Libertatem
by JoselinRivera
Summary: Tiempo de cambios políticos, de sangre derramada y de gritos revolucionarios, el principio del siglo XIX fue el nacimiento de varias patrias independientes. Es en esta época en que nace un mujer especial, una mujer que se codeará con los próceres de la independencia de Chile.
1. Prólogo

_(La Rosa de Versalles y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad al igual que los personajes históricos que se presentan es esta historia)_

Mordió con fuerza el trapo que el soldado le había tendido, lagrimeando un poco cuando el cuchillo caliente le había abierto la carne para extraer la bala que se había alojado en su brazo.

Lo único bueno era que él estaba con ella, agarrando su mano para darle su apoyo.

Ahora más que nunca quería gritar, pero se contuvo, aún podía escuchar las balas silbando en el campo de Chacabuco y no sería ella quien daría lástima en la batalla.

Si O'Higgins podía, ella también.

** Bueno, pues les presento mi historia ambientada en el siglo XIX durante la Independencia de Chile. Es un AU, así que me tomo algunas libertades artísticas con los personajes y fechas.**


	2. Capítulo 1

_Chillán, 1778_

.

Un fuerte gemido se dejó escuchar por toda la casona, las esclavas y las mucamas corriendo a la habitación de la señorita para observar a su mercé Riquelme salir con un pequeño bulto en brazos.

-¿Cómo está misia Isabel, patrón?

-Bien. – Dijo escuetamente, sus ojos centrados en la pequeña vergüenza de la familia. Ni siquiera por el pelo podría hacerlo pasar por un hijo de campesino.

-¿Ese es…? – Se atrevió a preguntar una de las sirvientas, observando la carga que llevaba el dueño de casa.

-Si. – El niño no tenía como engañar a nadie desde su nacimiento, el abuelo conocía al padre desde que era joven y sabía que su pelo, antes de ser blanco como la nieve, había sido rojo como el fuego, igual que la pelusa que cubría la cabeza de su nieto.

-¿Cómo se llamará?

-¿Qué otro nombre podría tener? Bernardo cómo su padre, es lo que Isabel quiere.

-¿Qué va a hacer con él? – Habló una de las esclavas más viejas, de quien se decía, tenía tres hijos con el patrón.

-Manda a llamar a Micaela, no puedo matar de hambre al niño, su padre es más poderoso que el diablo mismo y nos podría quitar todo si se entera de que descuide a su bastardo.

-Como diga su mercé. – Las sirvientas fueron a buscar a la nodriza mientras las esclavas volvían a su barraca, dejando al patrón con su nieto recién nacido.

Simón Riquelme volvió a mirar al niño, percibiendo aún el olor a sangre que la partera había tratado de quitar sin éxito.

Quizá eso era un presagio, se dijo, el niño enfermaría y moriría, eso era normal entre las criaturas pequeñas. Apretó los ojos y pidió que fuera así, necesitaba que su vergüenza se lavase pronto.

\--

_Talca, 25 de diciembre de 1785_

.

El general se paseaba desesperado fuera de la habitación de su esposa mientras sus hijas lo observaban como si fuese una especie de loco.

Afuera, una extraña tormenta veraniega azotaba sin piedad la tierra, retumbando truenos en la lejanía junto con relámpagos que iluminaban a ratos la oscura noche.

-Debe ser un varón, debe serlo, debe continuar mi legado en las milicias y servir en el regimiento como yo. – Murmuraba para sí. – Cinco niñas, ya es hora de que nazca mi heredero.

-¡Ya nació! – Exclamó una mujer anciana con un fuerte acento francés.

-Es… - Un potente alarido provino del interior del cuarto, el hombre precipitándose dentro, ese gemido no podía ser más que de un…

-¡Es una niña! – Gritó la anciana detrás del general. – La más bonita que han visto mis ojos, una verdadera princesa.

-Una…¿una niña? – Sé acercó al lecho para ver la rubia cabecita de su hija menor.

-Mírala amor, es preciosa. – El general se abstuvo de hacer lo que su esposa le pedía, maldiciéndose internamente por su poca habilidad para engendrar un varón, ese varón que exigía su estampa guerrera y que tanto había llamado la atención en la rama española de su familia de orígenes franceses.

-No… - Se vio interrumpido por el sonoro llanto de su hija menor que parecía estar pidiendo atención.

-Parece que tiene hambre.

-Ese llanto… ese llanto no puede ser de una niña, esa es la voz de un varón.

-¿Qué?

\- ¡Eso es! ¡Tú serás mi hijo! – Le dijo a la niña. – Serás tan brioso como yo y servirás a la corona como lo ha hecho tu padre.

-Pero, querido, no…

-Y tengo el nombre perfecto para ti, mi primo es un gran comandante en Francia y su nombre es reconocido en todo ese país. – Le tocó la frente con la punta de los dedos. - ¡Oscar! ¡Ese será tu nombre! Serás como mi primo, Oscar François de Jarjayes, pero tú serás Francisco, mi Oscar Francisco de Jarjayes, mi orgullo.

-Amor, es u…

-Shhh, cariño, Oscar necesita descansar.

La pequeña se apretujó contra el pecho de su madre mientras ignoraba lo que la el destino le tenía preparado.

El mismo año en que Oscar nació, también habían nacido José Miguel Carrera y Manuel Rodríguez, dos de las personas que marcarían la vida de la recién nacida.


	3. Capítulo 2

\- ¡No dejen que salga! – Una de las mucamas escuchó el grito de la nana de la casa, observando a un pequeño rayo amarillo correr todo lo que sus cortas piernas podían el gran portón de madera que fungía como puerta principal para la antesala de la casa, abierto para poder despedir a una de las hermanas del pequeño diablillo que partía a Santiago a iniciar su nueva vida como esposa de un familiar de un socio de su padre.

\- ¡Su mercé Panchito! – Alcanzó a gritar una esclava, tratando de darle alcance a la criatura que, escurridiza para su par de años, había logrado cumplir su cometido de salir del encierro impuesto por sus padres.

A luz del sol le dio de lleno en la cara, sus ojos azules iluminándose mientras escuchaba caballos relinchar y tirar de coches, un aguatero gritando sus productos en otro lado y el vendedor de dulces silbando una cancioncilla que se grabó de forma inmediata en la cabecita rubia.

Tan distraído estaba que no se dio cuenta de que lo alzaban en brazos, poniéndose a la defensiva por unos segundos hasta que reconoció el brazo de su padre, aferrándose al cuello del bien vestido hombre como si fuese un salvavidas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Por respuesta, el niño escondió su rostro en el cuello de su padre, negándose a hablar.

\- ¿Este es su hijo, Jarjayes? – No reconoció la voz, pero algo en su mente le decía que si se separaba de su padre lo devolverían a su cuarto y eso era lo que menos quería en ese momento.

\- Así es, Juan, es mi pequeño orgullo, Oscar. – Lo meció con suavidad mientras una sonrisa involuntaria estiraba sus labios. – Algún día servirá al rey en su ejército.

\- Se le nota la estampa guerrera. – Indicó Juan Albano Pereira, un importante comerciante portugués avecindado en la pequeña villa de Talca.

\- Será todo un soldado, pero, si no me equivoco, ahora tendría que estar reposando. – Oscar frunció el ceño, separándose un poco del abrazo protector de su padre para mirar hacia otro lado, topándose con la mirada curiosa de un niño con la cabeza en llamas.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Ese niño…herido! – Apenas pudo decir con su pobre lenguaje infantil.

\- No, Oscar, es mi ahijado, Bernardo, su pelo es rojo. – Don Juan le pasó un mano por los rizos rojizos al niño. - ¿Ves? No hay sangre.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Al fin alguien le atrapa! – Oscar reconoció la voz y se encogió en su lugar, tratando de ocultarse de la anciana mujer que era su nana. - ¡Vamos! Es hora de su medicina. – Se cubrió la boca, negando, detestaba esa medicina con sabor amargo.

\- Deja, nana, yo lo llevaré hasta su habitación y le daré personalmente su medicina.

\- Está bien, ¡pero después no diga que malcrío a sus hijas! - Puso las manos en las caderas, arrugando la nariz antes de dar la media vuelta y regresar al interior del hogar.

\- Tendré que decir adiós, Juan, mi deber de padre me llama. – Le tendió la mano a su amigo, quien la aceptó gustoso. – Me despido de ti también, Bernardo, la próxima vez que nos veamos serás todo un hombre. – El pelirrojo asintió con una sonrisa, apartándose con su padrino para entrar en el coche que aguardaba por ellos.

Ya en el interior del vehículo, el niño se atrevió a abrir la boca, su padrino más atento del camino fuera que de su mismo ahijado.

\- Padrino. – Le llamó.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Por qué el señor Jarjayes le puso un nombre de hombre a su hija? – El mayor abrió los ojos sorprendido, ya que Bernardo no tenía como conocer el secreto mejor guardado del militar de ascendencia francesa.

\- ¿Te diste cuenta?

\- Es muy difícil no notarlo.

\- Hay cada loco en este mundo, Bernardo, pero lo mejor es dejarlo en paz, si él quiere que su hija sea un hombre, déjalo, no somos quien para juzgar.

\- Lo que usted diga, padrino.

\- Apenas lleguemos a casa tendrás que terminar de empacar tus cosas, el viaje a Concepción es largo y cansador para un niño como tú. – Bernardo asintió.

\- Te tomarás toda la medicina y después te dormirás. – Negó, tendiéndole una mano a su padre, quien solo suspiró antes de alcanzar el grueso libro que había sobre el velador, tomando también un muñeco vestido de soldado. – Solo una historia ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo. – Asintió, sentándose en la cama para quitarle el libro a su padre y hojear las páginas con la experticia de quien ya domina las letras.

\- Deja que lo haga yo. – Oscar volvió a negar, deteniéndose en un dibujo que conocía de memoria, sonriendo antes de señalarlo. - ¿De nuevo ese?

\- Si.

\- Bien, aunque medicina primero. – Le tendió la cuchara llena de un líquido marrón oscuro, el infante encogiéndose de hombros antes de abrir la boca, estremeciéndose al sentir el mal sabor en su lengua.

\- …- Se dejó caer en su cama mientras su padre se acomodaba y se aclaraba la garganta para comenzar a leer.

\- En el año 1416, en Domrémy, nacía una de las heroínas más grandes de la historia francesa. – Se detuvo un momento, dándole un vistazo, los ojos azules del benjamín de su familia abiertos al máximo, siguiendo la historia. - ¿Sabes de quién hablo? – El dueño de la habitación asintió con una enorme sonrisa, un brillo risueño apareciendo en sus ojos.

\- Juana de Arco.

El patriarca Jarjayes asintió, depositando un beso en el pelo dorado de su "hijo".

Dios quisiese que la niña tuviese la misma valentía de esa mujer o, mejor, la de su prima francesa.


	4. Capítulo 3

\- Pronto entraras al colegio de nobles. – Le sacudió el pelo con una mano, sonriendo mientras el niño trataba de apartarlo.

\- No quiero ir, allí habrá mocosos feos.

\- Pero hijo, tú tienes que estudiar para que después puedas entrar al ejército.

\- No quiero. - Cruzó sus pequeños brazos sobre el pecho, su padre negando con suavidad.

\- Tengo una sorpresa para ti en la sala del piano. – Cambio de tema el mayor.

\- ¿Una sorpresa? – Sus ojos azules se abrieron con emoción, observando hacia arriba. - ¿una espada nueva?

\- No.

\- ¡Un cuchillo! – Una sirvienta que pasaba cerca de la habitación se detuvo para mirar al orgullo del dueño de casa. ¿un cuchillo? ¿Qué niño soñaba con un cuchillo? Recordó por un segundo los rumores que se decían de ese muchachito, aunque no podía creer que fuesen verdad, esos que decían que el patrón no había tenido un hijo, si no una hija que quería criar como hombre para convertirla en un soldado.

\- ¡Hortensia! – Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que la llamaban desde otra habitación, suspirando antes de decidir meterse solo en sus asuntos.

\- Deja de adivinar y acompáñame. – El hombre le tendió una mano al niño, quien se aferró a ella con fuerza.

En la sala del piano, una anciana mujer le pellizcaba una mejilla a un niño, su nieto, quien temblaba como una gelatina.

\- Serás su compañero de juegos. – Sacó un pañuelo para limpiar una mancha de polvo imaginaria del rostro del niño. – Es alguien muy especial, una niña preciosa como un ángel, así que debes cuidarla.

\- Pero ¿por qué yo?

\- Muchachito, ya sabes que no podía dejarte solo en Valparaíso. – Le acomodó la chaqueta. – Aquí no tenemos más familia, todos, tus tíos y primos, están en Francia haciendo su vida.

\- Pero abuela, no quiero ser compañero de una niña. – Se quejó. – Seguro que no tiene idea de las cosas que le gustan a los niños y estará espantada cuando se le ensucie el vestido con un poco de polvo.

\- No la conoces, la niña Oscar es muy diferente a lo que te imaginas.

\- ¿Oscar? Dijiste que era una niña.

\- ¿Quién es ese? – Una vocecilla interrumpió la conversación entre abuela y nieto, la mujer girándose para ver con adoración a la criatura a su cargo.

\- Es tu sorpresa, hijo mío. – Oscar hizo un gesto de disgusto, acercándose un par de pasos donde estaba el otro niño. – Es nieto de tu nana, se llama André y vivirá con nosotros a partir de ahora.

\- ¿Un niño?- Puso las manos sobre las caderas como había visto a su padre hacerlo antes de dar las órdenes a los capataces. - Casi todas las criadas y las esclavas tienen hijos ¿y tenías que traer otro para que me acompañase? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta, papá?

\- Ninguna broma, necesitas alguien de confianza, no dejaré que cualquier hijo de peón se te acerque. – Dijo con firmeza el padre de Oscar. – Además, André tiene casi tu edad.

\- Es solo un año mayor que tú, niña querida.

\- ¿Por qué siempre me dices niña, nana? – Preguntó con rabia.

\- Eso no importa.

\- ¡Yo quería una espada!

\- Ahora tienes con quien poder practicar. – Una idea cruzó por la cabecita rubia, apretando los labios antes de hablar.

\- Yo no quiero un compañero de juegos. – Su voz sonó clara y segura. – Quiero un oponente digno. – Desvió su mirada para ver a su padre directamente a los ojos. – Que preparen las espadas, ¡quiero probar a este niño! – Habló de tal forma que a su padre le recordó a un orgulloso general.

Su Oscar ya tenía los bríos necesarios para comandar a un regimiento completo y eso que apenas tenía seis años.

\- ¿Enserio tengo que pelear con esa niña? – Un coscorrón cayó sobre la cabeza de André de parte de su abuela, como si quisiese recordarle que él estaba para todo lo que la niña de la casa quisiese.


	5. Capítulo 4

\- Tú y yo no somos amigos. – André se sobó un golpe de la mejilla mientras Oscar se sacudía una mota de polvo de su camisa.

\- No quiero ser tu amigo.

\- No, en tu caso seria amiga, eres una niña. – Dijo André, poniéndose de pie.

\- Yo no soy una niña. – Gruñó Oscar con rabia contenida. – Soy un niño, papá me lo dijo.

\- Mi abuela dijo que yo venía a jugar con una niña y tú pareces una.

\- ¡Soy un niño y no quiero un compañero de juegos!

\- Si eres un niño, entonces demuéstralo. – Oscar abrió sus ojos sorprendido, apuñando una mano al costado, desviando la mirada para ver los sauces que se levantaban a lo lejos, cerca del río.

\- ¿Cómo se hace eso?

\- No sé. – André se encogió de hombros. – Si sé que mi mamá no era igual que mi papá y estoy seguro que yo no soy igual que tú.

Oscar guardó silencio, meditando unos minutos antes de ir de regreso al patio principal de la casa, André siguiéndolo pues no conocía aun el lugar y temía perderse.

El rubio se detuvo apenas vio a su padre de pie en un pasillo central, contemplando la pileta que había mandado a colocar en medio del jardín de su madre. Con valor, se le acercó, tocándole una pierna para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Oscar?

\- Papá ¿soy un niño? – Preguntó, el gesto de su padre desencajándose por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

\- Él dijo que soy una niña. – Apuntó a André, conteniendo unas cuantas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

\- Conque él te dijo eso. – El otro niño se estremeció, sintiendo un poco de dolor por los golpes que Oscar le había dado en su supuesto duelo.

\- Si.

\- André, ve con tu abuela. – Ordenó, el niño quedándose parado sin saber muy bien que hacer. - ¡María! – Una esclava apareció corriendo desde el interior de las habitaciones, agachando la mirada, esperando lo que su amo le dijese. – Lleva al niño con su abuela, debe estar en la cocina.

\- Lo que su Mercé mande, amo. – Agarró a André de una mano, tirando de él para llevárselo y dejar al dueño de casa con el pequeño amito.

Oscar observó atentamente a su padre, tragando grueso cuando él suspiró y se agachó, poniéndose a su altura.

\- ¿Soy un niño?

\- Eres mi orgullo. – Contestó el hombre, apoyando una mano sobre un hombro infantil.

\- No pregunte eso.

\- Lo sé. – Trató de pensar en las palabras correctas que decir. – Yo quería un hijo, pero el destino no me envió uno, así que decidí que mi hija menor fuese lo que yo deseaba.

\- ¿Soy un niño? – Volvió a preguntar.

\- No importa lo que seas, Oscar, yo lucharé porque puedas ser mi heredero.

\- Entonces ¿Qué soy?

\- Tú eres Oscar. – Susurró. – Niño o niña, tú eres Oscar, mi orgullo, mi futuro.

\- ¿Soy una niña?

\- Solo en cuerpo, hijo mío, porque tú eres igual que yo. – Respondió. – Serás como yo y defenderás a la Corona ¿entendiste? – Oscar realmente no había entendido lo que su padre había dicho, pero sabía que él solo quería hacer lo que fuera mejor para toda la familia.

\- Sí.

\- Ahora ve por tu merienda y trata de llevarte bien con André ¿sí?

\- Sí. – Repitió, caminando lentamente hasta el pasillo que conectaba directamente al patio de los empleados.

Si era una niña, se esforzaría el doble para que nadie se diese cuenta y ser el mejor hombre que la historia hubiese conocido.

**_Cualquier comentario (todo con respeto) será bienvenido, las críticas solo pueden hacerme mejorar._**


	6. Capítulo 5

\- Me parece que podrías esperar un poco.

\- ¿Para qué? Padre ya sabe que iba a salir a ver a Hilario.

\- Corrección. – Dijo el otro niño. – Tu padre sabe que irás con él donde Hilario.

\- Bien. – Concedió Oscar, parándose derecha. -Cuando mi padre pregunte si fui a buscar su encargo, tú le dirás porque no lo hice.

\- Oscar, no podemos irnos así.

\- ¿Quiénes? Yo voy sola. – Le sonrió, estirando un poco la manga de su camisa. – Tú debes ayudar a empacar las cosas.

\- No, si mi abuela se entera que te deje salir sola, me rompe su cucharon en la cabeza. – Oscar lo miró fijamente mientras André se sobaba un golpe imaginario. – Además, no puedo dejar que la señorita de la casa salga sola.

\- No soy una señorita, idiota.

\- ¿Las clases con los nobles no te ayudan? Tienes una lengua peor que la del negro Jacinto.

\- Y el preceptor no te ha jalado lo suficiente las orejas, niño fastidioso. – La rubia se puso en marcha hacia una puerta lateral que daba directamente a las caballerizas, ignorando todo el jaleo de los esclavos, sirvientas y peones hacían al empacar los objetos más valiosos de la casona donde Oscar había vivido desde su nacimiento hasta su décimo cumpleaños.

\- Su Mercé Panchito, por diosito santo, no me tape el camino. – Observó con el ceño fruncido a una esclava que sostenía las colchas favoritas de su madre y que trataba de no caer al suelo al casi atropellar a su amito.

Antes de que pudiese contestar, André le tomó una mano, tirando de ella para llevarle a la cocina.

Oscar se crispó antes de sentir el agradable aroma del pan recién horneado, una sirvienta apresurándose en darle un vaso con leche fresca.

\- Señorito, usted debería estar en su habitación, su padre dijo…- Habló la mujer con una dicción casi impecable, una de esa raras criaturas criadas por monjas que terminaban en una cocina sirviendo gente mucho más importante y rica.

\- Sé lo que dijo mi padre.

\- Te lo dije. – Susurró a sus espaldas André, quejándose ruidosamente cuando su amiga le piso un pie.

\- ¡Vayan al cuarto de la niña Oscar y terminen de empacar! – Ordenó la abuela de André a dos esclavas que terminaban desplumar unas gallinas. – Y ustedes dos…siéntense para que almuercen, no pueden andar correteando sin comer nada.

\- Pero, abuela, no andamos… - Se volvió a quejar cuando la anciana le jaló una oreja.

\- Nadie te dijo que hablaras. – Oscar no pudo reprimir una risilla, ganándose una mala mirada de su amigo. – Ahora, coman. – Dijo colocando dos platos rebosantes de sopa frente a los niños.

\- Pero, nana…

\- Nada de peros, niña Oscar, debe comer o no crecerá. – Regañó la mujer mayor, Oscar haciendo un puchero antes de tomar la cuchara y empezar a comer, aunque al parecer lo había hecho muy lento, pues, antes de dar un par de bocados, André ya había terminado de comer.

\- ¡Esta muy bueno, abuela! – Golpeó su plato con la cuchara. - ¡Quiero más!

André, para evitar que Oscar saliera de casa sin alguna supervisión, se le había pegado como garrapata, vigilándola.

\- Ya no me sigas, ya es demasiado tarde para ir a ver a Hilario, creo que mejor voy a dormir la siesta.

\- Espera. – Le tomó una mano. – Vamos a la biblioteca a leer un poco, yo aun no tengo sueño.

\- No quiero.

\- ¡Oscar! – Los niños se quedaron quietos, la rubia mirando hacia donde la llamaban, observando a su padre hacer un movimiento con la mano mientras sonreía.

\- ¿Padre? – Ambos se aceraron al hombre mayor, él acariciando los cortos rizos dorados.

\- Acompáñenme, tengo una sorpresa para ambos. – Caminaron en silencio hasta las caballerizas, Oscar deteniéndose cuando vio a Hilario Díaz parado al lado de dos caballos. – Sé que te dolió a muerte de Aldonza, así que fui a ver a Don Hilario y le compré dos caballos, uno para ti y otro para André, para que siempre te acompañe, además, servirá para que conozcas Santiago.

\- ¿Es mío?

\- Claro ¿cómo lo nombraras? – Oscar se acerco a uno de los caballos, de un lustroso color blanco que parecía brillar bajo la luz del sol.

\- César. – Apenas susurró, acariciándole la cabeza al animal.

\- ¿Y tú, André?

\- No sé, ¿el mío es macho? – Hilario negó. – Entonces será Rosa, me gustan las rosas.


	7. Capítulo 6

\- ¡Oscar! – Detuvo su jugueteo con la espada cuando escuchó la voz de su padre llamarla, dándole un vistazo a André antes caminar hacia el primer patio donde su padre charlaba animadamente con otro hombre.

\- ¿Padre?

\- De él te hablaba, Ignacio, mi adorado hijo. – Hizo un gesto para que se acercase a él, Oscar haciéndolo con cierta cautela, sin dejar de detallar el rostro estricto del tal Ignacio.

\- Pues parece que va a ser un gran militar ¿cuántos años tienes, muchachito?

\- Once. – Respondió rápidamente, parándose desafiante frente a ese hombre.

\- ¡La misma edad de mi José Miguel! – Exclamó. – Te lo presentaré de inmediato, seguro se caerán bien. – El hombre dio grandes zancadas hasta el portón abierto.

\- Él es Ignacio de Carrera, Coronel del regimiento del Príncipe, hijo, servimos juntos cuando yo era general en las Milicias Reales.

\- ¿Y eso qué? Padre, estaba practicando con André y tú nos interrumpiste.

Su padre abrió la boca para contradecirla, pero fue interrumpido cuando Ignacio regresó con un niño agarrado del brazo derecho, el pequeño bufando y retorciéndose mientras trataba de regresar a la calle.

\- Mi hijo, José Miguel de la Carrera y Verdugo, Alférez del Regimiento.

\- Si, lo he visto, siempre hace enojar al comandante Barrientos.

\- Tú eres el insoportable que vive en la biblioteca.

\- Por lo menos a mí me nombraron Alférez antes que tú, Carrera.

\- No me subestimes, Jarjayes, que por tu apellido, ni chileno eres.

\- ¿Acaso quieres que te golpee?

\- ¡Oscar! – Su padre levantó la voz, la boca de la niña rubia apretándose con disgusto mientras veía a su compañero de regimiento hacer una mueca burlona.

\- Me voy con André, por lo menos él me respeta.

\- Yo me voy por unos dulces. – José Miguel trató de regresar a la calle, siendo detenido por los dedos de hierro de su padre que se anclaron en su oreja, jalándola mientras el niño se quejaba.

\- Te vas a disculpar con Oscar.

\- ¡No quiero! Todos en el regimiento piensan que es un niño raro, es demasiado bonito para estar con noso…- No terminó de hablar, pues don Ignacio le abofeteó una mejilla con la suficiente fuerza como para herir el orgullo de su hijo.

\- Haz lo que te ordené. – Dijo el hombre con voz seria, José apretando los dientes antes de enfilar hacia donde había desaparecido Oscar.

Cuando fuese mayor, no dejaría que nadie lo mandase, no señor, el mundo debía inclinarse ante él como cuando jugaba con sus hermanos y les ganaba, aunque después recibía un buen golpe en la cabeza de parte de su hermana Javiera. Era demasiado petulante y orgulloso como para siquiera pedir disculpas, en especial a ese niño tan odioso que parecía ya saber todo de la guerra.-

\- ¿Dónde se supone que vas? – El niño se sobresaltó, quedándose quieto en su lugar.

\- Voy a ayudar a los mozos en las caballerizas, Rosa y Cesar necesitan ser cepillados.

\- No, yo no quiero que vayas. – André se giró, mirando a la muchachita rubia.

\- Oscar, tengo que hacerlo, el capataz…

\- Me importa muy poco lo que ese idiota te haya mandado a hacer, tú no vas y punto.

\- Pero es mi trabajo. – Trató de razonar, acercándose a ella, sin embargo, Oscar dio un paso atrás, casi chocando con el bonito rosal inglés que su madre había mandado a plantar en mitad del segundo patio.

\- Tu trabajo es estar conmigo. – Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, observándolo con ira contenida.

\- Oscar, yo…

\- ¡Soledad, manda a llamar al capataz! – Una sirvienta corrió hacia el tercer patio, regresando con un hombre de la edad del dueño de casa, pero que por el trabajo en el campo se veía varios años mayor.

\- Su mercé Panchito ¿Qué se le ofrece? – Sin decir una palabra, Oscar señaló a André, apretando la mandíbula.

\- Nunca más mandes a André a tareas que yo no conozca.

\- Su mercé, aquí todos tienen que trabajar, es injusto que…

\- Él trabaja, es mi asistente y la única persona que puede darle órdenes soy yo y como yo pienso que es mi amigo, André puede hacer lo que se antoje mientras yo no esté.

\- Amito, usted no entiende, André…

\- ¡Claro que entiendo! – Gritó, sus ojos llameando de ira. - ¡Él es mío y no comparto! ¡Es mi André! ¿entendido?

\- Como su mercé diga. – Contestó el capataz humildemente, con la obediencia de un perro.

\- ¿Las domaduras serán pronto? – Preguntó Oscar, su mal humor disipándose cuando escuchó la respuesta deseada.

\- Si, su mercé, le prometo que le encontraré un potro a su deseo.

\- Eso me gusta, Pedro. – Dio un paso adelante, sonriendo suavemente. – Si André quiere trabajar en las caballerizas, no le des trabajos pesados.

\- Nunca, su mercé Panchito, André es como mi hijo, no lo trataría mal, Dios me libre.

\- Bien, vuelve a trabajar y dale mis saludos a tu mujer.

El capataz regresó a su labor, André apretándolos puños, tratando de calmarse, Oscar respirando profundo antes de regresar con su amigo.

\- No debiste hacer eso.

\- Y tú no debes hacer cosas como ir a las caballerizas, te ensucias y después no podemos comer juntos ni jugar porque nana se enoja.

\- Oscar, a mí me gusta trabajar con los caballos, es divertido.

\- Eso lo harás después, ahora vayamos a pedir la merienda antes de que…

\- ¡No te conocía esa vena prepotente, Jarjayes! – Ambos niños se giraron, Oscar frunciendo el ceño nuevamente al ver a José Miguel mirarlos con gesto burlón.

¡- ¿Qué haces aquí?!

\- Padre me mandó a pedirte disculpas, pero aun no entiendo por qué debo hacerlo. – José caminó con lentitud hasta estar frente a la rubia, quedando frente a frente, como si quisiera medir fuerzas con ella. – Pero ya veo que estas entretenido con tu amiguito.

\- ¡¿A ti que te importa, Carrera?!

\- Si, eres bastante raro. – Ignoró la pregunta de Oscar. - ¿Acaso eres un desviado? ¡Claro! Por eso no te gusta cuando nos tenemos que cambiar de ropa y te encierras en un cubículo solo. – Se acercó un paso más, desviando la mirada hacia André. - ¿Y este qué? ¿Acaso tienes una mascota favorita, Jarjayes? Sabía que los franceses son algo extraños, padre me lo ha dicho, pero jamás pensé que conocería uno así de verdad.

\- ¡Deja en paz a Oscar!

\- ¿Y tú que hablas? Seguro eres un huacho recogido de la… - No terminó de hablar, un fuerte puñetazo en su mejilla derecha callándolo.

\- Yo no soy ningún huacho. – La voz de André sonó llena de impotencia, preparándose para darle otro golpe.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, animal? ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme? – Oscar apartó con suavidad a André, tomándole la mano para acariciar la magulladura producto del golpe.

\- Tú eres el animal, André no es un huacho, es huérfano, sus padres murieron. – Explicó con calma la muchachita. – Ve con la abuela, necesitas que te cure esa mano.

\- No te voy a dejar sola con ese mequetrefe.

\- ¿Sola? – Susurró José Miguel, sobándose el golpe mecánicamente.

\- Haz lo que te digo, después iremos juntos a cepillar a Cesar y Rosa.

\- Si intenta algo, tú solo grita que correré a ayudarte. – Oscar sonrió al ver a André mostrarse protector con su persona.

\- Se cómo defenderme por mí misma, no te preocupes. – El niño no quiso desconfiar de sus palabras, así que, a regañadientes, se marchó rumbo a la cocina, seguro de que además de la magulladura de la mano tendría un chichón en la cabeza cuando su abuela lo viese.

\- Oscar vigiló a André hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión, regresando su mirada a José Miguel, quien le observaba estupefacto.

\- No eres un hombre.

\- Tú tampoco, aun eres un niño.

\- ¡No! Lo que quiero decir es que tú…tú eres una niña. – Los ojos azules de Oscar brillaron furiosamente antes de tranquilizarse, dando un par de zancadas hasta el rosal para cortar una flor.

\- Niña o niño, eso da igual. – Acarició los pétalos con la punta de los dedos. – Mi destino es lo que yo decido.

\- ¡Por la santísima Trinidad! ¡Eres peor que Javiera y ella solo usa falda!

\- Deja de hablar o voy a terminar el trabajo de André.

\- Creí que eras raro, pero no. – La observó detalladamente, preguntándose como no se había dado cuenta antes de que no era un varón. - ¡Maldición, Jarjayes, eres una mujer y ya eres mejor que yo en el regimiento!

\- Padre me ha entrenado bien. – Se giró, el sol dándole de lleno en la cara, haciéndola parecer una aparición divina.

\- Pues bien, parece que mi opinión sobre ti ha cambiado, ya no eres raro, Jarjayes, eres increíble.

\- Iré a ver a André.- Hizo un además de alejarse, José Miguel respirando profundo antes detenerla.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Déjame acompañarte!

La niña encogió los hombros, como si no le importase.

Carrera sonrió, parecía que Oscar había ganado un nuevo aliado sin proponérselo.

_Huacho es un término coloquial usado en Chile para referirse a los hijos nacidos fuera del matrimonio, es decir, los bastardos._

_José Miguel de la Carrera y Verdugo o simplemente José Miguel Carrera, fue un prócer independentista chileno bastante llevado a sus ideas según los historiadores y, como costumbre entre la aristocracia de la época en la Capitanía de Chile, fue nombrado Alférez a la edad de once años._


	8. Capítulo 7

\- Estas loca ¿sabes lo que tu padre nos hará cuando sepa que vinimos aquí?

\- Yo no te dije que me acompañaras, así que deja de quejarte. – André apretó los labios de forma graciosa mientras trataba de seguir a la chica rubia.

\- Si José te reta a pararte sobre la cabeza de un puma, seguro lo haces para que él no te moleste.

\- Esto lo hago porque quiero, André.

\- Es verano, debe apestar si no le pusieron cal viva encima.

\- ¡Ya cállate! – Ordenó. – Fue hace un mes, ya no tiene que tener carne encima.

\- No entiendo porque no hay dragones vigilando, después se quejan que la ciudad es insegura si ni siquiera ellos hacen su trabajo.

\- Escuché que por aquí son tierras indias, no hay jurisdicción de los dragones.

\- ¡Peor entonces! Aun recuerdo el libro de historia que leímos en Talca, no me gusto para nada la parte donde decía que se habían comido el corazón de Pedro de Valdivia.

\- Si vuelves a abrir la boca, le diré a la abuela que te comiste todos los dulces que le compró a las monjas.

\- ¡Pero si fuimos los dos!

\- Pero yo diré que fuiste tú. – Oscar se detuvo de pronto, tensándose y haciendo una gesto para que se callara, señalando hacia un sendero oculto entre los matorrales

Unos cinco hombres, montando caballos negros como la noche, reían mientras otro hacía una mueca molesta. Los ojos azules de Oscar detallaron los ropajes que traían; no eran mapuches, parecían más gañanes o peones de alguna hacienda, pero sus monturas parecían contar una historia diferente.

\- ¿Estás seguro que es por aquí?

\- Si, yo mismo ayude a traer el cuerpo hasta aquí. – Contestó el hombre serio, apretando las riendas de su caballo.

\- Pero, Neira, ya no debe estar reconocible y su mercé sabe que estás son tierras peligrosas, pueden vernos los dragones o, peor, alguno del regimiento del Príncipe y matarnos.

\- Solo venimos a ver a un amigo, eso es todo. – Volvió a decir el hombre, Neira, antes de detener a su caballo. - ¡Es allá! – Señaló un montecillo escarpado que difícilmente podría ser subido por los caballos. – Tenemos que ir caminando.

\- Solo a ti se te ocurre traer un cadáver tan lejos.

\- Merecía respeto, si no hubiese cometido un error, aun estaría con vida.

\- Pero lo atraparon y está muerto.

Uno de los hombres se quedó como vigía mientras los otros escalaban el montecillo rumbo a la fosa común donde habían tirado el cadáver de Pascual Liberona, un famoso bandolero apodado "el Brujo", atrapado en sus fechorías por un pelotón del regimiento del Príncipe.

Oscar siguió los pasos de los hombres con la mirada, André tratando de soltarse y regresar a la seguridad de la casona, seguro de que esos hombres eran amigos del horrible malhechor que el padre de Oscar había atrapado y mandado a la horca.

\- ¡Miren lo que me encontré! – Gritó el vigía, pasando por entre los arbustos para alcanzar a Oscar, quien trató de escaparse, pero la mano pesada del sujeto la agarró del chalequillo con fuerza, inmovilizándola. – ¡Un par de noblecitos!

\- Suéltala. – Ordenó André, lanzándose contra el hombretón, sabiendo muy en el fondo que habían sido descubiertos por su culpa, de haberse quedado quieto…

\- ¡Déjalos, Illanes! – La voz de Neira sonó fuerte a pesar de estar varios metros lejos, los otros hombres regresando con los caballos para buscar sus armas.

\- ¿Qué dices, Miguel? Por estos dos nos darán mucho oro. – Oscar quiso gritar de rabia, pero se contuvo, maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando su capto la alzó con una mano mientras que con la otra atrapaba a André del cuello.

\- ¿Qué no escuchas? Ese es hijo de un general, ya lo he visto con su padre en las calles, incluso estuvo en la ejecución de Pascual. – Dijo Neira señalando a Oscar.

\- Tanto mejor, te puedes vengar de ese tipo matando a su criatura, al otro nos lo llevamos y lo vendemos por ahí.

\- Te dije que no.

El susurro de las ramas de los arbustos detuvo la pelea entre los dos hombres, Illanes soltando a los niños cuando la delgada hoja de un cuchillo descanso sobre su yugular.

\- ¡Emboscada! – Gritó uno de los hombres, sin embargo, cayó al suelo por una pedrada en la cabeza.

\- ¡Mierda, indios! – Quisieron huir, pero más hombres armados con cuchillas y arcabuces aparecieron como fantasmas, una mujer acercándose a la cabeza, mirando fijamente a Neira.

\- No son permitidos aquí. – Habló la mujer.

\- Su mercé, vinimos a ver a un amigo, no a molestarlos. – Dijo Neira, poniendo las manos en alto.

\- Dejen a esos niños.

\- Pero si no les estamos haciendo nada. – Otro de los hombres habló, sonriendo.

\- ¡Haz lo que te mandan, idiota! – Gritó Neira, tensó como un gato, llevándose una mano al cinturón, apretando un corvo, listo para saltar sobre uno de los indios odiosos que le impedían llegar a su objetivo.

La cuchilla se apretó en el cuello de Illanes lo suficiente como para provocar que un pequeño hilo de sangre apareciera, ajando hasta perderse en la camisa de áspera arpillera, gruesa y bruta como su propio dueño.

\- ¡Váyanse! – La voz de la mujer sonó clara, sus ojos oscuros mirando fijamente a los azules de Oscar, quien asintió y tomó de una mano a André para echar a correr rumbo a la ciudad.

No le importó que podría pasarles a los bandidos, solo le importaba regresar sana y salva a casa para poder romperle la nariz a José por su propuesta imprudente.

"_Lo mataron hace un mes_" – había dicho mientras estaban en descanso de clase – _"escupió el suelo y sonrió antes de que lo colgaran, se le salieron los ojos cuando lo alzaron, pero gritó que vendría del infierno a buscar a don Juan." – _Un maestro se había acercado a los tres niños para vigilarlos, pero un sacerdote lo interceptó, quedando su plan interrumpido. – "_Te apuesto dos monedas de oro que no vas a ver el cadáver"_

Por supuesto que había aceptado, no tanto por el oro como por el reto a su propia valentía, José y ella tomando a André como testigo, pues el muchachito, a pesar de trabajar para Oscar, no mentiría con algo tan horrible como el ver el cuerpo de un bandolero muerto y dejado a su suerte en el camino.

Con lo que no había contado era que al hombre alguien querría verlo.

Todos los días de su vida recordaría la mirada salvaje de ese tal Neira.

* * *

\- No me gusta el colegio. – Gruñó André mientras se desperezaba, mirando a las palomas que se agrupaban en el patio central del Colegio Carolino – el más antiguo e importante establecimiento educacional para los más jóvenes nobles de la capitanía de Chile – antes de regresar a la celda y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

\- No veo porqué, no es nada diferente al de Talca.

\- Es porque a ti no te han hecho arrodillarte sobre maíz seco.

\- Eso no pasaría si te comportaras. – Razonó Oscar, acomodando su ropa en los cofres destinados para ello en la pequeña celda que compartía con André. – Además, deberías estar agradecido, si no es por Padre, jamás podrías entrar en un colegio como este ni ser instruido.

\- Me gustaría estar en casa.

\- Piénsalo así, yo seré militar y tú podrás ir a estudiar a la Universidad para ser mi médico cuando me hiera. – André se sentó en el duro camastro, mirando hacia el techo.

\- No sé ¿quieres que siempre este pegado a ti?

\- Claro, eres mi mejor amigo, no quiero separarme de ti.

\- ¿Y José?

\- Es un conocido, el único amigo que necesito eres tú.

\- Bueno. – Cerró los ojos antes de recostarse, haciendo una mueca por el duro colchón. – Lo mejor es que no tendré que estar toda mi vida aquí.

\- Perezoso.

\- Oscar. – Le llamó, sintiendo como la niña se recostaba a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Debemos ocultar que eres mujer?

\- Por ahora es lo mejor, ya se lo dije a José y lo amenacé con golpearlo si desobedece.

\- ¿Qué harás con la apuesta?

\- Perdí, debo pagar.

\- ¿Algún día te veré sirviendo en el regimiento? – Un suave ronquido lo distrajo, mirando el rostro de su amiga, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba de forma acompasada. – Creo que seguiré tu ejemplo. – Unos minutos después, André cayó presa del sueño.

A pesar de las palabras de Oscar, aun eran demasiado pequeños para pensar en el futuro.


	9. Capítulo 8

\- André.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mírame. – El niño levantó la vista del libro que trataba de memorizar, encontrándose con los ojos azules de Oscar.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Desde que te conozco he tenido curiosidad.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Sobre ti, sobre tu pasado. – Se sentó al lado de André. – Llevamos tantos años conociéndonos y aun no sé de dónde saliste tú, mi mejor amigo.

\- Yo salí de Valparaíso.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Sí, pero mis padres eran de Francia igual que la abuela, cuando llegaron a Chile se separaron, mi papá quería quedarse en el puerto y para entonces, abuela ya había encontrado trabajo con tu familia cuando nació tu hermana mayor. – Cerró el libro. – Vivimos un tiempo en un pueblito al norte de Valparaíso, pero nos mudamos cuando era un niño.

\- Aun eres un niño, André.

\- Bueno, uno mucho más pequeño. – Suspiro. – Vivíamos en cerca de la plaza, mi padre era carpintero y mi madre pintaba, recuerdo que íbamos a la playa y ella pintaba cuadros del mar, a papá le gustaban mucho y decoraba su taller con ellos.

\- Debe haber sido algo especial.

\- Papá una vez dijo que me había puesto André por un primo lejano que servía a un comandante.

\- Mi padre hizo eso también, me colocó Oscar por un primo francés.

\- Él siempre reía y cantaba cuando trabajaba y mi mamá preparaba dulces deliciosos, pero lo que recuerdo más de ellos es su olor.

\- ¿Olor?

\- Ajá, papá olía a madera de roble y mamá a rosas, papá la llamaba su rosa. – Oscar sonrió, llevando una mano al pelo de su amigo, jugueteando con los mechones.

\- Tu pelo está muy largo, como el de Padre.

\- El tuyo también esta largo. – Inconscientemente llevó una mano a la cinta con la que amarraba su cabello, encontrándose con la mano de la rubia.

\- ¿Tu padre tenía el pelo negro?

\- No, su pelo era marrón, el de mamá era negro, largo y brillante. – Agachó la mirada, observando las letras doradas que destacaban en la tapa negra del libro_, "Religionae", _que el padre Doménico había mandado a estudiar para la clase de teología. – Me gustaba jugar con sus rizos cuando me cargaba.

\- Ya veo.

Se quedaron en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro mientras André tamborileaba con sus dedos una cancioncilla que había escuchado cantar a su abuela cuando cocinaba.

Se sobresaltaron cuando golpearon la puerta de la celda, el niño apresurándose a abrir solo para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de José.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó Oscar, levantándose de su lugar.

\- Oh, nada en especial, solo quería presentarles a mi amigo Manuel. – Un niño de cabello castaño y ojos risueños apareció detrás de Carrera, bostezando antes de levantar una mano a modo de saludo.

\- Manuel Rodríguez Erdoiza, un gusto.

\- Oscar Francisco de Jarjayes y él es mi amigo André Grandier. – Presentó la rubia, detallando el rostro infantil del tal Rodríguez.

\- Es de confianza, había estado enfermo y por eso no había venido al colegio, es muy inteligente y…

\- ¿No es un soplón?

\- Exacto. – José palmoteó la espalda de Manuel, quien solo rio, llevándose una mano al pelo rizado y corto. – Oscar es de quien te contaba, es alguien muy especial.

\- Te creo, pero ahora debo adelantar mis deberes, he estado mucho tiempo fuera. – Hizo un además para alejarse, pero se detuvo, girándose para mirar a André y Oscar. – ¿Jarjayes? ¿Grandier?

\- Sí. – Contestó la niña, levantando el mentón de forma altiva.

\- Justo como los personajes principales del libro que me leyó mi padre, los héroes de la revolución, Oscar de Jarjayes y André Grandier, creo que el autor los conoció.

\- ¿Qué libro? ¿Qué autor? – Los ojos verdes de André brillaron con curiosidad, Manuel sonriendo antes de contestar.

\- "_Historia de la Francia revolucionaria"_ de un tal Chatelet, deberían leerlo, habla sobre la igualdad de las personas a pesar de su posición económica.

\- Suena a cursilería barata. – Manuel negó, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de una sabiduría que Oscar apenas y pudo comprender.

\- El amor puede parecer una razón superflua, pero es la más importante para luchar por la libertad, Oscar, puedes vivir sin honor, sin gloria, pero jamás sin amor.

Finalmente se quedaron los tres solos, José entrando en la celda.

\- Es un idealista, pero no es mal sujeto, los maestros dicen que su mente es demasiado brillante.

\- Es un filósofo. – André se dejó caer en uno de los camastros de la celda, cerrando los ojos.

\- Es un idiota. – Oscar se sentó al lado de André.

\- Padre dijo que debo regresar al regimiento, así que ya nos veremos tan seguido, Oscar. – Soltó José sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Eso suena muy bien, ya no me meterás en tus problemas ni me veré inmersa en tus tontas jugarretas.

\- ¡Pero los amigos se perdonan todo!

\- André es mi amigo, tú eres un problema.

\- Pero tu problema favorito. – Levantó las cejas mientras sonreía, arrogándose en el otro camastro. – Soy como tu fastidioso hermano.

\- ¿Cómo te aguantan en tu casa?

\- Es porque soy encantador.

\- Lo que digas, ahora vete, André y yo debemos empacar para volver a casa.

\- Entonces debemos celebrar nuestro último día juntos. – Se levantó de un salto. - ¡Sé donde los curas esconden el vino!

\- ¡Sal de aquí, Carrera!

* * *

\- Padre ¿me mandaste a llamar? – El hombre se apartó de la ventana, mirando a su joven hija, ella leyendo la pena en los rasgos duros de su progenitor.

\- Mi querido Oscar, cuando tú naciste te puse el nombre de mi primo francés, aunque lo más correcto sería decir que era mi prima. – Tragó antes de continuar, rodeando su escritorio para tomar a su hija por los hombros. – Quería que siguieras mis pasos como militar y no hallé mejor forma que colocándote el nombre de alguien tan…inigualable como ella, pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Hace unos cuantos años, antes que viniéramos a vivir a Santiago, recibí noticias de ella de parte de su padre, recuerdo ese día, tú enfermaste y recé porque no murieras. – La mirada de su padre pareció lejana, como si volviese a tener a la niñita ardiendo en fiebre entre los brazos. – Esa Oscar había muerto en la toma de la Bastilla como una heroína, sin embargo, me negué a creerlo ¿cómo el ejemplo de mi hijo querido podría haber muerto como un desertor a favor de los revolucionarios? Y hoy todo se hizo real.

\- No entiendo lo que quieres decir, padre.

\- Una mujer que conoció a Oscar me envió un paquete con pertenencias de mi prima junto con una carta en la que pedía que la disculpase por haber tardado tanto, por culpa de los revolucionarios no pudo enviar antes algunas pertenencias de Oscar y su marido; creyó que un familiar, por más lejano que fuese, tenía que quedarse con eso, solo pudo contactarme a mí, pues las hermanas de ella desaparecieron en su huida de Francia.

\- ¿Qué harás con eso, padre?

\- Dártelo a ti. – La soltó, regresando al escritorio para tomar el paquete envuelto en tela gruesa. – Puede que sea el sueño visionario de una mujer adelantada a su época, sin embargo, también es un compendio de sus experiencias, buenas y malas, un ejemplo de lo que debes y no debes hacer, eres inteligente, eso lo sé, pero debo asegurarme que sigas tu camino de la forma más recta posible.

\- Es lo que haré, padre. – El hombre le tendió la carta y el paquete.

\- Recuerda esto Oscar, vive con honor o muere con gloria, no hay medias tintas para un militar ¿entendido?

\- Si padre.

\- Ahora ve con André, necesito que tú y él sigan practicando, pronto regresaras al regimiento y él tendrá que volver al Convictorio.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ambos tienen un destino, hijo mío, y es mi deber conducirlos a él.


	10. Capítulo 9

_26 de agosto de 1797_

Días comunes y corrientes. Horas que iban pasando lentamente mientras trataba de prestar atención a la lección de latín que, estaba seguro, jamás iba a utilizar.

Aun no comprendía porque a él, de entre todos los hijos de sirvientes, le habían dado la oportunidad de terminar sus estudios y aprender a ser otra cosa que no fuese un simple gañán de campo.

Copió la lección del maestro en su cuaderno, aburrido mientras Manuel, a su lado, levantaba la mano para preguntar alguna cosa a la que no prestó atención.

Echaba de menos a Oscar, en especial cuando debía ir a dormir y no tenía con quien hablar. Manuel y él se habían hecho cercanos, pero jamás podría igualar la complicidad que tenía con su mejor amiga, Rodríguez prefería estar con los hermanos menores de José haciendo jugarretas o estudiando en la biblioteca que prestar atención a la soledad de André.

\- La lección a concluido. – El ruido de las sillas lo sacó de su letargo, levantándose mecánicamente. - ¡Grandier!

\- Señor. – Se acercó con humildad al maestro, un sacerdote entrado en años.

\- Supe que hoy es tu cumpleaños.

\- Así es, señor.

\- Bien ¿Cuántos años?

\- Trece.

\- Así que trece, esa fue la edad a la que yo entré en el claustro. – La mirada del religioso se volvió ausente, como si estuviese en otro lugar.

\- Yo no quiero ser sacerdote.

\- No todos estamos llamados a servir al señor de esta forma, Grandier. – Se levantó de su asiento, observando la pizarra llena de caligrafía latina. – El rector te mandó a llamar, hay alguien que pregunta por ti.

\- ¿Por mí?

\- Ve antes de que se canse y se marche sin verte. – André asintió.

Salió del salón, dirigiéndose a unas escaleras ocultas en un rincón que llevaban directamente al nivel superior de esa ala del edificio, encontrándose con la puerta de roble oscuro que cerraba la oficina principal del rector, Miguel Palacios, sacerdote de la orden de Santo Domingo, conocido por sus esfuerzos por mantener abierto el colegio a pesar de las dificultades económicas que atravesaban. No era barato mantener un convento, una escuela y hacer causas benéficas con el dinero que los padres de los estudiantes aportaban.

André golpeó un par de veces, escuchando un _"adelante"_ para entrar en la habitación.

\- Grandier, que bueno que haya podido venir. – Le llamó la atención ver un cuerpo menudo sentado frente al escritorio del rector, quedándose sin aire cuando esa persona se puso de pie.

\- ¿Te quedaste mudo? – Preguntó burlona Oscar, sosteniendo a un costado el sombrero que era parte de su uniforme como soldado del regimiento del Príncipe.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Detalló la casaca azul y la pechera blanca adornada con botones de oro que solo aportaban gracia a la rubia, el cuello alto de color rojo obligándola a mantener una posición recta, casi petulante.

\- Padre me envió a buscarte, es tu cumpleaños y debes pasarlo en casa con quienes te aprecian. – Hizo un movimiento, sus botas resonando por el suelo de madera.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Tienes una semana de vacaciones y Padre consiguió una semana de asueto para mí. – Los ojos azules de Oscar brillaron con alegría. – Nos vamos a casa.

\- Eres uno de los mejores estudiantes de este colegio, solo por eso permito que tengas un período libre. – El sacerdote se puso de pie, rodeando el escritorio, - colocando una mano sobre el hombro de André. – Pronto podrás ir a la universidad que se antoje, aquí o en Lima.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- ¡Vamos a preparar tu equipaje! El carruaje nos espera afuera.

* * *

Tuvo que aceptar los besos y abrazos de su abuela apenas llegó a la casona, riendo cuando la anciana mujer le reclamaba por estar tanto tiempo en el colegio y no en casa.

Le invitaron a cenar a la mesa con los señores de la casa, Oscar cambiada de ropa, llevando una sencilla blusa de seda con un chalequillo de color palo de rosa encima y pantalones oscuros junto con los zapatos de tacón de cuero negro y hebillas doradas en los pies.

\- Ya no eres un niño, André. – Habló el padre de Oscar.

\- No, señor.

\- Cada día estás más alto y, según don Miguel, tu inteligencia no deja de sorprender a los maestros.

\- Eso dicen, señor.

\- Oscar también está dejando de ser pequeño.

\- Ya no son mis pequeños niños. – Interrumpió la madre de Oscar, sonriendo suavemente. – Oscar en el regimiento y tú, a un paso de ingresar a la universidad, me siento muy orgullosa de ustedes.

\- Gracias, señora.

\- Padre, Madre ¿André y yo podremos salir a pasear con los caballos después de cenar?

\- Deja eso para mañana, hijo mío, la abuela de André no lo ha tenido cerca durante mucho tiempo y necesita sanar la añoranza que siente por él.

\- Pero yo también lo eche de menos.

\- Tú no eres parte de su familia. – Regañó con suavidad el padre, siendo interrumpido por una sirvienta que traía un pequeño agasajo para el cumpleañero.

Oscar apretó los labios sin atreverse a contradecir a su padre, sin embargo, en su interior, sabía que André era su hermano del alma, su igual, el único que podía comprenderla en todo la extensión que significaba su complicada existencia.

* * *

Un trueno a lo lejos se dejó escuchar, la lluvia comenzando a azotar sin piedad el tejado.

Nada anormal para el invierno.

Se giró en su cama, suspirando de gusto cuando sintió el suave colchón, muy diferente al catre duro del convictorio. Se estiró, escuchando como su espalda tronaba.

\- ¿André? – Se levantó de un salto al oír como lo llamaban, abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con Oscar en un enorme camisón blanco al igual que él.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – La luz de la palmatoria que sostenía la joven tembló un poco, deformando la silueta que se dibujaba con las sombras de ambos muchachitos. - ¿Aún le temes a las tormentas?

\- No te burles. – Susurró al ver como una sonrisa se asomaba en los labios de su amigo.

\- Ven. – Se hizo a un lado para que ella entrase en la habitación.

Se recostaron en la cama, André arropándolos antes de abrazarla, tarareando una melodía para distraerla de los ruidos de la tormentosa noche.


	11. Capítulo 10

_1799_

\- Entonces padre quiso castigar a Juan por mojar el vestido de Javiera, pero el muy tonto se escondió detrás de la falda de mi madre.

\- ¿Y eso que?

\- El marido de Javiera quería reírse, le pareció gracioso que mi hermana se enfadase tanto por un simple vestido.

\- Insisto ¿eso que me importa?

\- Pues, eres mi amiga, puedo contarte estas cosas que te parecen tontas.

\- Mis hermanas ni siquiera hablan de cosas así.

\- Eso es porque todas están casadas. – José hizo una mueca antes de girarse, estirándose en medio del patio del regimiento. – Si tu fueses como ellas, ya estarías comprometida.

\- No, yo soy un soldado, los soldados como yo no se casan.

\- Yo si me voy a casar, será alguien bonita y que no me golpee, quizá una chica que ya conozca.

\- ¿Cuándo te vas a Lima? – Oscar cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, su pelo ondeando gracias a la leve brisa primaveral que soplaba y refrescaba a los jóvenes militares.

\- Al finalizar septiembre. – Bufó. – Padre quiere que sea un hombre de bien, parece que está cansado de que me meta en problemas.

\- Ya no eres un niño, pronto cumplirás catorce años y es hora de que entiendas cómo funciona el mundo.

\- ¿Y como funciona el mundo, Oscar? ¿acaso sabías que jamás podremos optar a un verdadero cargo militar solo por haber nacido en América? Los mejores puestos se los dejan a los peninsulares o a europeos que ni siquiera hablan nuestra lengua.

\- Acaso quieres ser gobernador o virrey.

\- ¡No! Pero es cansador saber que todo lo que hacemos, cada uno de nuestros movimientos está bajo la venía de un rey que nadie conoce.

\- Mi padre lo conoce.

\- El tuyo, el mío nunca me habla de eso. – Dio grandes zancadas hasta llegar a un poste, tratando de esconderse del sol. – Quizá este tiempo lejos me ayude a ser menos impulsivo.

\- Deberías aprender de Manuel, él es mucho más sosegado y reflexivo, si no se hubiese apasionado por las letras sería un gran estratega.

\- No todos tenemos a un André pegado como sombra detrás nuestro.

\- ¿Por qué hablas de André? – Oscar se acercó a José, él apretando la mandíbula antes de contestar.

\- Es simple, es alguien excepcional, mira como ayuda a Manuel con sus estudios y a ti cuando no estás en el regimiento.

\- Es porque es mi amigo.

\- Él ya tiene quince y no parece serle indiferente a las mujeres, incluso Javiera que solo lo ha visto un par de veces dice que es muy bien parecido.

\- No creo que esas cosas le interesen.

\- Es un hombre. – Los ojos marrones de José observaron el perfil de la joven rubia, la mirada azul tornándose dura mientras los músculos del agraciado rostro se apretaban.

\- ¿Y eso qué?

\- Pronto comenzará a correr detrás de las faldas.

\- André no es como tú. – Carrera ignoró la ofensa, su mano derecha jugueteando con los botones de oro de su chaqueta.

\- No lo es, pero insisto, ya no es el niño con el que creciste.

\- Quizá en eso tienes razón, padre quiere que André estudie leyes, dice que no puede desperdiciar su inteligencia. – Oscar habló con voz suave, casi como si fuera un suspiro. – Cuando estamos en casa no deja que vayamos a montar a caballo ni que practiquemos con la espada, dice que necesita que André aprenda para que algún día me ayude a administrar las propiedades.

\- No confía en ti.

\- No es eso, un militar tiene que enfocarse en la vida en el campo de batalla, no tiene tiempo para cosas tan mundanas como dinero y esas cosas. – Explicó. – Padre quiere un administrador de confianza para mí.

\- ¿Quién te asegura que André estará para siempre contigo?

\- ¿Acaso podría estar en otra parte? André es mío y yo no voy a dejar que se aleje de mí.

\- ¡Diablos! Pareces una mujer enamorada.

\- ¿Enamorada? ¿de André? Es mi hermano de alma, tú no lo puedes entender, va más allá de la misma vida, José.

\- Leí ese libro que tanto le gusta a Manuel, ese que habla de Oscar de Jarjayes y André Grandier.

\- ¡Cuánta coincidencia! – Exclamó Oscar con falsa sorpresa.

\- Búrlate si quieres, pero es un buen libro, aunque esa Oscar y ese André no logren ver el mundo por el que luchan.

\- ¿No me digas que mueren?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Uno un día antes de la toma de Bastilla y la otra en la misma toma.

* * *

Finalmente había podido regresar a casa después de dos meses enclaustrada en el regimiento con la irritante compañía de José quien no se cansaba de repetir esas tonterías sobre André y eso del amor ¿cuándo Carrera se había vuelto un sentimental? Quizá estaba leyendo algún libro de amor cortés y trataba de emplear sus nuevos conocimientos en sus allegados, algo totalmente infantil desde el punto de vista de Oscar.

Se sentó en un banquillo del segundo patio, respirando a gusto el perfume de rosas que inundaba el lugar, suspirando antes de sobresaltarse cuando sintió que cubrían sus ojos.

\- Adivina quién es. – Una sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la joven, llevando sus propias manos a las que le negaban la vista para tratar de separarlas. – No hagas trampa.

\- Sé que eres tú.

\- ¿Quién es "tú"?

\- ¡André! ¡Deja de jugar! – Las manos de él se apartaron, ella girándose para encontrarse de frente con su amigo.

\- ¿Así me saludas? Tanto tiempo lejos y solo recibo regaños de tu parte.

\- Casi suenas como José. – André se sentó a su lado, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza de forma despreocupada.

\- Aun es un niño, todavía le falta mucho por vivir.

\- Es solo un año menor que tú.

\- Igual tú, pero eres mucho mayor de aquí – Señaló la frente de Oscar. – que José, supongo que tiene algo que ver conque tú eres una mujer.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás esta vez? – André enarcó una ceja, convencido de que la rubia había cambiado de tema por la mención de su sexo verdadero, sin embargo, decidió ignorar esa idea.

\- Tu padre quiere que me quede, desde hoy estudiaré en casa hasta que tenga la edad para entrar a la universidad.

\- ¿Estudiaras leyes como quiere Padre?

\- Sé que querías que fuese tu médico personal, pero debo hacer lo que mi patrón me manda, sin su ayuda jamás habría podido pisar un colegio ni aprender a leer y a escribir.

\- ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi amigo?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Siempre te quejabas de que no te gustaba estudiar y ahora…ahora parece que ya no quieres dejar el convictorio.

\- No es eso, es que aprendí el valor de la educación, Oscar. – Ella lo miró, detallando el perfil del joven hombre, dándose cuenta de que José tenía razón, los rasgos infantiles que tanto añoraba en sus días en el regimiento estaban quedando atrás, dando paso lentamente a un rostro más anguloso, una mandíbula más fuerte y una serenidad en la mirada que solo engrandecía esa dulzura que parecía exsudar; su pelo, negro como noche sin luna, estaba largo y atado en una coleta baja con una cinta de un tono azul casi tan oscuro como los mechones que sujetaba. – Tu padre dice que destacas en el regimiento.

\- No es difícil, casi todos mis compañeros son unos inútiles. – Se acomodó las mangas de la blusa, poniendo las manos sobre las rodillas, suspirando.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras tú?

\- No lo sé, Padre quiere que entre al servicio personal de gobernador, pero no creo que a él le guste tener a una mujer como guardiana.

\- Eres la mejor, así que no creo que tenga mucho de que quejarse.

\- Pero sabes cómo son los hombres.

\- Haz un buen trabajo y nadie tendrá en cuenta si eres hombre o mujer. – Llevó una mano al suave cabello rubio, pasando sus dedos por entre los mechones que parecían resplandecer bajo el sol. - ¿Quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo a caballo?

\- Por hoy no, he estado sintiendo unas molestias en el vientre y no me siento capaz de montar.

\- ¿Qué molestias? – Se levantó alarmado, asustando a Oscar.

\- Solo unos calambres.

\- ¿Le has dicho a la abuela o a tu madre?

\- ¿Para qué? Seguro debe ser cansancio, André, así que no te preocupes. – Trató de tranquilizarlo.

\- Oscar, aún no cumples catorce años y te estas quejando de dolor, por supuesto que debo preocuparme. – Le tendió una mano. – Vamos donde mi abuela ahora mismo.

\- ¿No te detendrás hasta que haga lo que quieres?

\- De la misma forma que yo te acompaño en tus locuras, quiero que me acompañes a mí y me ayudes a calmarme, mi abuela sabrá que es lo que tienes y te dará alguna medicina para que te sientas mejor.

\- Esta bien, pero estoy segura que estás exagerando.

**_Al fin comienzan las vacaciones de invierno (!siiiiiiiiiii¡), así que podré investigar mucho más para poder seguir con esta historia. (No soy estudiante, o bueno, no en el sentido estricto de la palabra, yo soy "la profe" o "la tía", pero bueno...igual soy joven ]) _**


	12. Capítulo 11

Esperó pacientemente a que su abuela terminase de lavar unas ollas, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa de la cocina.

\- Abuela. – Le llamó.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Cuándo podré ver a Oscar? – La mujer detuvo de forma abrupta lo que estaba haciendo, girándose para ver los ojos de su nieto, mirando el mismo tono verde que habían tenido su marido y su hijo, un verde que le recordaba el pasto iluminado por la luna en la noche en su natal Normandía, un verde oscurecido y que le brindaba cierto misticismo al rostro armónico del joven.

\- Por ahora es imposible, la niña está enferma y no puedes acercártele.

\- Pero ¿por qué? Siempre he estado con ella cuando enferma.

\- Es una enfermedad diferente. – André frunció el ceño, quizás las molestias que había sentido Oscar eran algo peor a lo que él pensaba, después de todo llevaba casi una semana recluida en su cuarto solo siendo asistida por su madre y la abuela.

\- ¿Es grave? – Preguntó asustado.

\- No, pero tendrá que acostumbrarse, ya no es una niña.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que dejes de ser tan entrometido. – Le dio un golpe en la cabeza con una cuchara de madera. – Como ahora estarás más tiempo en casa, podrás ayudarme en las compras, necesito un par de brazos fuertes cuando vaya al mercado.

\- Pero abuela…

\- Además podrás volver a trabajar con los caballos, sé que eso te gusta. – Los labios del adolescente se apretaron, sin embargo, no se atrevió a contradecir las palabras de su abuela, sus golpes dolían demasiado como para arriesgarse.

Esa misma noche, armado con una palmatoria, se aventuró hasta la puerta de la habitación de Oscar, abriéndola sin siquiera golpear ni anunciarse.

La encontró sentada en la cama, como si fuese una estatua, mirando hacia la nada, su rostro más pálido de lo usual, como si fuese de mármol recién esculpido. Su pelo caía por sus hombros, brillando a la luz de la luna. Cuando era niño, le parecía que cada cabello de Oscar era como una espiga de trigo, brillante y dorado, pero en ese momento era como ver rayos de sol tangibles, hilos de oro bruñido que se deslizaban por la espalda femenina. Su perfil era la cosa más bonita que había visto hasta el momento, recordándole levemente a la estatua de la virgen María que recibía a los estudiantes en la capilla del convictorio, aunque pudo vislumbrar una sombra de tristeza en el azul de su mirada.

\- Oscar. – Ella giró su cabeza como un autómata, clavando sus ojos azules en los verdes apenas iluminados. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- …- Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla femenina, André alarmándose, dejando la palmatoria en un velador para luego sentarse en la cama de la joven militar, acercando su cuerpo menudo al propio.

\- Dime ¿qué pasa? Mi abuela dijo que no podía acercarme a ti, pero eso es como pedirle a Ícaro que no vuele al sol. – Escuchó un pequeño gemido, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza femenina.

\- Mi cuerpo…André, ya no soy una niña.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Sigues siendo igual que la última vez que te vi. – Le tomó el rostro con las manos, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- No lo soy. – Más lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, sus labios apretándose.

\- ¿Y que puede ser diferente en ti?

\- Mi cuerpo se empeña en que recuerde que soy una mujer.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Por ser criada como el heredero de mi padre, jamás me mencionaron los menesteres de ser una mujer ni lo desagradables que podían llegar a ser.

\- Aun no comprendo.

\- André, mi cuerpo sangró.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás herida?

\- No. – Se separó, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. – Madre dice que es normal, que cuando las señoritas llegan a este punto ya pueden ser madres.

\- Pero, Oscar, …

\- ¡No quiero! ¡Malditos calambres! ¡Maldita sangre! ¡Maldito el día que nací! ¿Por qué yo? ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena en el regimiento para mandarme un castigo así? ¿Es la maldición de ser mujer?

\- ¡Basta! – La calló. – Si tu madre dice que ya puedes tener hijos eso no significa que vayas a hacerlo, si estás sangrando, eso no te hace menos fuerte ni tampoco indigna de estar en regimiento. – Le tocó un hombro antes de acariciarle el pelo rubio. – Eres una mujer, eso jamás podrás cambiarlo, pero tampoco podrás cambiar el hecho de que eres la fuerza y la valentía hecha carne.

\- ¿Qué haría sin ti? – Volvió a abrazarse de él, descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho masculino.

\- Claramente no lograrías nada sin mí. – Se ganó un golpe en el brazo, riendo levemente por recuperar a su adorada amiga.

\- Idiota.

* * *

_18 de febrero, 1800_

\- Señor, su nuevo guardia espera…- El anciano se movió levemente, el pintor frente a él deteniendo su tarea.

\- Si, el joven Jarjayes, dile que pase. – Se pasó un pañuelo por su calva cabeza, caminando lentamente hasta su escritorio.

El secretario hizo una reverencia, retirándose para regresar después de unos segundos seguido por Oscar ataviada con el traje del regimiento del Príncipe y una insignia en el pecho que la acreditaba como nuevo escolta del gobernador José del Pino.

\- Indudablemente eres hijo de tu padre. – Susurró el gobernador, sonriendo ante el soldado, quien se quedó de pie frente al hombre mayor. – Conocí a tu padre cuando era joven, él fue quien me recibió cuando llegué a Montevideo.

\- Eso me ha contado.

\- Hasta ese gesto petulante tienes, un calco del René de Jarjayes que yo conocí.

\- Mi parecido con mi padre va mucho más allá del físico, señor gobernador.

\- Eso espero, no por nada el apellido Jarjayes es tan famoso, incluso conocí a esa coronel …comandante…ya no lo recuerdo, pero, hasta las mujeres de tu familia son feroces.

\- ¿Conoció a una mujer soldado?

\- Oscar François de Jarjayes, muy difícil de olvidar, extraordinaria con el sable y el revólver, una verdadera amazona. – Sonrió. – Pero eso fue cuando yo era un joven cartógrafo.

\- Padre me habla mucho de ella, es prima lejana mía.

\- Incluso su nombre es muy parecido al de ella, Oscar Francisco de Jarjayes.

\- Lo sé, me bautizaron así en honor a ella.

\- Interesante. – Le indicó un asiento frente a al escritorio, invitando a la muchacha a sentarse. -Sabes bien que serás mi escolta personal durante lo que me quede de gobernador aquí en Chile ¿verdad?

\- Si, señor.

\- Esta no es tierra para labrarse un futuro, mis aspiraciones son más altas que quedarme aquí siendo un simple gobernador.

\- Lo sé, señor.

\- A pesar de haber nacido aquí, creo que si tú pones empeño, podrás llegar lejos.

\- Es lo que quiero, señor. – Del Pino se puso de pie, rodeando el escritorio para palmearle el hombro a Oscar.

\- Bien. – Se alejó, dándole la espalda. – He escuchado unos rumores.

\- ¿Qué rumores, señor?

\- ¿Es verdad que no eres un hombre?

\- Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer un hombre en cuanto a guerra y su protección, créame que la haré mucho mejor.

\- Una mujer a mi servicio, realmente esto es maravilloso. – Sonrió, regresando a su posición frente al pintor. - ¡Ojala fueses pintora! Lo de aquí no son tan buenos como los de la península.


	13. Capítulo 12

_2 de enero, 1802_

Sus pasos resonaron por sobre las baldosas de la entrada de la enorme casa, una escalera de con pasamanos de roble dando la bienvenida al segundo piso del lugar.

\- Es extraño verla sin su uniforme, Oscar. – Se giró para mirar al nuevo gobernador de Chile, Francisco Tadeo Diez de Medina, sustituto del antiguo gobernador y nuevo virrey del Perú, Joaquín del Pino.

\- Mi señor. – Hizo una reverencia, don Francisco sonriendo, aunque esa sonrisa se volvió una mueca de dolor que disimuló lo más rápido posible.

\- Apenas llevamos dos días de conocernos, pero ya noto esa ferocidad en su mirada. – Caminó hacia la gran puerta que daba al patio central de la casa, iluminado por el sol de verano. - ¿Cuántos años tiene?

\- Dieciséis, señor.

\- Tan joven. – Murmuró ausente. – Y aun así es mucho más valiente que varios hombres que conozco.

\- Gracias, señor.

\- Ahora me llaman excelencia, antes era alcalde e incluso me han llamado carnicero, perro de los españoles.

\- He escuchado esas cosas.

\- Acompáñeme. – Oscar obedeció, caminando detrás del gobernador, quien comenzó a recorrer el corredor interior que rodeaba el patio hacia una salita expuesta cuya puerta era una gran mampara de vidrio que simulaba las ondas del agua al caer una gota.

Dentro, se sentó en un sofá de terciopelo azul, haciendo un gesto para que la joven rubia lo imitase, sentándose frente al hombre.

\- Como sabrá, yo no soy español, nací en La Paz, no tengo la sangre ni el abolengo necesario para llegar siquiera al puesto en el que estoy a pesar de haber sido educado por los mejores maestros.- Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su elegante chaqueta y se cubrió la boca, tosiendo. – Conseguí todo el poder que una persona como yo podía, llegué a ser alcalde de La Paz, atrapé a los indios insidiosos y ordené que descuartizaran a su líder ¿ha visto algo así, Oscar?

\- No señor. – Se removió incómoda en su lugar, acomodando su propia chaqueta con ribetes de oro.

\- Se hace con caballos, se amarran cada extremidad a un caballo y se ordena que cabalguen hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales, el hombre grita hasta que se desmaya del dolor y muere.

\- Debe ser un espectáculo horrible.

\- Así es. – Se humedeció los labios. – Solo estaré aquí por un tiempo, mientras traen al verdadero gobernador.

\- Señor…

\- Solo le pediré una cosa, Oscar de Jarjayes.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Siempre sea sincera conmigo, mis enemigos creen que pueden contra mí, pero ya he sobrevivido tantas cosas…necesito lealtad para poder sacar a esta capitanía adelante.

\- Eso lo sé, señor.

\- Bien. – Se hizo hacia atrás en el sofá, apoyando las manos sobre el vientre. – Sé muy bien que no vino a conocerme, sino a pedir un favor ¿cuál sería? – Los ojos marrones del hombre mayor detallaron a la joven quien, a pesar de llevar elegantes ropajes masculinos, no podía negar esa belleza femenina, casi angelical, que poseía.

\- Necesito un permiso de un mes.

\- ¿Un mes? Es mucho tiempo.

\- Mi padre me pidió que fuese a cerrar unos tratos a Talca, llevó a un ayudante que pronto ingresara a la universidad para que me asesore.

\- ¿Un ayudante?

\- Lo más preciso sería decir que es mi mejor amigo, alguien a quien le confiaría mi vida sin dudarlo dos veces. – Parpadeó un par de veces antes de continuar. – Debo comprar unos terrenos cerca de la hacienda Queserías, en Pelarco.

\- No conozco ese lugar.

\- Ni debería, es un enclave pequeño entre Curicó y Talca, pero bueno, debo hacer lo que mi padre manda.

\- Para eso están los hijos, para acatar lo que dicen sus padres.

\- Por eso pido el permiso, quizá sea menos tiempo, señor.

\- ¿Avisó en el regimiento?

\- Ya tengo el permiso concedido por el comandante Barrientos.

\- Entonces yo no tengo por qué negarme. – Se puso de pie, animando a la joven a hacer lo mismo. – Haga lo que tenga que hacer y regrese con bien, señorita.

\- Yo no soy una…

\- Lo es, ojala más mujeres decidieran tomar las armas, tendríamos un ejército aún más temible que los espartanos. – Le sonrió. – Usted a la cabeza de un pelotón…sería como ver a Belona o a Minerva hechas carne.

* * *

André soltó un poco el pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello, aspirando profundo antes de exhalar, tomando la bota llena de agua fresca que colgaba a un lado de su alforja, llevándosela a la boca, bebiendo un pequeño sorbo de agua.

\- Solo a ti se te ocurre hacer este viaje en pleno verano.

\- Si te cortases el pelo, podrías refrescarte. – André hizo un gesto infantil, provocando que Oscar riera con burla.

\- Claro, como tú no cuidas tu pelo, crees que todos hacemos lo mismo, ¡pero te equivocas! Siempre uso unos aceites especiales para mantenerlo sano y bonito.

\- Yo si cuido mi cabello, lo cepillo todas las mañanas y las noches antes de dormir. – Espoleó su caballo, aprovechando para darle un golpe en la cabeza a André. - ¡Además tu abuela le aplica cremas para que sea suave y brillante!

\- Ella se preocupa más de ti que de mí.

\- ¿Celoso? – Él negó, deteniendo a Rosa.

\- ¿Acaso podría estarlo? Comprendo porque tú eres su favorita, también eres el centro de mi universo.

\- Idiota. – Susurró, deteniéndose también al escuchar crujir unas ramas cerca.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Shhh. – Lo mandó a callar, buscando un pequeño puñal en su cinturón. – Prepara tu pistola.

Oscar frunció el ceño mientras observaba a su alrededor, maldiciendo los altos pastizales secos que se levantaban a los lados del Camino Real.

Una sombra se acercó con velocidad, seguida por otras que rodearon los caballos, rostros masculinos sonriendo al ver la finura de las bestias que montaban Oscar y André.

\- ¡Pero mira donde vuelan los pajaritos en verano! – Rio uno, tratando de acercarse a Cesar.

\- ¿Por esto nos desviamos del camino? – Gruñó otro, Oscar reconociendo esas facciones que había visto hacía muchos años, cuando perdió una apuesta contra Carrera.

\- No me vas a decir que no son buenos animales ¿verdad, Neira?

\- De que lo son, lo son, pero un par de bestias por una manada completa…yo aun no bajo mis gustos, Illanes.

\- Espera un poco…esos ojos. – Dijo Illanes. - ¡Yo te he visto en otra parte!

\- Soy Oscar Francisco de Jarjayes, guardia personal del gobernador de la capitanía de Chile, capitán del cuarta compañía del regimiento del…

\- ¡Cierra el pico, pajarito! Déjame pensar.

\- No pidas milagros, mejor coloquemos una bala en la cabeza de cada uno y vayámonos con todo lo que traigan encima. – Escucharon un disparo a la lejanía, el sonido de los cascos de varios caballos acercándose repiqueteando en el árido camino.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Dragones! ¡Corran! – Gritó de forma atropellada Illanes, los hombres regresando a la seguridad de los pastizales, sin embargo, ya eran esperados por varios dragones de la Reina que abrieron fuego a mansalva, tratando de capturar a la temida banda que asolaba los caminos entre Rancagua y Talca. Lamentablemente, no capturaron a más de dos hombres, los otros, valiéndose de conocer el terreno, lanzándose al rio que separaba los cerros del propio camino.

El líder de los dragones se acercó a los dos muchachos, bajándose de su caballo.

\- Benito Santa María, capitán del tercer destacamento de los dragones de la Reina. – Oscar miró el traje azul y las mangas rojas de la casaquilla, para luego posar sus ojos en el rostro barbudo del hombre.

\- Oscar Francisco de Jarjayes, guardia personal del gobernador de la capitanía de Chile, capitán del cuarta compañía del regimiento del Príncipe. – Dijo. – Estoy con un permiso especial para ir a las tierras de mi padre.

\- ¿Tiene el papel que acredite eso? – Ella le dio un vistazo a André, quien se apresuró en buscar en su alforja un papel doblado que entrego a Santa María. – Está todo en orden ¿dónde se dirigían?

\- A Talca.

\- Los caminos son muy peligrosos, pero por suerte están cerca de su destino, sin embargo, enviaré a dos de mis hombres con ustedes para su seguridad.

\- Gracias.

\- ¡González! ¡Videla! – Los dos hombres nombrados se acercaron con velocidad, haciendo un saludo militar a su capitán.

\- ¿Qué necesita su merced?

\- Acompañaran a estas buenas gentes hasta Talca.

\- Lo que su merced mande, señor. – Dijeron al unísono.

\- Estarán seguros, no quiero que el gobernador pierda a su guardia personal por alguna estupidez, eso no podría perdonármelo.

\- Se lo agradezco.

Agarró con fuerza las bridas de Cesar, mirando a André antes de asentir para seguir su camino.

No tenían tiempo que perder.

* * *

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Así dan ganas de escribir y seguir estudiando para crear esta historia.**

**Como dato, los dragones de la Reina eran la policía colonial, encargados de la protección de caminos y la población civil.**


	14. Capítulo 13

Los sirvientes corrieron de un lado para el otro, preparando la sala, las habitaciones y los establos que usarían el joven amo y su fiel amigo y lacayo.

Una esclava se apresuró a prepararar un buen plato de sopa de verduras y carne estofada para agasajar a los recién llegados, sabiendo muy bien que el viaje de Santiago a Talca era demasiado cansador.

\- Su mercé Panchito, tanto tiempo sin verlo, ya ni se parece al niñito que se fue hace años. – Dijo una sirvienta, dando pasos presurosos al lado de Oscar, quien estaba más interesada en llegar a un lugar cómodo a descansar que saludar a la servidumbre. - ¡Y usted, André! Ya no es el mocoso llorón de antes.

\- Creo que ya creció, Estelina.

\- Zulema esta preparando el almuerzo ¿necesitan algo que les pueda traer? – La joven se detuvo, pensando unos segundos antes de hablar.

\- Dos botellas del mejor vino que puedas encontrar y un par de copas en mi habitación, eso es lo que necesitamos por ahora.

\- Como su mercé mande. – La mujer asintió antes de ir al tercer patio a hacer lo que su adorado amito le mandaba.

\- Sabía que juntarte tanto con José te iba a hacer daño.

\- Si lo dices por el vino, su excelencia Del Pino fue quien me enseñó a beber, le gustaba tener compañía cuando se embriagaba. – Se giró y lo miró, una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en sus labios.

\- Ese anciano…

\- Tengo buena resistencia, así que no te preocupes, muy difícilmente puedo emborracharme.

\- ¿Segura? – Puso una mano sobre un hombro masculino, riendo.

\- ¿Acaso tú no bebes?

\- Si lo hago, cuando tengo tiempo libre.

\- Una de las pocas cosas que no sabía de ti.

\- Mejor vamos a cambiarnos ropa y después a comer algo, tengo hambre.

\- Siempre tienes hambre, glotón. – Le dio un puñetazo juguetón en un brazo antes de separarse de él e irse a su habitación.

Suspiró al darse cuenta que seguía siendo el mismo cuarto blanco con decorados dorados que recordaba de niña, los guardapolvos prolijamente limpiados y el suelo barrido y encerado, listo para ser pisado por sus finos zapatos.

Se sentó en la cama, cerrando los ojos, escuchando las risas infantiles que se habían quedado impregnadas en los muros. Por un instante, deseó regresar a esa época despreocupada donde lo único que importaba era jugar con André. Quizá había crecido demasiado rápido.

\- Adelante. – Ordenó cuando escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta, Estelina y otra sirvienta entrando con el vino que había pedido y una palangana llena de agua limpia y fresca para que pudiese limpiarse.

\- ¿Se le ofrece otra cosa, su mercé?

\- Por ahora no, gracias. – Hizo un movimiento con su mano para que se retirasen, sin embargo, cambió de opinión, levantando la voz. - ¿Y André?

\- En su habitación, lavándose, su mercé.

\- Bien, cuando termine avísenle que venga de inmediato.

\- Así se hará.

\- Cuando este lista la comida, tráiganla, comeremos en mi habitación.

\- …- Las dos mujeres asintieron, saliendo y dejando sola a Oscar.

Con pereza, se puso de pie, quitándose la chaqueta y el chalequillo junto con el pañuelo que llevaba atado al cuello, abriendo un poco su blusa antes de acercarse a la palangana, hundiendo las manos en el agua para luego mojarse el rostro.

Se ató el pelo para continuar refrescándose, sobresaltándose cuando volvieron a tocar su puerta.

\- Ya te he dicho que no golpees, que solo entres y ya. – André sonrió ante el reclamo, pasándose los dedos por entre el pelo mojado para peinarlo.

\- Y yo te he dicho que no es correcto que un hombre entre a la habitación de una mujer soltera por muy amigos que sean.

\- Estúpidas normas sociales. – Musitó, alcanzando una toalla de felpa blanca. – Siempre hay algo que me recuerda que soy mujer.

\- Lo mejor será que te calmes y bebamos un poco.

\- Eso me gusta. – Se desató el cabello, sentándose en un sofá al lado del gran ventanal que daba al interior del segundo patio de la casona. – Este lugar no ha cambiado.

\- ¿Y por qué debería? No fueron tantos años los que nos fuimos, pero hemos estado tan ocupados que apenas ahora pudimos regresar. – Le tendió una copa llena de vino, ella aceptándola.

\- André.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Recuerdas a nuestros asaltantes? – El joven arqueó una ceja, sentándose frente Oscar.

\- No lo sé, quizás los vimos alguna vez en Santiago.

\- ¿Recuerdas esa apuesta con José para ir a ver el cadáver de Pascual Liberona?

\- Si.

\- Son los mismos hombres de aquella vez. – Tomó un sorbo de vino antes de continuar. – No puedo estar equivocada, era esa misma mirada de águila en la cara de ese tal Neira.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Claro, incluso ese gañán, Illanes…parece que me reconoció.

\- Pero ya no eres una niña.

\- No, no lo soy. – Apretó la mandíbula. – Ahora podría llevar a mi compañía a atraparlo.

\- Déjale ese trabajo a los dragones, tú solo preocúpate por ahora de hacer lo que tu padre te mandó y descansar antes de regresar a Santiago.

\- Quizá haga eso o quizá no.

\- Cambiemos de tema. – Propuso André, rellenando su copa. – Manuel me visitó y dijo que José le escribió, en un mes más volverá a Chile.

\- Se había tardado mucho en exasperar a su tío ¡pobre hombre! Yo sé lo que es aguantar a alguien así.

\- Aún así, es un buen muchacho.

\- Me preocupa que sea tan exaltado, eso no es bueno en un soldado.

\- Hay que dejar que pase el tiempo y ver como evoluciona, que tal si te sorprende y termina siendo mejor que tú.

\- ¡Eso es imposible! Si él intenta superarme, yo pasaré sobre él. – Rio, tendiendo su copa para beber más vino.

\- Ya conozco esa vena competidora, si José se atreve a querer siquiera igualarte, tú lo cortaras en pedacitos.

\- Eres un…- Se detuvo, suspirando antes de acomodarse en el sofá. – Padre me dijo que entraras a la universidad.

\- Sabes que rendí lo exámenes de ingreso.

\- Si, pero lo vi tan lejano y ahora…parece que nuestras vidas ya no irán juntas.

\- Estaremos juntos, yo solo voy a estudiar porque tu padre pagará mis estudios, si no fuera así, jamás me despegaría de ti.

\- Y serías un sirviente toda tu vida. – Se puso de pie, caminando hasta pararse detrás de André. – Tú no tienes pasta de sirviente, mi querido André.

\- ¿No?

\- No. – Acercó su boca al oído masculino. – Estaremos siempre juntos, tú en casa con mis problemas legales y yo en el campo de batalla.

\- No entiendo.

\- Siempre volveré a ti, tonto, porque seremos amigos hasta la muerte. – Fue hasta su tocador, buscando un cepillo. – Tu pelo ya se secó y yo estoy aburrida.

\- ¿Y eso que?

\- Mañana iremos a Pelarco, hoy tú serás mi muñeca. – No tuvo tiempo para escapar, pues Oscar se lanzó sobre él, cepillando su cabello negro.

Esa noche, cenó con una atractiva trenza decorando su cabeza.

* * *

_19 de septiembre, 1802._

José se limpió los dientes con un palillo mientras Oscar bufaba a su lado y André solo sonreía para tratar de alivianar el ambiente.

\- Me gusta cuando me invitas a comer, eso declara que eres una buena persona, Oscar.

\- Solo lo hice porque perdí mi apuesta.

\- ¿Quién te mandó a apostarme a mí que no podía tomar el vino del padre Nicodemo y traértelo? Creí que me conocías mejor.

\- Si no fuera por eso no tendrías comida gratis. – Una mujer se sentó en un banquillo mientras un hombre agarraba con fuerza una guitarra. – De todos los lugares que podías elegir ¿tenías que traernos a una chingana?

\- Ya no me aceptan en los lugares decentes. – Murmuró José antes de alcanzar un trozo de pan recién hecho, untándolo en una mezcla de cebolla y pasta de ají.

\- Eso te pasa por creerte más listo que los demás.

\- Bueno, yo solo hice una broma.

\- Hasta el gobernador sabe de ti.

\- ¿Y cómo él está de salud? He escuchado que ha estado muy enfermo.

\- Pedirá que lo retiren de los cargos públicos, quiere vivir sus últimos años en paz.

\- Ese anciano…¿por qué siempre envían hombres con olor a muerte a gobernarnos? Jamás verás que los peninsulares nos envíen a alguien joven, no quieren que prosperemos, toda la riqueza la quieren para ellos.

\- No seas idiota. – Regañó Oscar. – Este es un territorio difícil, necesita de diplomacia que solo se aprende con los años.

\- A veces pienso que solo mandan a los que quieren castigar.

\- Don Francisco es un buen hombre y ha logrado algunas cosas en estos meses, si no se estuviera deteriorando tan rápido…

\- Creo que lo mejor es que cambiemos de tema. – José le dio un vistazo a André, quien solo escuchaba la conversación entre Carrera y Oscar. - ¿Y tú? ¿Alguna jovencita bonita en tu vida?

\- ¿Por qué le preguntas esas tonterías?

\- ¿Acaso te pregunté a ti, Jarjayes? – Bufó molesto. – André ¿tienes novia?

\- Aun no. – Contestó sonrojado, mirando fijamente el vaso de greda donde le habían servido vino de dudosa calidad.

\- No me digas que solo te dedicas a estudiar.

\- También trabajo en casa de Oscar.

\- ¿Y nadie te llama la atención? – El joven Grandier levantó la cabeza, dándole un rápido vistazo a Oscar, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Carrera.

\- No, nadie.

\- No tiene tiempo para eso.

\- Desperdiciar la vida a tu lado…pobre de André.

\- Cierra la boca. – Oscar bebió el contenido de su caso de un sorbo, poniéndose de pie mientras André la imitaba y dejaba un par de monedas sobre el mesón.

\- ¿Ya se van?

\- No me apetece seguir escuchándote, imbécil.

\- Bien, entonces ¡seguiré mi fiesta toda la noche!

En el coche camino a casa, Oscar no dejó de mirar a André, quien ignoraba de forma deliberada a su amiga, observando el camino oscurecido apenas iluminado por las farolas que algunas casonas mantenían fuera de sus muros.

\- André. – Le llamó, sin embargo, él puso mayor ahínco a su esfuerzo por ignorarla, sabiendo que querría ahondar en lo que Carrera trató de sonsacarle. – André. – Insistió.

\- Ya es tarde y mañana tengo que ir temprano a la universidad, no puedo perder la cátedra del maestro Vidaurre. – Murmuró apresurado.

\- Sé que tienes que estudiar, por eso dejamos a Carrera. – El coche se detuvo bruscamente, Oscar y André bajando para ver de qué se trataba.

El cochero se acomodó su sombrero mientras se preparaba para regañar a una pequeña niña rubia vestida con un pobre vestido de tela ruda.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede?! – Preguntó la joven exaltada, molesta con la situación.

\- Esta mocosa que se nos atravesó, su mercé.

\- ¿Qué pretendías, muchachita? ¿Qué te atropellásemos? – Regañó a la niña que parecía no tener más de trece años.

\- Yo…yo solo quería…quería ofrecerle mis servicios. – Murmuró con la vista gacha, sonrojada a más no poder.

\- ¿Servicios? ¿Qué clase de servicios? – Preguntó con curiosidad mientras André aguantaba la risa detrás de ella.

\- ¡Cómpreme una noche! – Oscar tardó un segundo en comprender, una sonora carcajada estallando en su boca.

\- ¿Cómo que te compre una noche? ¿Estás loca?

\- Usted es un hombre y…

\- Mírame bien. – La sujetó del mentón, observando fijamente sus ojos de un azul turbio.- ¿Parezco un hombre?

\- No, pero…

\- Puede que vista como un hombre, pero estoy muy lejos de serlo. – Comentó con una sonrisa. - ¡Soy una mujer!

\- ¿Una mujer?

\- Así es y no me apetece yacer con otra mujer, menos una niña como tú. – André le palmeó un hombro, ganándose la atención de Oscar por un segundo. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Rosalie…Rosalie Lamorlière.

\- Tu nombre es francés ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Mis padres y yo huimos de la revolución, señor.

\- Deberías dedicarte a otra cosa, no tienes cara de prostituta.

\- Usted iba a ser mi primer cliente. – Oscar rodó los ojos, tendiéndole una mano a André, quien se apresuró a sacar su bolsa monedera y pasarle un escudo.

\- Ten, es oro, podrás comprar comida con esto.

\- Pero esto es…¡es demasiado!

\- Agradécele a André, yo jamás cargo dinero.

\- Ya sabré como cobrarte, Oscar. – Dijo el joven, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Doce, su mercé.

\- Ve a casa y procura nunca más tratar de atraer hombres para prostituirte, pareces ser mejor que eso. – Le dio la espalda, haciendo un gesto para que André la imitase y pudiesen volver a casa.

\- ¡Espere! ¡Dígame su nombre, por favor!

\- Soy Oscar Francisco de Jarjayes. – Le dio una última sonrisa antes de subir al coche y perderse en la noche santiaguina.

Rosalie se quedó de pie en la calzada, escuchando como el coche se alejaba, apretando en su mano la moneda de oro que valía más que toda sus pertenencias juntas.

\- Señor…señor Oscar.


	15. Capítulo 14

_24 de septiembre, 1802_

Le pareció una broma de mal gusto que en menos de tres años ya hubiese servido a tres gobernadores diferentes. Pateó con fuerza un banquillo, gruñendo molesta antes de dejarse caer en la mullida alfombra de la sala de música, respirando intranquila.

\- ¡¿Estás bien?! – Preguntó André alarmado al ver el desastre que la rubia había hecho.

\- No te preocupes, estoy en una pieza. – Ni siquiera le miró, prefiriendo juguetear con los cordones de sus botas.

\- Oscar, sé que no te parece que haya tanto cambio en el poder, pero…

\- ¡No es eso!

\- Entonces ¿cuál es tu problema?

\- El nuevo gobernador me invitó a un baile que darán en un mes más.

\- ¿Y eso qué?

\- Dijo que estaría complacido con que llevase un vestido. – Se cruzó de brazos, pareciendo una pequeña niña enfurruñada ante los ojos de André.

\- Tú eres un soldado.

\- ¡Eso es lo que pienso yo! Pero el gobernador dijo…

\- El gobernador no te conoce aún, lleva muy poco tiempo en el poder y no es como Del Pino o Diez de Medina, a ellos le gustaba exhibirte como una pieza de arte o como una amazona domesticada.

\- No usaré un vestido, eso te lo aseguro.

\- Lo sé.

\- Y tú me acompañaras.

\- ¿Y yo que haría allí? Es un baile para aristócratas, no para mí.

\- Me aburriré sola, además tienes un apellido extranjero ¿qué cosa le gusta más a los aristócratas que eso?

\- Tú también eres aristócrata.

\- Ya ves, por eso te tengo todo el tiempo que puedo pegado a mí. – Su tono de voz sonó gracioso a los oídos de André. – Además, don Luis me pidió que le ayudase con la ahijada de su esposa, una mujercita que acaba de volver de España.

\- Pues, además de guardia, eres una niñera ¡eso es nuevo para ti!

\- No te burles. – Gruñó, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la alfombra, André sentándose a su lado.

\- ¿Segura que no quieres usar un vestido?

\- ¡Completamente! He visto a mis hermanas usarlos y no pueden montar a caballo ni moverse libremente, además, tienen que usar esas cosas para apretar su cintura y el pecho.

\- Eso se llama corsé.

\- Si quisiera una armadura, mandaría a que me hicieran una de hierro, nunca algo tan incómodo.

Se quedaron en silencio, Oscar mirando el cielo raso de color blanco que se extendía hasta fundirse con los muros rojo sangre decorados con motivos dorados, pinturas sobre caza colgados por doquier mientras un piano pretendía dominar la escena completa, sin embargo, ese privilegio se lo quedaba un arpa de pie junto a un atril donde descansaba un violín.

\- Su mercé Panchito. – Abrió un ojo, viendo hacia arriba, pero solo se encontró con la atenta mirada de André. – Su mercé Panchito. – Frunciendo el ceño, se sentó, observando a la sirvienta que había cesado con su pequeño espacio de holgazanería.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Su padre lo manda a llamar. – Se pasó los dedos por el pelo, tratando de peinarlo antes de ponerse de pie, tendiéndole una mano a André para que la imitase.

\- ¿Qué quiere mi padre? – La sirvienta se puso nerviosa cuando la mirada de Oscar se posó sobre ella, la joven rubia luciendo como un gato listo para saltar sobre su presa.

\- Tiene un invitado y creo que quiere presentárselo a su mercé.

\- Ojála sea alguien realmente importante como para interrumpir mi descanso. – Musitó la militar. - ¡Vamos, André!

Con paso pesado, realmente ofuscada, Oscar caminó hasta la oficina de su padre seguida por su amigo dos pasos más atrás.

Sin anunciarse, abrió la pesada puerta de roble, deteniéndose cuando la luz de los candelabros la cegó, parpadeando un par de segundos antes de centrar su atención en una llama que flotaba, algo rojo e incandescente que parecía tener vida propia, el cabello castaño rojizo de un hombre de porte elegante frente a su padre

Él se giró, mostrando un par de ojos de un gris clarísimo, que bien podría pasar por un azul transparente tan frío como el hielo, y un rostro barbudo y joven.

\- Creo que no me recuerda, Oscar. – Le dijo con una sonrisa, acercándose para tenderle una mano y saludarla como era debido.

\- ¿Debería? – Aceptó la mano con gesto dubitativo, observándolo con cierta renuencia.

\- ¡Oscar! Lo conociste cuando era apenas un niño, tú tenías dos o tres años. – Explicó el dueño de casa. – Es Bernardo Riquelme, el ahijado de Juan Albano Pereira.

\- O'Higgins. – El gesto del pelirrojo se iluminó con una alegría humilde, esa de quien al fin es reconocido por el hombre que admira como hijo.

\- ¿Qué? – René de Jarjayes enarcó una ceja, como si comprendiese.

\- Mi padre me reconoció, mi nombre ahora es Bernardo O'Higgins y Riquelme. – Dijo con orgullo. – Acabó de volver de Inglaterra para poder hacerme cargo de mi herencia ahora que mi padre murió.

\- Si…el virrey O'Higgins…un buen hombre, Dios lo tenga en su gloria.

\- Yo solo pase a saludar a un viejo amigo de mi padrino antes de irme a Chillán. – Oscar detalló la vestimenta oscura que portaba Bernardo, que parecía empalidecer aun más la tez clara del hombre. Tal vez estaba vestido a la usanza inglesa.

\- Si eso era todo, me retiro, tengo otras cosas que hacer. – Oscar dio media vuelta para regresar a la sala de música.

\- ¡Espere! – Bernardo la detuvo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

\- Si no me equivoco, usted es parte de la guardia personal del gobernador.

\- ¿Y eso qué?

\- Me gustaría entrevistarme con él antes de irme.

\- Eso debe verlo con su secretario, no conmigo. – Agarró a André de la mano para tirarlo fuera de la oficina.

* * *

_1 de octubre, 1802._

Revisó los papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio, tomando notas la margen antes de firmarlos. Detuvo su pluma cuando escuchó que golpeaban la puerta de la oficina que le habían asignado en el palacio de la Real Audiencia, apretando los dientes con furia antes de gritar un _¡adelante!._

\- Señora. – Un soldado hizo el saludo militar correspondiente antes de que ella hiciera un gesto, tomando descanso.

\- Dígame.

\- El nuevo que mandaron del regimiento ya llegó.

\- Hazlo pasar. – Se puso de pie, caminando con paso regio hasta la ventana para recibir los tibios rayos del sol en su rostro.

\- ¡Sargento Víctor Manuel San Bruno, a sus órdenes, señor! – Se giró levemente para darle un vistazo al recién llegado.

\- Descanse.

\- Gracias, señor.

\- Soy mujer. – Dijo, el hombre joven delante de ella asintiendo. – Creo que ya lo he visto antes. - Murmuró, su rostro pareciéndole familiar.

\- Si, señora, fuimos compañeros en el regimiento, a usted la ascendieron mientras yo seguí preparándome.

\- Eso quiere decir que tenemos la misma edad.

\- Así es, señora. – Lo detalló con liviandad: pelo castaño y largo amarrado en una coleta baja, igual a como lo llevaba André, ojos que parecían dos estanques de oro líquido y tez clara, demasiado clara y delicada.

\- Vaya con Benavidez a registrarse y luego vuelva para darle su primera asignación.

\- Lo que usted diga.

El joven soldado salió de la oficina, dejando a Oscar sola en el interior. Se lamió los labios antes de girarse a ver la puerta que encerraba a su superior.

\- Sigue tan hermosa como siempre, mi señora. – Susurró con una sonrisa, sin creer en su buena suerte, su corazón latiendo desbocado. La maravillosa aparición que lo había deslumbrado en sus años de cadete volvía con fuerza.

Sería un gusto servir junto a ella.

**_Al fin mi versión de Girodelle, Víctor Manuel San Bruno, aunque el pobre ya tiene un destino trazado por su hermano mayor que ya va a aparecer._**

**_*José Miguel es una especie de alivio cómico, pero su personaje pronto va a evolucionar. _**


	16. Capítulo 15

\- En cuanto al derecho privado, podemos distinguir entre la_ jus naturae, jus gentum_ y la _jus civilae_. – La voz del profesor sonaba fuerte y clara mientras sus estudiantes tomaban notas. – La primera hace alusión a todos los seres vivos, la ley de la naturaleza que rige tanto a animales como a plantas y a seres humanos, sin hacer distinción a su condición social, es decir, todos nacemos y todos morimos; la segunda es un poco más complicada, pero tan importante como la primera, trata sobre las relaciones entre los pueblos o "gentes", gracias a esto podemos ver a extranjeros ocupar cargos públicos de la corona o a embajadores en tierras de otros reinos. – El profesor paró para aclararse la garganta antes de continuar. – La última es la que refiere a los ciudadanos y su trato entre ellos.

\- ¿Quiénes son los ciudadanos?

\- Disculpe. – El hombre mayor se acomodó las gafas, buscando entre los rostros de sus estudiantes a quien había hablado. - ¿Rodríguez?

\- No, Grandier. – André sostuvo su lápiz con fuerza mientras alzaba la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos pequeños y arrugados del maestro Iñarritu. - ¿Quiénes son los ciudadanos para la corona?

\- Aquellos que cumplan con las exigencias estipuladas por la ley, claramente, como haber nacido libre y en territorio de la corona o ser naturalizado.

\- Eso quiere decir que yo no soy un ciudadano por mi calidad de extranjero, ya que mis padres eran franceses.

\- Vive aquí y, según sé, su acta de bautizo esta en regla, así que no, usted es parte del reino y, por lo tanto, ciudadano español criollo.

\- Igual que un esclavo que ha nacido en este territorio.

\- No, un esclavo es un esclavo.

\- Pues si usted dice que, según el jus naturae, todos los seres vivos tenemos una base legal igual, entonces la esclavitud no tiene razón de ser. – Respiró profundo antes de continuar. – Los franceses, en su declaración de derechos, establecieron que todos los hombres nacen iguales en derecho, libres.

\- Si, en eso tiene razón, pero ya ve, muchas cabezas rodaron y aun lo hacen porque no se han logrado decidir en que tan iguales pueden ser.

\- Si la naturaleza nos hace iguales, entonces tampoco debería haber diferenciación entre los criollos y peninsulares y las decisiones que se tomen en cualquier colonia deberían tener tanto peso como las que se toman en el centro del reino ¿o me equivoco?

\- Las colonias tienen autonomía.

\- Son autónomas hasta que quieren comerciar con otras tierras o tratan de elegir sus propias autoridades, entonces, el voto de un peninsular pesa más que el de alguien nacido en una colonia. – Los compañeros de André lo escucharon estupefactos, algunos incluso admirados con la elocuencia de sus palabras. – En cuanto al sexo, las mujeres siempre han sido consideradas como un subordinado del hombre, aunque sabemos muy bien que ellas tienen tanto temple y entereza como cualquier hombre, un ejemplo es Catalina de los Ríos y Lisperguer, que de haber sido hombre no hubiese tenido fama de bruja sino todo lo contrario.

\- Creo que esta desvirtuando sus palabras, joven Grandier. – El profesor busco un pañuelo y tosió antes de volver a hablar. – Aun tenemos que terminar con el derecho romano antes entrar definitivamente a las leyes de la corona española, pero el tiempo se nos acabó, ¡la clase ha terminado!

Los jóvenes se pusieron de pie con rapidez, algunos ansiosos por tener unos minutos de descanso antes de que iniciara la otra clase y otros listos para irse a vagabundear por la ciudad, abandonando sus estudios por un par de horas.

\- Una vez más demuestras tu inteligencia, André. – Le palmeó un hombro Manuel a modo de felicitación.

\- Si, pero no contestó mi pregunta.

\- ¿Quiénes son los ciudadanos para la corona? – El joven Rodríguez sonrió, antes de tomas su cuaderno de apuntes, André imitándolo.

\- Quizá mi pregunta no tiene respuesta.

\- Si la tiene, sin embargo, no creo que te guste conocerla. – Caminaron hacia el patio central de la universidad donde aspirantes a médicos discutían sobre anatomía. – Pero bueno, para eso estamos estudiando, para poder conocer la verdad.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Irás al baile del gobernador?

\- Oscar dijo que debía acompañarlo.

\- José me dijo exactamente lo mismo, dice que será el evento social del año. – Se rio con burla. - ¿Cómo está Oscar?

\- Bien, ahora está demasiado ocupado con el gobernador, pero parece que esta lleno de energía, nunca le veo desgastarse. – Se obligó a referirse a su amiga como hombre, sabiendo que Manuel aun desconocía el verdadero sexo de Oscar.

\- No lo veo desde hace años, siempre que voy a visitarte o está en el regimiento o donde el gobernador.

\- Si, su vida es muy ajetreada.

\- Ya no somos niños, pronto nuestras vidas realmente tendrán un valor…un propósito.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Sabes que Napoleón firmó un tratado con los ingleses por Malta? – Manuel cambió de tema.

\- Si, ya lo sabía.

\- Ese hombre es como un lobo, pero por lo menos ha logrado estabilizar Francia, un gran estratega y un político muy hábil.

\- Los lobos son así, buscan lo mejor para la manada.

\- Deberíamos aprender de él, un hombre humilde que ha logrado llevar los ideales de la revolución a buen puerto.

\- Eso es lo importante, Manuel.

\- ¿Qué te parece si, cuando terminen las clases, vamos a beber a una taberna?

\- Eso me gustaría. – Aceptó la invitación con una gran sonrisa, aunque sabía que tendría que pagar porque, últimamente, a Rodríguez cada vez le costaba más reunir dinero, en especial después de pagar las mensualidades de la universidad.

* * *

\- Venga, deje que le presente a mi adorada ahijada. – Oscar rodó los ojos mientras doña Luisa Esterripa, esposa del gobernador, corría todo lo que falda que traía la dejaba.

Se quedó de pie en medio de la sala principal de la casa, mirando con gesto aburrido los muebles que habían sido cambiados de acuerdo a los gustos de los nuevos inquilinos de la vivienda. Cuando doña Luisa volvió, Oscar estaba bostezando.

\- Mi ahijada, doña Francisca de Paula Segura y Ruiz. – Presentó a una muchacha dos palmos más pequeña que Oscar, de grandes ojos marrones y cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, peinado en bucles que caían sobre su espalda. Llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido de seda negra, en el que resaltaban moños de satín y bordados de color plata en el ruedo de la falda.

\- Un gusto, don Oscar.

\- El gusto es mío, señorita Francisca. – Le tomó una mano, besándole el dorso con galantería, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la joven.

\- Creo que tienen la misma edad.

\- ¿Vuestra merced también tiene dieciséis años? – Preguntó Francisca con voz suave.

\- Así es.

\- ¡Eso es increíble, señor!

\- Querida, Oscar no es un señor, es una dama, igual que tú y yo.

\- Yo no diría que soy igual a ustedes, soy un militar, no me gustan las mismas cosas que a ustedes ni tampoco me impresionan lo que a ustedes sí. – Hizo una reverencia, levantándose con una sonrisa encantadora dibujada en los labios. – Si me disculpan, debo volver a la Real Audiencia.

\- Su caballo está afuera esperándola, Oscar.

\- Gracias, señora. – Salió con paso regio, dejando a las otras dos mujeres solas.

\- Una…una mujer. – Murmuró Francisca sin poder salir de su estupor.

\- Sí, es increíble ¿no? Creo que es hermosa, no,más que hermosa, una beldad única en la tierra, si tan solo me dejara maquillarla y colocarle un vestido para acentuar esa belleza innata, ningún corazón se resistiría a su encanto. – Doña Luisa suspiró. – Pero ya ves, ningún vestido es tan atractivo como las medallas militares para ella. – Se giró para ver a su ahijada. - ¡Vamos a tu habitación a ver los vestidos que mandé a hacer para ti! ¡Serás la más bella en mi fiesta, querida!

_**Realmente sé muy poco de derecho romano, así que traté de hacer un trabajo más o menos decente.**_

_**André ya está poniendo en práctica los conocimientos que está adquiriendo en la universidad (pagada por el padre de Oscar)**_


	17. Capíulo 16

Víctor Manuel San Bruno había nacido en Jiloca, Aragón, un tibio 7 de abril de 1785. Sus padres, anhelante de una hija al ya tener un hijo mayor, se desilusionaron levemente al conocer el sexo de su hijo menor, pero tan pronto vieron la belleza del niño, cayeron rendidos de admiración y amor por él. El hermano mayor de Víctor Manuel, Vicente, salió del monasterio donde se había estado educando para ver a su hermano, pero sólo pudo hacer un gesto amargo al ver la debilidad de sus padres para con el infante. A penas pudo, regresó con los franciscanos a Zaragoza, sus padres ya tenían un heredero.

Dos años más tarde, en el invierno de 1787, los padres de Víctor y Vicente murieron al despeñarse su coche mientras regresaban de visitar a su hijo mayor, quien al fin había decidido tomar los hábitos de monje. Víctor Manuel, sin más familia en la península que su hermano de quince años, fue enviado donde un primo lejano en la capitanía de Chile.

No eran recuerdos agradables para el joven, pues su primo siempre se quejaba de su mala salud, viéndose obligado a contratar preceptores privados para que educaran al españolito, como solían decirle. Cuando al fin tuvo la edad, entró a servir en el regimiento del Príncipe, pero su contextura débil y aspecto delicado lo hicieron burla de sus compañeros, aunque no de todos.

Habían dos líderes en su escuadrón, uno de cabello rizado y oscuro con grandes ojos marrones y sonrisa socarrona y el otro…el otro era una aparición divina de aspecto fiero y decidido, mirada azul zafiro y melena rubia levemente ondeada que parecía ser el divertimento favorito del viento.

Mucho antes de descubrir que el soldado rubio era mujer, ya pensaba que era admirable, increíble y más de una vez trató de acercarse para ser su amigo, in embargo, el odioso de Carrera, quien se había declarado enemigo del ángel rubio, de un día para el otro parecía no querer despegarse de él y había comenzado a tratarlo de "ella".

\- ¡San Bruno! – Se vio obligado a salir de sus pensamientos, mirando a un lado para ver a uno de sus compañeros sonreírle amistosamente.

\- Dime.

\- La capitana te llama. – Le palmeó un hombro en señal de amistad. – Parece que no está muy feliz ¡pero parece que nunca lo está! – Bromeó.

\- Gracias, Álvarez.

Controlando su respiración, caminó simulando paso seguro, pero por dentro temblaba, cada vez que veía a Oscar todo su interior se estremecía y tenía que recordarse no quedársele viendo como un idiota.

\- ¿Me llamaba, señora? – Oscar se detuvo, levantando la mirada de su papeleo para darle un vistazo al joven sargento.

\- Si, ten. – Le tendió un papel. – La próxima semana es el baile del gobernador y tú serás uno de los vigilantes de la entrada.

\- Sí, señora.

\- Debes recordar que no todos los días se le da una asignación así a alguien sin experiencia, pero estoy dándote un voto de fe, hazlo bien y te tendré presente para tareas más importante.

\- Se lo agradezco, señora.

\- San Bruno. – Le llamó, una chispa de curiosidad brillando en los ojos azules de ella.

\- ¿Sí, señora?

\- Usted ¿tiene familiares? – Víctor Manuel pestañeó un par de veces, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, no muy seguro de lo que le estaban preguntando. – Lo digo porque su apellido no es muy común.

\- Lo sé. – Apretó los labios antes de contestar. – Mis padres murieron cuando era aún un niño de pecho, aunque tengo un hermano mayor, Vicente, él es hermano lego en un monasterio en Zaragoza, a veces nos escribimos, pero él prefiere vivir en un mundo de contemplación y oración, así que no tiene mucho tiempo para escribirme. – Se detuvo, dándose cuenta que ni siquiera recordaba el rostro de su hermano ni a sus padres. – Aquí vivo con un primo lejano de mi madre, don Rodolfo Esteban Rafael Rovira y Díaz.

\- Creí que tenía una vida más sencilla, pero es igual que alguien muy cercano a mí, él también es huérfano y solo tiene un familiar en su vida, aunque también cuenta conmigo y mi apoyo.

\- ¿Puedo retirarme, señora?

\- Vaya, y de paso, avísele a Barrientos que pasaré lista en diez minutos.

\- Lo que usted diga, mi señora. – Le sonrió, sus ojos dorados brillando con alegría, quizá la capitana veía algo importante en él y eso le daba una pequeña esperanza de ganar un poco de afecto de parte de la mujer.

* * *

Cerró el libro que había estado leyendo, frotándose las mejillas con ambas manos mientras bostezaba.

\- Te traje algo para beber. – Miró los ojos verdes de André, sonriendo con dulzura.

\- ¿Vino?

\- No precisamente, pero es tan bueno como el mejor de los vinos. – Puso dos tazas de chocolate caliente sobre una mesita. - ¿Qué leías?

\- Un libro sobre la vida de san Francisco de Asís.

\- ¿Estás pensando volverte monja? – Se puso de pie, dándole un golpe en el brazo al joven hombre.

\- No, pero es interesante saber que él fue, alguna vez, un guerrero.

\- Ajá. – Se sentó frente a ella, alcanzando un dulce en forma de galleta relleno con mermelada de manzanas. – Creí que leerías el libro que te regaló tu padre.

\- No es un libro, son dos diarios y no me parece correcto leer los secretos de otras personas. – Bebió un sorbo de una taza, suspirando de gusto.

\- Pero los dos están muertos.

\- Sus secretos entonces son más preciados. – Sus ojos se conectaron con los de su amigo, viendo el brillo incrédulo en ellos. – Oscar y André merecen descansar en paz.

\- Puede ser, sin embargo, tú podrías conseguir lo que ella no pudo.

\- No. – Negó. – Respetaré su memoria.

\- Aun me parece increíble que tu prima y su marido se llamasen igual que tú y yo.

\- El mundo está lleno de extrañas coincidencias, André.

\- Tu padre trajo una copia del "Arte de la guerra"

\- Lo sé, leí tantas veces ese libro que termine por estropearlo. – Mordió una galleta con elegancia mientras André terminaba su chocolate. – Es justo que quiera restituirlo.

\- Si tú lo dices.

\- ¿Qué tal la universidad?

\- Los profesores son un poco…anticuados, pero sé que mientras no me meta en problemas con ninguno, estaré bien.

\- No debes dejar que te pasen por encima, tú no eres como esos idiotas hijos de aristócratas y oligarcas, tú eres mucho mejor que ellos.

\- A veces pienso que tú deberías estudiar leyes también.

\- No. – Se puso de pie, rodeando la mesa y abrazando a su amigo por los hombros. – Ya estoy cansada ¿quieres dormir hoy conmigo?

\- Oscar, ya no somos niños.

\- Somos amigos y eso va mucho más lejos que cualquier cosa.

\- Pero…

\- Anda, te prometo que nadie nos descubrirá.

\- ¿Es por qué quieres jugar ajedrez?

\- Eso y porque me ha hecho falta pasar tiempo contigo.

\- Si alguien me ve aquí…

\- Perderá la lengua. – Terminó la frase de André.

\- Tu sobrina ya nació. – Trató de cambiar el tema para escabullirse de la habitación, sin embargo, ella apretó su agarre, suspirando en su oído.

\- Lo sé, creo que le colocaran Lourdes o Louise, no sé, sabes que Hortense es muy rara para colocar nombres.

\- Oscar, déjame ir. – Suplicó el joven.

\- No, hoy quiero a mi amigo toda la noche. – Dijo con inocencia.

\- …- Respiró profundo antes de asentir.

Tal vez él también tendría que leer ese libro de vidas de santos, para saber cómo aguantar las pruebas de Dios, aunque estaba seguro que no ellos jamás habían tenido una tentación como Oscar delante de ellos.


	18. Capítulo 17

\- Oscar.

\- …

\- Oscar. – Volvió a llamar, siendo ignorado por la dueña de la cama, quien prefirió arrimarse más al tibio cuerpo de su mejor amigo, acomodando la cabeza en el pecho del joven hombre. – Debo irme, despierta ya.

\- Quédate un poco más. – Aspiró el aroma de André, sonriendo medio dormida.

\- No, ya tocaron la campana del amanecer y el sereno ya pasó, pronto comenzará la misa de las seis y no quiero que nadie me encuentre aquí.

\- Solo unos minutos más, no recuerdo la última vez que descanse tan bien.

\- Si me encuentran aquí, no tendré que temerle a la cuchara de mi abuela, sino al látigo de Adasme. – Oscar hizo caso omiso. - Tu camisón se está…se está deslizando. – Murmuró, llevando inconscientemente una mano a la espalda femenina, percibiendo la suavidad de su piel debajo de la tela de lino.

\- Bien, bien, ya que insistes. – Bufó molesta, sentándose de golpe en la cama, los labios de André abriéndose levemente al ver la adorable y sensual imagen de su amiga despeinada y con un hombro al descubierto. – Si quieres, puedes salir ahora.

\- Oscar, no te enfades.

\- No estoy enfadada. – Alzó sus brazos, estirándose y haciendo crujir sus articulaciones. – Sal antes de que alguien te vea, mi reputación estará en peligro si alguien se da cuenta de que pasamos la noche juntos.

\- Pero…

\- ¿No querías marcharte? Ahora hazlo, yo voy a descansar un poco más antes de tener que levantarme, hoy será un día muy ajetreado. – Volvió a recostarse, agarrando la colcha y cubriéndose hasta las orejas.

André hizo un gesto resignado, saliendo de la cama con cuidado para evitar emitir cualquier sonido.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él, conteniendo la respiración mientras sentía la tensión en sus hombros, tratando de escuchar los sonidos de la casona para saber si había gente despierta en el pabellón de los señores.

\- ¿Andresito? – Su cuerpo completo se paralizó cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, girándose espantado para ver a una vieja esclava mirarlo con gesto interrogante.

\- ¡Zoraida, que bueno verla! – Murmuró, tratando de parecer tranquilo. - ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- Le llevé una taza de té a misia Georgette. – La anciana entrecerró los ojos. - ¿Y usted que hace aquí?

\- Me desperté temprano y decidí dar un paseo por la casona.

\- ¿En la habitación de su mercé Panchito?

\- Solo vine a ver si ya estaba despierta, usted sabe que ella despierta con las gallinas.

\- No es la hora a la que acostumbra levantarse. – Musitó la esclava de forma suspicaz.

\- Si, me di cuenta. – Apretó los labios, simulando una sonrisa. – Creo que regresare a mi habitación, las clases comienzan una hora después del alba y tengo que ir a prepararme.

\- ¿Algo que quiera que le diga a su mercé Panchito?

\- No ¿por…?

\- Sabe que su abuela y yo le preparamos el baño mientras usted está con sus estudios.

\- Ah…si…no le diga nada, yo hablaré con ella después, gracias, Zoraida. – Dio un par de zancadas para salir del pasillo, rumbo a las habitaciones de los empleados, echando a correr cuando se creyó a salvo de más miradas indiscretas.

La esclava sonrió dulcemente. _"Pobre niño André"_ pensó "¡_amar a su mercé Panchito! ¿Habrá ocurrido cosa más rara que esa?"_

* * *

_24 de octubre, 1802_

André miró con una ceja alzada la elegante chaqueta azul que descansaba en una silla, sin dejar de fijarse también en la camisa de seda y los pantalones a juego que estaban tendidos en su cama.

\- Este broche lucirá bien en tu pañuelo. – Oscar sostuvo un rubí finamente tallado, viendo como brillaba a la luz del sol.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?

\- Es tu traje para el baile. – Agarró una caja, abriéndola para sacar un par de delicadas medias.

\- Puedo ir con lo que siempre uso, después de todo, solo soy un sirviente.

\- ¿Recuerdas que no te di un regalo para tu cumpleaños?

\- Lo sé, planeaba hacer lo mismo contigo.

\- Que gracioso. – Bufó la joven. – Este es tu regalo.

\- Pero…¡pero debe costar una fortuna!

\- No es para tanto, tenía dinero guardado y quise gastarlo en algo especial.

\- Oscar, no tenías que molestarte. – Quiso recoger las vestimentas, pero ella lo detuvo.

\- ¡Tonterías! Vas a presentarte frente al gobernador, debes lucir bien, además ya tienes el porte, solo te faltaba la ropa.

\- No puedo aceptar esto.

\- Si no lo haces, lanzaré todo a los cerdos. – Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, fingiendo estar ofendida.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! – Se sorprendió ante el acto de irracionalidad de la muchacha, sin embargo, la conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que no mentía cuando decía que echaría todo al chiquero. – Esta bien, usaré el traje, pero antes debo darme un baño.

\- Yo también, la abuela ya preparó el mío, Zoraida le echó un poco de aceite de rosas.

\- Entonces ¿qué haces aquí en vez de estar en la tina?

\- Solo quería asegurarme que recibirías mi regalo. – Se acercó para pellizcarle una mejilla. – Estás más alto que yo.

\- Algún día tenía que crecer, aunque tú eres bastante alta para ser mujer.

\- Lo que digas. – Se giró. – Te esperare en la sala principal en dos horas, es tiempo suficiente para que comas algo y te prepares.

\- Lo que usted mande, su merced. – Dijo de forma graciosa, sin percatarse en como ella apretaba el pomo de la puerta.

\- Si, lo que yo mande. – Su voz fue un murmullo que no alcanzó a llegar a los oídos de André.

* * *

Oscar se paró caminó detrás del gobernador Luis Muñoz de Guzmán mientras vigilaba que todo estuviese en orden, ignorando los suspiros y alabanzas por parte de jóvenes solteras y mujeres casadas de las cuales era blanco. Una fugaz sonrisa pasó por sus labios cuando vio a André junto con José, riendo mientras hablaban de temas triviales.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, deseando poder acercarse a sus amigos, sin embargo, tenía responsabilidades mucho más importantes que regañar a Carrera.

\- Señorita Francisca. – Hizo una reverencia cuando se encontró con la ahijada de la esposa del gobernador, quien sonrió azorada.

\- Oscar. – Susurró con suavidad.

\- ¡Oscar! ¡Qué elegante está con ese uniforme! – Doña Luisa se abanicó con gracia, sus ojos, de un verde clarísimo, brillando con alegría.

\- Gracias, doña Luisa. – El gobernador se paró al lado de su mujer, paseando la vista por sobre los rostros maquillados y sonrientes de los miembros de las mejores familias de Santiago.

\- Lo gracioso es que piensan que son de mucha alcurnia, pero no saben lo que está de moda en la corte. – Dijo don Luis con un dejo de burla en su voz.

\- No lo comprendo, señor.

\- Déjeme mostrarle, Oscar. – Hizo un movimiento con su mano enguantada, todo el salón de baile sumiéndose en un silencio sepulcral mientras el director de la pequeña orquesta dirigía los primeros acordes. - ¿Me acompañas, querida? – Doña Luisa cerró su abanico, pasándoselo a su ahijada antes de tomar la mano de su marido.

Las suelas de los zapatos del hombre más importante de Chile resonaron por el lustroso suelo antes de comenzar a moverse con delicadeza por el centro, su esposa imitándolo, aunque no se podía decir a ciencia cierta quien copiaba a quien, pues sus pasos estaban tan bien coordinados que parecían dos gotas de agua, aunque una de ellas estaba enfundada en una gran falda de raso blanco.

Se detuvieron unos segundos antes de verse de frente y avanzar con lentitud hacia el otro, estirando una mano para apenas rozarse los dedos antes de que comenzaran a sonar las castañuelas, el gobernador sonriéndole pícaro a su mujer para luego comenzar con ese típico zapateo que los aristócratas criollos parecían despreciar, pero que sonaba seductor como acompañante de los violines, la mandolina y las castañuelas, mientras doña Luisa hacía lo propio como la representación de una dulce joven ingenua seducida por los pasos violentos de su pretendiente.

Antes de acabar, don Luis ancló una mano en la cintura de su esposa para comenzar a girar, ambos luciendo como una pareja realmente enamorada, moviéndose tan delicadamente que asemejaban a los pastos cuando eran acariciados por el viento, separándose para dar un último zapateo atronador y rítmico, elegante y lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacer que más de una señorita de buena familia se desmayara, azorada por el atrevimiento de la pareja mayor.

\- ¡El fandango de Luigi Borecchini! – Gritó con entusiasmo el gobernador antes de regresar a su lugar para descansar, un sirviente apresurándose a servirle una copa de vino espumoso a él y a su esposa. - ¡Pero que cultura van a tener ustedes si viven en el fin del mundo!

\- Ahora mi ahijada, Francisca, les mostrará otro baile de la corte, aprovechado que está aquí.

\- Madrina, no…

\- ¡Tonterías! Necesitamos dos hombres. – Miró a su alrededor, deteniéndose en Oscar. – Usted puede ser uno, Oscar y el otro…usted. – Llamó a Manuel, quien solo se ganó una sonrisa burlona de parte de André y José. – Sabe pelear con espada ¿verdad?

\- Sí. – Contestó nervioso Rodríguez mientras Oscar lo miraba atentamente con una ceja alzada.

\- Bien, necesito que uno este de pie aquí y el otro. – Dio unos cuantos pasos, arrastrando a Manuel con ella. – Aquí.

\- Señora, yo no sé…

\- Todo lo hará Francisca, no se preocupe, solo cuando ella se retire ustedes deberán enfrentarse. – Hizo un gesto indicando a Oscar. – Ahora ¡que comience la folia! – Exclamó, el director asintiendo antes de dirigir a los música con una pieza de Corelli.

Francisca, sonrojada, movió sus pies con elegancia mientras daba vueltas, siempre guiada con los movimientos de sus propias manos, concentrándose solo en ella misma, dirigiéndose hacia Oscar, moviendo un brazo con elegancia antes de dar saltos delicados y volteretas para llegar hasta donde Manuel, sin embargo, sus pies le hicieron una mala jugada, tropezándose. Se salvó de caer al suelo gracias a un par de brazos que la sostuvieron, abriendo los ojos para ver a su salvador, encontrándose con un par de ojos de un marrón rojizo que brillaban con una chispa de diversión.

\- Señorita Francisca ¿se encuentra bien? – Se obligó a despegar su mirada de la de su salvador, tendiéndole una mano a Oscar para colocarse de pie y asentir.

\- Fue solo un mal paso, Oscar, no se preocupe por mí.

\- ¿Cómo no lo va a hacer si usted es la dama más hermosa aquí presente? – Sus mejillas se encendieron cuando escuchó la voz de Manuel detrás de ella.

\- Mejor cierra la boca. – Gruñó Oscar, levantando la espada que le habían entregado previamente, apuntando al cuello de Rodríguez.

\- ¡Querida!

\- Madrina. – Se afirmó del hombro de la joven rubia, gimiendo levemente, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su pie derecho.

\- Lo mejor es que vayas a descansar. – La mujer tragó grueso antes de volver a abrir la boca. - ¡Qué continúe el baile!

Con ayuda de Oscar y un sirviente, Francisca abandonó el gran salón, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a Manuel.


	19. Capítulo 18

_26 de Octubre, 1802_

\- Debo decir, que para ser de la alta sociedad, fue el peor baile del mundo. – Musitó Manuel mientras caminaban por una calle lateral que daba directamente a la plaza principal.

\- Nunca vas a bailes.

\- Mi familia no tiene dinero para esas tonterías y yo prefiero la biblioteca. – André rio suavemente, Manuel encogiéndose de hombros, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta. – Si no fuese por las becas y los trabajos que hago para el padre de José realmente no podría estudiar.

\- Cada vez estamos peor, el gobierno de su majestad no se preocupa por la educación del pueblo llano y por eso hay cada vez más iletrados y vagabundos.

\- Tú tuviste suerte.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- El padre de Óscar está pagando por tu educación, si no mal recuerdo, dijiste que habías estudiado en el colegio de nobles en Talca y acá terminaste todo los cursos del Convictorio y eso no es barato.

\- Lo sé, pero el padre de Oscar quiere que sea la mano derecha de su hijo cuando por fin tome el control de toda su herencia.

\- ¿Acaso tienes que saber algo más que sumar y restar para hacer eso?

\- Debe ser por Oscar, jamás ha hecho distinción en nuestras diferencias, cree que somos iguales.

\- ¿Y no lo son? André, ambos son seres humanos, creados iguales. – Rodríguez se detuvo, parándose derecho frente a su amigo. – Recuerda lo que le contestaste a Iñarritu, todos tenemos una base natural igual, ricos y pobres y, tarde o temprano, todos nos vamos a morir.

\- A veces me cuesta creer en mis propias palabras. – Continuaron su camino hasta que se detuvieron de nuevo, esta vez gracias a una gran aglomeración de personas.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Un hombre los miró de arriba abajo, antes de regresar su mirada al frente, alzándose un poco para mirar un patíbulo en medio de la plaza.

\- Una ejecución.

\- ¿Ejecución? – Preguntó André, Manuel imitando al hombre al que habían preguntado, mirando a lo lejos una cuerda amarrada al cuello de un hombre de piel oscura como la noche. Al lado, dos hombres, uno con uniforme de los dragones y el otro vestido con el hábito de los monjes dominicos.

\- ¡La Inquisición encontró un brujo!

\- ¿Cómo que encontró un brujo? – A fuerza de empellones, André y Manuel se abrieron paso entre el mar de gente que gritaba improperios a los jóvenes universitarios.

Cuando al fin estuvieron al frente, vieron a un ser que ya no parecía humano a punto de ser colgado mientras el fraile rezaba a un lado, sujetando una biblia y un rosario.

El rostro del desgraciado estaba deformado a punta de golpes, la única forma posible de conseguir una confesión, con uno de sus ojos lagrimeando un espeso líquido verdoso. Los labios habían sido arrancados con tenazas ardientes de las cuales aún había una marca sanguinolenta sobre la piel oscura, la herida refulgiendo al sol como una brasa contrastando con el blanco de los dientes que le habían dejado, pues desde la distancia donde se encontraban André y Manuel, se podía ver que las piezas delanteras habían sido extraídas con violencia, dejando las encías hinchadas.

El fraile detuvo sus oraciones, levantando la vista al condenado, otro hombre subiendo también, el verdugo, listo para aplicar sentencia.

\- ¡Hoy haremos justicia por la fe! – Dijo con voz potente, su piel blanca y joven brillando gracias al sol de primavera, dándole un aspecto casi celestial. - ¡Un hijo del demonio pagara sus delitos con su sangre! – Se escucharon unos cuantos vítores entre la multitud.

Un silencio sepulcral se extendió por todos los espectadores cuando el fraile se persignó, mirando fijamente al pobre infeliz de turno que había estado en el momento y lugar equivocados.

\- ¿Sois brujo confeso?

\- S….s…sí. – Apenas pudo hablar el hombre, que para André no era más que un chiquillo sacado de alguna barraca, quizá de unos catorce o quince años ¿acaso los niños podían ser hechiceros?

\- ¿Hicisteis pacto con el diablo vendiendo el alma de vuestra madre y vuestro padre?

\- S…s….sí. – A pesar de la distancia, el joven Grandier pudo apreciar como el cuerpo del condenado temblaba de terror, aunque parecía estar esperando el fin de su suplicio.

\- ¿Comisteis y bebisteis la carne y sangre de vuestros padres en las misas del diablo?

\- S…sí.

\- Vuestra alma es malvada, no solo cometisteis brujería, sino que también faltasteis a los madamientos de Dios. – El fraile volvió a persignarse, girándose para mirar al verdugo y asentir. – Es la ley de Dios quien os condena, solo la muerte expiara vuestros pecados. – El verdugo, un hombre pequeño y enjuto, con rostro arrugado, pero muy bien vestido, pateó el suelo falso donde había estado parado hasta ese momento el "brujo", cayendo ese trozo de madera al suelo mientras un crujido seco se dejaba escuchar por quienes estaban más cerca del cadalso.

Los pies del muchachito quedaron suspendidos en el aire, moviéndose desquiciados como si estuviese bailando algún tipo de danza desconocida; las manos, de largos dedos delgados y huesudos, se apretaron para luego relajarse, los huesos del cuello del ajusticiado tronando hasta que finalmente se rompieron, terminando con su agonía.

\- La ley ha sido cumplida, Dios ha hablado. – El verdugo se apresuró a descolgar el cuerpo, sin embargo, el fraile lo detuvo. - Dejadlo y que sirva de ejemplo, que las aves lo picoteen y que sus vísceras putrefactas sean comida para los perros.

\- ¡¿Cómo sabe que Dios ha hablado?! – Los ojos del fraile se pasearon por los rostros sucios y vulgares, deteniéndose en dos que parecían inteligentes.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- ¿Cómo sabe que Dios ha hablado? – La voz de André sonó fuerte y clara, el fraile sonriendo levemente mientras sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, ojos serpentinos que vislumbran su próxima presa, ojos de monstruo educado, ojos de carbón encendido, ojos de inquisidor.

\- La biblia lo ha dicho y el brujo confesó, mató y comió la carne de sus propios padres. – Contestó. – La confesión del propio acusado vale mucho más que cualquier acusación.

\- Si a mí me arrancaran los dientes y me torturaran como de seguro torturaron a ese infeliz, también diría lo que ustedes quisiesen.

\- No se puede tratar con ternura a los hijos del demonio, además, era un negro, jamás se puede confiar en la palabra de uno, son mentirosos, hijos de Caín, animales.

\- Usted no sabe de lo que está hablando, un negro es lo mismo que un blanco o un indio, todos sangramos y todos lloramos. – Afirmó con convicción, sin apartar la mirada de la del inquisidor. - ¿Su proceso fue llevado a cabo con un defensor? ¿Se le dio un trato justo al recibir sentencia?

\- Su defensor era él mismo y lo del trato justo, era una bestia salvaje, ¿Qué trato justo podría tener? - Soltó con un cierta arrogancia. - Está defendiendo mucho a un muerto. – Entrecerró los ojos. - ¿Acaso también es uno de ellos? ¿de esos indeseables?

\- ¡No! – Intervino rápidamente Manuel. – Él solo quería saber si había sido un juicio justo, estamos estudiando leyes y debemos investigar todo tipo de tribunales.

\- Leyes. – Musitó el fraile, parándose derecho sin dejar de ver a André. – Dios está por sobre las leyes de los hombres.

\- Lo sabemos. – Rodríguez agarró de un brazo a su amigo, arrastrándolo lejos para evitar problemas. – ¡Nos vamos con su bendición, excelencia!

\- Dios los bendiga, hijos míos. – Su gesto se endureció antes de girarse. – Herejes. – Masculló de forma inaudible.

Por su parte, Manuel no soltó a André hasta que estuvo seguro de estar a salvo de cualquier mirada acusatoria.

\- ¡Estás loco! – Le regañó.

\- No cumplieron con un proceso legal adecuado.

\- ¡A ellos que les importa! ¡Es la Inquisición! ¡Podrían quemar al rey si quisiesen!

\- Pero…

\- A veces pienso que se te pegó el espíritu rebelde de José, antes eras mucho más sosegado.

\- Ese hombre hizo que mataran a un niño, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

\- Si yo no hubiera intervenido, el siguiente en ocupar esa cuerda hubieses sido tú. – Trató de razonar. – Tú no eres impulsivo, además, se supone que eres mayor que yo, ¡la gente mayor se sabe comportar!

\- Fue una injusticia.

\- Y algún día la acabaremos, pero, por ahora, no podemos hacer nada más que tratar de seguir vivos. – Le palmeó un hombro. – Ahora vamos, quiero verte entrar a tu casa, si Oscar descubre que deje que te pasara algo, es capaz de rebanarme el cuello.

* * *

Víctor miró como un par de palomas emprendían el vuelo desde la entrada del palacio de la Real Audiencia, siguiendo sus movimientos sin perder detalle.

Estaba bastante aburrido como vigía, en especial, porque la capitana había tomado un par de días de descanso y el gobernador, en vez de negarse a dárselos, había estado encantado en hacerlo, como si la joven rubia fuese una especie de criatura que necesitara cuidados especiales.

A pesar de no estar, Benavidez se aseguraba de hacerle llegar un informe por día de lo acaecido en el lugar, incluyendo nombres de visitas y hasta las veces que los sirvientes y secretarios personales de los diferentes miembros del gobierno habían ido a hacer sus necesidades. Tal parecía que ella quería ser una presencia omnipresente capaz de controlar todo a la distancia.

\- ¡San Bruno! – Se sobresaltó cuando vio a Álvarez acercársele.

\- Hola. – Saludó con una sonrisa impecable, mientras el otro soldado llegaba a su lado.

\- Ha estado muy tranquilo ¿no? – Miró hacia todos lados, provechando para bostezar.

\- Eso creo, aunque, cuando no esta la capitana, los problemas se alejan.

\- ¿Quieres decir que la capitana…?

\- No. – Se apresuró a negar. – Es que, cuando ella está, siento que todos vienen solo para verla.

\- Es bonita, eso no lo niego, hay algo en ver a una mujer con pantalones, la forma de sus piernas, sus caderas…no es como una mujer con faldas, no señor. – Terminó de forma graciosa.

\- Tienes razón. – Álvarez miró a su compañero, tragando grueso cuando pensó que San Bruno también era alguien con una belleza casi angelical, un poco por debajo de la encantadora mujer que era su superior. Quizá eso se debía al largo cabello castaño que Víctor Manuel llevaba amarrado en una coleta de la cual se escapaban unos cuantos mechones que le daban un aire femenino. – Creo que cuando termine mi turno iré por un poco de vino.

\- ¡Te acompaño! – El joven militar vio al otro militar con asombro antes de sonreír, tal vez había encontrado a su primer amigo verdadero.

* * *

André entró echo un vendaval a la casona por la puerta de servicio mientras Manuel lo seguía casi corriendo, deteniéndose en la cocina mientras su amigo se iba a encerrar a su habitación.

¿Qué le pasó? – Preguntó Oscar con curiosidad mientras comía una yema de Santa Clara.

\- Vimos una ejecución de la Inquisición, André se ofendió y…tú ya sabes como es, lo conoces desde casi toda la vida. – Explicó Rodríguez.

\- Nana, sírvele algo de comer a Manuel, yo iré a ver a André. – La anciana asintió, indicándole un asiento al joven estudiante, quien no se hizo de rogar, no todos los días tenia la oportunidad de comer bien.

Oscar agradeció que la puerta de la habitación de su mejor amigo estuviese abierta, entrando sin siquiera llamar. Siempre le había sorprendido lo ordenada y limpia que era la habitación de André, entrecerrando los ojos cuando vio a su amigo en el medio de su cama, una que ella se había asegurado de conseguir solo para él, bastante grande para que cupieran dos cuerpos, pero no lo suficiente como para apoderarse de todo el espacio del cuarto.

En una esquina había un bonito guardarropas de raulí que había construido uno de los carpinteros de la hacienda, un escritorio, una silla tallada por el mismo André, quien parecía recordar la profesión de su padre, dos veladores y un estante lleno de los libros que debía estudiar para las clases de la universidad.

\- Hazme un espacio. – Ordenó, sentándose en la cama y apoyando una mano en la espalda masculina, empujándolo a un lado.

\- Déjame solo.

\- No. – Se acostó a su lado, pasando una mano por la cintura de él y apoyando su mejilla contra la tibia espalda. – Estás alterado, necesitas de alguien que te contenga.

\- ¿Y ese alguien eres tú?

\- Puedo ser yo, eso si quieres. – Sintió como él le tomaba la mano, suspirando antes de que André se girara y la abrazara. - ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?

\- Ese…ese cura…torturaron a un muchachito y lo mataron…lo mataron porque creían que era brujo. – Musitó con dificultad, apoyando la barbilla en el suave cabello rubio. – El pobre era negro, eso parece empeorar todo.

\- No podías hacer nada, si los enfrentabas, te acusarían a ti.

\- Lo sé, Manuel me salvó del inquisidor diciendo que somos estudiantes de leyes y que por eso…- No pudo seguir, sintiendo que lágrimas de impotencia llenaban sus ojos. – Yo…yo no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar.

\- Una confesión bajo tortura. – Susurró Oscar, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de su amigo. – Los militares también usamos ese recurso.

\- Pero no matan al traidor.

\- Puede que se haga o no, pero, André, debes mantener la calma, algún día podremos trabajar para mejorar este mundo y sus leyes tan injustas.

\- Espero que tengas razón. – Respiró tranquilo su aroma, su cuerpo completo calmándose.

\- La tengo.

\- ¿Cómo te has sentido? – Preguntó, olvidando su propio malestar emocional.

\- Bien, las molestias comunes, pero nada fuera de lo normal, aunque la nana quiere que deje de comerme los dulces de las clarisas.

\- Son para la merienda.

\- Nadie me entiende. – Dijo dramática, provocando que André riera.

\- Mejor descansa.

\- El almuerzo está listo, creo que deberíamos ir a comer antes de que Manuel se trague todo lo que nana y Zoraida cocinaron.

\- Nunca creí conocer a alguien con un apetito mayor al mío.

Ambos rieron, abrazándose unos minutos más, los dos necesitaban saber que estaban el uno para el otro, sin importar que tanto sus mundos se estuviesen separando.

Cuando al fin fueron a comer, tuvieron que contentarse con unos trozos de carne asada y unas papas cocidas.

Rodríguez se había comido toda la sopa que Zoraida había cocinado.

**_Este capítulo fue traído a ustedes por un episodio de Xica Da Silva, ese donde queman a la bruja, ver esa teleserie me hace recordar mi niñez. (Para el sacerdote me base en el "amigo" inquisidor de Violante, tan fanático como ella)_**


	20. Capítulo 19

_24 de Diciembre, 1802_

La pequeña niña rubia se mordió el labio inferior mientras la florista tendía la mano, la muchachita apresurándose a entregarle una rosa roja a la cual había estado quitándole las espinas.

\- Rosalie, ve a buscar las ramas de canelo que dejé afuera.

\- Si, señora.

\- Y no olvides las hortensias, quedaran bien en este arreglo.

\- Como usted diga. – Contestó, percatándose que la mujer ni siquiera había apartado la mirada del florero que estaba preparando.

Salió hacia el enorme jardín de la mujer, un preciosos vivero lleno de las más exóticas plantas para cubrir el gusto de las mujeres de la aristocracia, quienes buscaban siempre lo mejor para decorar su hogar.

Con dificultad, arrastró las pesadas ramas del canelo, dejándolas al lado de la mujer que la había acogido como sirvienta para luego ir por las flores solicitadas, hortensias de un azul clarísimo y sereno.

Al volver donde su señora, se sorprendió al ver a un hombre alto y joven a quien la mujer le enseñaba el florero con orgullo.

\- ¡Rosalie! Ven, te presentaré a su excelencia. – El hombre, de unos treinta años, sonrió a la chiquilla, fijándose en los enormes ojos azul cielo que brillaban como dos faros en el rostro pálido.

\- Fray Domingo de Torquemada, Gran Inquisidor del reino de Chile. – Se presentó el hombre con lentitud, pronunciando cada letra con un acento que Rosalie no reconoció. – Y vuestra merced ¿quién es?

\- Rosalie…Rosalie Lamorlière.

\- Hermoso nombre para quien trabaja con flores. – Dijo el fraile, detallando el rostro aún redondo de la menor. - ¿Cuántos años tiene?

\- Doce, señor.

\- Es pequeña todavía, inocente. – Levantó una mano, llevándola a la mejilla pálida de la niña, quien se estremeció de miedo, había algo en ese hombre que no le gustaba, tal vez era la frialdad que leyó en sus ojos marrón rojizos.

\- Como le decía, su excelencia, estas son las flores que llevaremos como ofrenda a la misa.

\- Son una hermosa obra de Dios. – Felicitó, acariciando un pétalo de rosa. – Debo ir a preparar la misa a la Catedral, monseñor Ibáñez me apoyará en las lecturas.

\- No siempre podemos contar con alguien de su categoría para las liturgias.

\- Nos veremos más tarde.

\- Si, su excelencia. – La mujer se hincó, tomando la mano del fraile y besando su anillo.

\- Dios te bendiga, hija mía y a vuestra merced también, pequeña. – Terminó, acariciándole el pelo rubio y suave a Rosalie,

La dueña de casa acompañó al Inquisidor hasta su coche, regresando para ver a Rosalie despojar de las hojas más feas a las ramas de canelo.

\- Deja eso y ve a preparar un poco de té, tengo unos hojaldres que compré a las monjas ¡una verdadera delicia!

\- Si, señora.

\- Y no olvides traer una taza para ti, debes comer un poco más, cada día estas más delgada, hasta te pareces al tallo de mis rosas. – Con un gesto amoroso, la mujer le pellizco una mejilla a Rosalie, la niña yendo a la cocina mientras la mayor continuaba con su tarea.

* * *

Oscar se desperezó, dejando el libro que había estado leyendo, "El libro de las maravillas" de Marco Polo. Por un segundo se preguntó si en verdad el comerciante había conocido a tanta gente y tantas cosas extrañas.

\- ¿Oscar?

\- ¿No me digas que ya es hora de ir a misa?

\- Tu padre me mandó a buscarte, la familia está lista, solo faltas tú. – La rubia le dio un vistazo, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Y tú? Siempre vamos juntos, sabes que las misas de navidad son aburridísimas.

\- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, recuerda que mañana alguien está de cumpleaños.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes. – Se sentó en su cama, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. – Solo nana y tú lo festejan.

\- Sabes que tu padre hace un brindis por ti justo después de la misa del gallo.

\- Sus obsequios nunca son buenos.

\- Pero los míos si, tengo algo especial por tu cumpleaños diecisiete.

\- ¿Algo especial? – Sus ojos azules brillaron con curiosidad, poniéndose de pie.

\- Ajá, pero te lo daré cuando regreses.

\- ¿Sabías que la misa hoy la hará un fraile?

\- El Gran Inquisidor.

\- ¿Por eso no quieres ir? – André tomó a Oscar por los hombros, sonriendo con suavidad.

\- Por eso y porque en verdad quiero darte una sorpresa. – Le dio un golpe juguetón en una mejilla, como cuando eran niños. – Mañana iré a la parroquia de San Francisco.

\- Corrección, iremos.

\- Muy bien, iremos juntos a rezar.

\- Van a mandar a José de vuelta a Lima. - Murmuró, cambiando de tema.

\- Manuel me había comentado algo, parece que ni su padre lo aguanta.

\- Hice una apuesta con él, yo digo que no dura más de dos meses allá.

\- ¿Dos meses? Le tienes demasiada fe.

\- Bueno, solo aposté diez escudos.

André le ayudó a colocarse una elegante y ligera chaqueta, ya que las noches de verano comenzaban a ser cada vez más cálidas, dándole un abrazo apretado antes de que ella se fuera a reunir con su familia.

La misa, tal y como había predicho Oscar, había sido un soporífero mejor que cualquier té de valeriana o boldo, solo aguantando el sueño por la idea de regresar a casa lucida. Además, podía entender porque André parecía detestar a Inquisidor, pues, durante la homilía, se había asegurado de repetir unas treinta veces las palabras infierno, castigo, demonio y condenación eterna.

Y se suponía que era Navidad.

Esa misma noche, su mejor amigo le regalaba un joyero hermosamente tallado, un trabajo que ya desearía haber hecho cualquier artista en la materia, una obra hecha por el mismísimo André, algo que costaba mucho más para Oscar que la fina ropa que ella le había regalado al joven.

Era un joyero de madera policromada, todo su alrededor tallado con rosas coloreadas de rojo, espinas negras enredándose sobre las flores, como si quisieran atraparlas. La tapa era en sí un arreglo de rosas y hojas verdes finamente resaltadas.

En el interior descansaba un sencillo broche de metal esmaltado, la imagen de una paloma alzando el vuelo.

\- Gracias, André, muchas gracias. – Susurró cuando estuvo sola en su habitación con el joyero abrazado al pecho.

_**Creé una especie de plantilla donde coloqué la cronología de cada personaje que me parece relevante de esta historia. En el siguiente capítulo se supone que habrá un salto temporal de un par de meses antes de llegar a los años realmente importantes para el proceso independentista chileno.**_

_**(Tengo escritos varios adelantos de capítulos, uno que me gusta en especial tiene que ver con Víctor y su hermano Vicente)**_


	21. Capítulo 20

_23 de Junio, 1803_

Debía tener cuidado con los encargos de doña Eulalia, a ella no le gustaban los atrasos ni las excusas.

Agarró firmemente el paquete con las finas telas que el mercader le había entregado para su ama, maldiciendo internamente el frío que se calaba en sus huesos, segura de que debía estar nevando en la cordillera.

\- Pequeña Rosalie. – Su cuerpo completo tembló al escuchar esa voz, girándose para ver al Gran Inquisidor de pie frente a ella.

\- S…su excelencia. – Musitó, agachando la mirada para evitar ver los ojos rapaces del fraile.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que no la he visto ¿Cómo ha estado vuestra merced? – De nuevo ese acento extraño y detestable; hablaba como si arrastrara las letras, como si ocultara algo detrás de sus palabras.

\- Bi…bien. – Cerró la boca firmemente, encogiéndose en su lugar cuando el Inquisidor dio un paso hacia ella.

\- Es de buena educación preguntar por cómo ha estado la otra persona, pequeña, en especial si esa persona se preocupa por vuestra merced. – Le sonrió, mostrándole los dientes, Rosalie apretando las telas hasta que pudo escuchar como el burdo papel que las envolvía cedía bajo sus dedos.

\- Perdone ¿cómo…cómo se encuentra su merced?

\- Muy bien, en especial ahora que he podido verla. – Estiró una mano para acariciarle una mejilla, las personas que caminaban a su alrededor sonriendo ante un acto tan noble de parte de una autoridad para con una niñita. – Parece un ángel, Rosalie. – Su nombre sonó extraño en los labios delgados del hombre mayor, el miedo dentro de la niña rubia creciendo cada vez más.

\- Gr…gracias.

\- ¿Necesita que la llevé a algún lado?

\- No. – Respondió escuetamente, deseando apartar la mano del fraile de su piel.

\- No ¿qué?

\- No, su excelencia. – Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mirando fugazmente a su alrededor para ver si había alguna forma de escape.

\- ¿Rosalie?

* * *

\- Estoy bastante cansada de esta situación, cada día la señorita Francisca se acerca a mi oficina y pregunta por Manuel.

\- ¿Por Manuel? – André metió las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras caminaba con Oscar por la calle de tierra.

\- Sí, el baile fue hace bastante tiempo y, aún así, parece que no lo ha olvidado.

\- Lo ha visto más veces, hace dos semanas fuimos a la casa del gobernador con un maestro a exponer las necesidades de la universidad y ella estaba allí con su madrina.

\- Eso deben hacerlo en la Real Audiencia.

\- Mi maestro ya lo había hecho, pero no obtuvo una respuesta satisfactoria, así que preferimos ir donde el mismísimo don Luis.

\- Es extraño que él no me lo haya comentado.

\- Fue cuando tuviste que ir a Concepción.

\- Entonces ¿por qué me pregunta a mí por Manuel?

\- Sabe que tú y yo somos amigos y que él es mi compañero en la universidad.

\- Siempre le contesto que no lo veo muy seguido.

\- Tiene demasiados problemas económicos, sus trabajos temporales, el empleo de su padre y los aportes ocasionales de sus hermanos no son suficientes como para que la familia pueda vivir bien, además, su familia debe enviar dinero al hermano mayor que estudia en Córdoba.

\- Y los otros tres hermanos están estudiando también.

\- A pesar de ser de origen noble, Manuel a veces no tiene que comer, aunque siempre anda con algún libro en el bolsillo y una sonrisa en los labios. – Comentó André.

\- No todos tenemos la misma suerte.

\- Lo sé. – El joven se detuvo, mirando a un fraile que detestaba y a una niña que creía conocer hablar cerca de una acequia. – Esa niña…la he visto en otra parte.

-¿Cuál? – Oscar sintió curiosidad, alzando la mirada para ver a quien refería André. – Esa es la niña que quería…

\- ¿Qué hace con el Gran Inquisidor?

\- No parece muy cómoda. – La joven dio un par de zancadas. - ¡¿Rosalie?!

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron grandes, girando la cabeza hacia donde la llamaban, conteniendo el aire cuando vio a la persona que le había dado dinero sin pedir nada a cambio.

-¡Señor Oscar! – Pronunció casi con adoración, el fraile observando a la joven mujer vestida con el uniforme del ejercito del Príncipe y una medalla en el pecho que la acreditaba como guardia del gobernador, a su lado, el hereje que había cuestionado una sentencia que había dictado, era él, no podía estar equivocado, esa mirada odiosa, llena de entendimiento…era digno de su más enfermiza repulsión.

\- Rosalie ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Estaba hablando conmigo, don…

\- Oscar Francisco de Jarjayes, mayor del primer batallón del ejército del Príncipe y guardia del Gobernador don Luis Muñoz de Guzmán, su excelencia. – Se presentó Oscar con orgullo.

\- Creí que era capitán, además, es demasiado joven para ser mayor en el ejército.

\- Tuve una destacada participación en la detención de unos malhechores, así fue como gané mi ascenso.

\- Eso es trabajo de los dragones.

\- Ya ve, tuve que ayudar, su excelencia. – El fraile apretó la mandíbula, observando a Oscar.

\- Nos hemos visto muchas veces, pero esta es la primera vez que podemos cruzar palabra.

\- Su merced siempre va a hablar con el oidor de la Audiencia, yo no conozco mucho de su trabajo, pero mi amigo André, él debe saber mucho mejor que nadie de que se trata todo eso.

\- André. – Repitió, dirigiendo su mirada a los irises verdes del joven Grandier.

\- André Grandier, su excelencia, creo que no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la última vez que nos vimos. – "_Hereje"_ gritó la voz interior de Domingo, el inquisidor, sonriendo superficialmente.

. Fue un gusto haberlos visto, ahora acompañaré a la pequeña Rosalie a casa. – La niña agachó nuevamente la mirada, sin desear ver al fraile.

\- Creo que ella estará más cómoda con nosotros, su ama nos envió a buscarla. – Mintió Oscar al percatarse del terror que exudaba Rosalie.

\- ¿Es eso verdad?

\- Claro, ya la conocemos y quien mejor para protegerla que un militar y un futuro abogado. – Domingo bufó antes de alejarse. – Nos marchamos con su bendición, su excelencia.

\- Claro, que Dios los bendiga, hijos míos. – Se giró para volver a su camino, tragando con dificultad.

Cuando el Inquisidor estuvo lo bastante alejado de los tres, Oscar pasó un brazo por los hombros de Rosalie, tratando de transmitirle un poco de calor.

\- Ese hombre no me da buena espina. – André asintió mientras la niña temblaba. - ¿Tus padres?

\- Muertos, señor Oscar, murieron en noviembre de fiebre y cansancio.

\- ¿Y dónde vives?

\- Doña Eulalia de Pérez y Pinzón me acogió como criada.

\- La conozco, no es mala mujer, pero también sé que es muy a fin a la presencia de ese hombre. – Apretó un poco su agarre a Rosalie antes de continuar. – Si no me equivoco, mi madre necesita una nueva doncella desde que Leticia se casó y se fue a vivir a Concepción.

\- ¿Qué insinúas, Oscar? - Preguntó André con interés.

\- Vamos donde doña Eulalia porque, desde hoy, Rosalie será mi protegida. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

No dejaría que esa serpiente vestida de santo tratara de acercarse nuevamente a Rosalie.

* * *

Fray Domingo de Torquemada miró como la sangre goteaba, sintiendo como las púas del cilicio se enterraban en su mano mientras musitaba rápidamente los versos del _Yo pecador_, pasando inmediatamente al _S__alve Regina_ para terminar con _el Credo niceno-constantinopolitano, _su favorito cuando tenía que expiar los males de la carne con sufrimiento, repitiendo las tres oraciones varias veces hasta que el dolor entumió su mano.

Se arrodilló con un rosario entre sus manos frente al crucifijo que descansaba en uno de los muros de su celda.

"_El deseo es pecado_" pensó "_el pecado solo se puede lavar con sangre y dolor"._

Apretó los ojos, la imagen de Rosalie apareciendo en la oscuridad de su propia alma.

Debía castigarse una vez más. No podía desear a una mujer ni mucho menos a una niña.

Se quitó su hábito y buscó unas varillas de lo que los indios llamaba coligüe.

Solo la sangre podía conseguir el perdón de Dios.

_**Fray Domingo de Torquemada está basado en el inquisidor Expedito, interpretado por Dalton Vigh en Xica Da Silva.**_

_**Trabajaré un poco este personaje y su creciente odio hacia Oscar y André antes de entrar en tierra derecha con la invasión de España por parte de Napoleón y lo que pasará de allí en adelante.**_


	22. Capítulo 21

_20 de Agosto, 1803._

\- Bien, tu lección no fue lo que esperaba. – Oscar entregó su espada a un esclavo, quien se apresuró a limpiarla. – Tienes ojos enormes y, aun así, no puedes prever mis ataques.

\- Lo siento, señor Oscar.

\- Otra cosa, tu dicción es terrible, necesitas mejorar si en verdad quieres quedarte, a mi madre le gusta leer y declamar poesía, tú apenas abres la boca para sisear las letras, así no podré justificar tu presencia en casa.

\- Lo siento, señor Oscar. – La joven rubia rodó los ojos, parándose delante de Rosalie.

\- Mírame. – Los ojos azul cielo se encontraron con los zafiros de la Mayor, temblando levemente ante la fiereza de la mirada de Oscar. – Debes tomar pausas y modular. – Se apartó. – Vamos, André debe estar esperándonos para tu clase de gramática.

\- No me gusta.

\- Lo sé, pero debes entender que escribir bien es tan necesario como saber hablar.

\- André me tiene mucha paciencia. – Dijo con voz suave, recordando brevemente a sus padres que, por suerte, habían podido enseñarle a leer y escribir de forma rudimentaria.

\- Él es así, será un gran maestro o padre cuando sea mayor. – Con caballerosidad, abrió una puerta de cristal que daba directo a la biblioteca, esperando a que Rosalie entrara antes de seguirla.

Vieron a André leyendo un enorme libro, la niña quedándose quieta mientras Oscar se acercaba a su amigo por la espalda, evitando hacer cualquier ruido que la delatase.

\- ¡André! – Gritó, riendo cuando el joven estudiante se sobresaltó y lanzó un gritito bastante femenino a su parecer.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Podrías haberme matado de un susto!

\- Por favor, no exageres. – Le regañó, dejándose caer en una elegante silla tapizada de terciopelo rojo frente a él. – Es hora de la lección de gramática de Rosalie.

\- Pues que tome asiento. – Oscar hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, animando a la muchacha a acercarse. – Debes aplicarte más, serás la doncella de una dama de sociedad.

\- Señor Oscar. – La joven ya se había acostumbrado a ser llamada así, no era muy diferente a la servidumbre que la llamaba su mercé Panchito.

\- Dime.

\- Usted no dejará que ese hombre se me acerque ¿verdad?

\- ¿El Inquisidor? – Rosalie asintió. – Si está en mi mano, jamás dejaré que ese hombre se te acerque.

Rosalie miró a Oscar como si fuese una especie de héroe, sus ojos brillando con admiración, jamás había conocido a una persona como la militar.

Más tarde ese día, la Mayor suspiró mientras miraba las llamas de la chimenea de la antesala de su habitación crepitar.

\- Ten, bebe un poco. – Le sonrió a André cuando él le tendió una copa de vino.

\- Creo que puedo comprender el miedo de Rosalie. – Murmuró mientras hacia bailar el contenido de su copa antes de beberlo. – Ese hombre… el Gran Inquisidor… su mirada no me agradó, no cuando miró a Rosalie antes de que la trajésemos a casa.

\- Eso fue hace casi dos meses.

\- Lo sé, piensa en que tan horrible fue la sensación que me provocó que no puedo olvidarlo.

\- Los hombres que se excusan bajo la ley de Dios son peligrosos, Oscar.

\- Es por eso que te voy a pedir un favor. – Miró directamente los ojos verdes de André, asegurándose de que él pudiese leer toda su preocupación por él. – Cuando te encuentres con el Inquisidor, no lo provoques.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hay hombres que son como víboras, esperan el mejor momento para atacar, si tú dices o haces algo que no les parezca, no dudarán…te matarán, el Inquisidor es de ese tipo de hombres.

\- Seré prudente, no te preocupes. – Alcanzó una copa para él mismo, bebiendo de un solo sorbo el contenido. – Tú también debes serlo.

\- ¿Yo? ¿por qué?

\- Porque, según he leído y lo que sé que cree la Inquisición, pecas contra natura, Oscar, y no hay nada peor para la Iglesia que una mujer que tiene voz y que no viste como lo que dicta la costumbre. – Apretó la copa entre sus dedos, escuchando como el vidrio crujía. – Nosotros podemos verlo como algo normal, pero el Inquisidor tampoco dudara en acusarte.

\- Terribles tiempos son estos. – Tendió su copa para que André la rellenara, quedándose unos minutos observando el líquido rojizo. – Ojala todo cambie algún día y no tenga que temerle a la Iglesia.

\- Cualquier cosa que llegue a pasarte… yo estaré allí para protegerte, no importa si tengo que arriesgar mi vida. – Oscar se estremeció por la pasión puestas por André en sus palabras, asintiendo con una sonrisa ligera.

\- Espero que ese día jamás llegue, si tú mueres, me muero contigo. – Susurró, cerrando los ojos para dormitar un poco.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya por algo para comer?

\- No, estoy bien así. – André asintió, contemplándola en silencio, pensando en las palabras de Oscar.

Una promesa hecha por un hermano del alma a otro, una promesa que significaba mucho más que cualquier Dios para André.

Desvió la mirada para ver a los troncos consumirse bajo las llamas de la chimenea. Oscar era como ese fuego, consumía todo a su paso, brillando con intensidad, despojando a cualquier otra persona de belleza ante sus ojos.

Solo existía Oscar, todo su mundo y su vida, solo su Oscar.

* * *

_26 de Agosto, 1803_

No quiso sonreír, pero no pudo evitarlo, en especial cuando Oscar trataba de manera infructuosa de esconder el regalo que había hecho para él.

Era horrible, de eso no había duda, era el peor pan dulce que había visto en su vida, pero la miliar lo había hecho con cariño solo para él.

Por suerte tenía buen sabor.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora que ya tienes diecinueve años? – André se le quedó mirando, su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

\- No lo sé.

\- Aún me falta darte un regalo, un pan dulce, por muy bien que sepa, no es algo memorable.

\- No hace falta, Oscar.

\- Claro que sí. – Se apartó para buscar algo en su escritorio, unos papeles que le entregó a André.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Pagué por adelantado la universidad, si hay algún problema, padre no podrá retirarte de allí.

\- Pero…Oscar…esto es demasiado.

\- Cuando seas un abogado de renombre me lo pagaras. – Le puso una mano en un hombro. – Mi paga es buena y no tengo en quien gastarla más que tú.

Sin decir nada más, André envolvió a Oscar entre sus brazos, olfateando el aroma a rosas tan característico en ella. Besó su pelo con cariño, musitando palabras de agradecimiento.

"_Mi vida no es tan valiosa como la tuya" _pensó "_sin ningún arrepentimiento juro ahora que yo daré mi persona por ti, no importa cuando ni como, solo me importa que estés viva"._

Con eso ratificó las palabras que le había dicho a la rubia unos días antes.

* * *

\- ¡Excelencia! – Fray Domingo detuvo su caminar, observando a su alrededor, un montón de niños de aspecto noble acercándose con una sonrisa, como si él fuese una especie de novedad.

\- Decidme, pequeños míos. – Dijo con falsa amabilidad, una sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios delgados, una sonrisa que recordaba a la de una hiena.

\- ¿Cuándo comenzará el catecismo?

\- ¿Cuántos años tienen?

\- Algunos tenemos siete y otros ocho, su excelencia.

\- Entonces pronto podréis comulgar en la familia del Señor, no comáis ansías. – Los niños asintieron, pidiendo la bendición antes de alejarse del fraile y regresar a sus juegos infantiles.

Odiaba cuando la gente se acercaba a él con preguntas ridículas que no le atañían, sin duda debían pensar que él tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para resolver sus cuestiones superficiales, pero no era así, debía estar atento a las manifestaciones del demonio y combatirlas con hierro y fuego.

"_La sangre expía los pecados"_ repetía Fray Ludovico Vizcaya, el hombre al que le debía la vida completa y su puesto en el Tribunal del Santo Oficio.

Una risa lo apartó de sus pensamientos, levantando la vista para observar a lo lejos, en una esquina, a la jovencita que tanto ansiaba ver.

Cuando había ido donde doña Eulalia, ella le había dicho que una poderosa familia había acogido a Rosalie como doncella de la matriarca familiar, Domingo perdiendo la pista de la muchachita.

Creyó que podría recuperar la tranquilidad, pero no tener ninguna noticia de Rosalie aumentó su obsesión para con ella.

Y ahora iba cargada con libros mientras conversaba con ese indeseable hereje, André Grandier.

Sonrió para sus adentros, grabándose el rostro de Madonna de Rosalie en la pupila.

Haría una visita a la casa Jarjayes.

_**Como información extra la fecha de nacimiento del André de esta historia es el 26 de agosto de 1784, Oscar el 25 de diciembre de 1785 y Rosalie el 3 de marzo de 1790. El inquisidor Fray Domingo de Torquemada no tiene fecha de nacimiento, pero, según mi imaginación, esta rondando los 30 años.**_


	23. Capítulo 22

_Septiembre, 1803_

\- Su excelencia ¡que agrado tenerlo por aquí! – Saludó con entusiasmo la madre de Oscar al ver a Fray Domingo entras en la sala de visitas de su hogar.

\- El agrado es mío, hija mía. – Le dio una sonrisa encantadora.

\- Disculpe, justo tenía que ir a visitar a una amiga, pero puedo dejarlo con mi hijo, seguro Oscar sabrá entretenerlo.

\- Misia Georgette, su mercé Panchito se fue donde el gobernador. – Le susurró una sirvienta, la mujer asintiendo de forma distraída.

\- ¿Y André?

\- Estudiando, su mercé.

\- Esto es un problema. – Golpeó su mano con el fino abanico, mirando de reojo al Inquisidor. – Entonces trae a Rosalie, ella también es divertida, además, ya no parece un ratoncito de campo.

\- Como su mercé diga. – La sirvienta hizo una reverencia antes de ir a las habitaciones de la servidumbre donde se podían reconocer tres cuartos separados de los de los demás, mucho mejor cuidados y calefaccionados: el de la nanay ama de llaves de la casa, la de André y la de Rosalie.

El fraile disimuló lo mejor posible las ansías que tenía de ver a la niña que le estaba robando el sueño y la razón, tratando de distraerse con la decoración del lugar.

\- ¿Me llamaba, señora Georgette? – La fina voz de Rosalie atrajo la atención de Domingo, sus ojos marrones brillando al ver a la jovencita de trece años.

\- Necesito que le hagas compañía a su excelencia Fray Domingo.

\- ¿Yo?

\- ¡Claro! Tengo que ir con mi pobre Leonor, ha estado muy enferma, Oscar está en su trabajo, André en la universidad y mi señor esposo supervisando a los peones en el campo, nadie más que tú puede quedarse con su excelencia.

\- Pero…

\- No se preocupe, doña Georgette, yo solo quise pasar a saludarle. – Se impresionó a sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo creíbles que sonaban sus palabras, acercándose a la mujer mayor, quien de inmediato tomó su mano para besar el pesado anillo de oro con un Cristo crucificado que adornaba su dedo anular. – Dios os bendiga, hija mía.

\- Rosalie, acércate, su excelencia no todos los días visita a alguien por gusto. – La niña apretó los labios antes de hacer lo que su señora le mandaba, sabiendo muy bien que no era su culpa que el fraile estuviese allí.

\- Dios os bendiga, pequeña Rosalie. – Ella se estremeció cuando sintió la punta de los dedos del hombre acariciar su mejilla derecha, queriendo echarse a llorar allí mismo.

\- Gra….gracias, su excelencia. – Agachó la mirada para evitar esos ojos de animal predador.

Hizo un gesto de despedida, colocándose la capucha de su hábito y ocultando sus manos en las grandes mangas antes de salir, murmurando palabras en latín que el cochero que le esperaba afuera no comprendía.

\- Al palacio de la Real Audiencia. – Ordenó con voz suave, casi con humildad que contrastaba con su alma egoísta.

\- Lo que su mercé pida, padrecito.

Tenía que pensar rápido, debía conseguir a Rosalie a como diera lugar.

* * *

\- Acompáñame. – André rodó los ojos mientras sonreía, Manuel poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno.

\- ¿A dónde? Si es a meterte en problemas, puedes ir por José Miguel, Oscar ya me dijo que regresó y está peor que nunca.

\- No haré nada malo y tienes razón, José ya fue detenido por los dragones y para lo que quiero, necesito a alguien con buena presencia, que inspire confianza.

\- ¿Qué quieres robar?

\- ¿Robar? No, señor mío, usted esta muy equivocado si piensa así de mí. – Dijo Manuel con teatralidad, colocando una mano sobre su pecho. – Me ha herido ¡a mí! ¡yo que lo consideraba un amigo!

\- Basta, payaso, que nos están mirando por tu culpa.

\- Está bien, pero no olvide que me ha ofendido profundamente. – Sopló, deteniendo su marcha. – lo que necesito es hablar con Oscar.

\- ¿Con Oscar?

\- Si, él puede ir a al casa del gobernador cuando quiera y ver a la señorita Francisca. – Su rostro enrojeció un poco mientras su mirada adquiría un brillo singular. – Me gustaría poder acercarme a ella a través de Oscar.

\- No creo que él esté dispuesto a ayudarte.

\- ¿Por qué no? Amigo mío, no he podido quitar ese hermoso mirar de la señorita de mi mente ni tampoco el olor de su perfume. – Se mordió el labio inferior, observando a su amigo. - ¡Ayuda a esta pobre alma enamorada a alcanzar a su estrella!

\- ¿Y tú crees que la señorita Francisca quiera tener contacto contigo?

\- Este corazón fue atravesado por una flecha de Eros en el mismo instante que vi a esa joven, ya no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza ni de mi alma, sé que te has sentido así. – André desvió la mirada sin darle la razón, aunque sabía, en el fondo de su espíritu, que en los desvaríos de su amigo había algo de verdad. – ¡Ayuda a Anteros para que este amor sea correspondido!

\- Podrías sufrir.

\- ¿Qué importa si mi vida completa se convierte en sufrimiento si puedo tenerla un segundo?

\- No sabes de que hablas. – Suspiró el joven Grandier, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras una brisa primaveral luchaba por deshacer el nudo de la cinta que sujetaba su cabello negro.

\- ¡Claro que lo sé!

\- ¿Estás dispuesto a vivir con las consecuencias?

\- Estoy dispuesto a morir por esas consecuencias de las que hablas. – La convicción iluminó el rostro de Rodríguez, pareciéndose a uno de esos héroes que inundaban las novelas de amor cortes que alguna vez había leído en secreto con Oscar.

\- Bien, hablaré con mi amigo para ayudarte, pero, si terminas mal, no digas que no te lo advertí.

\- Te lo juro por mi madre que no lo haré.

* * *

Los guardias hicieron una reverencia apenas Domingo ingresó al palacio de la Real Audiencia, seguros de que, como siempre que el Inquisidor visitaba el lugar, iría a la oficina del Oidor para tratar los juicios de los sometidos por el Santo Oficio.

No podían estar más equivocados.

El fraile se detuvo en el primer patio, observando como la Mayor Jarjayes daba instrucciones a sus subalternos quienes estaban estáticos en su lugar.

Le llamó la atención un soldado en particular, uno de largo cabello castaño que miraba fijamente el rostro de su superior. Buscó su rosario en el cinto que llevaba amarrado en su cintura, sonriendo como un niño que ha encontrado algo realmente valioso.

Oscar de Jarjayes ya le parecía demasiado femenino, pero la adoración que podía percibir en los ojos del soldado le ayudaron a ratificar lo que venía pensando desde hacía un tiempo.

Al fin tenía un cargo contra la joven, la acusaría de cometer _pecado nefando, _algo tan abominable que solo podía provenir del demonio. Su sonrisa se enanchó cuando pensó que no solo tenía como prueba al soldado sino que también a ese hereje inmundo, André, quien no se despegaba de Oscar a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario.

Mataría dos pájaros de una pedrada.

O mejor dicho tres.

Rosalie estaría a su lado antes de que terminara el mes, la salvaría de esos pecadores, los lavaría con sangre y alcanzaría el cielo por sus acciones.

Dios estaba de su lado.

_**Los pecados nefandos o abominables eran aquellos que, para la Inquisición y el reino de España de esa época, iban contra natura como las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, la bestialidad y las relaciones sexuales entre personas de sexos opuestos en posiciones no permitidas por la Iglesia. Durante el siglo XVI, la Inquisición comenzó a perseguir solo la sodomía y la bestialidad. Realmente, la Inquisición era mucho más blanda con sus castigos que el reino de España y las Indias Occidentales, pues solo daba castigos espirituales un par de azotes y pedía un poco de dinero, mientras que para los tribunales civiles cualquier práctica fuera de la norma establecida era causal para la pena de muerte.**_

_**Pero como mi querido Fray Domingo es un poco fanático, me saltaré esa parte de ser blando, no va con él y menos si quiere a Rosalie como premio.**_


	24. Capítulo 23

Un niño. Un pequeño niño de cabello negro como la noche llorando a la orilla de un camino. Un niño que lloraba con cientos de zarzas enredándose a su alrededor hasta que el coche de la muerte se detenía a su lado. La puerta se abrió y solo vio oscuridad mientras las espinas se enterraban en su cuerpo y cada poro sudaba sangre. Una pálida mano salió de las penumbras, un rostro ajado asomándose, mostrándole un falsa sonrisa de piedad.

Los dedos huesudos se apretaron en el cuello del niño, tan fuertes como las zarzas.

"_Eres pecado, pequeño"_ los labios resecos de la criatura del coche se movieron, su voz sonando como si fuese un rio tormentoso _" y el pecado se lava con sangre"._

* * *

Con un sobresalto, Domingo de Torquemada se despertó entre sudores, respirando agitado. Tomó varias bocanadas de aire, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Odiaba las pesadillas, eran como recuerdos monstruosos que aparecían en el fondo de su mente, alucinaciones que mostraban rostros conocidos haciendo salvajadas inimaginables.

Por un segundo, recordó su infancia como un pobre huérfano acogido por un importantísimo fraile dominicano, Ludovico Vizcaya, el hombre que había formado su alma y cuerpo para servir solo al señor.

Una vez, cuando tenía casi doce años, conoció a una hermosa joven, una dulce muchacha de cabello rubio y profundos ojos azul cielo, tan bonita que le recordaba a las Madonnas de Correggio o de Rafael, destinada a ser una hermana enclaustrada, pero tuvo la mala suerte de ser acusada como corruptora de la inocencia.

La sentencia había sido dada por Vizcaya, pero él tuvo que dar el castigo. Aun recordaba el sonido del látigo contra la carne de esa muchacha, sus gritos, sus lágrimas.

"_La sangre lava el pecado"_ repitió mil veces en compañía de Fray Ludovico mientras esa joven se desangraba en el suelo de la sala de torturas.

Nadie más que Domingo la lloró, su pecado era demasiado grande como para que siquiera su familia tuviese compasión de ella.

Solo había sido un beso, un beso inocente de dos niños que no comprendían el mundo adulto y que no sabían que tan cruel podía ser.

\- Rosalía. – Susurró el fraile, alcanzando su rosario. – Rosalie…mi Rosalía.

El pecado de la muerte de Rosalía había sido lavado con sangre, con la sangre negra y podrida de Ludovico Vizcaya, su predecesor, el antiguo Inquisidor.

Apretó las cuentas del rosario contra sus palmas. Esta vez nadie le impediría tener lo que deseaba.

Dios estaba de su parte.

* * *

_25 de septiembre, 1803_

José Miguel miró a sus hermanos mientras ellos correteaban como un par de niños, aunque uno le superaba la edad por dos años. Luis, el menor, se detuvo, sonriéndole a su hermano con esa sonrisa de quien jamás ha tenido que sortear problema alguno.

Eso era claro, su hermanito era todo lo que los otros tres mayores no eran: recto, confiable, dulce y atento. Su padre lo adoraba pues tenía las aptitudes correctas para ser un gran estratega y siempre controlaba su temperamento, no era como Juan ni como Javiera, sus pensamientos y arrebatos se los guardaba para sí mismo.

\- Creí que estabas preso.

\- Ya ves, Jarjayes, tengo mucha suerte. – Separó la vista de sus hermanos, sonriéndole a Oscar.

\- Eso veo, aunque también puede ser que eso tenga que ver con tu familia.

\- Padre no quiere que lo deshonre, pero no puedo estar quieto.

\- Se ve que Luis está cada día más grande. – Cambió de tema.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? Ya tiene doce años, no es ningún niño de pecho. – Se burló Carrera.

\- Esta anocheciendo.

\- Es hora de que vaya a casa, padre me mataría si vuelvo a ser detenido.

\- Entonces me despido. – Le palmeó la espalda, girándose para montar a Cesar, quien esperaba paciente a su dueña. – Dale mis saludos a tus padres.

\- Dale los míos a André y pregúntale cuando vamos a ir a comer. – Oscar le sonrió antes de que Cesar emprendiera su marcha, dejando a su amigo atrás.

Sujetó con firmeza la rienda del caballo, observando como el movimiento ajetreado de la ciudad iba desapareciendo para dar paso a la paz nocturna y una que otra riña en alguna taberna.

Sonrió al pensar que antes de dormir bebería un poco de vino tinto y comería dulces de monjas mientras leía algún libro o conversaba con Rosalie y André.

\- ¡Mayor Jarjayes! – Escuchó que la llamaron, deteniendo a su corcel mientras miraba a su alrededor.

\- Su excelencia. – Saludó con la mayor cortesía posible al Inquisidor, quien solo se dedicó a observarla como si fuese una especie de presa.

\- Necesito hablar con usted.

\- Tendrá que esperar hasta mañana, ya es hora de que vuelva a casa.

\- No me demorare mucho, desmonte y le explicaré mi problema. – Oscar se mordió el labio, segura de que no era una buena idea, algo en el fraile le daba mala espina.

\- Dígame. – Musitó con suavidad, aferrándose a las riendas de Cesar.

\- Pues…debo detenerla.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Detenerme?

\- Por cometer pecados nefandos. – Dijo el Inquisidor mientras otro fraile, mucho más delgado que Domingo, se acercaba por la espalda de Oscar, evitando ser visto.

\- ¿Yo? ¡No he hecho eso!

\- Ahórrese sus quejas que pronto nos dirá la verdad. – Se sobresaltó cuando la apresaron, amarrándole las manos. - ¡Cubridle la boca! – Antes de poder decir alguna otra palabra, un grueso paño la calló mientras era elevada por los aires para ser metida a la fuerza en un carruaje negro.

* * *

\- Abuela.

\- Dime. – Dijo la anciana mientras revolvía una cacerola con una espesa sopa.

\- ¿Oscar ya llegó?

\- No lo creo, si así fuera, Rosalie habría venido a buscar los dulces para la niña.

\- Es raro, Oscar jamás se retrasa. – André se puso de pie, listo para ir a la habitación de su amiga.

\- Ya va a llegar, seguro se entretuvo con algo en el palacio.

\- ¡Niño André! ¡Niño André! – Un esclavo entró corriendo con una expresión que congeló la sangre del joven estudiante.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Remigio?

\- ¡Cesar llegó!

\- Ves, te dije que la niña ya iba a regresar.

\- No, señora nana, no entiende ¡Cesar llegó solo! ¡Su mercé Panchito no está!

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – El hombre agarró al esclavo por los hombros, buscando una explicación antes de salir al tercer patio, deteniéndose al ver al caballo relinchar nervioso sin su ama al lado.

André salió a la calle, buscando desesperado alguna señal de Oscar, cayendo de rodillas cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nada de la militar.

La tierra se la había tragado.


	25. Capítulo 24

\- ¿Qué te pasa, André? – Preguntó José mientras se desperezaba, un mozo de cuadra aceptando las riendas de Rosa para llevarla a las caballerizas.

\- ¿Has visto a Oscar?

\- ¡Claro! Me la encontré antes de que se fuera a casa, le dije que te diera mis saludos. – Frunció el ceño al ver las desesperación en los ojos del estudiante. - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso la correcta Oscar no ha llegado a casa?

\- Ese es el problema, solo llegó Cesar.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? Oscar jamás deja al caballo solo.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Fuiste al palacio de la Real Audiencia?

\- No me dieron razón de ella. – Susurró. - Ayúdame a buscarla. – Suplicó el joven Grandier.

\- Deja que voy a buscar a mis hermanos. – Se detuvo antes de salir del primer patio a buscar a Luis y Juan. - ¿Alguna sospecha?

\- Eso creo. – Musitó con los ojos llenos de terror. – Si es lo que pienso, entre más nos demoremos, más peligro corre Oscar.

\- ¿Tan malo es?

\- ¿Sabes donde queda la iglesia donde se queda el Inquisidor?

\- Si ¿por…?

\- Debemos ir allí primero.

* * *

Oscar trató de soltarse de sus ataduras mientras Domingo se sentaba en un banquito frente a ella, dándole una mirada de falsa compasión.

\- ¿Sabéis de se os acusa?

\- Dijo que de pecados nefandos, contra natura…

\- ¿Confesáis que habéis pecado contra la naturaleza? – Preguntó, observando como los ojos azules de Oscar se llenaban de ira.

\- ¡No! Me niego a admitir eso.

\- Probaré una vez más. – Se arrodilló a su lado, metiendo una mano en la mata de pelo rubio para tirarlo bruscamente hacia atrás. - ¡Traed la cubeta! – El otro fraile se acercó presuroso, colocando un balde de madera lleno de agua delante de la militar. - ¿Habéis cometido pecado contra la naturaleza?

\- ¡No! – El Inquisidor miró hacia el cielo, persignándose con una mano mientras que con la otra empujaba con fuerza la cabeza de Oscar dentro del balde, el agua rebalsando la orilla y mojando el sucio suelo del, amablemente llamado, confesionario.

La mantuvo un par de segundos, sintiendo como se retorcía y trataba de huir antes de tirar de ella, mirando el rostro enrojecido y húmedo, la boca abierta para toser y tratar de recuperar el aire.

\- ¿Habéis cometido pecado contra la naturaleza?

\- No. – Susurró Oscar.

\- No mintáis. – Volvió a sumergir a la militar, escuchando los gorjeos desesperados, pero no era la primera vez que aplicaba ese método para conocer la verdad; funcionaba bien la mayoría de las veces, aunque, cuando apenas estaba aprendiendo, se le había pasado la mano, ahogando a más de un acusado. - ¿Habéis pecado contra natura?

\- No. – La voz de la militar sonó como un murmullo en tierra seca, la garganta de Oscar ardiéndole mientras el aire que entraba amenazaba con ahogarla.

\- Como os gusta mentir a vosotros, los hijos del demonio. – Soltó a la rubia, poniéndose de pie para darle un vistazo al otro fraile. – Hermano Jonás, desnudad el torso del acusado, debemos sacar al demonio para que nos revele la verdad.

\- ¿Qué me hará?

\- Lavar sus pecados con sangre.

Poniéndose de pie, Fray Domingo hizo una seña con la cabeza para que Fray Jonás se acercara, el hombre delgado temblando ante la mirada fría de su hermano en la fe. Con ayuda de una filosa daga, rasgó la chaqueta y el chalequín de Oscar, deteniéndose unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué esperáis? Terminad ya. – Ordenó Domingo, Jonás asintiendo antes de rasgar con algo de fuerza la blusa de la Mayor.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó el fraile delgado, sorprendiéndose al ver una apretada faja alrededor del pecho de Oscar.

\- Mi padre os perseguirá cuando se entere de esto.

\- No os preocupéis, vuestro padre estará más que agradecido por haber quitado de sus hombros un peso como vuestra merced. – Dijo el Inquisidor con voz suave. - ¡Cortad!

La faja también cayó, la daga dejando una marca roja por donde se había deslizado en la piel blanca de la joven, Fray Jonás apartando la vista al ver las delicadas formas femeninas que el cuerpo de Oscar, aun adolescente, estaba desarrollando.

\- ¿Sois mujer? – Una sonrisa se apoderó de los labios delgados de Domingo mientras veía los pequeños y redondos senos de la militar, su torso cediendo rápidamente a la libertad que le daban, pero su piel estremeciéndose por el frío del lugar.

\- Déjenme ir. – Oscar se percató como sus mejillas se mojaban con lágrimas de vergüenza, sintiéndose impotente por no poder cubrirse ni defenderse.

\- Esto es aún mejor de lo que esperaba ¡sois una bruja!

\- No. – El Inquisidor sonrió emocionado, no solo podría acusar a Oscar en público, además, podría conseguir a Rosalie sin siquiera molestarse en explicar algo, era una niña inocente bajo la influencia de un asqueroso hereje y una bruja ¿había otra prueba de que Dios estuviese de su lado?

\- Si lo sois ¡confiesa! Confiesa y no os torturaremos.

\- No soy una bruja. – Dijo con los dientes apretados antes de que uno de los dos frailes la levantara del suelo, desatándole las manos para empujarla contra una extraña cruz, amarrándola a ella.

\- Vuestra merced lo quiso así. – Los dos frailes se persignaron, Domingo abriendo la boca para rezar. – _Credo in unum Deum, Patrem omnipoténtem, factórem caeli et terrae, visibílium óminum et invisíbilium; Et in unum Dóminum Iesum Chrustum Filium Dei unigénitum…_

Cuando dejó de rezar, se acercó a un mesón, tomando dos objetos, un hierro largo que se parecía al con el que marcaban al ganado, pero en vez de un monograma, había una cruz. Volviendo a persignarse, colocó el hierro en unas brasas que se mantenían ardiendo en un rincón donde también había un caldero con agua hirviendo.

Acarició con suavidad el otro objeto, sintiendo el filo de las púas que había mandado a colocarle al sencillo látigo solo para agregar un poco más de sufrimiento al desdichado de turno.

\- ¿Sois bruja? – La pregunta había cambiado, Domingo echando su brazo hacia atrás para propinar el primer latigazo. Sabía que otros inquisidores usaban verdugos para esos trabajos, pero siempre había pensado que eso era una estupidez, era su deber obtener una respuesta satisfactoria.

\- No. – Volvió a decir Oscar, apretando las manos. Una vez, cuando era una niña, jugando con André, se habían topado con un castigo que uno de los capataces de su casa en Talca le daba a un negro rebelde, azotándolo hasta que su piel se volvió roja y sangró. Rezó para que ocurriera un milagro y ella no tuviese que padecer una tortura así.

\- Es una lástima. – La piel blanca parecía suave al tacto, algo hecho solo para darle mimos, para acariciarla y llenarla de besos, la línea de la columna era una obra de arte mientras la estrecha cintura podía ser rodeada sin esfuerzo por un par de manos grandes. Era una pena que fuese un fraile, porque Domingo no podía negar la belleza de la joven Jarjayes. – Una verdadera lástima.

Oscar gritó cuando sintió las púas enterrarse en su piel mientras el cuero del látigo aguijoneaba su hombro izquierdo, las púas cortando y arrancando tozos de piel y carne, provocando una profunda herida que comenzó a sangrar profusamente.

\- ¡¿Sois bruja?!

\- ¡No! – Domingo se preparó para dar otro azote, sin embargo se vio detenido por fuertes golpes en la puerta del confesionario.

\- ¡Su excelencia! ¿Está allí? – No reconoció la voz, por lo que decidió ignorarla. – Le conviene, su excelencia.

\- ¡José! ¡José, ayúdame! – Gritó de pronto Oscar, más voces sonando desde afuera antes de que la puerta cediera bajo los fuertes empellones que Juan de la Carrera daba para echarla abajo.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda pasa aquí?!

André quedó pasmado ante lo que veía, Oscar desnuda y sangrando y el Inquisidor listo para darle otro golpe. Apuñó las manos mientras apretaba los dientes lleno de una furia ciega, su mirada oscureciéndose antes de lanzarse sobre el odioso fraile, golpeando tan fuerte su mandíbula que creyó romperla.

\- Déjale eso a Juan, tú ve por Oscar. – Lo detuvo José, André levantándose como una bestia salvaje, respirando agitado antes de acercarse a la militar.

\- An…André. – Le dolió el cuerpo ver el estado de su amiga, gruñendo mientras soltaba las amarras de sus manos.

\- Ya sé, vine por ti. – Susurró mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la colocaba sobre sus hombros, tratando de ocultar la desnudez femenina. – Vayámonos de aquí, te tiene que ver un doctor.

\- ¡No dejaré que se lleven a la bruja, herejes del demonio! – Gritó el otro fraile quien, silenciosamente, se había escabullido hasta el rincón donde las brasas ardían con más ímpetu. - ¡Ustedes se van al infierno ahora!

Y diciendo y haciendo, pateó el brasero con los carbones encendidos que, gracias a las capas de grasa humana impregnadas en la madera y a un barril de brea para torturas, extendieron su fuego por todo el suelo de madera.

\- ¡Salgamos de aquí! – Gritó José, mirando a sus dos hermanos y a André, Luis sosteniendo con fuerza los retazos de la chaqueta militar de Oscar.

Juan asintió, dándole un último golpe a Domingo antes de emprender la huida junto con los amigos de su hermano menor y el pequeño Luis.

Jonás trató de detenerlos, pero su túnica prendió fuego, quemándolo vivo como muchas otras personas a las que la Inquisición había impuesto el mismo castigo.

Fray Domingo, medio consciente, sonrió, sintiendo como todo a su alrededor ardía.

\- No solo la sangre lava los pecados…- Cerró los ojos, una lágrima bajando por su mejilla derecha. – Voy por ti, Rosalía.

André apretó a Oscar contra su pecho mientras observaba como la pequeña iglesia junto con el "confesionario" ardían con velocidad.

\- Llévate a Oscar, necesita que la curen. – Ordenó José, quitándole a su hermano la chaqueta de la joven para entregársela al estudiante.

\- ¿Y ustedes?

\- Si me preguntan, andábamos cazando perdices. – Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Qué estábamos haciendo, Luis? – El niño se sobresaltó, apartando la vista del incendio.

\- Cazando perdices. – Murmuró.

\- Gracias.

\- Nada de gracias, me debes un buen almuerzo, Grandier.

* * *

La abuela de André se asustó cuando vio a su nieto volver de su salida con su niña Oscar medio desnuda envuelta con su chaqueta.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?!

\- ¡Manda a llamar a un médico! Está sangrando mucho. – Dio como respuesta André mientras daba grandes zancadas hasta la habitación de Oscar.

Zoraida se apresuró en cocer unas hojas de matico para lavar la herida de la señorita de la casa, rezando porque no fuese nada grave.

\- Estás a salvo. – Murmuró contra el oído de su mejor amiga, negándose a apartarse de ella mientras la abrazaba, recostado con la joven en su regazo a la espera del médico.

**_Tenía pensado que Fray Domingo fuese solo un cameo, ni siquiera tenía nombre cuando lo cree, pero me sirvió para introducir de mejor forma a Rosalie._**

**_La oración que recita Domingo es el credo común y corriente, solo que en latín tiene un sonido más espeluznante._**

**_Como dato extra, el matico, en Chile, es una planta que se utiliza para desinfectar y cicatrizar heridas (mi papá aun la usa junto con el áloe_****_)_**

**_Y los verdaderos villanos aún están en España, uno con un lindo hermanito cercano a Oscar._**

**_Gracias por los comentarios, es una delicia leerlos. :)_**


	26. Capítulo 25

\- Debería despertar en unas cuantas horas, cosí lo mejor posible las heridas, aunque algunas fueron imposibles. – El médico suspiró. – Fueron varias laceraciones y no sabremos si hubo algún daño al movimiento de su brazo hasta que despierte.

\- Gracias, doctor Chaparro, déjeme pagarle sus honorarios. – El médico asintió mientras guardaba sus instrumentos, el padre de Oscar saliendo de la salita para ir por unos cuantos escudos.

\- Deben lavar la herida con agua de matico y parqui cada dos horas para evitar que se infecte y cicatrice mejor. – La nana asintió, secándose las lágrimas del rostro. - ¿Usted sabe lo que pasó?

\- Mi nieto dice que la encontró tirada en la calle. – Susurró la anciana. - ¿Qué clase de salvaje le haría eso a mi niña?

\- Por suerte su virtud sigue intacta. – Sacó un cuadernito y un lápiz desgastado. – Cuando despierte, que beba una infusión de maitén y artemisa, vendré mañana a verla alrededor de las diez.

La anciana mujer asintió, el doctor esperando hasta que el dueño de casa volvió, recibiendo una bolsita llena de monedas de oro.

\- Esto es demasiado, don René.

\- Es poco comparado con lo que usted hizo por mi hijo. – Dijo el hombre, tendiéndole una mano al médico. – Permítame acompañarlo hasta la salida.

La nana, por su parte, regresó a la habitación de Oscar, observando como Rosalie lloraba en un rincón de la habitación mientras André le acariciaba el pelo a la militar.

\- Tú aun me debes una explicación. – Gruñó mientras se acercaba a la cama de Oscar.

\- Lo sé. – Susurró sin apartar la vista de la joven dormida. – Pero, por ahora, no puedo decirte nada.

\- André…

\- Reclámame lo que quieras después…llévate a Rosalie, no deja que Oscar descanse. – A regañadientes, la mujer hizo lo que su nieto le pidió, arrastrando a la adolescente que no paraba de lagrimear.

Agradeció el silencio, observando el perfil levemente iluminado de la rubia, estirando una mano para poder acariciarle una mejilla.

\- No te pude proteger, no pude. – Sus ojos se humedecieron, sintiéndose culpable de las heridas de Oscar. – Ese mal nacido se debe estar retorciendo en el infierno. – Se recostó al lado de su amiga, negándose a cerrar los ojos, como si temiera que, en cualquier momento, ella se desvanecería.

Decidió permanecer en vigilia hasta que Zoraida y su abuela entraron a limpiar las heridas de Oscar.

A la mañana siguiente, toda la ciudad lloraba la pérdida de dos almas caritativas: Fray Jonás y el inquisidor Fray Domingo de Torquemada. Ambos habían muerto en un horroroso incendio que había consumido por completo la pequeña capilla del Cristo Crucificado.

Para el pueblo, Dios necesitaba dos ángeles a su lado, para André, el demonio mismo había venido a buscar a dos almas mezquinas para evitar que siguieran haciendo sufrir a los inocentes.

* * *

_1804_

\- Manuel todavía insiste en que lo ayudes con la señorita Francisca.

\- Y él no entiende que no puedo, no voy a arriesgar mi puesto por sus tonterías románticas. – Oscar cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, acomodando su espalda en el respaldo de su cama. – Además, creo que la van a mandar a un convento.

\- ¿Un convento? ¿Para qué?

\- No lo sé, quizá sea lo mejor para ella. – André asintió. – Supe que Napoleón se coronó emperador.

\- Si. – Los ojos verdes del estudiante se pasearon por la habitación hasta llegar a la botella de vino que habían estado compartiendo. – Jamás pensé que un hombre como él hiciera algo como eso.

\- ¿Por qué no? Es la naturaleza del hombre, además, Napoleón tuvo la oportunidad en la mano y no la desestimó.

\- Me preocupa lo que pueda pasar de ahora en adelante, siento que cree ser la reencarnación de Carlomagno o de César Augusto.

\- Los españoles no se lo permitirán, darle toda las riquezas de las que se han aprovechado durante todos estos años…

\- ¿Vino?

\- Eso no se pregunta. – Le sonrió. – Don Luis dijo que estaba viendo la compra de nuevos rifles para el regimiento y los dragones.

\- Eso suena bien. – André apretó los labios sin atreverse a mirar a Oscar, bebiendo un pequeño sorbo de su copa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

\- Fui a una reunión en casa de David de Alcántara.

\- ¿Y?

\- Discutimos sobre la libertad del pueblo y las desigualdades que enfrentamos.

\- ¿Desigualdades?

\- Oscar, cada día es peor, los peninsulares y la aristocracia están tratando de verle la cara de idiotas a los nacidos acá, a los mestizos. – Tragó antes de continuar. – Estoy seguro de que si los indios no fueran tan peligrosos también le harían lo mismo.

\- No comprendo.

\- Has ido a las chinganas, solo hay gente embrutecida mientras que los peninsulares obtienen todo sin mover un dedo.

\- Mis padres son peninsulares.

\- Sabes de que hablo. – Se acercó y le tomó el rostro con las manos, sosteniéndolo para verla a los ojos. – Jamás tendremos igualdad si no luchamos por ella.

\- André…no puedes estar hablando así.

\- Hay gente muriéndose por mantener a un rey que jamás hemos visto, personas cansadas de darles de comer a hombres que vienen como si esto fuera una especie de parque o zoológico.

\- Agradece que soy tu amiga, porque por ideas así es que muchos terminan en Juan Fernández. – Agarró una de las manos de su amigo, apretándola con preocupación. – Por favor, mantente a salvo, no quiero que nada malo te pase.

\- Oscar…

\- Algún día todo cambiará, lo sé, ya no habrán más injusticias, pero hasta ese momento, debes aguantar.

\- No dejaré las reuniones.

\- No pido eso, solo te pido mesura, recuerda que la briosa soy yo, no tú. – Rio levemente.

* * *

\- Esa reina zorra. – Murmuró don Luis, arrugando la carta que le habían hecho llegar, realmente ofuscado.

\- ¿Señor? – El gobernador levantó la vista, observando a la Mayor que lideraba su guardia personal.

\- ¡Es esa perra que se hace llamar reina! Si no fuera porque mi esposa le sirvió durante un par de años, ni siquiera le hubiese dirigido la palabra. – Se puso de pie, colérico. – Esa puta esa capaz de darle el reino completo a Napoleón con tal de que su hijo no gobierne.

\- Pero…

\- Ella merece que le corten la cabeza. – Se lamió los labios antes de continuar. – Ni siquiera es bonita y se pavonea como si fuese la gran cosa, seguro ha abierto las piernas para más hombres que todas las golfas del reino juntas.

\- Se supone que es la reina.

\- Su marido es débil, por eso ella hace y deshace, pero llegara el día en que sus malas acciones sean causa de su desgracia. – Alcanzó el papel arrugado. – Nos ha mandado a aumentar los impuestos, los ricos podrán pagar, pero ¿y los pobres? En esta capitanía casi toda la población es pobre ¿con que han de pagar?

\- …

\- Si seguimos así, si dejamos que el lobo entre en el corral de las ovejas…la guerra será imparable.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir, señor?

\- Jarjayes, usted es muy joven aún, pero le diré que, junto con la mala administración de la reina María, el que Napoleón se haya nombrado emperador solo puede asegurar que los ríos de toda España se teñirán de sangre.

_**Ya el lunes vuelvo al trabajo (se acabaron las vacaciones T_T ), además, por el último paro, tendré que trabajar hasta los sábados de aquí a noviembre, y me toca evaluarme (mi primera evaluación docente desde que salí de la universidad) así que no se cuanto tiempo tenga para seguir escribiendo, pero no os preocupéis, no lo dejaré esto tirado, aunque los capítulos desde la próxima semana pueden llegar un poco más espaciados.**_

**_*Trataré de que los capítulos sean más largos, que el tiempo que tenga para escribir valga la pena._**

_Dato Freak: La isla Robinson Crusoe, antes conocida como Mas Atierra, en el archipiélago de Juan Fernández, fue usada como prisión por la corona española, siendo en la Reconquista una prisión política para los independentistas._


	27. Capítulo 26

\- ¡Oscar! – La militar rodó los ojos, furiosa cuando vio a Manuel sonreírle desde el otro lado de la calle.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó cuando lo vio acercársele.

\- Solo saludar. – Osar desmontó, parándose derecha frente al estudiante, quien no había abandonado la sonrisa. – Y preguntarte por la señorita Francisca.

\- ¿Por qué insistes con eso?

\- Porque quiero saber de ella. – Contestó con simpleza, sin dejar de mirar los ojos azules de la rubia.

\- Ella está bien, la enviarán a un convento para que aprenda a coser y cocinar.

\- ¿Cuál es esa obsesión por la cual la mujer solo debe saber esas labores? ¿Acaso no son iguales a nosotros, Oscar?

\- No sé de qué hablas.

\- Hay mujeres inteligentísimas que han tenido que subyugarse al hombre, todo por esa estupidez de la inferioridad femenina. – Musitó con enojo. – Lo sé, no somos realmente iguales, no creo se capaz de parir a un niño sin morirme o de aguantar todo el dolor que una sola mujer puede, pero no por eso son menos que tú y yo.

\- Deja de decir tonterías.

\- Para ti lo pueden ser, pero estoy seguro que André piensa igual que yo. – Oscar frunció el ceño cuando mencionó a su amigo, apretando un puño, lista para darle un golpe. – Pero bueno, no puedo luchar solo contra la marea.

\- Eso digo yo.

\- Si puedes ¿le darías mis saludos? – El brillo en los ojos de Manuel le recordó levemente al de André, aunque el de Rodríguez era más apasionado, más incontrolable.

\- No lo haré. – Susurró inflexible, detallando la cara del hombre: un rostro largo de proporciones perfectas, cejas negras, nariz recta y labios delgados, burlones; ojos marrones e inteligentes que parecían guardar cientos de secretos, cabello marrón y perfectamente cortado, levemente ondeado y patillas largas que, en vez de afear las facciones, le daban una apariencia más madura al joven de diecinueve años. Era el rostro de un príncipe.

\- Acabas de romper el corazón de un hombre enamorado.

\- No debo sentirme culpable, el amor es una cosa sumamente extraña y no creo que lo sientas por alguien que una has visto más que un par de veces.

\- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿No puedo amar a alguien que no conozco? – Dijo Manuel con un gesto amargo.

\- Los ojos no siempre ven lo que es necesario para amar realmente.

\- Oscar, ¿jamás has amado a nadie? – La rubia se tensó, negando rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba ¿Qué demonios le importaba eso a Rodríguez?

\- Hablas como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo.

\- No es la única, pero es el sol de mi cielo y la luna de mi noche ¿para que mirar las estrellas si la tengo a ella?

\- Ya entiendo porque André anda diciendo tantas tonterías, tú le has contagiado ese espíritu ridículo

\- ¡Señora! ¿Este hombre la está molestando? – Víctor Manuel miró a Rodríguez con fiereza mientras se aferraba al mango de su espada, listo para desenfundar y darle muerte a quien se atreviese a molestar a su superior.

\- ¡Cálmese, San Bruno! Conozco a este hombre, solo estaba preguntándome por un amigo que tenemos en común. – Dijo la Mayor con voz seca, volviendo a montar a Cesar. – Si eso fue todo, nos vemos después, Manuel.

\- Lo que digas.

\- ¡Vamos, San Bruno! – El otro militar obedeció, regresando a su propia montura, girándose en dirección a Oscar no si antes darle una mirada asesina a Rodríguez.

\- Manuel se quedó de pie en el lugar, observando el camino por el cual los miliares se habían ido.

\- ¿Señora? ¿Acaso Oscar es…? No puede ser. – Jamás se había puesto a pensar en eso, aunque, pensándolo bien, era imposible que no lo fuera, sus rasgos delicados, su figura delgada…José siempre preocupándose por ella al igual que André, el último pendiente de cada cosa que le pudiese suceder. Recordó el rumor de una mujer sirviendo como soldado en el regimiento del Príncipe.

¡Qué ciego había sido!

* * *

_1805_

\- ¿Por qué debemos hacer esto?

\- Debemos dar el ejemplo, además, así no te enfermaras de viruela. – André rodó los ojos mientras era arrastrado por Oscar a la consulta del doctor Chaparro.

\- Si me muero, te ahorras el cura. – Gruñó el joven estudiante, observando como los curiosos se amontonaban fuera del pequeño vacunatorio que Pedro Manuel Chaparro, fraile juanino y primer médico titulado en Chile, había colocado fuera de la Catedral de Santiago.

\- Deja de quejarte, sabes que Fray Pedro Manuel es de confianza, nos ha atendido desde que llegamos a Santiago.

\- He estado en sus clases de filosofía, por suerte es un excelente catedrático. – Se detuvo, obligando a Oscar a parar su marcha también. – Sin él…tú hubieses…

\- No pienses en eso. – Volvió a tirar de su brazo. – ¡Y ni creas que con tu rostro de cachorro regañado te vas a salvar de la vacuna!

Más tarde, el doctor Chaparro usaba unas sales para poder despertar a André, quien se había desmayado después de ver la aguja con la que tenían que vacunarlo. Y quien no lo hubiera hecho si más que una aguja, parecía el punzón con la que Jerónimo, el curtidor de la hacienda, rompía las pieles. La herramienta usada por el médico era una varilla metálica de unos veinte centímetros, con una filosa punta en uno de los extremos. Fray Pedro Manuel había sumergido la herramienta en un líquido vaporoso antes de meterlo en un frasco lleno de una viscosa sustancia blanca, observando como la punta se manchaba con esa cosa.

Oscar nunca se había reído tanto, en especial cuando André chilló como niño pequeño mientras Fray Chaparro le enterraba la pequeña punta filosa en el brazo para inocularlo.

\- Hombre de veinte años llorando por algo tan pequeño. – Se burló Oscar mientras volvían a casa.

\- Mejor guarda silencio o no iré a tu habitación hoy.

\- Como si te necesitara. – Dijo divertida.

\- Quizás si lo hagas cuando te diga que tengo guardada una buena botella de brandy en mi habitación.

\- André…

\- ¡Ahora quien es la tonta! – Se alejó corriendo mientras la rubia le lanzaba improperios.

* * *

_1807_

Rosalie bordaba con tranquilidad mientras escuchaba como doña Georgette tocaba el clavicordio, tarareando una cancioncilla que la joven desconocía.

\- Rosalie, querida, puedes ir a ver si Oscar está en su habitación. – Pidió la señora de la casa, deteniendo su música.

\- Como usted mande, doña Georgette. – La joven hizo una reverencia, saliendo de la sala de música rumbo a la habitación de la joven militar.

Entró después de golpear, dándose cuenta de que Oscar no estaba.

Caminó por la habitación, observando la chaqueta azul del ejercito del Príncipe descansando en una silla. Se acercó y, sin poder evitarlo, tomó una manga, olfateando el perfume impregnado en la tela.

\- Huele a usted, mi señor Oscar. – Respiró profundo. – Sin usted, yo estaría muerta, lo sé; es tan preciosa para mí, tan perfecta…si tan solo no fuese mujer. – Besó con delicadeza el puño, como si estuviese besando la mano de la dueña de la prenda. – Si usted pudiese corresponder mi amor.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de la dueña de la habitación, girándose para ver a Oscar mirarla fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

\- Su madre me envió a buscarlo, señor Oscar.

\- Largo, sabes que no me gusta que entren sin permiso.

\- Pero a André si lo deja…- Su voz fue un murmullo, aunque Oscar fue capaz de oírlo.

\- André tiene permiso de entrar donde se le antoje, para algo es mi amigo. – Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho antes de volver a hablar. – Ve y dile a mi madre que iré de inmediato con ella.

\- Si, señor.

\- Y, Rosalie.

\- ¿Si, señor?

\- Jamás olvides que soy una mujer.

* * *

José suspiró, observando el perfil de su hermana mientras Juan y Luis comían dulces en el salón principal de su casa.

\- Aun no entiendo que pretendes.

\- ¿Acaso no lo ves, José? Es la oportunidad para que ten encumbres como una verdadera figura, como alguien que marque el destino de esta capitanía y del mundo entero.

\- Soy un militar.

\- Y un estratega, podrías estar a la altura de Napoleón si lo quisieses.

\- Javiera, por ahora solo debo preocuparme de no meterme en problemas, sabes que padre detesta eso y ya me amonestó, la próxima vez no dudará en mandarme al límite con los salvajes.

\- Pronto necesitaremos lideres realmente capaces de gobernarnos.

\- Pues, cuando llegue ese día contarás conmigo, no antes. – Contestó Carrera, quien conocía demasiado bien a su hermana, ella habría llegado lejos en el mundo de no haber cometido el pecado de nacer mujer.

Lástima que no tuviese un padre como el de Oscar.

* * *

_03 de diciembre, 1807_

La batalla era ineludible, sin duda el pueblo español se alzaría en armas contra el detestable invasor.

\- Padre ¿me mandaste a llamar?

\- Te embarcaras a España lo más pronto posible.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Es tu deber como soldado del reino proteger al pueblo español, no podemos dejar que nos pisoteen sin dar lucha.

\- Pero, padre, no puedo ir, tengo mucho que…

\- No tienes derecho a decidir, harás lo que te digo, quieras o no.

\- ¿Y André?

\- Él se quedará, aún no termina su doctorado y necesito un hombre de confianza que me ayude a administrar mis tierras.

\- Padre, no me pidas que lo deje atrás, por favor, él es mi mejor amigo y quien siempre ha cuidado de mí.

\- La decisión ya está tomada, te irás con José Miguel, él cuidará bien de ti.

\- Pero…

\- Irás con una carta de don Luis, no te será difícil poder enlistarte en el regimiento con eso.

\- ¿Don Luis sabe de esto?

\- Si, y él mismo te da la bendición para que pelees con honor. – Respiró antes de continuar. – Eres mi hijo, ve y lléname de orgullo.


	28. Capitulo 27

\- Hacía tanto tiempo que no venía. – André sonrió mientras caminaba con Oscar por las callejuelas de Valparaíso, mirando como, a lo lejos, las olas rompían contra el puerto.

\- Tú viviste aquí, pero no habías vuelto hasta ahora.

\- Será que no tenía porque regresar. – Musitó con suavidad, su pelo bailando con la brisa marina.

\- Si Padre no me hubiese ordenado ir a España…

\- Siempre que estoy aquí pierdo algo…a mis padres…a ti. – Dio un par de zancadas, deteniendo a un dulcero para comprar un par de masas dulces rellenas de manzanas cocidas.

\- Gracias. – Dijo la rubia cuando él le entregó una de las masas, mordiendo con apetito el dulce. – No me vas a perder, no dejaré que me maten.

\- Vamos, tu padre se enfadará si sabe que nos escabullimos sin su permiso.

\- No. – Negó Oscar, alcanzando una mano de su amigo. – Quiero conocer el lugar donde estaba tu casa.

\- Creo que no lo recuerdo.

\- André Grandier, no me mientas, una vez me dijiste que estaba cerca de la plaza principal.

\- Eso no quiere decir que aún esté allí.

\- Hazme este gusto, piensa que no nos veremos en mucho tiempo. – André apretó la mano de Oscar, mirando hacia otro lado para que ella no se diera cuenta de la ola de tristeza que azotaba su corazón sin piedad.

Sin prestar real atención al camino, la arrastró hasta un camino bastante bonito en comparación con los demás, donde unos niños correteaban a la luz del sol veraniego.

\- Esa es. – Indicó una casa un poco más grande que las demás, blanca con tejas rojas y ventanas de vidrio, todo un lujo.

\- ¿Esa?

\- Mi padre ganaba bien, podíamos darnos ciertos lujos. – Quiso alejarse, sin embargo, Oscar se lo impidió.

\- ¿No te da curiosidad saber quien vive allí?

\- No, dejo de ser mi casa hace muchos años. – Gruñó al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la que había sido su casa se abría.

Otro par de niños salieron del interior de la casa, un perro pequeño persiguiéndolos mientras una mujer embarazada se quedaba de pie en el umbral, mirando a los dos infantes.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Una voz chillona llamó la atención de los jóvenes, Oscar mirando hacia abajo antes de sonreír y agacharse.

\- Oscar Francisco de Jarjayes, Mayor del regimiento del Príncipe, y este es mi amigo André Grandier, está estudiando para ser abogado. – La niña que había preguntado se acercó con la cara sonrojada a la rubia, estirando una mano para tocarle el cabello rubio que ella llevaba atado.

\- ¿Es real?

\- ¿Mi pelo? – La niña asintió. – Claro.

\- Oscar, ya es hora de que nos vayamos.

\- Espera un poco. – Suplicó, dándole un breve vistazo a André. - ¿Sabes? Mi amigo vivía allí cuando era un niño. – Indicó la casa de donde había salido la niña.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Si. – Se levantó de un salto sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¡Adela, ven! – Llamaron a la niña, quien miró a sus amigos.

\- Parece un príncipe. – Susurró la pequeña con los ojos iluminados, observando los ojos azules de la rubia.

\- Yo diría que es una princesa. – Se mordió el labio cuando Oscar le dio un codazo. – Una princesa guerrera.

\- ¡Adela! – La niña les dio un último vistazo antes de echar a correr donde sus amigos.

Oscar solo miró en silencio por donde se había ido esa niña, André observando por última vez lo que alguna vez él había llamado hogar antes de tomar a su amiga por un codo.

\- Ya vámonos, recuerda que José nos a llevar a beber.

\- Manuel no me ha hablado desde hace bastante tiempo. – Cambió de tema de repente, André mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

\- Esta demasiado ocupado con el doctorado, prácticamente no tenemos tiempo ni para respirar.

\- Pero tú pudiste venir a despedirte de mí. – Involuntariamente, Oscar se mordió el labio inferior. Manuel había ido todos los días a la Real Audiencia con tal de convencerla de decirle donde estaba Francisca, pero después de un tiempo, desapareció y, sin saber muy bien porque, Oscar comenzó a echarlo de menor.

\- Es porque eres mi amiga. – Susurró celoso, ya había notado el brillo en los ojos de la rubia cuando mencionaba el nombre su amigo estudiante, algo que no había visto antes en la mirada azul.

\- Vamos.

* * *

\- ¿Sabían que aquí tienen la mejor chicha de toda la zona?

\- Dices lo mismo de todas las chinganas a las que nos llevas. – José se rio, Oscar tomando un sorbo largo de su vaso de greda.

\- Ya me conoces, todo es bueno para mí.

\- Eres un idiota.

\- Si vas a estar diciéndome lo mismo todo el viaje hasta España, entonces te vas sola. – Le mostró la lengua en un gesto infantil, André observando todo con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

\- En verdad eres un idiota. – Se puso de pie, pasando a llevar, sin querer, un plato que estaba al lado de su vaso, mojando a otro hombre a su lado.

\- ¡Qué mierda le pasa! – Un hombre de campo, con la piel curtida, se puso de pie también, encarando a Oscar.

\- ¡Qué le importa! – Gritó ofuscada.

\- ¿Qué tonito es ese, compadre? – Preguntó el campesino, apretando los puños.

\- ¡Yo le habló como se me antoje! – Sin decir nada más, le dio un puñetazo, tirándolo al suelo.

Todos los hombres de la chingana comenzaron a gritar y las sillas a volar, José y André tratando de defenderse de los golpes que intentaban asestarles.

Oscar siguió golpeando con rabia, verdaderamente molesta.

\- Eres un bastardo. – Susurró, solo siendo escuchada por André que estaba detrás de ella. – Hijo de puta, bastardo… Manuel.

Un disparo disolvió la pelea, la dueña de la chingana sujetando un fusil mientras una de sus ayudantes apuntaba a la multitud.

\- O se van por las buenas o con las patas por delante. – Amenazó, los hombres corriendo como si hubiesen visto al mismísimo demonio.

José y André se quedaron quietos, mientras observaban a Oscar desmayada en el suelo.

\- Me la llevaré a donde nos hospedamos, si me preguntan, tuvimos una pelea.

\- Es lo mas seguro, yo también me voy.

\- ¡Me pagan antes de que se vayan! – Escucharon como la dueña de la chingana movía el gatillo de su arma, lista para disparar.

Para evitar problemas, ambos dieron un par de escudos a la mujer, quien sonrió como niña con las monedas de oro.

\- Quisiera llevarte en un coche, pero ya ves, te tendré que cargar hasta casa. – Susurró André mientras la sujetaba con fuerza, mirando como la silueta de José desaparecía en la lejanía. – Eres tan impulsiva, hasta olvidas que eres mujer. – Le acomodó un mechón, suspirando levemente. – Tú también…tú también tendrás que vivir con este dolor. – Respiró profundo su aroma a rosas mezclado con alcohol, observando su rostro durmiente fijamente.

Furtivamente, acercó sus labios a los de ella, robándole un beso a la bella durmiente.

\- Me gusta el cielo, está despejado, es una buena noche para caminar bajo las estrellas. – Habló, tratando de quitarse los nervios de encima, sin darse cuenta de la lágrima que salía de los ojos cerrados de Oscar.

* * *

Oscar apretó su puño, mirando el enorme barco al que debía subir para partir a Lima.

\- Bien, ya te tienes que ir. – Se dio la vuelta, mirando a su mejor amigo. – Cuando regreses, todo será muy diferente, Oscar.

\- Si es que vuelvo.

\- Lo harás. – André le puso una mano sobre el hombro, tratando de hacerla sentir reconfortada.

\- ¿Me olvidarás?

\- Jamás, eres mi mejor amiga. – Oscar asintió, metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

\- Voy a estar mucho tiempo lejos. – Jugueteó con las cuentas del objeto que tenía en las manos. – Hasta que regrese, quiero que tengas esto. – Le mostró un precioso rosario, cada cuenta estaba hecha de madreperla y el crucifijo de oro y plata.

\- Oscar…yo no puedo…

\- Lo cuidaras por mí, cada vez que lo mires, te acordarás de mí. - André se tocó el pecho, quitando el pañuelo para buscar una cadena que sostenía un pequeño objeto de madera.

\- Si tú me das tu rosario, yo te daré esto. – Le mostró un sencillo anillo de madera.

\- …

\- Es el anillo de mi madre, es de madera porque mi papá no tenía dinero para uno de metal. – Le explicó, tomándole una mano para colocárselo en un dedo.

\- Yo…yo no puedo aceptar esto, André, es algo demasiado precioso para ti.

\- Cuando vuelvas, me lo regresaras, así cada uno tendrá algo valioso del otro. – Sin decir más, la abrazó, apretándola contra su pecho. – Regresa viva, por favor.

\- Volveré…volveré por ti. – Sin decir más, se unió a José, ambos agitando sus manos para despedirse de sus seres queridos.

La vida a su regreso sería diferente.

\- Cuando vuelvas, te diré cuanto te amo.


	29. Capítulo 28

_Abril de 1808_

El mar parecía infinito, un gran manto que cubría todo lo que sus ojos podían ver, sin dejar tierra a la vista.

\- El aire huele a sal. – Se sobresaltó cuando José se paró a su lado, apoyándose como ella en el barandal. – Pero no es el mismo olor del mar a las afueras de Valparaíso o Lima, ni siquiera se parece al que había en Panamá.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Huele a lejanía. – Susurró. – Nunca había estado tan lejos de casa.

\- Yo tampoco.

\- ¿Sabes? Cuando mi padre me mandó a Lima por segunda vez, mentí.

\- ¿Cómo que mentiste?

\- Si. – Sonrió con gracia mientras Oscar lo observaba fijamente. – Me escapé, no podía aguantar a mi tío, es peor que mi padre y eso que ni siquiera tienen la misma sangre.

\- Es hermano de tu madre.

\- Madre es todo lo opuesto a él. – Levantó la vista, viendo como la luz del sol se reflejaba en el agua. – Los marineros que me llevaron me ayudaron a escapar.

\- Tienes ese encanto.

\- Lo sé, prefirieron reírse conmigo que dejarme en la desgracia. – Se levantó derecho, colocando sus manos detrás de la espalda. – Mi destino jamás fue ser un comerciante. – Se percató de un objeto extraño en la mano de su amiga. Ya lo había visto antes, pero en el ajetreo de estar deteniéndose en cada puerto hasta llegar a Panamá, no tuvo tiempo ni ganas de preguntarle de que se trataba hasta ese momento. - ¿Y eso? ¿Es que ya te vas a casar?

\- Me lo dio André. – Contestó con una sonrisa involuntaria. – Es para que lo recuerde.

\- Parece una prenda de amor.

\- No es así, yo le di mi rosario de primera comunión y él me dio esto. – Movió su mano extendida por sobre su cabeza, observando la banda de madera pulida de una forma que parecía brillar. – Es el anillo de su madre.

\- Nadie da algo tan importante.

\- Somos mejores amigos.

\- Ni siquiera por eso, tú eres mi amiga, pero si fuera huérfano como André no te entregaría uno de los únicos recuerdos de mis padres.

\- Esto guarda una promesa, yo regresaré con bien y le entregaré el anillo a André.

\- A veces me pregunto quien de los dos es más tonto. – Se dio la vuelta. - Iré a descansar.

Oscar asintió, decidiendo quedarse unos minutos más en cubierta.

José entró en el camarote que compartía con Oscar, echándose sobre el camastro inferior, el que le correspondía. Habían decidido que la joven rubia usara el de arriba para evitar cualquier mal entendido, además de que ella ocupaba una gruesa colcha a modo de cortina que le brindaba suficiente privacidad.

\- En verdad es una tonta. – Dijo para sí mismo. – Ni siquiera sabe porque quiere que André la recuerde.

Puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza, cerrando los ojos para dormitar.

"- _Prométeme que la cuidaras. – André parecía preocupado, sus ojos luciendo tristes._

_\- Es como esa hermanita que siempre quise y nunca tuve. – Había contestado él. – La cuidaré con mi vida si es necesario._

_\- También quisiera ir, pero me lo prohibieron._

_\- No tienes nuestra preparación militar. – El joven Grandier asintió, apretando los labios._

_\- Tú eres fuerte. – Evitó mirarlo. – Te la encomiendo._

_\- ¿Por qué estás así? Nos iremos un tiempo, pero te aseguro que ninguno de los dos pretende morir allá. – Notó como su amigo se tensaba. - ¿Acaso la amas?_

_\- Es lo más precioso que tengo en la vida, si la pierdo sé que no podré vivir._

_\- Mala suerte la tuya, ¡enamorarte de alguien tan ciega!_

_\- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_\- Nada. – José conocía a Oscar, quizá no tanto como André, pero lo hacía y sabía que ella ocultaba sentimientos que ni ella misma conocía por el joven estudiante. Había visto también como ella miraba a Manuel, pero no era el mismo brillo ni la misma preocupación. Algún día se daría cuenta de eso, aunque esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. – Te la regresaré con bien, no te preocupes. – Le tendió una mano para sellar su promesa, sonriéndole con alegría antes de alejarse para darle paso a la despedida de Oscar."_

Se acomodó para dormir, aún faltaban varias semanas para que pudiesen pisar tierras españolas y lo menos que quería era desgastarse.

\- Tonta y ciega.

* * *

_Junio, 1808._

\- André.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Crees que el señor Oscar nos olvide mientras está allá en España?

\- No. – Dijo con seguridad.

\- No ha escrito… te prometió que escribiría ¿verdad?

\- Quizá aun no llegue al puerto en Cádiz, Rosalie, además, una carta podría demorar perfectamente cuatro o cinco meses en llegar.

\- Pero…

\- Yo también la echo de menos, más de lo que tú te puedes imaginar, pero no por eso estoy desesperado por tener noticias suyas, sé que está bien.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Y si le dispararon? Sabes que el señor Oscar es muy impulsivo y…

\- ¡Basta! – Gritó molesto, asustando a la joven rubia. – Tus preocupaciones están llenando mi cabeza, si crees que Oscar no sabe pelear, estás muy equivocada, ella es fuerte y volverá sana.

\- Y si…

\- Comprende una cosa, Rosalie, si nosotros creemos que le pasará algo malo a Oscar, lo más seguro es que ocurra una desgracia, pero si tenemos fe en ella y creemos que volverá con bien, ella regresará en una pieza.

\- Iré a rezar a la capilla.

\- Haz eso, yo aun tengo que terminar de estudiar.

\- Lamento si te interrumpí.

\- Ya no importa. – Se puso de pie, estirándose antes de salir de la biblioteca.

Caminó con seguridad hasta la gran puerta blanca que permanecía cerrada desde que Oscar había partido rumbo al destino al que su padre la había mandado.

Movió la manija con cuidado, empujando la hoja de madera, entrando sigilosamente, como si fuese una especie de intruso en un templo.

Se tendió en la cama de su mejor amiga, aspirando el perfume de la mujer con fuerza, cerrando los ojos antes de agarrar la almohada que ella usaba y abrazarla contra su pecho.

\- Debes estar bien, Oscar, debes estarlo, porque si algo malo te hubiese pasado, mi corazón ya habría dejado de latir.

El aroma de la habitación lo fue adormeciendo hasta que se dejo ir, sumiéndose en el más profundo de los sueños.


	30. Capítulo 29

_Agosto, 1808_

Se había enlistado, escuchando un silbido de admiración de parte de uno de los militares que inscribían a los voluntarios. Jamás habían pensado que tendrían a un miembro de la ilustre familia Jarjayes entre sus filas.

\- Juan José González de la Riva y Vivanco. – Se presentó un hombre, tendiéndole una mano la cual Oscar apretó con algo de fuerza. – Vine a buscar más hombres para mi caballería.

\- ¿Caballería?

\- Soy el teniente coronel de los Húsares de Cantabria, somos pocos, pero quienes servimos allí en verdad deseamos proteger a España del enemigo.

\- ¿Por qué me dice eso?

\- Porque usted es Jarjayes, he escuchado de su apellido, de las cosas que han logrado e, incluso, de la ferocidad de sus mujeres.

\- Ya me lo han dicho.

\- Si no me equivoco, usted es de las colonias americanas.

\- Así es, de la capitanía de Chile. – Contestó. - Mi padre me envió junto a un amigo para luchar.

\- Eso es bueno. – La miró fijamente, sus ojos pequeños y grises siguiendo cada movimiento de la joven mujer. – Creo que debo ser más directo, apenas lo vi, me di cuenta de vuestra estampa guerrera, es lo que necesitamos para poder desalojar a esos franceses de Santander.

\- El viaje sería demasiado largo y hay franceses por doquier.

\- Eso no es ningún problema, iremos por caminos seguros y nuestras armas siempre estarán cargadas.

\- Aun así, es bastante inseguro ir al norte, Burdeos esta tomado por las tropas de Napoleón…

\- Lo comprendo. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Vuestra merced es nuevo aquí y no debe conocer mucho más que la casa donde se hospeda y este regimiento.

\- Si cree que soy un simple campesino…

\- No, lo que yo pretendo decir es que España no es solo Madrid o Cádiz, si hemos de luchar por esta tierra, que sea en cada extremo, que no quede ningún rincón sin escuchar nuestro grito de guerra.

\- Sus palabras son interesantes. – Oscar lo miró directamente a los ojos. – Deberé pensar si me uno a vuestra caballería.

\- No lo piense demasiado, partiremos al amanecer. – Comentó suavemente. – Estamos acampando a las afueras de la iglesia de San Andrés, en la plaza.

\- No estoy muy seguro de donde queda eso. – Don Juan se rascó una mejilla, comprendiendo el problema.

\- Por la calle Nueva que va al Palacio ¿sabéis dónde queda? – Oscar asintió. – Tomad una callejuela llamada la calle de los Mancebos, la reconoceréis porque hay una placa con dos mancebos encadenados uno frente al otro.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta.

\- Vuestro valor os guiará hacia nosotros. – Hizo un ademán, despidiéndose de la militar.

\- ¿Qué quería ese? – Le preguntó José, sobresaltándola.

\- Que me uniera a su cuerpo de caballería, pero no lo haré, Santander queda demasiado lejos.

\- Escuché que enviarán más hombres a Zaragoza, temen que puedan atacar ese lugar, en especial, porque resistieron pobremente el sitio de julio.

\- Entonces es donde iré.

\- No seas tonta, espera instrucciones, porque también hay rumores de que algunos irán a Sevilla.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Ya me uní a los húsares de Farnesio, partiré dentro de dos días a Toledo.

\- Es hora de que nos separemos entonces, José. – Carrera la miró fijamente.

\- ¡No puedo! ¡Le prometí a André cuidarte!

\- Ya no somos niños. – Se miró las manos. – Padre no me envió a morir ni tampoco a ser una cobarde. – Casi como un acto reflejo, apretó la mano donde estaba el anillo que le había dado André.

\- Te arrastraré conmigo a Toledo. – Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. – Si te pasa algo, sé que André es capaz de colgarme de los pulgares o peor.

Oscar se mordió el labio con ira, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, chocando con un cuerpo.

\- ¡Tenga más cuidado! – Gruño una voz profunda que parecía transmitir miedo a quien la escuchase.

\- Discúlpelo, a veces tiende a no ver por donde va. – Excusó José, Oscar girándose para ver a un hombre de aspecto adusto, severo, con brillantes lagunas de oro fundido por ojos, ojos que le daban una mirada que ya había sentido antes. Sintió un pinchazo de dolor en la vieja cicatriz de su brazo izquierdo; eran lo misma mirada sanguinaria y fría que Domingo de Torquemada le había dado antes de torturarla. – José Miguel de la Carrera y Verdugo. – Le tendió una mano, sacando a Oscar de su trance.

\- Vicente San Bruno. – Se presentó, dándole un vistazo a la mano extendida de Carrera, enarcando una ceja con desaprobación.

\- ¿San Bruno?

\- ¿Hay algo malo con mi apellido, soldado? – Vicente le dio una mirada digna de un águila o un halcón a la joven rubia, su boca apretándose en una mueca hastiada.

\- Vuestro apellido es igual al de un subordinado mío en la guardia del Gobernador de la capitanía de Chile.

\- Víctor Manuel San Bruno. – Musitó con seguridad. - ¿Aun está vivo? Creí que las ratas se lo habían comido. – Su voz sonó con un dejo de asco, como si guardase un cierto grado de repulsión hacía el joven sargento. – Sirve con vuestra merced…

\- Oscar Francisco de Jarjayes.

\- ¡Hermano Vicente! – Otro soldado gritó con fuerza, ganándose un ceño fruncido y un gesto colérico de parte de San Bruno, quien los dejó sin siquiera molestarse en despedirse.

\- Juraría que es ese maldito fraile que vino del infierno a buscarnos. – Susurró José, Oscar negando.

\- Es algo peor, José, puedo sentirlo.

* * *

André apretó el rosario en su bolsillo antes de sacarlo y mirarlo fijamente, como si estuviese viendo un par de ojos azules que se habían marchado a nuevas tierras varias lunas atrás.

Besó con cuidado el crucifijo, colocándose el valioso objeto que le había dejado Oscar en el cuello.

\- ¡Lo conseguí! – Sonrió cuando vio a Manuel tratando de caminar con naturalidad fuera de la sala donde los estudiantes debían rendir su examen oral. - ¡Lo conseguí, André!

\- Sabía que podías hacerlo. – Felicitó con tranquilidad.

\- Eso lo dices porque tú ya terminaste de estudiar y saliste con honores, crees que es fácil para todos.

\- Es porque eres inteligente, Manuel. – Le palmeó un hombro. – Además era un examen sencillo.

\- Sencillo. – Repitió con incredulidad. – Sencillo caminar descalzo sobre brasas, amigo mío, esto… – apuntó la puerta de la sala. – esto fue una carnicería.

\- Lo que digas.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a celebrar?

\- Celebrar ¿qué?

\- ¿No creíste que no sabía que te recomendaron para remplazar a Iñarritu el próximo año? – Rodríguez le sonrió con júbilo. - ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo!

\- No por hoy, debo ayudar al padre de Oscar a hacer unos papeleos importantes.

\- No creas que dejaré pasar esta oportunidad de celebrar con mi amigo. – Los ojos marrones de Manuel brillaron con una chispa de alegría. - ¿Qué tal si conoces a alguna muchacha bonita y se van por ahí, a los matorrales?

\- Deja de decir tonterías.

Manuel lo miró sin dejar de sonreír, sabiendo muy bien que su amigo aún estaba melancólico después de la partida de Oscar .

Quería ayudar a animarlo y solo podía pensar en un poco de buen vino y mujeres bonitas.

"_Pero ninguna más bonita que Francisca"_ pensó con amargura.


	31. Capítulo 30

_Diciembre, 1808_

Los rayos de sol finalmente habían logrado su cometido, despertándolo mientras un fuerte dolor se apoderaba de su cabeza, dando un manotazo antes de cubrirse la cabeza con la colcha.

Era la última vez que salía a festejar con Manuel.

Ni siquiera la vena fiestera de José se podía comparar con la del joven Rodríguez, en especial cuando se ponía a beber y bailar con cuanta mujer se cruzase, cantando cada canción que interpretaban unos hombres con guitarras y tormento y payando con un viejo que apenas se podía poner de pie.

Sabía que había sido una mala idea contarle que había aceptado la plaza en la universidad, pero se sentía solo y necesitaba hablar con alguien, en especial, en esas fechas cercanas al cumpleaños de Oscar.

¿Cómo estaría ella? ¿Habría participado en alguna batalla? Era su deber volver completa, porque él era capaz de bajar al mismísimo infierno a buscarla.

La noche anterior, entre varios vasos de vino y un insomnio que no había podido controlar ni con unas buenas cantidades de té de boldo y melisa, le había parecido ver a Oscar sonreírle, estar cerca de él, abrazarlo y susurrar palabras que no podía recordar.

Quizá se estaba volviendo loco.

Se sentó en la cama, mirando a su alrededor solo para darse cuenta que no estaba en su habitación y que ni siquiera era capaz de reconocer el lugar, decidiendo no esforzarse en eso pues podía jurar que Manuel estaba zapateando sobre su cabeza.

\- Muy cerca, tan lejos, tan lejos de ti. – Canturreó una vocecilla al mismo tiempo que él se daba cuenta que no traía ropa encima.- Tan cerca, lejos, muy lejos de ti. – La mujer dejo de cantar cuando vio a André sentado en su cama, sonriendo con suavidad antes de pararse derecha.

\- …- No podía formular palabra, no entendía que pasaba.

\- Hasta que su mercé despierta. – Dijo sin abandonar la sonrisa, André saliendo de su sopor solo para detallarla, era como ver a Oscar, pero era lo que ella podría haber sido si su padre la hubiese criado como mandaba su verdadero sexo, aunque el pelo no era rubio dorado sino de un rubio sucio, turbio, y sus ojos no eran dos zafiros, parecían más dos piedras pómez, grandes y redondas, grises, tampoco era alta, debía medir lo mismo que Rosalie y su cuerpo no era delgado y fino, se notaban las curvas de sus pechos y sus caderas bajo la falda marrón y la blusa blanca. Pestañeó un par de veces, era mentira, no era igual a Oscar, pero con mucho alcohol en la sangre y su pena por ella, bien podría haber confundido a Manuel con la joven militar

\- ¿Qué hago aquí?

\- ¡Ay! ¿Acaso tengo que explicarle a su mercé lo que hicimos anoche? – Dijo de forma graciosa, levantando las manos al cielo. – Aunque debo decirle que nunca me habían dicho Oscar.

\- Vuestra merced y yo…pasamos la noche juntos…

\- Y no hablando, Manuelito me dijo que lo tratara bien, que estaba triste y yo soy obediente. – Comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su pelo. – Ese tal Oscar ¿también gusta de su mercé? ¿acaso a su mercé le gustan las patitas de chancho?

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó desconcertado, frunciendo el ceño cuando la mujer se sentó en el borde de la cama, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- Eso…¿a su mercé le gustan los hombres? Porque anoche no parecía que…

\- ¡No! ¡Oscar es mujer!.

\- Ahhh. – Pareció entenderlo dicho por André, acercándose al rostro masculino mientras él se hacía para atrás. – No tenga miedo, yo no muerdo. – Alzó una mano para acariciarle el cabello oscuro, suspirando cuando sintió su suavidad. – No debería haber cobrado, es el hombre más bonito que ha estado conmigo. – André no supo que decir. – Joven, con buen cuerpo, oloroso a perfume, limpio…su mercé es hermoso, Andresito.

\- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

\- Manuelito me lo dijo, André Grandier. – Susurró con acento gracioso.

\- ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?

\- Gema. – Dijo sin más.

\- ¿Gema?

\- Solo Gema. – El gesto de André se ensombreció al comprender lo que había hecho.

\- Tengo que irme. – La mujer se alejó, poniéndose de pie.

\- Hágalo, pero espero que nos volvamos a ver.

\- Necesito que salga.

\- ¿Pa' qué? Ya lo vi enterito anoche, no venga a hacerse el tímido ahora.

\- Por favor, Gema. – Dijo mirando su regazo, apretando los labios.

\- Lo dejo, no vaya a decir después que traté de aprovecharme de su persona. – La mujer salió, dejándolo solo.

Buscó su ropa con la mirada, encontrándola perfectamente doblada sobre una silla. Se tocó el cuello, sintiendo las cuentas del rosario contra sus dedos.

No pudo controlarse cuando comenzó a llorar, sintiéndose indigno de siquiera tener algo tan precioso para Oscar.

Le había fallado al amor que juraba sentir por ella.

* * *

\- Zaragoza aún está dando la batalla. – Oscar frunció el ceño mientras limpiaba el cañón de su arma.

\- Es donde debería estar.

\- No seas tonta. – José la regañó. – Zaragoza es un campo de muerte, los franceses no dudaran en dispararle a cualquier desconocido que trate de acercarse.

\- No es ser tonta, es estar donde me necesitan.

\- Apenas saliste con vida de Somosierra, aunque ganamos. – Se sentó con ella en el suelo.

\- Aun no has entrado en conflicto.

\- Y tú si - Dijo con molestia. - ¿nadie ha sospechado de ti? - Trató de cambiar de tema.

\- No. – Murmuró, llevándose una mano a los ojos, frotándolos.

\- Dijiste que te salvaste por un pelo de que te atravesaran la cabeza con una bala, Oscar, pero esa misma bala mató al soldado detrás de ti.

\- Es la guerra, la Grande Armée no tiene porque tener piedad con nosotros, buscan un objetivo y nuestro ejército también. – Dijo con un leve temblor en la voz.

\- Oscar, entiende que debes volver con bien a tu hogar, decidiste no servir conmigo, pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por ti. – José puso sus manos sobre las rodillas. – Napoleón no se detendrá hasta que todo el reino capitule.

\- No podemos dejar que nos venza.

\- Quizá sea lo mejor.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Piensa, si él gana, las colonias podrían entrar en rebeldía y exigir su independencia, porque no habría un español en el trono.

\- Que yo sepa, los Borbones no son de origen español. – José asintió antes de sonreír.

\- Pero ahora nosotros tendríamos la ventaja.

\- ¿Qué ventaja?

\- En el caos de la nueva regencia que trata de obtener Napoleón, las colonias pueden colocar a hombres nacidos en América como líderes. – Dijo con pasión. – Imagínate a un hombre como André como gobernador.

\- A André no le importan esas cosas.

\- Eso no lo sabes. – Gruñó Carrera. – André es inteligente y tiene el fuego que necesitamos en nuestros líderes.

Oscar no respondió, mirando la mano donde estaba el anillo de André.

Sabía que estar en una guerra era peligroso, pero era aún peor tratar de levantarse contra un reino capaz de matar con tal de conservar su fuente de riquezas.

Se llevó el anillo a los labios, besándolo con suavidad, tratando de transmitir todos sus pensamientos a su mejor amigo.

José sonrió.

Ella, aun en el otro lado del mundo, seguía preocupándose por su André.


	32. Capítulo 31

Vicente San Bruno observó como la lluvia de enero lavaba las baldosas del patio central del regimiento, frunciendo el ceño mientras escuchaba como algunos soldados jóvenes se quejaban del frío y la humedad. ¿Qué sabía ellos de eso? No, aun eran niños de pecho, no podían siquiera imaginar los horrores que se escondían detrás de cada esquina, detrás de cada mirada, solo sabían llorar y patalear por idioteces.

Se parecían tanto a su hermano Víctor Manuel, aunque a él no lo viese desde que en verdad era un infante.

Puso ambas manos en la espalda, caminando con paso pesado hacía donde estaban los quejumbrosos para poder llamarles la atención, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó otra conversación.

\- Sin André cerca para preocuparse por tu salud, parece que solo te dedicas a querer enfermar. – Vio a ese soldado pendenciero, Carrera, tenderle un pañuelo al único soldado rubio de pelo largo. Habían más soldados rubios, pero ninguno dejaba que su pelo tocase el cuello de su chaqueta.

\- No quiero enfermar, es este clima, parece que hasta la naturaleza está en contra nuestra.

\- Tuya. – Corrigió José, poniendo una mano sobre la frente del otro soldado. – El médico conoce tu condición, vamos para que pueda recetarte algo.

\- No hace falta.

\- Si te haces la valiente, tendré que regresarle a André tus huesos. – Oscar bufó, apartando la mano de su amigo con violencia.

\- Deja de usarlo como excusa.

\- No lo uso, solo digo que me pidió que te cuidase, por mucho que a ti te desagrade esa idea. – Le apretó una mejilla, riendo cuando ella frunció el ceño. – Eres una gigante.

\- Solo soy medio palmo más alta que tú.

\- ¿Qué les daba de comer su nana? André si que es alto, incluso más que tú, como por una cabeza. – Alzó un brazo, tratando de graficar sus palabras. - ¿Te imaginas si tú y él tuviesen un hijo? ¡Santa virgen!

\- Deja de decir estupideces.

\- Imagínatelo solo un momento. – Le pasó un brazo por los hombros, mirando un punto indefinido en los muros oscuros y húmedos. – Un niño con la inteligencia de André, su fuerza y con tu cara y pelo, pero sin la cabezonería.

\- En verdad eres un idiota. – Dijo en un tono bajo. – Mejor vamos a la enfermería.

\- Entonces si estás enferma.

\- Cierra la boca, tú me estás enfermando.

Oscar comenzó a caminar hacía un pasillo pequeño mientras José reía antes de seguirla.

\- Que bajo hemos caído. – Susurró Vicente, mirando fijamente el camino por el cual los dos soldados habían salido. – Permitir que mujeres peleen con nosotros en vez de cumplir su papel natural. – Se paso una mano por el pelo castaño, enfurecido por la idea de que una institución tan prestigiosa como era el ejército tuviese una mujer en sus filas. – No fue por esto que deje los hábitos.

Recordó cuando había tomado los hábitos para convertirse en hermano lego, trabajando junto con los frailes ordenados como religiosos para mejorar el convento franciscano donde estaba recluido.

A diferencia de su hermano, Vicente San Bruno distaba mucho de la imagen delicada que tanto amaban sus padres. Serio, con el ceño permanentemente fruncido, seco en cuanto a humor, aunque misteriosamente atrayente, él había decidido desde niño entregar su vida a Dios, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse celoso cuando nació Víctor, con el cual solo se parecía en el color de ojos, dos fulgurantes irises de oro, y el cabello castaño ondulado. Tampoco pudo evitar el desprecio que sintió al ver por primera vez a su hermano menor ni la repulsión que aun sentía cuando él le enviaba cartas para saber de su estado.

Casi siempre las quemaba sin siquiera leerlas.

Sabía que era irracional detestar tanto a una persona de su propia sangre, pero no podía evitarlo. Algún día, tal vez, podría verlo con cariño, aunque dudaba que eso pasara.

* * *

\- ¡Llegó carta del señor Oscar! – Gritó Rosalie eufórica, sosteniendo el papel con fuerza, como si fuese la mano de la militar. - ¡André! – El joven Grandier sonrió con liviandad antes de acercarse a la adolescente.

\- ¡Al fin noticias de la niña! – Gritó la nana, André mordiéndose el labio de forma inconsciente. Quizá no hubiese vuelto a salir con Manuel ni visitado la cama de Gema, pero aún se sentía indigno de Oscar, tanto que había dejado el rosario colgado junto a la cruz sobre su cama.

\- Doña Georgette me entrego una para André, venía con las que envió para la familia. – Apretó una mano antes de continuar. – A mí no me mandó nada.

\- La próxima vez te mandará algo, Rosalie, no te preocupes. – El otrora estudiante, ahora devenido en profesor estiró una mano para poder recibir un sobre de papel grueso con un sello de lacre rojo con el escudo del ejercito español en el centro que mantenía unidos los bordes de papel.

\- ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Ábrela! ¡Quiero saber del señor Oscar!

\- Rosalie, deja que mi nieto la lea solo, si mi niña le escribió a él y no a nosotros por algo será.

\- Pero…

\- Ve a tu habitación, André, después nos contaras de que trataba la carta.

\- Si abuela. – Dijo mansamente, dejando a la muchacha con la anciana mujer, yéndose a su cuarto para poder estar tranquilo. A veces Rosalie le ponía los nervios de punta con sus lloriqueos.

Respiró profundo antes de llevarse el sobre a los labios, pensando en que Oscar había tocado ese papel y que ella le había escrito a él en vez de hacerlo a otra persona como un familiar cercano.

Con cuidado, rompió el sello, sacando el papel pulcramente doblado para deleitar sus ojos con la preciosa caligrafía de su mejor amiga.

"_Querido André:_

_Tengo la pluma en la mano y no sé que escribirte, porque sé que pasaran meses antes de que puedas leer esto. Quizá yo ya habré entrado en la lucha mientras tú terminas tus estudios o este en camino a casa sin siquiera pisar el campo de batalla._

_No he podido dejar de pensar en ti, te echo de menos, en especial cuando parecía que podías contestar todas mis preguntas con una sola sonrisa, José no logra eso._

_Hablando de él, no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra, aunque sea parte de una caballería diferente a la mía, insiste en que te prometió cuidarme y trata de no quitarme los ojos de encima. ¿Por qué me encomendaste a él? Sabes lo difícil que tiende a ser aguantarlo, pero bueno, es un buen amigo después de todo._

_Espero que ya te hayas graduado, quiero regresar a casa y poder abrazar a un abogado, no a un estudiante. _

_Dios permita que pueda regresar a casa pronto, quiero poder ver tu rostro nuevamente y dormir contigo después de nuestras charlas nocturnas, aunque sé que ya estás pensando en que no somos niños y que cuando yo vuelva será casi imposible disimular que soy una mujer._

_El anillo de tu madre me da fuerzas cuando siento que ya no puedo aguantar más, porque me ayuda a recordarte, tú que siempre tienes tanta fe en mí._

_Quería escribirte tantas cosas, pero siento que mis dedos no son capaces de transmitir todo lo que deseo._

_Lee esto, cada vez que veas a Orión brillar en el cielo, piensa en mí, porque yo haré lo mismo cuando pueda observarlo, pensaré en ti. Será como podremos comunicarnos estando a miles de millas._

_Me despido con esto, André, recuerda que jamás debes dejar que te pasen por encima, tú eres un hombre inteligente y valioso. Tampoco olvides que eres mi André y nadie puede ser tu mejor amigo o amiga más que yo._

_Te dejo todos mis buenos deseos, amigo mío._

_Siempre tuya, extrañándote a la distancia_

_Oscar Francisco de Jarjayes."_

\- ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto, Oscar? – Susurró, oliendo la carta, como si pudiese oler el cabello rubio de su amiga. - ¿Cómo puedes enamorarme con cada palabra? – Percibió como lágrimas tibias bajaban por sus mejillas. - ¿Cómo pude traicionar mi amor por ti?


	33. Capítulo 32

_Santa Cruz de Mudela, Ciudad Real, 03 de Noviembre de 1809_

\- ¡Jarjayes! – Oscar levantó la vista, observando a Manuel Freire, comandante de la división de caballería de las tropas del general Juan Carlos de Aréizaga.

\- Dígame, señor.

\- Avísele a los demás que pronto partiremos a Herencia. – La militar asintió, tirando levemente de las bridas de su caballo mientras José, a su lado, sacaba una galleta de miel de su alforja.

\- ¿Crees que el ejército de Pepe Botella nos deje pasar más allá del Tajo?

\- Si no lo hace, solo encontrara sangre y destrucción. – Musitó seria. – Cuanto antes partamos, antes podremos luchar.

\- No creo que esto sea muy justo. – Mordisqueó su galleta. – Si lo piensas, estamos rodeados de desconocidos, de gente que no le importa que nos pueda suceder ni tampoco devolver nuestros huesos si morimos acá.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Oscar, no dos debe importar lo que suceda con estas gentes, debemos preocuparnos con lo que sucede en nuestra tierra. – Dijo en voz baja. – Lo he estado pensando y creo que voy a pedir que me den de baja, quiero aprovechar esto para regresar a casa.

\- ¿Para qué quieres hacer eso?

\- Para lograr que podamos liberarnos de esta opresión.

\- Eres un idiota.

\- Tú también. – José la miró con el ceño fruncido, su rostro apretado con rabia. – Morirás por alguien que no conoces, por una causa que no es la nuestra, lejos de quienes amas, eso no es justo.

\- No es justo que trates de imponer tus ideales por sobre los míos.

\- ¿Tus ideales? Oscar, tu padre te lavó el cerebro desde que eres una niña, endulzando el camino de la muerte para que no te dieras cuenta hacia donde te mandaban.

\- Sin Padre no tendría a André.

\- ¿Ves? Hasta tener a André a tu lado fue una forma de cegarte y enviarte al matadero bajo la falsa promesa de volver a verlo. – Oscar agachó la mirada, apretando los puños. – Eres inteligente, aunque parece que no te has podido dar cuenta de algo tan obvio.

\- A ti también te mandaron para acá.

\- Mi padre no sabía que me iba a enlistar, creo que aún no lo sabe.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eso, él quería que fuese un comerciante, pero yo quería aprender de guerra, no de contar monedas ni de hacer balances.

\- Voy donde los otros. – Se alejó de su amigo, José asintiendo mientras se giraba para regresar a su caballo.

"_No sabe de qué habla"_ pensó _"Padre jamás me enviaría a morir, él sabe lo que es mejor para mí, probar mi valía y proteger a mi rey, eso es lo que tengo que hacer. Es el camino que debo seguir."_

Algunos integrantes de la caballería estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata, calentándose las manos mientras trataban de pasar un poco el frío que poco a poco llenaba los días otoñales, recordando que faltaba muy poco para que el invierno llegase.

\- Mi esposa está embarazada. – Dijo un soldado, sonriendo mientras los demás lo felicitaban. – Me lo dijo antes de que me uniese a la caballería, hace como unos dos meses, le dije que pelearía para poder tener un mundo regido por españoles para nuestro hijo.

\- ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

\- La mandé con unos familiares a Inglaterra, está más segura allá que en Aragón. – Bebió un sorbo de su café antes de continuar. – Ella comprende lo que sucede, además, sabemos las salvajadas que esos soldados le hacen a nuestras mujeres.

\- Y Pepe Botella ni siquiera respeta a la iglesia, a derribado tantas capillas y conventos solo para hacer plazas que parece una broma.

\- Lo sé, tiró abajo la parroquia donde me casé. – Volvió a hablar el soldado que sería padre. – Quería que bautizasen a mi hijo allí, pero no será posible.

\- Ojala se parezca a tu mujer, Osvaldo. – Todos lo hombres alrededor de la fogata comenzaron a reír, aunque Oscar tenía que reconocer que el tal Osvaldo era bien parecido, no tanto como André, Manuel o el mismísimo José, pero había algo en sus ojos, una ternura que parecía casi irreal lo que lo hacía atrayente, además de ese aire paternal y risueño que ayudaba a los demás a apaciguarse.

\- ¡Teniente Jarjayes! – Gritó uno, Oscar sonriendo levemente, en Chile podía ostentar su rango de Mayor, pero había tenido que volver a cero al enlistarse en España, ganándose su puesto a pulso entre batalla y batalla.

\- Deben recoger todas sus pertenencias, partiremos a Herencia pronto según las instrucciones de don Manuel.

\- Lo que usted diga, señora. – Los soldados se pusieron de pie, haciendo el respectivo saludo militar. La respetaban y respetaban más el hecho de que fuese una mujer, pues todos tenían una madre, una esposa o una hija y Oscar representaba ese espíritu familiar por el que luchaban.

* * *

_Villamanrique de Tajo, Madrid, 14 de Noviembre de 1809._

Oscar se sacudió el agua de encima, acercándose a una de las fogatas que los soldados luchaban por mantener encendidas mientras el agua no dejaba de caer en forma de gruesas gotas que, sumadas con el viento, parecían poder calar hasta los huesos.

\- Esto solo está retrasando lo inevitable. – Habló un hombre al lado de Oscar. – Las tropas de Napoleón son menos que las nuestras, podremos derrotarlo sin esfuerzo.

\- Eso es lo que tú dices, pero ¿acaso un par de lobos no son suficientes para comerse un rebaño de ovejas? – Contestó otro.

\- No somos ovejas.

\- Vamos directo a la entrada del Estigia.

\- Eso es una tontería. – Se burló un soldado, soplándose las manos para tratar de controlar el frío que le entumecía los dedos.

\- Digan lo que quieran, pero les digo, pronto muchos no seremos más que carne pudriéndose para ser devorada por los buitres.

* * *

_Ocaña, Toledo, 19 de Noviembre de 1809._

Oscar apretó las riendas de su caballo mientras observaba a la caballería polaca a unos cuarenta metros de distancia.

Cargó su fusil cuando escuchó la primera bala silbar y dar de lleno en uno de los soldados de la vanguardia.

\- ¡Disparen! – Gritó el mariscal de Campo Freire, escuchando el barullo de sus hombres mientras las balas comenzaban a ser disparadas a diestra y siniestra.

La caballería avanzó, logrando, junto con la vanguardia, hacer retroceder a los polacos, quienes no se replegaron sin antes dar pelea, disparando a matar a los caballos con tal de tirar al suelo a los soldados.

\- ¡Por la derecha! – Alcanzó a escuchar Oscar, percibiendo como rápidamente el ambiente se llenaba con un pesado olor a sangre y acero quemado.

\- ¡Jarjayes! ¡Flanco izquierdo! – El relincho de los caballos franceses comenzó a sonar por todo el campo de batalla, sus jinetes luciendo como una caballería venida desde el mismísimo infierno a buscar presas para su señor.

\- ¡Retirada! – La confusión rápidamente se esparció por entre los soldados españoles, quienes trataron de dar lucha, siendo instigados por sus propios lideres que disparaban y peleaban con espadas y bayonetas en mano.

Oscar gritó de frustración antes de que una bala le diera de lleno en el costado derecho, su caballo asustándose y comenzando a correr hacia las tropas españolas, saltando obstáculos como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

El caballo no se detuvo hasta que estuvo en un lugar alejado de la batalla, donde estaban algunos generales preparando la retaguardia.

Cayó del caballo, agradeciendo que hubiese pasto para amortiguar su caída. Se llevó una mano al costado, sintiendo como sus dedos se mojaban con su propia sangre que no paraba de manar.

"_¿Voy a morir aquí? ¿Lejos de mi familia? ¿lejos de la gente que quiero por un rey que no conozco? Ya lo decía José, esto es una estupidez. Santa María, permíteme volver con los míos, que será de ellos si yo muero en esta tierra extraña; André ¿qué será de ti sin mí? ¿puedes sentir mi dolor? Si estuvieras aquí, yo no tendría miedo, pero…Manuel y tú, no puedo morir sin verlos otra vez, sin verte de nuevo" _respirando profundo, puso una mano sobre su herida _"no moriré, no aquí, nunca aquí" _dio un grito, llamando la atención de unos soldados.

\- ¡Aquí hay uno! – Gritó un soldado, acercándose a Oscar.

\- Nombre y rango. – Preguntó otro antes de siquiera tratar de tocarla, la mujer apretando los dientes mientras trataba de controlar el dolor y permanecer consciente.

\- Oscar Francisco de Jarjayes, teniente de la primera división de caballería del… - Perdió el aire por unos segundos antes de continuar. – …del ejército de España.

Dio una honda respiración antes de perder el conocimiento, sin darse cuenta que era rescatada de entre cadáveres y soldados heridos, lo mejor era descansar.

Una voz resonó en su mente antes de caer en la más absoluta oscuridad

"_Vive con honor o muere con gloria"._


	34. Capítulo 33

Percibió una suave brisa con olor a sal que le acariciaba una mejilla, forzándose a abrir los ojos, sin embargo, la luz del sol la obligó a volver a cerrarlos. Trató de moverse, pero su cuerpo se sentía como si fuera de plomo, desistiendo cuando sintió dolor en su costado.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntó desorientada.

\- En Cádiz, en el convento de Nuestra Señora del Rosario. – Abrió los ojos de golpe para ver el rostro de José delante de ella.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Primero bebe un poco de agua, has estado varios días inconsciente. - Le tendió una vaso del cual ella comenzó a beber con ansías. – Una bala te atravesó el costado y casi te desangras, por suerte, tu caballo te arrastró fuera de combate cuando dieron la orden de retirada.

\- ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?

\- Cuando yo llegué, ya estabas aquí, las monjas se encargan de lavar tu herida y un doctor revisa que las puntadas estén bien.

\- ¿A ti que te pasó? – Señaló el brazo vendado de Carrera.

\- Un simple roce, nada grave. – Oscar volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentando tomar una respiración profunda, pero la venda que oprimía su pecho y el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo lo impedían, además que la herida comenzaba a escocer.

\- No me has dicho cuanto tiempo llevo aquí.

\- Llegué hace unos diez días, pero estuve dos jornadas en Madrid antes de venir para acá.

\- Qué día es hoy.

\- Si no me equivoco, creo que es dos de diciembre.

\- Casi medio mes dormida. – Gruñó en voz baja.

\- Piensa, es mejor dormida que muerta. – Oscar frunció el ceño antes de mirar a José, dando un leve vistazo detrás de su amigo.

\- ¿Ese quien es? – Señaló con la cabeza al joven que la observaba fijamente.

\- Oh. – Susurró antes de sonreír. – Es Alain, mi nuevo amigo.

\- ¿Alain?

\- Si, me escondió cuando los franceses estaban buscando prisioneros. – Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pasando un brazo por los hombros del jovencito. - ¡Esos ni sospecharon que él es de los nuestros!

\- No parece muy a gusto.

\- Solo tienes que conocerlo, es como…como ese soldado, Benavidez, un poco agrio al principio, pero es un gran bromista. – Le dio un codazo. – Anda, preséntate, no puede hacerte nada herida.

\- Eso dices tú. – José rio entre dientes.

\- Alain de Soissons. – Dijo de forma seca, realmente molesto con José por obligarlo a ver a una persona que él ni siquiera conocía. Oscar le pareció bonita y fina; quizá era la hija de algún general o un noble, una mujer que estaba jugando a la guerra.

\- ¿Soissons? ¿Es francés?

\- Mis padres son franceses, huyeron de la purga de Robespierre cuando yo aún era un niño.

\- Como Rosalie. - Susurró.

\- Pronto vendrá el médico a cambiar los vendajes.

\- Tráeme algo de comer.

\- Le diré a una monja que te venga a dar alguna sopa. – José se dio la vuelta. – Después vendré a verte.

\- José…

\- No digas nada. – Hizo un gesto para que Alain lo siguiese, el joven asintiendo no sin antes hacer el saludo militar a la teniente en cama.

* * *

\- Han pasado meses desde la última vez que tuvo noticias de Oscar.

\- Lo sé.

\- Y no ha querido volver a mi cama.

\- Lo sé.

\- Andresito, no puede seguir así, que tal si esa mujer está muerta o ya lo olvido. – El joven profesor miró los ojos grises de Gema, tragando lentamente al darse cuenta de que lo que ella decía podía ser verdad.

\- Ella prometió regresar.

\- No sea ciego, además ¿qué le puede ofrecer a ella?

\- Solo mi amor. – Gema le sirvió más vino, poniendo los codos sobre la mesa.

\- Nadie vive solo de amor, por más precioso que suene. – Le acarició una mejilla. – Si quisiera, yo podría consolarlo.

\- Oscar volverá, yo lo sé. – La mujer acercó sus labios a los del hombre, suspirando cuando fue rechazada.

\- A lo mejor, le pasa lo que a mí, entre más sé que no me quiere, más lo deseo.

\- Eso no tiene sentido. – Bebió un sorbo de su vaso.

\- Pero bueno, quien quiere sentido, yo solo lo quiero una noche más.

\- No.

\- Andresito, ¿no ve lo que me ha hecho? Antes yo no era tan exigente, pero desde que lo besé, lo acaricié, lo sentí dentro de mí…yo no sé de locura más que la que usted me provoca.

\- Creo que ya es hora de irme. – Intentó ponerse de pie, pero Gema lo detuvo agarrándolo de un brazo.

\- No, piénselo, esa mujer no se lo merece, como puede siquiera habérsele ocurrido dejarlo solo, yo jamás haría eso. – Apretó su agarre, sentándose en las piernas de André. – Ella no lo ama ni lo desea como yo…nunca lo va a complacer como yo lo haría.

\- Perdóneme, Gema, pero no sería justo para ninguno de los dos.

\- Usted habla tan bonito. – Paseó un dedo por la mandíbula de André, escondiendo su rostro en un hombro masculino. – Huele tan bien.

\- Lo siento…- Apretó los puños, pretendiendo reunir todas sus fuerzas para no ceder.

\- Ojala pudiese ser ella. – Le agarró el rostro entre las manos, suspirando antes de besarlo, tratando de transmitirle toda la pasión que había despertado en ella después de una sola noche. – Llámeme como quiera…hágame lo que quisiera hacerle a ella. – André cerró los ojos, queriendo alejar la imagen de la joven mujer de su pupila. Maldita la hora en que Manuel había abierto la boca para contarle su historia a Gema, porque parecía que ella la estaba usando en contra de él.

\- Oscar…

\- André…mi André…- Susurró sobre sus labios, tratando de imitar el acento de la militar, aunque nunca antes lo hubiese escuchado.

\- Mi Oscar…

\- Estoy aquí…estoy aquí para ti.

No era real, lo sabía, pero era lo más cercano a estar con Oscar de lo que estaría en la vida.

Quizá debía seguirle el juego a Gema, aunque después su alma sangrara de dolor y arrepentimiento.

* * *

Agradeció a una monja que le ayudó a tomar una posición sentada en la cama, disfrutando del aire marino de Cádiz mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

Miró a su alrededor, observando los otros camastros donde muchos soldados se encontraban inconscientes, algunos con vendajes manchados de sangre, luciendo muñones en vez de extremidades.

\- Te ganaste esto. – Se sobresaltó cuando José se sentó en una silla a su lado.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Carrera abrió una cajita, mostrándole una cruz con una pequeña inscripción.

\- Es lo que te dan cuando como premio si no mueres en el campo de batalla, la Cruz de Talavera.

\- Sobreviví a esa batalla.

\- Exacto, por eso te la envían, un miembro del consejo real había querido colocártela personalmente, pero no lo deje. – Le entregó la cajita. – Por el desastre de Ocaña no dieron nada, solo puntadas a las heridas y un par de botellas de vino para pasar el mal rato.

\- ¿Dónde están las mías?

\- No puedes beber, estás convaleciente.

\- ¡A la mierda con eso! Casi morí, ahora quiero emborracharme. – José rio por lo dicho por Oscar, palmeando las cobijas de la cama.

\- Apenas estés en condiciones, te iras a Londres.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Ya lo hablé con Alain, él te cuidara mientras estés allá, irán también la madre y la hermana de él.

\- ¡No me iré!

\- No tienes que decidir, harás lo que te pido, no puedo dejar que mueras.

\- Tengo buena suerte.

\- Piensa en André. – Oscar apretó los labios. – Cuando ya hayas recobrado tu salud, viajaras a Chile, ya tienes el permiso del general.

\- No quiero.

\- ¡Harás lo que te digo! No soportaría verte morir, eres como mi hermana y no pienso sepultarte. – José se puso de pie, saliendo de la sala del improvisado hospital, sin darle oportunidad a la mujer de convencerlo de lo contrario.

Oscar gruñó internamente.

No dejaría que tomasen decisiones por sobre ella, no era como las demás mujeres que se dejaban dirigir, ella era Oscar Francisco de Jarjayes.

Nadie más que ella decidiría sobre su vida.

Apretó una mano, sintiendo el anillo de André.

Él la apoyaba, lo sabía.

Hasta en la distancia, solo podía contar con André Grandier.


	35. Capítulo 34

_28 de Diciembre, 1809_

\- ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?!

\- Lo que estas viendo. – La joven cerró con llave su baúl, poniéndose de pie para girarse y mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

\- Me dijeron que reuniste todo lo que tenías de valor y que te vas…

\- No dejaré que decidas por mí, José, eso te lo dije.

\- ¿Qué harás? – Carrera la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, dando un par de pasos para poder encararla.

\- Dijiste que me tenía que ir, es lo que haré.

\- Si, pero yo dije que te irías a Inglaterra. – Oscar sonrió burlona, ladeando la cabeza.

\- No tengo porqué hacer lo que tú mandas. – No abandonó su sonrisa. – Volveré a Chile.

\- ¡Maldición, Oscar! Aún estás convaleciente.

\- Regresaré a mi país. – Puso una mano sobre un hombro de José, mirándolo a los ojos. – Ya no quiero estar en este campo de muerte, como lo llamas, y sé que Napoleón no se detendrá con solo conquistar España, irá por Inglaterra también.

\- Pero, Oscar…

\- Quiero cumplir mi promesa. – Los ojos azules brillaron. – Quiero regresar viva y ver a André como abogado.

\- Ya no será como antes de que partieras.

\- Eso lo sé. – Musitó suavemente. – Nunca seré de nuevo la misma que salió de Chile, pero puedo esperar que mis huesos descansen allá.

\- No quiero que partas. – Susurró el militar, abrazándola. – Porque pienso que debo ser yo quien te regrese con bien a casa, pero sé que no podré retenerte cerca de mí. – Se separó, sonriéndole con lágrimas en los ojos. – Eres mi hermana, mi sangre y mi carne aunque no tengamos los mismos padres.

\- También eres mi hermano.

\- Déjame enviar a Alain contigo, yo no podré regresar, me negaron el permiso por tercera vez.

\- Creo que no le caigo bien.

\- Así es él, solo conócelo un poco más. – Le revolvió el pelo como lo haría con un niño pequeño. – Pagaré para que él y su familia vayan contigo, le enviaré también una carta, así podrá contar con la protección de mi padre y mis hermanos.

\- No nos veremos en mucho tiempo. – José rio, apretándole una mejilla.

\- Yo aprovecharé el tiempo, conocí a un sujeto, un tal San Martín, él tiene los mismos ideales que yo, creo que podré concretar lo que tanto anhelo sin que los españoles sospechen

\- Ten cuidado. – Le pidió.

\- Lo tendré. – Volvió pellizcarle la mejilla. – Aprovechemos que el sol está brillando, aunque sea invierno, y demos un paseo para emborracharnos antes de que te tengas que ir.

\- Me gusta esa idea.

* * *

Vicente San Bruno se detuvo al escuchar los pasos de un par de soldados en el patio del convento, escondiéndose detrás de una columna al observar a Oscar y José charlar animadamente.

Maldita mujer. Parecía que tenía más vidas que un gato.

Si su caballo no hubiese corrido despavorido de la batalla, Vicente mismo la hubiese rematado, pero en el apuro no había podido apuntar bien y solo le había dado en el costado..

Respiró profundo, ya tendría otra oportunidad de lavar esa mancha del ejército.

* * *

_Marzo, 1810_

André frunció el ceño cuando una de las empleadas de la casona le entregó un sobre con el sello del ejército español, leyendo el remitente con el corazón latiendo con fuerza antes de darse cuenta de que no era la caligrafía de Oscar.

"_Mi buen amigo André:_

_Te escribo para avisarte que la cabeza dura de Oscar va en camino de vuelta a casa._

_Escribí esto antes de que ella partiera, como por dos semanas, así que quizá ella ya este en Lima o en Valparaíso._

_No la envié sola, no pude hacer eso, ella aun esta convaleciente. No pude cumplir mi promesa, fue herida en batalla y casi muere. Es tan tonta, quise que estuviese un tiempo en Inglaterra, pero ella no lo quiso así y arregló todo para volver a casa._

_Ojala que cuando llegue, tú puedas contenerla, te necesita más de lo que puede admitir._

_Me despido dejándote todos mis buenos deseos, André._

_José Miguel de la Carrera y Verdugo"_

\- Va regresar. – Murmuró suavemente. – Estará aquí. – Su sonrisa murió al recordar a Gema.

No la había visto desde el cumpleaños de Oscar, la culpa siendo una cruz demasiado grande para aguantar, no podía usarla para superar la nostalgia que sentía por su mejor amiga, no era justo para ninguno de los dos.

Gema le había pedido una oportunidad y él no pudo engañarla, así que se la negó, tratando de no herirla.

A pesar de todo, la consideraba su amiga y jugar con ella le lastimaba.

Fue a la biblioteca, tratando de despejar su mente leyendo algunos libros para preparar sus clases del día siguiente. Pero su corazón pensaba otra cosa, sus pies yendo a la cocina para dar la feliz noticia.

Solo le molestó ver a Rosalie llorar como si fuese una magdalena.

* * *

\- Podrías sonreír un poco. – Alain hizo un gesto seco, girando la cabeza mientras la brisa marina le despeinaba el cabello. – Pareces un niño pequeño ¿Cuántos años tienes? José no me lo dijo.

\- …

\- Mi hermano tiene 19, señor Oscar. – Contestó con voz suave la hermana de menor de Alain, Diane.

\- No hables con ella, pequeña.

\- Si no hablo con el señor Oscar, me aburriría, tú solo te dedicas a gruñir y bufar en nuestro camarote. – Diane le sonrió, unos mechones sueltos de su peinado recogido bailando por la brisa. – Mi hermano olvidó que su deber primario es cuidarle, señor.

\- Ya veo. – Oscar se recargó en la barandilla de barco, disfrutando de los rayos solares de un verano que ya moría. – Cuando nos fuimos a España, José dijo que el mar olía a nostalgia, ahora me parece que huele a impaciencia.

\- ¿Impaciencia? – La adolescente pestañeó, observando a la militar.

\- Si, ya quiero estar en casa, abrazando a mis seres queridos, comiendo las sopas de mi nana y los dulces de las monjas. – Observó su mano, el anillo luciendo un poco más opaco que como lo había recibido. – Quiero saber que tantas cosas han hecho sin mí.

\- Seguro que ellos también la extrañan. – Oscar asintió, escuchando como los marineros daban las voces para tirar el ancla.

Al fin estaba en casa.

_**Al fin llegué a los años interesantes de la historia de Chile, con rencillas políticas y personales que influyeron en el proceso de Independencia.**_

_**Uno de los enemigos de Oscar, Vicente San Bruno solo hizo un cameo, como un hombre que cree en lo que le enseñaron en su época como fraile; muy diferente a su hermano. (Casimiro Marcó del Pont no salió porque no se me ocurrió como agregarlo)**_

_**Trataré de hacer los capítulos más largos, centrándome más en las venas revolucionarias de José y Manuel y en el espíritu republicano de O'Higgins, los tres que influirán en André y Oscar.**_

_**Y Alain...no lo podía dejar fuera, incluso tiene su propia linea de tiempo.**_

_**Críticas y comentarios siempre se agradecen (todo con respeto)**_


	36. Capítulo 35

Apretó los dientes mientras escuchaba el ajetreo fuera del coche que la llevaba junto a sus acompañantes a Santiago, sonriendo con suavidad cuando las maderas viejas y enclenques del vehículo se movieron y crujieron, como un trozo de manzana seca bajo un gran pie invisible.

Miró por la ventanilla los pastos secos y amarillentos que pronto serían lavados por las lluvias de abril y reverdecidos cuando la primavera volviese, pero eso aun parecía muy lejano.

Cuando estaba en España, los días se volvían cada uno más interminable que el otro, cada hora se volvía una pequeña eternidad llena de angustia ¿acaso una bala no podría ser suficiente para matarla? Incluso más de una vez pensó en que los instintos de los hombres serían más que su propios ideales de libertad y la tomarían como si fuese un objeto cualquiera para saciar su sed por un momento de placer.

Temió tantas veces por su salud, aunque muchos soldados fuesen como José y simplemente la viesen como un amigo más, como una madre, una hermana.

El relincho de uno de los caballos que tiraban del coche detuvo sus pensamientos, sentándose derecha en su asiento mientras Diane y su madre detenían su tejido y Alain llevaba una mano a su cinturón, donde una pistola descansaba lista para ser disparada.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Oscar, asomándose por la ventanilla, viendo como un soldado de los dragones de la Reina le devolvía la mirada.

\- ¿A dónde va su merced? – Preguntó el soldado.

\- A Santiago, vuelvo de España después de años lejos.

\- ¿Y quien es su merced? – Volvió a preguntar.

\- Oscar Francisco de Jarjayes, Teniente de la primera división de la caballería del ejército de España, Mayor del ejército del Príncipe y, hasta que me fui, guardia del Gobernador.

\- Creo que hemos escuchado de su merced. – Dio un par de pasos hasta llegar donde Oscar, haciendo un saludo. – Si no me equivoco, usted fue quien ayudó a apresar a parte de los bandidos de José Miguel Neira.

\- Fue hace años, así gané mi puesto como Mayor.

\- Y estos ¿son sus acompañantes? – Oscar negó.

\- Son enviados por José Miguel de la Carrera para que puedan dar noticias de él a su padre Don Ignacio.

\- Bien. – Contestó el soldado. – Detuvimos el coche para advertirle que tengan cuidado, hemos apostado a varios de nuestro hombres a los largo del camino porque un banda de ladrones y cuatreros andan amenazando estos lares. – Tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar. – Ya mataron a varios viajantes y han robado joyas y oro.

\- No se preocupe, sabemos cómo defendernos. – El soldado asintió, acercándose nuevamente al cochero.

El coche volvió a moverse, Oscar abriendo los ojos, alerta, para observar cualquier amenaza en el camino.

\- ¿Cree que habrá asaltantes en el camino? – La voz de Diane sonó preocupada, la militar dándole un leve vistazo antes de contestar.

\- Si tenemos suerte, no.

* * *

\- Se supone que nos están buscando.

\- Siempre lo hacen. – Murmuró Neira mientras armaba un cigarro con papel grueso.

\- Si alimentamos a estos, nos van a encontrar, son muy finos para que sobrevivan y no nos van a pagar por gente muerta.

\- Te quejas por tantas tonterías, Illanes. – Sé puso de pie, caminando hasta donde estaban los prisioneros, dos hombres y una mujer que parecían ser aristócratas. - ¿Joyas?

\- Toditas de oro.

\- Bien.- Sonrió con alegría antes de ponerse detrás de uno de los hombre, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás para luego deslizar un cuchillo por su garganta. – Este cristiano ya se murió.

\- Nos quedan dos. – Gruñó Illanes mientras los otros miembros de la banda revisaban los baúles que habían en el elegante coche.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Indicó a la mujer, que temblaba mientras observaba el cuerpo de su compañero de viaje desangrarse sobre el pasto.

\- Es una yegua vieja, pero parece que aún se le puede dar un buen uso. – Sonrió el hombretón, silbando con gusto mientras otros hombres se ponían de pie, adivinando las intenciones de Illanes.

\- No le hagan daño a mi esposa, os lo suplico. – Lloró el hombre que quedaba, Neira encendiendo el cigarrillo y dando un par de aspiraciones.

\- ¿Los perros tienes comida, Braulio?

\- No, Miguel. – Illanes sonrió, sabiendo lo que significaba que el líder de la banda usara sus nombres de pila. Neira era más fino y cruel con sus castigos, si fuese por Braulio, le cortaría le lengua y le sacaría los ojos, pero imaginó lo que Miguel quería.

\- Lleven a este con mis pobres huachitos, tienen que estar muertos de hambre. – Le dio un puntapié, uno de los hombres que revisaba el botín acercándose para agarrarlo de un codo y llevarlo donde Neira tenía a unos feroces perros atados a unos árboles.

\- Y usted, mi huachita, va a aprender que hace un hombre de verdad. – Illanes también agarró a la mujer, dándole un par de sacudidas para que dejara de llorar, riendo antes de tirarla al pasto y levantarle la falda del vestido, ignorando los gritos y patadas que la mujer le daba.

Neira, por su parte, siguió fumando, escuchando a los lejos los gruñidos de los perros que destrozaban al hombre fino que había asaltado y los gritos desesperados de la mujer mientras Illanes la desgraciaba.

No era nada que no hubiese hecho antes.

Con gesto despectivo, pateó la cabeza del hombre que había degollado, frunciendo el ceño antes de girarse.

\- ¡Por tu puta madre, Illanes! ¡Calla a esa perra! – Braulio rio de nuevo, besando a la mujer, tratando de ahogar sus gemidos doloridos. – Así está mejor.

\- Ponga de su parte. – Gruñó Illanes en el oído de la mujer. – Marratito le voy a hacer de todito lo que sé que le gusta a las mujeres finas como su mercé, pero ahora finja que disfruta o Neira le va a hacer lo que a su marido y a su amigo. – La mujer asintió, tratando de relajarse mientras sentía las lamidas del hombre en su oreja.

Hubiese sido mejor que la destrozasen los perros.

* * *

El coche se detuvo fuera de las puertas de la gran casona, Oscar saltando fuera mientras miraba a su alrededor, respirando profundo para llenar sus pulmones con ese aroma familiar que hacía tanto no sentía.

\- ¡Su mercé Panchito! – Escuchó un gritó, mirando a Zoraida acercarse corriendo a ella, la esclava deteniéndose a un par de metros, pestañeando mientras trataba de asegurarse que la imagen de la joven ama era real.

\- Tanto tiempo, Zoraida. – Oscar se acercó a la otra mujer, palmeándole un hombro mientras le regalaba una sonrisa deslumbrante. - ¿Padre está en casa?

\- No su mercé. -Contestó rápidamente. - ¡El niño André se va aponer feliz cuando la vea! Está con la señora nana en la cocina.

\- Toma, págale al cochero y llama a unos sirvientes para que bajen mi equipaje y el de mis acompañantes, después llévalos adentro y dales algo de comer. – Dijo, colocando una bolsa con un montón de pesos en las manos de la esclava.

\- Y su mercé ¿dónde va?

\- A ver a André, por supuesto. – Contestó sin dejar de sonreír, llevándose una mano al pelo para quitar la cinta que había estado utilizando, dejando sus mechones libres.

Recorrió los pasillos sin detenerse en reconocer su propio hogar, deteniéndose cuando vio a su mejor amigo pelar una manzana mientras escuchaba a su abuela hablar sobre quien sabe qué.

\- …y no nos han dicho nada, los patrones creen que vamos a recibir sorpresas, pero es su hija la que vuelve.

\- A Oscar no le gustan las fiestas.

\- Pero piensa, André, la niña lleva tantos años fuera ¿no sería bonito recibirla con una fiesta de esas como las que da don Mateo? Así podría ponerle el vestido que siempre quise.

\- Yo me conformo con un plato de sopa caliente y unos cuantos dulces, nana. – Interrumpió la militar, André levantando la mirada para ver los ojos risueños de su mejor amiga, reconociendo a la mujer que se había marchado hacia casi tres años atrás.

\- Oscar…

\- Ya volví. – Se dejó envolver por el olor familiar de André cuando este, casi a la velocidad de un rayo, la apretó en un abrazo, sus propias manos buscando su lugar en la espalda del joven Grandier, reconociendo bajo la tela de la camisa músculos que no recordaba que él tuviese.

\- ¡Mi niña! – Gritó la nana, acercándose también para tocarla, asegurándose de que fuese ella y no otra la que acababa de aparecer.

Oscar sintió ganas de llorar.

Al fin estaba en casa.

* * *

\- Acompáñenme por aquí, su mercé Panchito no me dijo ni sus nombres, pero la entiendo, debe echar mucho de menos a la nana y a Andresito. – La esclava hizo una seña con la cabeza para que la siguieran por los pasillos.

\- Alain y Diane de Soissons, y mi madre, Agnès Le Blanc de Soissons. – Presentó la joven con una suave sonrisa.

\- Yo soy Zoraida Ríos. – Dijo la esclava. – No tengo un apellido con el de sus mercedes, el mío salió de donde nací, a la orilla de un rio. – Se rio, una risa clara y alegre como de mujer que no debe preocuparse por un destino que ya está trazado. - Hice un cordero que esta para chuparse los bigotes, les va a gustar.

Se detuvieron cuando vieron a André sujetar el rostro de Oscar entre sus manos, observando fijamente sus ojos azules.

Parecía que iba a besarla, pero en vez de eso, la soltó para tomarle una mano y arrastrarla al interior de la cocina.

\- Esos dos…vamos que la comida se enfría. – Apuró Zoraida, Diane y Agnès asintiendo mientras Alain fruncía el ceño.

No le gustaba estar en una casa que no le pertenecía.


	37. Capítulo 36

\- Las cosas han cambiado desde que te fuiste, Don Luis falleció unos meses después de que partieras, ahora gobierna Francisco García Carrasco.

\- Entonces es a él a quien tengo que servir. – Oscar se sentó a la sombra del rosal inglés.

\- No te ilusiones, ese estafador durara un poco más, somos muchos quienes pedimos poder gobernarnos por nosotros mismos, aunque algunos quieren hacerlo en representación del rey.

\- ¿Por qué dices que es un estafador?

\- Hizo tratos con unos ingleses que fingían ser balleneros, pero que eran traficantes de mercadería, él y Rozas usaron a los dragones para evitar la parte en que debían ayudar a los traficantes, destrozaron el barco inglés, apresaron a los hombres y se quedaron con las telas que estaban comercializando, todo sin siquiera preocuparse de Aduanas.

\- Aun así, es quien el rey colocó para que nos gobernase.

\- Dicen que será destituido pronto, el virrey no parece muy contento con su gestión y menos con el escandalo del que fue protagonista. – André se sentó a su lado, observando el perfil de la mujer, buscando algo que delatase cuanto había cambiado durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados. – José me envió una carta.

\- ¿Y qué te escribió?

\- Fuiste herida en batalla.

\- No quiero hablar de eso. – Susurró, poniéndose de pie y tomándole una mano a su amigo. – Vamos a mi habitación, aquí no es seguro que podamos conversar.

\- ¿Y no quieres ver a tu madre o a tu padre?

\- Quiero descansar un poco, pero antes, quiero ver que tan limpia esta mi habitación.

André asintió, siguiendo a la joven hasta la puerta blanca que bloqueaba el paso al cuarto de Oscar, sonriendo involuntariamente cuando la vio abrirla.

Se quedó de pie detrás, sin atreverse a molestarla mientras ella observaba todo a su alrededor, caminando un par de pasos antes de dejarse caer en su cama.

\- Ven. – Lo llamó. – Quiero saber que fue de ti mientras yo no estuve. – Se hizo a un lado, mirando a los ojos a André, quien se sentó nervioso en el borde de la cama. – Acércate, no es nada que no hayamos hecho antes, hablar y descansar juntos como dos buenos amigos.

\- No eres la misma.

\- Ni tú, pero no hemos cambiado lo suficiente como para ser incapaces de reconocernos, André.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

\- Todo lo que has hecho durante mi estadía en España.

\- Bien, terminé de estudiar, tu padre pagó mi doctorado y me convertí en profesor de la facultad.

\- ¿Sólo eso? – Él asintió, decidiendo omitir a Gema.

\- ¿Qué más querías que hiciese? – Oscar se encogió de hombros, acostándose de espaldas para mirar el techo blanco, poniendo las manos sobre su vientre.

\- Esto me dio las fuerzas necesarias para continuar, incluso cuando yo misma no sabía que hacer. – Apretó el anillo entre sus dedos, quitándolo para devolverlo a su dueño. – Gracias.

\- Quédatelo. – Oscar negó, mirando los ojos verdes.

\- Lo tuve un tiempo prudente, sigo necesitándolo, pero ahora te tengo a ti, ya no estamos lejos. – Cerró los ojos para dormitar un poco.

\- A Rosalie le dará un ataque cuando sepa que regresaste. – Se recostó al lado de su amiga, sintiendo como ella se acurrucaba para estar más cerca de él.

También cerró los ojos, sin darse cuenta cuando lágrimas silenciosas comenzaban a mojar las mejillas femeninas.

* * *

_Junio, 1810_

Llovía. Llovía a cántaros, parecía que el cielo quería caerse o que un segundo diluvio, uno sin avisarse, lavaba la tierra y desbordaba los ríos.

El pobre techo de paja y tejas con suerte podía aguantar la arremetida, los muros sudando mientras un brasero ardía en un rincón, calentando el húmedo aire.

El hombre besó con cariño la frente de su amante, peinando los mechones que se pegaban alrededor de su rostro, respirando el fresco y fino perfume que había conseguido para ella, el mismo que usaba la primera vez que la tomó para sí.

Se acurrucaron bajo las gruesas colchas, la fina espalda femenina chocando con el pecho masculino, la mujer sintiéndose diminuta en comparación con el corpulento cuerpo del hombre. Pudiese ser que la primera vez hubiese sido desagradable, una experiencia terrible, en especial cuando recordaba los gritos de su marido combinados con los gruñidos de perros y el aliento caliente del hombre que la tomaba como si fuese un animal en celo, pero después…Era una viuda, una viuda con deseos ocultos, deseos tan oscuros que su marido se hubiese sonrojado si alguna vez se hubiese enterado de alguno; deseos que, con un poco de confianza, había logrado saciar en el cuerpo del cuatrero asesino, besos con sabor a sangre, caricias dolorosas, marcas a carne viva, mordiscos en partes que una mujer decente jamás toleraría, formas de ser tomada que, de seguro, eran condenadas por la Inquisición.

Con Braulio Illanes, en menos de dos meses, había experimentado todo lo que su propia madre había llamado naturaleza desviada, tratando de sentenciarla a solo abrir las piernas para dejar a su marido medio llenarla con una pasión apagada, aburrida, sin más besos que uno en la mejilla, y después volver a abrirlas para parir todos los hijos que pudiese, sin dejar que su espíritu se saciara.

Cerró los ojos con gusto cuando dos dedos hoscos, llenos de callos, se deslizaban por entre sus muslos, buscando su humedad siempre dispuesta a saciarlo.

\- Abra las piernas. – Ordenó a su oído, ella asintiendo, moviendo su propio cuerpo para poder amoldarse a lo que él quería. Y Braulio la había llamado yegua vieja. – Sobre su estómago, mi dama.

\- ¿Me va a montar?

\- Como el potro monta a su yegua, como a usté le gusta.

\- Está muy cariñoso. – Aguantó un gemido al sentir como él le mordía un hombro. - ¿Cuánto tiempo se irá está vez?

\- No me iré, solo la quiero preñar. – Contestó, olfateando su pelo. Olía a lilas y a agua limpia, quillay y un dejo de aceite de bergamota. Era su mujer, aunque para tenerla hubiese tenido que asaltar al coche que la llevaba. Aunque no lo hubiese sabido hasta hundirse en su carne caliente y húmeda. - ¿Dejó de tomar borraja y ajenjo?

\- ¿Por qué me quiere preñar? – La giró, metiendo su mano en el espeso cabello cobrizo, mirando su rostro pecoso, libre de esos potingues que la avejentaban y la hacían lucir como un fantasma.

\- ¿Por qué cree usté? – Los ojos marrones miraron fijamente los ojos de gata de la mujer, manteniéndola en su lugar, sonriendo, una hermosa sonrisa a pesar de que su dueño no conocía de los cuidados que los aristócratas daban a sus propias dentaduras.

\- También lo amo, Braulio. – Sintió como él le pasaba un pulgar por sobre sus labios, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- Verá usté, Raquelita, que bonitos mocosos vamos a tener. – La besó con alegría, separándose para poder devorar el cuerpo que tantas emociones le encendía mientras Raquel Trinidad de la Concepción Medina y Ruiz, viuda de Andrade, gimoteaba y corcoveaba en el colchón de paja y lana.

* * *

_Julio, 1810._

Un hombre con peluca blanca, empolvada, observaba fijamente a los otros dos que estaban frente a él, uno vestido con una chaqueta negra y pantalones del mismo color y el otro de sacerdote. Se llevó una mano a los ojos, suspirando levemente mientras sentía como de pronto los ochenta años de vida se le iban encima, como si fuese una especie de maldición.

¿Cuántos años deseó tener un título nobiliario? Él, Mateo de Toro y Zambrano, nombrado como el hermano muerto que había nacido antes de él, trataba de mantener su mundo en equilibrio, tranquilo, consiguiendo lo poco que ambicionaba en la vida a punta de esfuerzo. Los años de fidelidad rindieron sus frutos y su insistencia fue premiada. Don Mateo, Conde de la Conquista, ni siquiera era por la conquista de Chile, si no que su abuelo había sido participe de la conquista de las Canarias, tenía lo que tanto quería.

Por un momento pensó que quizá hubiese sido mejor ser solo un terrateniente y disfrutar de sus hijos y nietos, pero no, su rango le había puesto al alcance el puesto de Gobernador después de que García tuviese que renunciar al cargo. ¿Qué podía hacer un viejo cansado, olvidadizo y casi ciego en un lugar que necesitaba sangre joven y con ganas de luchar? Prácticamente nada.

\- No recuerdo haber permitido esto. – Susurró don Mateo, frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de leer el papel delante de sus ojos.

\- No os preocupéis, su excelencia, vuestra merced solo debe saber que está haciendo un bien para el reino de Chile.

\- ¿Debo confiar en vuestra merced, don Ignacio?

\- ¿En quién más podríais confiar que en nosotros?

\- Don Ignacio tiene razón, su excelencia, no nos mueve más que las ansías de poder ver a nuestro pueblo seguro y bien gobernado, su merced es el representante del rey, así que, si está en nuestras manos, nos esforzaremos por ayudarle. – Dijo José Antonio Martínez de Aldunate y Garcés de Marcilla, sacerdote interesado en la política interna del Reino de Chile. – Si lo pensáis bien, nosotros solo pretendemos cuidar de lo que le pertenece a su majestad Fernando VII.

\- Comprendo lo que queréis decir, pero aún me parece arriesgado eso del Cabildo, creo que lo más prudente es esperar noticias de España, por lo pronto debemos abstenernos a hacer eso y mantener los interés del rey por sobre los propios. – Ignacio asintió, pensando levemente en que el anciano le había parecido un poco más fácil de convencer, pero se había equivocado.

Fuera, Oscar se paseaba como un león enjaulado mientras Víctor Manuel intentaba mantenerse concentrado en vigilar la puerta de la oficina del Gobernador.

El joven teniente quería detenerla, darle un abrazo y poder besarle una mano, pero eso lo tenía prohibido, en especial por las miradas furibundas que ese profesorcillo le daba cuando venía a hablar con su superior o con el Oidor. Aunque no podía negar que tantos años lejos no habían mermado ni un poco la belleza de la militar, más bien, parecían haberla aumentado mientras que Víctor apenas y había cambiado, quizá su cabello un poco más largo y su ascenso militar.

Eso era lo máximo que había logrado.

La puerta se abrió, los dos militares deteniéndose para hacer el saludo correspondiente mientras don Ignacio de la Carrera y don José Martínez salían presurosos, don Ignacio dándole un saludo rápido a la amiga de su tercer hijo.

Oscar apretó los dientes antes de entrar en la oficina de don Mateo, observándolo secarse la frente con un pañuelo blanco.

\- Creen que podrán hacerme pasar por tonto. – Habló con voz cansada, suspirando. – Seré viejo, pero sé qué es lo que quieren.

\- Su excelencia…

\- Si solo fuera unas décadas más joven, si pudiese tener un poco más de carácter…solo soy un viejo decrepito. – Musitó débilmente, sus ojos grises llenándose de la tristeza de quien se sabe inútil.

\- No diga eso, usted está donde debe y, algún día, la historia hablará de su merced.

\- Si fuera un par de décadas más joven, sin duda la tomaría como mi esposa. – Dijo divertido. – Pero ahora… su merced podría pasar por mi nieta, Oscar.

\- Para mí hubiese sido un honor ser cortejada por vuestra merced, su excelencia. – El anciano rio como un niño pequeño, sonrojándose ante la galantería de la joven mujer a la que seguramente cuadriplicaba en edad.

* * *

André se sentó frente a Manuel, quien terminaba su vaso de vino mientras trataba de seguir el ritmo de la canción que cantaba una mujer en el fondo de la chingana.

\- Pronto podremos hacer realidad nuestros sueños, amigo mío. – Manuel asintió.

\- Escuché que se llamará a un Cabildo abierto, quizá no como el de Buenos Aires, pero ya es un paso, pronto podremos quitarnos el yugo de los españoles de encima. – Los gritos de alegría a su alrededor ayudaron a ahogar la conversación, André agradeciendo internamente ese hecho, pues la posibilidad de ser escuchados por un simpatizante realista era demasiado alta a pesar de estar en un lugar solo frecuentado por el populacho. – Podremos hacer nuestras las máximas de la Revolución.

\- No tenemos que flaquear, menos ahora que la meta está tan cerca. – La desigualdad y las leyes injustas ya habían colmado la paciencia de muchos criollos, en especial de aquellos que no tenían ni un trozo de pan que llevarse a la boca. El mismo Manuel había tenido ese problema, tan terrible que ni siquiera había podido obtener una beca para conseguir su título, si no hubiese sido por el padre de José, todo su esfuerzo se hubiese perdido solo por no tener trecientos pesos para pagar la universidad.

\- Ojala José estuviese acá, sé que es lo que él también ansía . – Una mujer llamó la atención de André, una que no despegaba los ojos de Manuel, quien parecía ignorarla.

\- Mira allá. – Le hizo una seña con la cabeza, indicando a la mujer.

\- Parece que alguien tendrá suerte esta noche. – Sonrió Manuel, poniéndose de pie.

El joven Grandier levantó su vaso cuando vio como la mujer se ponía a bailar algo parecido a la zamacueca que le gustaba al fallecido don Luis Muñoz, Rodríguez riendo antes de ponerse a zapatear al ritmo que le imponía la joven mujer.

Por dentro, André rezó que el camino hacia la independencia fuese así, solo alegría.


	38. Capítulo 37

_Agosto, 1810._

Desdobló el cuadernillo que le había entregado Manuel, acercándose a su escritorio antes de encender una lámpara y mirar la caligrafía impresa en la portada.

Había escuchado del _Catecismo Político Cristiano _y de su autor, un fantasma llamado José Amor de la Patria. Podía ser cualquiera, incluso él mismo, pero como estaba escrito, seguramente era algún sacerdote, alguien demasiado familiarizado con el catecismo común y corriente que había decidido convertirlo en un arma con el fin de abrirle los ojos a todos los que supiesen leer.

\- "La instrucción de la juventud es una de las bases más esenciales de la sociedad humana, sin ella los Pueblos son barbaros y esclavos, y cargan eternamente el duro yugo de la servidumbre y de las preocupaciones; pero a medida que los hombres se esclarecen conocen sus derechos y los del orden social, detestan la esclavitud, la tiranía y el despotismo, aspiran a la noble libertad e independencia, y al fin lo consiguen con medidas savias y prudentes que hacen ilusorios los esfuerzos y las amenazas del interés y del egoísmo de los usurpadores de la primitiva y divina autoridad de los Pueblos: He aquí lector benévolo, el objeto de este pequeño catecismo que reduciré a preguntas y respuestas, claras, sencillas y precisas perceptibles y de fácil inteligencia para los niños de todas edades y condiciones: Si la juventud se instruye en principios evidentes por sí mismos, que tanto interesan a su felicidad presente y a la de toda su posteridad: esta será la gloriosa recompensa que yo exija de este pequeño trabajo. Vale." – Leyó en voz alta, sonriendo, sirviéndose una copa de vino para acompañar la lectura. – Las especies de gobiernos ¿acaso hay peores que la monarquía misma? – Se preguntó, mirando la llama bamboleante de la lámpara, alcanzando un cuaderno, tinta y una pluma para poder escribir.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó como golpeaban su puerta, respirando profundo para luego cerrar el cuadernillo y colocarlo debajo de su propio cuaderno, apagando la lámpara también y evitando hacer cualquier ruido.

\- ¿André? – Suspiró, poniéndose de pie para abrir la puerta, tratando lucir cansado.

\- Dime. – Oscar lo miró antes de dar un vistazo dentro de su habitación, empujándolo para que se hiciese a un lado. - ¿Qué se supone que haces?

\- Venir a ver a mi mejor amigo, no hemos podido hablar decentemente durante días, además, parece que me estás evitando, como si no quisieras verme. – André dio un par de zancadas, volviendo a encender la lámpara para iluminar su habitación.

\- No he estado evitándote, además, yo podría decirte lo mismo, desde que volviste, prefieres quedarte a solas. – Susurró, dándole la espalda para mirar por su ventana las siluetas oscuras de los arboles a las afueras de la casona, la luna brillando a la lejanía con un tono amarillento.

\- Aun debo acostumbrarme a que no es un sueño el que esté aquí. – Se le acercó por la espalda, abrazándolo. – Muchas veces pensé que no volvería.

\- ¿Quieres un poco de vino? – Cambio de tema, soltándose de su agarre para acercarse a su escritorio.

\- ¿Qué era lo que hacías?

\- Prepararme para dormir. – Contestó sin mirarla, agachándose para sacar una dulcera de vidrio que un compañero de trabajo le había regalado en su último cumpleaños.

\- ¿A oscuras?

\- Puedo hacerlo como se me antoje. – Oscar asintió, acercándose al escritorio para poder observar lo que su amigo había estado haciendo, agarrando el cuaderno antes de que él pudiese detenerla, mirando lo que estaba debajo.

\- Como leer textos sediciosos. – Apretó el cuadernillo entre sus dedos, bufando molesta. - ¿Sabes que esto se considera traición al rey?

\- Creo que no lo es. – Oscar camino para poder sentarse en la cama de André, leyendo la introducción del texto.

\- Explícame por qué no lo es.

\- ¿Acaso podemos someternos al yugo de un personaje que ni siquiera esta reinando en su propias tierras? ¿Es justo que no podamos comerciar con nadie más que con España? ¿Qué veamos como los "honorables" representantes del rey se dediquen al contrabando? – La sombra de André bailó en el muro mientras se acercaba a su amiga, cayendo de rodillas frente a ella.

\- Sé lo que piensas, José piensa igual y muchos de los que aún están peleando en España también, pero igualmente sé que nadie deja que su fuente de riqueza se le escape de entre las manos, si los criollos quieren obtener su independencia, tendrán que luchar por ella. – André levantó la mirada, observando los ojos azules a pesar de las penumbras que parecían ganarle a la pobre luz de la lámpara.

\- ¿Y de qué lado estarás si hay batalla?

\- Del lado que tenga la razón.

\- Solo podrías traicionar a la misma naturaleza del ser humano si te unes al rey, porque esta en nuestra naturaleza las ansías de ser libres e iguales, aunque muchos olviden lo que son.

\- Solo podría traicionarme a mí misma si elijo la causa incorrecta. – Sintió la mano de André sobre su rodilla derecha, los ojos del profesor brillando con luz propia.

\- Ve a tu habitación. – Pidió con voz suave, Oscar negando antes de abrir el famoso catecismo.

\- A pesar de que sé que esto es traición, quiero saber también que es lo que tanto te apasiona, eso que llamas igualdad, aunque yo sepa que no hay diferencias y que tú y yo somos iguales. – Le entregó el cuadernillo, ayudándole a ponerse de pie, recostándose en la cama sin siquiera molestarse en quitarse sus botas militares.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Quiero prepararme para lo que viene, don Mateo está cansado y pronto cederá a las presiones. – Contestó con suavidad. – Siéntate cerca de la luz y léeme, yo iré deteniéndote para poder analizar los puntos que no pueda comprender.

\- Será como tú desees, pero no trates de cambiar mis convicciones. – Oscar rio alegremente.

\- ¡Nunca lo haría! Mejor tráeme ese vino que me ofreciste y ponte a leer.

* * *

Los ojos de oro de Víctor observaron como las sombras de la mañana se iban retirando para dar paso a las de la tarde. Contuvo un bostezo, unos cuantos pajarillos gritando a la lejanía, reconociendo el silbido de un zorzal y el trino de unos loros.

Pronto se acabaría el invierno y llegaría la primavera.

Escuchó los pasos apresurados de varios tacones, mirando como los hombres que tanto amaban discutir con don Mateo se acercaban con varios panfletos y documentos en las manos.

\- Necesitamos ver a Don Mateo.

\- Lamento informarles que don Mateo no está bien de salud. – Habló Víctor con acento encantador, observando como don Ignacio fruncía el ceño y apretaba un papel hasta arrugarlo.

\- ¿Cómo que no está? Él no puede incumplir sus tareas para con nuestro pueblo.

\- Es un anciano y los ancianos enferman. – Explicó el joven teniente con paciencia, entrecerrando los ojos mientras otro sujeto se adelantaba.

\- Quiero hablar con su superior.

\- Ella escoltó personalmente a don Mateo hasta su casa, pero, si lo deseáis, podéis esperarla aquí o en la oficina del Oidor, donde más les acomode a vuestras mercedes.

\- ¡No sea irrespetuoso, mocoso de mierda! – Le regañó Fernando Márquez de la Plata, político de ascendencia española.

\- No lo soy, señor mío, solo estoy respondiendo vuestras inquietudes y pedidos como superior en ausencia de mi coronel Oscar. – Hizo un mohín gracioso, antes de que los hombres se dieran media vuelta para regresar por donde habían venido.

Sonrió, sabiendo que esos hombres deseaban gobernar ellos mismos Chile y que solo querían usar al viejo conde de la conquista como un títere en el mejor de los casos.

Había hablado de la situación con Francisco Javier de Reina, quien se comprometió con él para vigilar los intereses de la corona, nadie tenía derecho sobre los terrenos cedidos por Dios al rey más que el rey mismo y parecía que a muchos eso se les estaba olvidando.

\- ¡San Bruno! – Escuchó que lo llamaban, girándose para regalarle una sonrisa amistosa a Álvarez, sin notar el sonrojo en el rostro barbudo de su compañero de guardia.

\- Dime.

\- Me manda Benavidez, dice que tienes que terminar unos informes para mi coronel Oscar. – Víctor asintió, dando unas ordenes a unos soldados apostados a la entrada del palacio antes de irse donde Benavidez a hacer lo que pedía.

Álvarez se quedó mirando el camino que había tomado el soldado de pelo largo, apretando los puños antes de caminar por el sendero opuesto, rumbo a la oficina del secretario de don Mateo.

Sabía que ese hombre tenía que ver con las ambiciones independistas de los que acosaban al anciano gobernador.

* * *

Sostuvo con firmeza el canasto al lado de su cadera mientras miraba la entrada de la gran casona, sus pies calzados con ojotas de cuero sintiendo aun el frío de la mañana. Estornudó cuando un mechón de su pelo suelto bailo frente a su nariz, haciendo unos gestos graciosos antes de enderezarse.

\- ¿Carmelita? – La joven levantó la mirada, sus grandes ojos marrones observando a quien la llamaba.

\- ¡Luchito! – Luis de la Carrera, el hijo menor de Ignacio de la Carrera, le regaló una enorme sonrisa a la muchachita, dejando solo a su acompañante antes de correr al encuentro de Carmela.

\- ¿Anda con sus yerbas? – Ella asintió, moviendo el paño grueso que cubría su canasto.

\- Los tecitos que prepara mi taita. – Dijo con orgullo, su largo pelo ondulado bailando con el viento que se levantaba en el camino, pareciendo el velo de una monja. – Ya sabe que por acá no son muy bienvenidos los míos.

\- Pero usted ni india parece. – Su gesto se congeló, sin embargo, meneó la cabeza, él tenía razón, su padre parecía mucho más mapuche que ella, aunque su progenitor fuese mestizo.

\- Mi mamita es india y mi taita vive con ellos, mi maire será blanca como la leche, pero está con mi taita y yo con ellos, así que son mi gente. – Contestó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Disculpe si la ofendí. - Susurró incomodo, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás para palmearle la espalda al acompañante que había dejado olvidado detrás de él. - ¡Miré lo que nos mandó José desde España!

\- ¿Un hombre?

\- No cualquiera, Carmelita, este le salvó la vida a mi hermano. – Alain apretó los labios mientras miraba a la muchachita frente a él. No debía tener más de dieciséis o diecisiete años, un poco más baja que Diane, aunque con un rostro mucho más encantador que el de su hermana. Su piel blanca brillaba bajo el sol, demostrando su lozanía juvenil.

\- ¿Qué tanto me mira españolete? – Gruñó ofuscada.

\- Alain de Soissons. – Se presentó, descolocando un poco a Carmela.

\- ¡¿Quién le preguntó ?!

\- Carmelita, usted no es así. – Luis trató de acercarse a la adolescente, quien se hizo para atrás.

\- Nos vemos después, Luchito. – Se dio la vuelta, ignorando a los dos hombres, dando zancadas tan amplias como su falda le permitía.

\- Acompañe a Carmela, Alain, los caminos no son muy seguros y menos con los dragones sueltos por ahí. – Dijo con desprecio.

\- No creo que necesite compañía.

\- Es bonita, sola cualquiera le podría saltar encima y hacerle lo que se antojase. – Le pasó una pequeña cuchilla. – Vaya, por favor.

Alain, sin decir más, caminó para alcanzar a Carmela.

Era lo único que le faltaba, ser niñera de una criatura salvaje.

La muchachita era rápida, el joven teniendo que prácticamente correr para poder alcanzarla, agarrándole una mano para detenerla.

\- ¡Suélteme! Naide le ha dado permiso para tocarme. – Soltó molesta, tensándose como un gato, lista para saltar encima de su atacante.

\- Solo le estoy haciendo un favor a Luis, me está acogiendo mientras arreglo mi situación en este lugar. – Explicó lo más sereno posible, Carmela mirándolo fijamente.

\- No me importa, españolete.

\- No soy español, soy francés.

\- ¡Peor aún! Un franchute con olor a queso. – Dijo despectiva, girándose para continuar con su camino.

\- Mire, hagamos un trato, ayúdeme a conocer Santiago, que pronto me voy a enlistar en el regimiento y yo, a cambio, le compraré algún té para mi madre o mi hermana.

\- ¿Me está ofreciendo trabajo?

\- No tengo mucho dinero, pero estoy trabajando como ayudante de don Ignacio y creo que podré darle un par de pesos por su ayuda.

\- Lo voy a pensar. – Caminó como si fuese una gata sobre un muro, bamboleando sus caderas, deteniéndose para darle un vistazo a Alain. - ¿Qué hace? Si me va a proponer cualquier trabajo, mi taita debe saberlo, así que sígame. – Ordenó, sujetándose la falda con la mano libre. – Pídale a Luchito un caballo, así llegamos más rápido.

\- ¿Y usted? – Carmela volvió a girarse, mirando los ojos marrones del hombre.

\- Pues iré con usted en el caballo. – Dijo aireada.

_"¿En que problema me he metido?"_ pensó Alain.

_**El texto que lee André es el Catecismo Político Cristiano que se puede descargar desde la página de memoria chilena, es patrimonio cultural común, así que cualquiera puede hacer uso (responsable) de él.**_

_**Mamita: abuela (así le digo a la mía) Taita: padre; maire: madre. **_

_**Carmelita, igual que Neira e Illanes, tiene un papel importante para más adelante. (Incluso tengo mis propios emparejamientos, uno con Álvarez como protagonista)  
**_

_**Se viene el Cabildo Abierto y el regreso de José y la señorita Francisca.**_


	39. Capítulo 38

_Septiembre, 1810_

Esperó que todos sus estudiantes entrasen, mirando los rostros juveniles de los alumnos que más bien parecían niños, muchos apenas teniendo diecisiete años, enviados por sus padres para tener un futuro.

\- ¿Quién puede decirme donde quedamos en la clase anterior? – Preguntó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, colgándola en el respaldo de la cómoda silla que algún día había sido usada por el fallecido maestro Iñarritu, quedando solo con la fina camisa que Oscar había insistido en comprarle y un chalequín de color caqui.

\- Si no me equivoco, en las concepciones de gobierno, maestro. – Contestó un estudiante que se sentaba en el fondo del salón.

\- Correcto. – Colocó sus manos sobre el escritorio, observando el libro que tenía enfrente. – Estoy seguro que muchos han escuchado del Catecismo Político Cristiano. – Los estudiantes se quedaron en silencio, mirándose entre ellos.

\- Mi padre dice que esos textos solo los escriben los tontos. – André contuvo la risa, parándose derecho mientras se llevaba una mano al moño que amarraba su pelo para acomodarlo, Oscar había insistido en peinarlo esa mañana, alegando que debía verse decente, aunque él siempre mantenía su aspecto impecable.

\- Pues son unos tontos bastante inteligentes, señor Arriagada, y, le puedo decir, que si habla por su padre y no tiene opinión propia, el tonto es usted. – El muchacho que había hablado apretó los labios, poniéndose de pie, indignado.

\- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así?! ¡¿Acaso no sabe quién soy?!

\- Un estudiante que está metiéndose en problemas, joven. – Los demás estudiantes rieron, André sonriendo mientras miraba a Arriagada, quien, rojo de ira, volvió a sentarse. – Si ustedes lo han leído, podrán reconocer algunos aspectos que son similares a otros textos como el Príncipe de Maquiavelo, aunque él pretendía dar consejos a los gobernantes de su época.

\- Pero yo lo he leído, maestro, y dice que debemos cuidarnos de los españoles cuando muchos de nosotros somos descendientes de ellos.

\- Si lo vemos desde un punto de vista más amplio, hemos sido testigos de muy buenas gestiones, como también de unas terribles que no solo han enfadado a los criollos. – Contestó el joven maestro. – Deben saber que el cuidado del que se habla es de la perfidia, de la codicia, de la deshonestidad…en fin, de todo lo que hace terrible a un gobierno.

\- ¿Usted cree que habrá cambios con el rey destronado? – André sonrió, colocando las manos en la espalda, tomando aire mientras observaba el techo del salón.

\- El cambio ya se está sintiendo, muchachos, y es su deber como nueva generación poner de su parte para que no sea en vano todo lo que se está logrando y se logrará en un futuro.

Los estudiantes asintieron, las palabras calando hondo en los espíritus juveniles, incluso en el del cabeza dura de Arriagada.

El futuro los necesitaba y ellos debían prepararse para dar la talla.

* * *

Oscar miró sobre su hombro, sintiéndose levemente contenta de saberse sola.

Pensó en Rosalie, quien apenas le hablaba y se le acercaba, como si creyese que si siquiera respirar cerca de su persona fuese a desaparecerla como una ilusión.

Se sentó en su cama, llevándose las manos a la cara mientras sentía un leve escozor en el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo, una herida de guerra, aun fresca, trataba de recordarle que era un ser humano, de recordarle todos los horrores que había vivido y que se empeñaba en olvidar.

Sintió la tibieza de las lágrimas mojar sus parpados, recostándose en su cama.

Respiró profundo mientras recordaba a ese soldado contento por ser padre antes de la batalla de Ocaña, ese mismo soldado…su cadáver había sido llevado a Cádiz para evitar que fuese decorado por las bestias salvajes, para poder entregárselo a algún familiar.

Por lo menos tendría alguien que lo lloraría y un vástago que siguiera sus pasos.

¿Qué hubiese sido de ella si hubiese muerto en España? Su padre seguramente se habría llenado de orgullo al saberla heroína en las batallas del rey. Su madre…nunca había sido cercana a ella, su padre era su héroe, quien se preocupaba de ella mientras que la madre tenía solo la función de verla de lejos, ocultando la amargura de no poder tener a su lado a su retoño más joven por la obsesión de su marido con una sonrisa cariñosa, esa sonrisa que le daba que siempre le daba cuando volvía del Colegio de Nobles, del Convictorio, del regimiento, de Palacio, de algún viaje o de España misma. ¿Acaso su madre la quería? No lo sabía y, en ese preciso momento, sentía un gran temor de preguntar.

Ahogó un gemido en la almohada, sabiendo que si le contaba de sus preocupaciones a André solo lograría perturbarlo más de lo que estaba.

Pensó unos minutos en él, ese no era el André que había dejado atrás, ella no había dejado a un hombre taciturno que a veces la miraba como si hubiese cometido un pecado horrible en su contra. A veces, deseaba tomarlo de los hombros y zarandearlo para que volviese a ser su amigo incondicional y no esa sombra amarga que se esforzaba en pensar de forma diferente a ella.

\- ¿Oscar? – Se tensó cuando reconoció la voz, apurándose en secarse las lágrimas y despeinarse, quería parecer recién despertada para evitar el interrogatorio que el joven Grandier le haría si la veía en ese estado.

\- Adelante. – Dijo, fingiendo voz adormilada, dándole la espalda mientras pateaba las colchas.

\- ¿Estabas dormida? – Se acercó a la cama, sentándose en la orilla mientras le daba un mordisco a la manzana que llevaba en las manos.

\- Si. – Respiró temblorosa, cerrando los ojos. Los abrió cuando sintió la tibieza del cuerpo de André en su espalda, temblando levemente mientras sentía como la abrazaba.

\- Pienso que llevamos un buen tiempo sin estar como en los viejos tiempos. – Susurró en su oído, ella girándose antes de ocultarse en su pecho, olfateando el aroma de la manzana recientemente engullida combinada con su olor natural. – Soy un tonto.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No he celebrado que volviste viva, solo me he preocupado de mi propia miseria y o me he podido alegrar por tenerte a mi lado de nuevo. – Le besó el pelo, sintiendo como temblaba en sus brazos. – La política también se ha convertido en una amante celosa que quiere apartarme de mis seres queridos.

\- Tú no eres un político.

\- Lo sé, pero me apasiona ese tema, así que podría considerarse que si lo soy desde mi posición de maestro en la universidad. – Se relajó cuando la escuchó reír, respirando profundo antes de cerrar los ojos. – No estabas durmiendo ¿verdad?

\- Eso ya no importa. – Murmuró suavemente. – Quedemos en que ahora necesito una siesta y no hay mejor almohada en este momento que tú.

\- Tengo muchas cosas que decirte, secretos…secretos terribles… - Se calló cuando percibió como ella arrugaba su camisa como una mano.

\- Yo también, pero quiero descansar.

Se quedó en silencio hasta que escuchó como ella roncaba suavemente, estirando una mano para tocar la almohada humedecida.

Ella había llorado y él no sabía el porqué.

* * *

El profesor cortó la manzana en lonjas mientras su abuela se aseguraba que la sopa del almuerzo estuviese lista.

Se sobresaltó cuando su mejor amiga entró en la cocina sosteniendo un pequeño objeto entre los dedos antes de tendérselo, él aceptándolo sin saber muy bien de que se trataba.

Miró el papel que Oscar le había dado, mirándola como si no comprendiese de que se trataba.

\- Lo que tanto querías se hará realidad. – Murmuró sin sonreír, separando los labios mientras agachaba la cabeza, girándose para irse a su cuarto.

\- ¿Cómo lo que tanto quería? – Preguntó, deteniéndola.

\- Eso, don Mateo se rindió. – Su voz sonó molesta, su pelo ondeando detrás de ella mientras daba grandes zancadas lejos de su amigo.

-André leyó la esquela, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

El cabildo abierto sería en dos días más.

* * *

_18 de septiembre, 1810_

El secretario sostuvo los papeles mientras observaba a los hombres que se apiñaban fuera del lugar de reunión de ese día: el Real Palacio del Consulado. Era mucho más espacioso que el patio del palacio de la Real Audiencia, listo para recibir a todos aquellos que quisieran participar en lo que allí se iba a desarrollar.

Leyó la hora, haciendo un gesto a un guardia para que abriese la puerta, dando paso don Mateo de Toro Zambrano, quien entró cojeando levemente mientras a sus espaldas varios criollos se empujaban por tratar de tener un lugar dentro del gran salón.

André sintió la mano de Manuel sobre su hombro mientras observaban como el anciano gobernador de Chile se sentaba en el sitial correspondiente al juez, siendo escoltado de cerca por Oscar.

\- ¡Silencio! – Gritó el secretario, don Mateo mirando el suelo, concentrado en lo que tenía que decir, ellos querían un gobierno que pudiese llenar sus expectativas y él, tan viejo y débil, no podía dar la talla para nada.

\- Aquí está el bastón, disponed de él y del mando. – Dijo, su voz sonando trémula mientras el silencio se extendía por todo el salón.

\- Su excelencia…- Musitó con suavidad Oscar.

\- ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – Preguntó uno de los asistentes, uno que había tenido la suerte de estar dentro del salón, pues no eran pocos, cerca de cuatrocientos hombres.

\- Que ustedes ganan. – Musitó suavemente, varias voces murmurando hasta que una voz se alzó por sobre todas las demás.

\- Creo que lo más prudente es realizar un Junta de Gobierno. – Propuso José Miguel Infante, procurador del Cabildo de Santiago. – Así podremos defender nuestros intereses y los del rey.

Manuel le dio una sonrisa a André mientras trataban de mantenerse dentro, sintiendo como eran empujados por los demás participes de la reunión. André asintió antes de levantar la voz.

\- ¡Junta queremos! – Gritó, siendo secundado por Rodríguez.

\- ¡Junta queremos! ¡Junta queremos! – La oración se extendió como una chispa e camino de pólvora, cada asistente coreando las mismas palabras mientras los guardias preparaban sus armas, Víctor Manuel esperando solo una señal de su señora para abrir fuego contra los que abrían la boca.

Don Mateo de rascó una ceja, sin saber muy bien que hacer, su secretario acercándose mientras José Miguel Infante se ponía de pie, observando a la masa de hombres que apoyaba su idea.

\- Puse el poder en vuestras manos, así que si vuestras mercedes quieren Junta, Junta es lo que tendrán. – Sentenció el anciano conde, observando a quienes estaban sentados a su derecha. - ¿Qué debemos hacer?

\- Elegir a quienes conformaran la Junta, su excelencia. – Intervino Infante, observando fijamente al teniente San Bruno, quien lo miraba con su ojos dorados fulgurando de una rabia que jamás había visto en el rostro del joven.

\- Pues háganlo. – Los ojos cansados del conde le dieron un vistazo al procurador, desviando su mirada hacia los representantes del ejército y del poder civil.

Jorge Gregorio Argomedo, colega de profesión de André y Manuel, fue el encargado de escribir en un acta oficial a los integrantes de la nueva Junta, elegidos solo por quienes estaban dentro del salón y supieran leer y escribir.

El presidente electo de la Junta no fue otro que don Mateo, quien aceptó a regañadientes, pensando en que aun podía servir como un eslabón entre el poder central y el gobierno provisional de Chile, además de tratar de prevenir los ánimos caldeados entre los que no aceptaban la Junta y aquellos que la exigían. El vicepresidente fue José Antonio Martínez de Aldunate, obispo electo de Santiago, un hombre casi tan viejo como don Mateo, pero con una mente aun ágil, con claras ideas independentistas que anteriormente había tratado de convencer al recién renunciado gobernador para formar un gobierno nacional independiente de la metrópolis.

Otros miembros de la Junta, designados como vocales, fueron Don Ignacio de la Carrera, padre de José Miguel, como coronel de milicias, Fernando Márquez de la Plata, Juan Martínez de Rozas – quien había logrado lavarse de encima el escandalo Scorpio que lo unía al gobernador Francisco García Carrasco después de esconderse como un sabandija en Concepción con la ayuda de un idealista O'Higgins, donde aún estaba, siendo nombrado a la distancia – y Juan Enrique Rosales.

Faltaba un vocal, Víctor Manuel dando un paso adelante antes de abrir la boca mientras Oscar seguía de pie al lado del, ahora, presidente de la Junta.

\- Propongo a don Francisco Javier de la Reina. – Dijo con voz fuerte y clara, varios asistentes alzando la voz en contra de la propuesta.

\- No creo que don Francisco sepa mucho de gobierno. – Alzó la voz André, ganándose una mirada aireada de parte del teniente.

\- Si vuestras mercedes no tienen nada que esconder, aceptaran a don Francisco o esto será claramente traición al rey. – Siseó Víctor.

\- Absténgase de abrir la boca de nuevo, soldado. – Ordenó Oscar, mirando hacia el público, sabiendo que cualquier otra palabra equivocada de parte de San Bruno o cualquier otro terminaría con un rio de sangre.

\- Creo que es una buena recomendación, debemos aceptar todas las posturas en el gobierno, después de todo, solo queremos lo mejor para nosotros mismos. – Intervino el padre de Oscar, quien había mantenido la boca cerrada durante gran parte del cabildo, sentado al lado de don Ignacio, ganándose un vítor generalizado por la prudencia de sus palabras.

Don Francisco fue aceptado como quinto vocal, siendo los secretarios designados José Gregorio Argomedo y Gaspar Marín.

\- ¡Viva la Junta! – Gritó Manuel, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro derecho de André, sintiendo como la alegría se apoderaba de su cuerpo y de los espíritus de todos los vecinos que estaban alrededor.

La independencia estaba cerca, tan cerca que podía saborearla.


	40. Capítulo 39

_Octubre, 1810_

Alain acomodó el cuello de su chaqueta, sintiendo el almidonado de las prendas que le habían preparado para unirse al cuerpo de artilleros que comandaba Luis de la Carrera.

Se miró al espejo, escuchando la risa clara de su hermana menor detrás de él, el mismo Alain riéndose también.

\- Se supone que mamá dejó sus dedos en esa chaqueta, así que debes mostrarte más orgulloso. – El joven asintió, mientras recorría las paredes blancas de su habitación. Gracias a la ayuda de don Ignacio de la Carrera, había logrado hacerse de una casita de dos pisos cerca de la plaza de armas, de dos habitaciones, la más grande la compartían su madre y Diane. También había un cuarto de baño bastante pequeño, una cocina con comedor y una salita de estar en el primer piso de la casa.

\- Lo estoy, es solo que no me acostumbro a vivir aquí.

\- Creí que Carmela te había enseñado toda la ciudad. – Alain bufó cuando su hermana mencionó a la jovencita, girándose para caminar hasta la ventana que iluminaba su habitación.

\- Esa mujercita siempre viene a hablar contigo y no me lleva a ninguna parte, si no fuera por Luis, no conocería ni la esquina.

\- Carmela es una buena chica y le gusta hablar conmigo y con mamá, además tú siempre reclamas y la miras como si estuvieses enfadado con ella. – Le dijo, escuchando como su hermano reprimía una carcajada.

\- Lo que digas, pero si viene, dile que no le compraré nada. – Diane rio alegremente antes de salir de la habitación de su hermano.

\- Sería gracioso que te terminaras enamorando de ella. – Dejó a Alain antes de que él se enfadara realmente con ella.

El joven soldado bufó ¿qué idioteces decía su hermana? Como si él pudiese enamorarse de alguien tan desesperante como esa mestiza llamada Carmela.

* * *

_24 de diciembre, 1810_

Los ojos azules observaron inquietos los lentos movimientos del viejo presidente de la Junta Nacional, quien se cubrió la boca para toser, aspirando el aire que más parecía ahogarlo que darle fuerzas.

\- ¡Su excelencia! – Gritó antes de alcanzarlo cuando las viejas rodillas cedieron bajo su propio peso, evitando que se golpeara en el duro suelo fuera de la casa de Fernando Márquez de la Plata. - ¡Ayúdame, San Bruno! – Víctor se acercó para ayudarle a poner de pie al Conde, quien cojeó levemente antes de levantar la vista hacia el cielo.

\- Estoy robándole tiempo a la muerte. – Apenas susurró antes de que su ayudante de cámara abriera la puerta del coche que lo esperaba, su pesado cuerpo siendo arrastrado dentro por los dos guardias que a duras penas.

\- Déjeme acompañarlo. – Pidió Oscar, su voz sonando preocupada.

\- No, su deber es para con la Junta, no conmigo, Oscar. – Los ojos cansados vieron el rostro joven, el pelo ondeando gracias a una fresca brisa que trataba de menguar el calor del verano. – Yo ya estoy viejo, el mundo es de los jóvenes. – Tosió nuevamente, acomodándose en el interior del coche.

\- No diga eso. – El anciano le dio una mirada dulce, llena de palabras que no podía pronunciar con la boca.

\- Será mejor que volvamos a nuestra posición, señora. – Víctor le tomó de un brazo, ella sacudiéndoselo de encima antes de pararse derecha, el sirviente de don Mateo cerrando la portezuela, subiéndose a su lugar para largarse.

\- Nunca vuelvas a tocarme. – Dijo, girándose para volver al interior de la casa de Márquez, tratando de tranquilizar el miedo que había sentido por el Conde.

Esa noche, Oscar se acostó en su cama, mirando el pañuelo bordado que Rosalie había hecho para ella, viendo los detalles en las palomas y en el nido que había creado con hilo de seda blanco. Era un buen trabajo, seguro ella podría ser una buena costurera algún día, pero aun era demasiado dependiente de la familia de Oscar y de la misma Oscar.

\- ¡Adelante! – Gritó cuando escuchó que golpeaban su puerta, sentándose en el colchón mientras se acomodaba el camisón. Sonrió suavemente cuando vio a André entrar con dos copas y un par de botellas de vino. - ¿Me vas a emborrachar?

\- Mañana es tu cumpleaños y no quisiste ir con tus padres a la misa del gallo, así que vine a esperar la medianoche contigo. – Se sentó en un sillón, lejos de la cama, haciendo tintinear las copas. – Es el vino que te gusta. – La joven sonrió antes de asentir, André poniéndose de pie para caminar hacia la cama.

Se acomodó en la orilla, ella arrastrándose por entre las suaves sábanas para poder apoyar su cabeza en el hombro masculino, quejándose cuando sintió que él se movía para poder servir el vino.

\- Toma. – Apenas levantó una mano para recibir la copa que le tendía.

\- Este es mi primer cumpleaños de vuelta en mi tierra. – Las campanadas de las iglesias de Santiago anunciaban las doce de la noche, propagando la buena nueva del nacimiento del Señor.

\- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – Celebró André, pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros de la rubia.

\- André. – Le llamó.

\- Dime.

\- Si te muestro algo ¿no te enfadaras conmigo? – Preguntó con voz suave, sin atreverse a mirar a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Oscar se alejó, apenas respirando antes de agarrar la orilla del camisón para levantarlo ante la mirada turbada del joven Grandier.

Miró como ella exponía su piel blanca y suave, la sangre del hombre calentándose hasta que vio algo que fulguraba sobre el blanco, más claro si podía ser posible.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- De lo que te escribió José. – Apenas se podía distinguir la cicatriz, parecía un circulo con bordes irregulares, el centro levemente más oscuro que las orillas. – Es por lo que volví. – Se estremeció cuando él tocó la vieja herida con la punta de los dedos. – No quise morir allá, si no hubiese sido por mi caballo, yo…- André tiró una sábana sobre ella, quitándole la copa para dejarla en una mesita para luego apretarla en un abrazo. – Fue lo más grave que me sucedió, pero aún puedo recordar el olor a sangre…el miedo…los muertos, muchos de los hombres con los que serví murieron en batalla, vi cadáveres sin cabeza, personas agonizando y perros devorando los cuerpos que se amontonaban sin que nadie pudiese hacer algo, José se preocupó por mí y trató de servir en las mismas batallas que yo.

\- ¿Por qué me hablas de eso? – Oscar se encogió de hombros.

\- Quizá porque me parece que la muerte vino conmigo desde España. – Contestó, moviéndose lo suficiente como para poder colocar una mano sobre un brazo de André. – A veces siento que esto es un sueño y que despertaré solo para encontrarme con un arma apuntándome a la cabeza.

\- Oscar…

\- Pienso que volveré al campo de batalla y que moriré allí, lejos de quienes quiero. – Enterró los dedos en el brazo musculoso, respirando profundo el aroma del hombre. – Tú me mantuviste viva.

\- Y tú me mantuviste cuerdo. – Susurró, respirando el olor floral de la mujer.

No la soltó hasta que ella se apartó, sonriéndole para luego pedir de vuelta su copa, brindando con él por su nuevo año de vida.

André sonrió con ella, después le daría su regalo.

* * *

_26 de febrero, 1811_

Sostuvo su sombrero contra su pecho, mientras trataba de caminar hasta el cuerpo que estaba rodeado de velas, flores y mujeres rezando.

El viejo conde de la conquista parecía tranquilo, como si estuviese durmiendo, pero Oscar no se dejaba engañar, el pecho no se movía y su rostro parecía de cera.

Los hijos del conde lloraban a un lado, un sacerdote musitando palabras rebuscadas para lograr la calma en la familia de don Mateo.

\- Él la quería mucho. – Musitó uno de los hijos del conde, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Oscar. – Usted alegró los últimos meses de mi padre.

\- Lo sentí como si fuera mi abuelo. – Contestó Oscar, clavando su mirada azul en los ojos marrones del hombre.

\- Mi padre…por suerte murió durmiendo, sin sufrir.

\- ¿Me…me puedo despedir de él? – El hombre asintió, la militar acercándose al cadáver, percibiendo el pesado aroma de los crisantemos que trataban de ocultar el olor del cuerpo que pronto comenzaría a descomponerse por culpa del calor del verano.

Oscar observó el rostro maquillado con polvo de arroz para ocultar las manchas de la edad, con los labios y mejillas coloreadas con un poco de carmín para darle un poco de vida artificial al hombre muerto. La peluca cubría la calvicie del anciano, su cabeza descansando en un bonito cojín de brocado rojo y dorado, sus manos sobre el estómago, como si estuviese esperando algo.

Apretó los labios, sabiendo que se largaría a llorar en cualquier momento, dándose la vuelta para salir sin siquiera despedirse.

André, quien la había acompañado, la siguió de cerca, deteniéndose cuando Oscar se quedó parada en una esquina afuera de la imponente casa colorada perteneciente al difunto don Mateo.

\- Oscar. – La llamó, acercándose lentamente hasta que ella se giró y se lanzó contra su pecho, abrazando al abogado mientras las estrellas brillaban sobre sus cabezas. – Ya pasó, era viejo, piensa que ya está descansando.

\- Pero me duele. – Su voz sonó amortiguada por la tela de chaqueta que el abogado estaba usando.

\- Lo querías.

\- Él solo quería estar tranquilo. – Musitó, sintiendo como él rodeaba su cuerpo tembloroso con los fuertes brazos.

\- Ahora lo está. – Le peinó el pelo con los dedos.

\- La muerte de don Luis no dolió como esta, siento que perdí una parte de mí.

\- Llora. – Dijo en su oído, olfateando su perfume. – Es lo que necesitas, saca todo el dolor que sientes ahora. – Su abrazo se apretó, escuchando los gemidos de la joven mujer, sintiendo su dolor como propio.

* * *

_1 de Abril, 1811_

Los miembros de la junta habían sonreído al firmar el acta de conformación del Congreso Nacional, aunque a Francisco de la Reina no le había hecho gracia que un organismo claramente independentista se estuviese creando en un territorio perteneciente a España.

Tampoco le parecía el que se estrechasen las comunicaciones con los sediciosos argentinos y su Junta ni el hecho de que se hubiese reorganizado el ejército, aunque el fantasma de Napoleón y los franceses lo había llevado a replantearse su propia postura. Pero lo que realmente le había hecho perder el control fue que se creara un edicto que formalizaba el libre comercio, poniendo fin al monopolio español ¿eso no era una afrenta al mismo rey?

Quizá fuese el único que aún estaba usando la cabeza, por lo cual tenía que luchar por ser escuchado, en especial cuando esa serpiente ponzoñosa de Rozas había sucedido a don Mateo ¿cómo podían confiar en alguien que, visiblemente, solo velaba por sus propios intereses? Los otros miembros parecían estar tan satisfechos con su propia gestión que no veían al demonio que habían puesto a la cabeza de Chile.

Había escuchado algunos rumores en su círculo de amistades, todos acérrimos defensores del rey, que pretendían hacer un motín contra la Junta y regresar todo a como estaba antes, pues, además de pronta existencia del Congreso, muchas políticas concernientes al orden público estaban poniendo en duda la fidelidad de la mayoría de los miembros de la Junta para con el rey Fernando VII.

Una fuerte explosión llamó su atención, los sirvientes corriendo hacia la calle mientras se apresuraban en encender velas y lámparas.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede?! – Preguntó alarmado a un esclavo mientras buscaba algún arma, quizá esos que querían revolución finalmente se habían decidido a entrar en guerra.

\- ¡Los soldados, su mercé, están disparando! – Contestó el hombre, corriendo seguido por su amo hacia la calle que daba directamente a la plaza de armas de Santiago.

Los soldados, usando las pelucas blancas que los distinguían de los que se habían dejado dominar por la Junta, apuntaban al pueblo que había salido a verlos presa de su propia curiosidad.

\- ¡Que muera la Junta! ¡Viva el rey! – Vociferaron los cerca de doscientos soldados del cuartel de San Pablo. - ¡Solo obedeceremos al rey!

\- Desconocemos a sus generales. – Dijo uno de aspecto recio, la casaquilla azul brillando por la pobre luz del sol del amanecer. - ¡Los verdaderos generales vengan a luchar por el rey! ¡Los bastardos de la Junta deben escucharnos! – Hizo una señal para ser seguido por sus hombres, cabalgando hasta el frontis del palacio de la Real Audiencia.

Los soldados, en perfecta formación, no dejaron de apuntar a los rostros ignorantes de la población civil.

\- ¡Llamamos a los leales al rey a venir con nosotros! – Volvió a hablar el vocero de los rebeldes. - ¡Don Francisco Javier de la Reina! ¡don Manuel Olaguer Feliú! ¡don Tomás de Figueroa! ¡Vengan y comándenos!

Silencio se apoderó de la plaza, uno que otro caballo relinchando nerviosos mientras sus jinetes apretaban sus fusiles, esperando instrucciones.

Don Francisco se unió a la chusma que se apelotonaba para ver a los soldados, que más parecían estar listos para morir que para dar la batalla por su rey. Decidió no acercarse, no valía la pena morir con ellos, pues sabía que serían acusados de amotinamiento y fusilados sin contemplación.

\- ¡Yo pelearé con ustedes por mi rey! – La alta y espigada figura de Tomás de Figueroa se abrió paso a empellones entre los hombres y mujeres que rodeaban el lugar como si fuese una especie de circo romano. - ¡Por Dios y por el Rey!

\- Sea bienvenido, su excelencia. – Habló el líder, Eduardo Molina. - ¡Por Dios y por el Rey! – Repitió, arengando a sus compañeros, quienes corearon las palabras hasta que el ruido de cascos de caballos callaron sus voces.

Oscar apretó las riendas de su caballo mientras se detenía junto a Juan de Dios Vial, comandante impuesto por la Junta en el regimiento de San Pablo, el mismo que a esa hora debería estar preocupándose por la seguridad de los futuros diputados del Congreso. Había sido mandado por los miembros restantes de la Junta, quienes, en ausencia de don Francisco, habían decidido dar cara a los amotinados con fuego.

Los cerca de quinientos soldados más los artilleros comandados por Luis de la Carrera, se apersonaron delante de los rebeldes, listos para acabar con esa insurrección.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – Preguntó Vial, sin bajarse de su propio caballo.

\- Que regrese el verdadero gobierno, eso es lo que queremos. – Gruñó Molina. - ¡Ustedes no respetan a nadie! ¡Ponen a un mentiroso como líder mientras nuestro rey sufre penurias por culpa de los franceses!

\- Ya nos ha desangrado lo suficiente como para que sintamos pena por él. – Contestó Vial. – Además, nosotros estamos cuidando lo que es de él. – Oscar le dio un vistazo al hombre, colega de profesión de André ¿acaso todos los abogados creían en la independencia? ¿con que fin?

\- No mienta, sé que es lo que pretenden. – Figueroa dio un paso adelante, mirando desafiante los rostros jóvenes que lo observaban burlones, pues él distaba mucho de lo que se esperaría de un líder de una revuelta, un anciano de casi setenta años.

Luis de la Carrera vio la pelea de niños que se daba entre los líderes de ambas facciones, dándole un rápido vistazo a Alain, quien asintió antes de acercarse a los cañones, los artilleros preparando las balas en los cañones. Los rebeldes desaparecían ese día si o sí.

El ruido de una bala cruzó rápidamente a los dos pelotones, Vial dando la orden de abrir fuego, un proyectil impactando de llenó en la cabeza de Eduardo Molina, matándolo al instante mientras los demás hombres, a las ordenes de Figueroa, trataban de repeler el ataque, el populacho huyendo despavorido, tratando de evitar ser alcanzados por alguna bala que, en el fragor de la batalla, no diera en la carne enemiga, buscando algún corazón donde alojarse.

Los rebeldes detuvieron su fuego cuando los artilleros comandados por Luis dispararon un cañón, la metralla enterrándose en la carne de los soldados que buscaban ser escuchados.

La batalla terminó con Figueroa escondido en un convento, temblando pues se pensaba traicionado y con casi todos los soldados detenidos, listos para ser enjuiciados por sublevación y traición a la patria.

Juan Martínez de Rozas, listo para mostrar sus garras, fue al convento, importándole muy poco que fuese terreno neutral, sacando al viejo Figueroa con ayuda de un pequeño escuadrón de soldados leales a él.

Cinco días después, el cadáver de Tomás de Figueroa colgaba del cuello en el pórtico de la cárcel, mostrando las verdaderas intenciones de la Junta. La lealtad al Rey era traición a lo que ellos pretendían.

* * *

Apretó entre sus dedos el pitillo que había hecho con un poco de tabaco, llevándoselo a la boca para aspirar profundo mientras miraba como la neblina se levantaba sobre el pasto húmedo por las recientes lluvias. Se acomodó en la piedra en la que estaba sentado, apoyando la espalda en el grueso tronco del sauce que dominaba una parte del estero donde habían decidido pasar la noche.

Unos hombres se sobaban las manos, esquelas de vapor escapando de sus labios mientras se acercaban a la fogata que habían luchado por mantener encendida donde hervía un caldo espeso en una olla tan negra como noche sin luna. Otro hombre arrojó dentro unas papas y charqui desmenuzado, agarrando también una vieja tetera esmaltada, poniendo a hervir agua con un buen puñado de café de trigo dentro.

\- Escuché que abrirán un Congreso. – Levantó la vista para ver a Illanes pararse a su lado, su cuerpo enorme haciéndole sombra al pobre sol invernal con el que trataba de calentarse los huesos.

\- ¿Y eso qué es? – Piteó lo que quedaba del cigarrillo, tirando lo que quedaba al suelo, un trozo de papel amargo y a medio quemar.

\- Parece que es para votar leyes. – Un carcajada llamó la atención de toda la banda, Neira quedándose con la mueca burlona en la cara.

\- ¿Leyes? Esos maricones envueltos en telas olorosas ¿Qué saben de leyes? ¿acaso no son los primeros en bajar a los pueblos a tragarse el esfuerzo de la gente? – Gruñó, acomodándose el poncho, dejando salir un soplido con aroma a tabaco quemado. – Con leyes o sin ellas, ¡yo no agacho el moño! ¡Tienen todo y nosotros nada! ¡lo suyo es nuestro por derecho!

\- Pero no te pongas así, Miguel. – Trató de calmar Illanes, su líder poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡Que se queden con su mierda de Congreso!, los pobres no tenemos más congreso que el hambre y la desesperación. – Se pasó la mano por el rostro, dando un par de zancadas para acercarse a la fogata, recibiendo un jarro de latón con un poco de café. – Mi señora no se alimentará con las leyes del Congreso, mis críos no van a ponerse en los pies las leyes del Congreso.

\- ¡Ya! Tampoco era para que te pusieras así. – Illanes se le acercó, parándose a su lado y mirándolo hacia abajo, ya que fácilmente le pasaba por una cabeza y media en estatura, pero Neira tenía un espíritu de hombre viejo, amargado y duro que se sobreponía a los cuerpos más jóvenes o fuertes que el propio.

Miguel tomó un sorbo de su café, su rostro demasiado alejado de la tierna cara infantil del niño de diez años que, cansado de ser tratado a golpes, había huido de su hogar sobre las ancas del caballo de un arriero con grueso bigote, abandonando su natal Astillero, cerca de la hacienda Cumpeo. Era un niño cuando mató a su primer hombre y era un niño cuando robó algo realmente de valor por primera vez. Si hubiese tenido una familia diferente, seguramente José Miguel Neira hubiese sido un hombre excepcional, un destacado político o un general de renombre, pero había nacido pobre y sin más apoyo que el que se podía dar solo. Su madre podría haberlo matado de habérselo propuesto o su padre podría haberlo tirado al rio sin sentir culpa. Su pecado había sido nacer pobre en una familia embrutecida por el alcohol.

\- Mi Raquelita dice que es una tontería que pretendan ser independientes, que los españoles pronto reaccionaran. – Neira despegó la mirada del pobre puchero de papas y charqui, observando el rostro limpio de barba de Illanes.

\- Te dije que había que matarla. – Braulio dejo de sonreír, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Mi Raquelita no es como las putas esas que acusan por todo. – Susurró ofuscado. – A ella le preocupa que mi hijo nazca en plena guerra con esos españoles de mierda.

\- Verdad que vas a ser padre. – Le palmeó la espalda. – Le debe faltar poco.

\- Puede que así sea, pero ni con el vientre como sandía madura me deja tranquilo esa mujer.

\- ¿Y eso te enoja? – La sonrisa regresó, una sonrisa pícara acompañada con un brillo especial en los ojos de Illanes.

\- ¿Cómo crees? Si no fuera porque tengo que llevarle de comer, no me despegaría de ella. – Se rio, Neira bufando antes de que un par de relinchos le llamasen la atención.

Unos mulatos aparecieron entre los árboles húmedos por culpa de la neblina, trayendo consigo unos cuantos caballos y un par de hombres con trajes finos con las manos amarradas.

\- Le trajimó a estos, su mercé Neira. – Dijo uno, el más alto y esquelético, José asintiendo antes de desenfundar su corvo.

\- Los caballos son buenos, pero estos…estos no sirven para nada. – Sin dilatarse, pasó la filosa cuchilla por el cuello del primero, tirando el pelo del segundo y haciendo lo mismo, terminando con el tercero antes de volver a hablar. – Quítenles toda la ropa y lo de valor y tírenlos al estero.

\- Como su mercé diga. – Los mulatos agarraron los cadáveres, arrastrándolos mientras dejaban un reguero de sangre que marcaba el pasto de rojo.

\- Por lo menos los hubiese hecho rezar por sus vidas.

\- No tengo ánimos para hacer tonterías. – Hizo una seña para que le trajeran un plato y servirse un poco de la sopa. No era tan buena comida como la que hacía su mujer en los faldeos de los cerros que rodeaban el flanco oeste de Talca, pero tenía que mantenerse vivo para volver a verla. Ella era tan buena como mala había sido su propia madre; una mujer sencilla con una sonrisa en los labios y un beso listo para él siempre.

Su adorada Leonor.

**El motín de Tomás de Figueroa ocurrió el primero de abril de 1811 y a él le tocó comandar sólo por estar disponible. Duró bastante poco y en el fuego cruzado murieron alrededor de diez personas. Tomás de Figueroa fue sentenciado a morir (por traición a la patria cuando tecnicamente estaba defendiendo al rey y Chile aún era parte del reino español) y su cuerpo fue expuesto junto con el de otras cuatro personas más, todas partícipes del motín. Se cree que fue el inicio de las rivalidades entre realistas e independentistas. **


	41. Capítulo 40

_Julio, 1811_

Pasos pesados llamaron su atención, despegando la vista de las olas para erguirse, su cabello siendo peinado por el aire salado y salvaje del mar del Estrecho de Magallanes, sonriendo suavemente cuando un marino agarró una guitarra para comenzar a tocar.

\- Falta poco para que su merced este en su casa. – Un marinero de piel tostada y gruesa barba se le acercó, apoyándose en el barandal del barco.

\- Así es. – Dijo simplemente, sus ojos marrones risueños volviendo al mar. – Espero que todo sea diferente cuando llegue.

\- ¿Cómo diferente? – José miró el rostro curtido por el mar y el sol del marino, sonriendo con alegría.

\- Debe ser diferente, no llevo poco lejos de casa y, por lo menos, mi hermano menor ya debe ser un hombre.

\- Entiendo.

Volvió su vista al mar, el navío en el que se había embarcado, el _Standard_, surcando los mares australes con la misma experticia de un lobo de mar, su capitán, Charles Elphinstone Fleming, un noble inglés amante del mar y la guerra, siendo el encargado de llevar los tributos de Chile hasta Lima y de regreso a Cádiz junto con los diputados elegidos para conformar las cortes durante lo que durase la guerra.

\- Y si las cosas no cambian por las buenas, será por las malas. – Musitó para si mismo cuando su acompañante se fue a hablar con su superior a bordo.

* * *

Manuel se detuvo al lado de Oscar, mientras miraba como la gente pasaba por fuera del palacio de la Real Audiencia, devenido en Congreso, dándole un vistazo a la joven mujer.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó incomoda, Manuel sonriéndole antes de contestar.

\- Solo quería saber que se teje en estos lares, sabes que tanto André como yo estamos interesados en esto. – Su voz sonó como un susurro, los ojos de Oscar mirando al joven que le pasaba de estatura solo por un par de centímetros, ya que no era tan alto como André.

\- Nada que te importe. – Dijo filosa, volviendo su vista a la calle, respirando temblorosa el frío aire invernal. – Solo lo mismo de siempre.

\- ¿Rozas sigue de instigador? ¿Acaso no se cansa con tener el poder? Escuché que su protegido no es otro que el huacho de los Riquelme, aunque debería decir que es más una marioneta que otra cosa. – Se pasó una mano por los rizos castaños, despeinándose un poco cuando pasó una jovencita delante de él, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y guiñándole un ojo.

\- O'Higgins está esperando el momento preciso para poder participar en el Congreso, eso no lo hace un títere, lo hace mesurado. – Manuel rio, mirando el perfil de la rubia, la pobre luz del sol entre las nubes iluminando el cabello rubio, los ojos azules brillando fieramente mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior. Podía entender porque su amigo estaba tan fascinado con la mujer, pensando también que era una criatura rara: de cabello rubio, ojos azules, fina y con el carácter de Inés de Suarez, pero con ascendencia francesa. – Pero tienes razón, Rozas está tratando de poner sus intereses por sobre cualquier causa que puedan estar persiguiendo en el Congreso.

\- ¿Causa? ¿tú no crees en la "causa"? – Oscar se estremeció, negando suavemente antes de contestar.

\- Solo me interesa vivir de acuerdo a mis convicciones, sin que nadie pueda decidir por sobre mí, es la libertad que mi padre me ha dado. – El abogado volvió a reír, negando mientras trataba de controlar la risa.

\- ¿Libertad? Oscar, lo que tu padre te ha dado es todo menos libertad, eres como el cordero que va al matadero sin darse cuenta, pues su amo lo ha tratado como uno más de la familia. – Dijo con seriedad. – Tus decisiones, tus pensamientos, todo gira entorno a lo que tu padre desea, incluso el que te mandase a España, ¿acaso tú querías ir?

\- No, pero…

\- Creo que él te considera su muñeca, una con la que puede hacer lo que se le antoje, por eso te ha cegado para que no puedas ver lo que te ha hecho. – Oscar levantó el mentón, mirando hacia el otro lado de la calle, un vendedor de mote guiando a su mula por el lado de una acequia.

\- José me ha dicho palabras similares, pero, si mi padre no hubiese querido jugar conmigo como si fuese una muñeca como tú dices, estaría casada o enclaustrada, sin tener derecho a siquiera tener voz sobre mi propia persona. – Los ojos azules se enturbiaron levemente, cerrándose antes de abrirse para clavarse en los marrones de Manuel. – Prefiero mil veces esta vida, donde he podido probar la libertad de un hombre que la vida que le dieron a mis hermanas, por lo menos yo puedo hablar sin miedo a que me golpeen o me tachen de loca. – Los sentimientos guardados por años en el pecho de Oscar chispearon, esos que la atraían hacia Rodríguez sin que pudiese explicárselo reaparecieron al ver los ojos marrones devolverle la mirada.

\- Quizá tengas razón, solo una mujer educada para abrazar una vida que no es la suya puede optar a la libertad, aunque creo que te verías muy bien con un vestido puesto. – Le guiñó un ojo, sin ver el sonrojo en las mejillas pálidas de la rubia. – Sé que a André le gustaría verte vestida así.

\- No lo metas en tus estupideces. – Bufó molesta.

\- Bueno, pues tendré que hacerlo, en especial porque iré a buscarlo a la Universidad.

\- Si le pasa algo a André por tu culpa…- Apretó los puños sin terminar su amenaza, Manuel lanzando una carcajada.

\- No te preocupes, un poco de vino y una mujer bonita no matarán a Grandier. – Se dio la vuelta sin ver como una sombra de amargura relampagueaba por el rostro de la rubia. – Nos vemos. – Se despidió, dejándola sola.

Oscar volvió a bufar como un gato enfurruñado, sin dejar de pensar en las últimas palabras de Manuel.

¿André con mujer? ¿Qué locura era esa?

\- ¡Señora! – Se sobresaltó cuando San Bruno se le acercó, meneando la cabeza para alejar esas idioteces de su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Interrogó hosca.

\- Benavidez la llama. – Los ojos dorados no evitaron ver la furia en las delicadas facciones, pero se abstuvo de preguntar, ella no le permitiría jamás ese tipo de cercanía.

\- Entonces que esperamos ¡vamos! – Ordenó sin mirar a su subalterno.

Había cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en las aventuras amorosas de André.

* * *

O'Higgins observó con atención la figura de Martínez de Rozas, él paseándose como león enjaulado mientras una helada brisa entraba por la ventana semiabierta.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hará, Juan?

\- Nada, eso es lo que haré, pero eso solo será por ahora. – Murmuró antes de acercarse a la ventana, mirando por entre las cortinas de encaje que su esposa había insistido en colocar en la habitación la calle casi desierta.

\- ¿Cómo que nada?

\- Debo cuidar mis pasos, Bernardo, los realistas están pronto se darán cuenta de cuáles son nuestras verdaderas intenciones. – Dijo. – Los míos están bajo sospecha y sé que uno es un traidor, pero aún no sé quién es.

\- Desconfía hasta de su sombra. – Se burló Bernardo, el hombre mayor girándose para mirar el pelo rojo del antiguo huacho Riquelme.

\- Los moderados también deben tener cuidado, nadie sabe cuándo será que todo estalle, en especial, porque en el Congreso todos los diputados tenemos derecho a voz y voto.

\- Pero usted defiende su postura a capa y espada. – Contestó Bernardo, observando el rostro del hombre, los ojos pequeños brillando con rabia.

\- Ahh ¡Eso se acabará! Ya lo hablé con Juan de la Carrera, él y su hermano están de nuestro lado y con ellos un regimiento completo. – Dijo con voz vibrante, destilando odio. - ¡Los monárquicos no tendrán más que entregar el poder por las malas! ¡Basta de sus abusos!

\- ¿A quién le entregaran el poder?

\- A mí, por supuesto. – Gruñó. - ¿Quién está mejor capacitado para gobernar que alguien curtido por la política?

\- No creo que a muchos le agrade eso. – Bernardo se acercó a una mesita donde había una botella de vidrio llena de coñac y un par de copas, sirviéndose una y bebiéndola de un trago. – No con García aun en nuestra tierra.

\- Eso lo solucionaré en breve, no quiero que él manche el honor y la gloria de nuestra patria.

\- Quizá sea mejor decir que no quiere que él abra la boca y lo enlode ¿verdad, Juan? Porque, si no hubiese sido por mí, ahora debería estar como el infeliz de Figueroa, colgado para que sepan lo que se les hace a los criminales. – Se sirvió otra copa, ignorando deliberadamente los ojos furibundos que lo miraban con enfado. – Pero todo sea por el progreso y la libertad.

\- Así es. – Dijo con los músculos del rostro apretados. – Todo sea por la libertad.

Bernardo apenas sonrió mientras bebía un poco más, preguntándose si su resistencia al alcohol tenía algo que ver con su ascendencia irlandesa. Le dio un vistazo al rostro adusto de Martínez de Rozas, su padrino político, quien parecía realmente listo para dar su golpe maestro, sin embargo, a O'Higgins le parecía que había muchos cabos sueltos y que Juan solo actuaría de forma visceral, movido por sus propias emociones, sin siquiera ponerse de acuerdo con alguien más que los hermanos Carrera. Ni siquiera se había molestado en informarse por la situación en Concepción o en Talca y, menos aún, en Chiloé.

\- Esa mujer…esa rubia que es parte de la guardia del Congreso. – El hombre mayor distrajo los pensamientos de su protegido, dándole la espalda, mirando de nuevo la calle.

\- ¿Oscar?

\- Si…Oscar ¿la conoces?

\- Es hija de uno de los amigos de mi padrino, la he visto un par de veces, pero nunca hemos hablado más que unas cuantas palabras. – Dijo, tratando de recordar la última conversación que había tenido con ella, pero de eso habían pasado casi diez años. – Es bastante hermosa, aunque siempre calce ese uniforme militar, tiene muchos admiradores en el Congreso.

\- Si, una mujer como ella de nuestra parte…el estandarte de la libertad, la diosa _Libertas_ hecha carne. – Los ojos oscuros de Rozas se iluminaron.

\- ¿De qué habla?

\- De que debemos convencerla de que se una a nuestra causa, su belleza y ferocidad…los hombres no se resistirán a tener a la diosa de la razón y la libertad al frente, con ellos, en combate.

\- ¿Convertir a Oscar en un símbolo para conseguir adeptos? Pienso que ella no se prestará para eso. – Juan rio, su semblante serenándose un poco.

\- No importa lo que ella quiera. – Contestó. – Si no me equivoco, es amiga de los Carrera, eso me facilitará el convencerla.

El silencio regresó a la oficina, Rozas lamiéndose los labios, Oscar sería su estandarte de batalla, aunque para eso tuviese que lavarle el cerebro a base de palaras rebuscadas.

Todo fuese por la libertad.

* * *

Se bajó de su caballo, amarrándolo en el poste que habían colocado fuera de la casa, limpiándose las manos en los pantalones antes de acercarse a la puerta.

Quiso golpear, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por el crujido de la madera, viendo como se abría para dejar ver a una encantadora muchachita de pelo oscuro.

\- ¡Don Luis! ¡Que gusto verlo aquí!

\- Que dichosos los ojos que ven a vuestra merced, señorita Diane. – Susurró el hermano menor de José, parándose derecho para mostrar su uniforme militar, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. – Vine a buscar a Alain, mi hermano Juan y yo necesitamos hablar unas cosas con él. – Diane le regaló una sonrisa, el joven artillero observando fascinado a la hermana de su subalterno, preguntándose si en verdad una criatura tan encantadora tenía algo que ver con el altanero y sarcástico Alain.

\- Venga, que nos estamos preparando para almorzar, después puede llevarse a mi hermano donde se le antoje. – La muchacha se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a Carrera para luego guiarlo por un estrecho pasillo hasta la cocina, donde la madre de los hermanos Soissons colocaba los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

Alain se quejó cuando su madre lo golpeó en una mano con una cuchara de madera al ser sorprendido tratando de robarse un buñuelo dulce, sobándose el golpe antes de girarse al escuchar una risa tras de sí.

\- Y eso que eres de mis soldados más bravos. – Se burló Luis mientras Alain fruncía el ceño, rascándose una mejilla.

\- No recuerdo haberte invitado a mi casa, Carrera. – Bufó, Diane rodeando a los militares para ayudar a su madre con el resto de los preparativos de la mesa.

\- ¡¿Pero que modales son esos?! Y delante de tu hermana, ¿acaso ese es el ejemplo qué quieres darle?

\- Cierra la boca. – Gruñó.

\- Basta los dos. – Dijo Diane con aire conciliador. – Mejor siéntense a almorzar y después conversaran de lo que se les antoje.

\- ¿Al lado de tan dulce señorita? Sería un honor para mí. – La madre de Alain detuvo la replica de su hijo, quien ya estaba listo para saltar sobre Luis de la Carrera por simplemente alagar a su hermanita, ordenando que los jóvenes se sentaran a la mesa mientras ella servía una sopa que había aprendido a hacer mientras se alojaban en casa de los Carrera.

\- A mamá le gustó esto que ustedes llaman cazuela, así que la come siempre que puede. – Explicó la más joven. – En España también hay un plato llamado así, pero es bastante diferente.

\- Es que en España no saben de buena comida. – Dijo Luis, agradeciendo cuando pusieron un plato con un buen trozo de pechuga de gallina acompañada por una papa y un trozo de zapallo, todo nadando en una espesa sopa de chuchoca. - ¡Está muy buena, doña Agnès! – Felicitó.

\- Debería felicitar a Diane, fue ella quien preparó la comida.

\- Bonita y buena cocinera ¿qué otra sabe hacer bien, señorita Diane?

\- ¡Deja a mi hermana! – Interrumpió Alain. – Cuéntame para qué viniste a buscarme. – Dijo para cambiar de tema, Luis asintiendo para apartar la mirada de la joven sentada frente a él.

\- Es un tema que debemos hablar con Juan. – Alain bufó, alcanzando un vaso para servirse un poco de vino, bebiendo a grandes tragos, odiando el secretismo que se traía encima Carrera.

Luis, por su parte, regresó su mirada a Diane, detallando el sencillo vestido marrón que traía puesto que la hacía parecer una representación de la Virgen en medio de la cocina, su largo pelo negro amarrado en una coleta baja. Los brillantes ojos de la muchacha, de un marrón rojizo, trataban de ocultar el nerviosismo que le provocaba el artillero, quien, a pesar de tener la misma edad de su hermano mayor, parecía ser mucho más agradable, aunque no con un espíritu menos aguerrido.

\- Esa niña…Carmela, me gustaría que trajera más de ese té de boldo, me ayuda a dormir. – Dijo doña Agnès de pronto, rompiendo el silencio.

\- No la quiero aquí. – Miró a su hijo mayor con el ceño fruncido.

\- A mí me agrada, además, Diane necesita una amiga de su edad y esa muchachita es buena compañía.

\- Deja que la señorita Diane tenga con quien conversar, Alain.

\- ¡Cállate!

Más tarde ese día, Alain y Luis cabalgaron hasta la casa del último, Soissons preguntándose internamente que querría el hermano mayor de José con él.

Quizá no tenía buenas noticias.


	42. Capítulo 41

Juan de la Carrera observó a su hermano y al otro soldado, separándose del portón de madera para ir al patio central de su hogar, saludando a Alain con un efusivo abrazo, sonriendo cuando el joven se apartó tosiendo, doliéndole las costillas por culpa de la fuerza del Carrera mayor.

Si Luis era un estratega innato y José un soldado destinado a la grandeza, Juan José de la Carrera estaba hecho para ser la fuerza física de su familia, aunque a veces pecaba de inocente.

\- ¿Para que soy útil? – Juan le dio un rápido vistazo a su hermanito, boqueando estúpidamente antes de pronunciar palabra alguna.

\- Fui citado por Martínez de Rozas, planea hacer una limpieza en el Congreso, expulsando a todos los que estén en contra de las nuevas instituciones. – Explicó el Carrera mayor. – El 27 de julio debo hacerlo junto con mi tropa, Rozas no quiere que en Chile sigan habiendo realistas.

\- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso? – Alain volvió a preguntar.

\- Pues…pensé que te gustaría participar, a quienes lo hagan Rozas prometió premiarlos con títulos y tierras.

\- ¿Acaso él tiene derecho sobre Chile completo? – Luis miró a su amigo mientras Alain entrecerraba los ojos. – No puede prometer cosas que no le pertenecen, además, hay que pensar que en Concepción y en Chiloé hay tropas listas para atacar cualquier señal de sublevación.

\- Pero…

\- Piénsalo, Juan, tú tienes tu tropa y tu hermano unos cuantos soldados leales, pero los que son leales a la corona son aún más, así que hacer lo que esa serpiente de Rozas te propone es casi un suicidio. – Un treile pasó por encima de las cabezas de los tres hombres, graznando fuertemente, como anunciando los truenos y relámpagos que pronto atravesarían la tierra esa misma noche. – Debemos organizarnos mejor, yo estoy con la causa, me gustaría que esto fuese un país libre, pero no siguiendo planes que parecen trazados por niños.

\- ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije, pero no quisiste escucharme, por eso fui a buscar a Alain. – El mayor asintió, paseando su mirada por el patio hasta detenerse en un añoso limonero. – Esperemos noticias de José y veamos como vamos a actuar de ahora en adelante.

\- Lo que ustedes digan. – Dijo Juan, poniendo sus manos en la espalda antes de hacer un gesto con la cabeza. – Tomemos un poco de aguardiente antes de que Alain vuelva a su casa. – Soissons negó, separándose de sus amigos para volver a su caballo.

\- Otro día será, el cielo se ve amenazante y prefiero estar en casa antes de que comience a llover.

\- Lo que digas.

* * *

La lluvia cayó sin piedad por la tierra, azotando con fuerza los tejados de la casona, las luces, que se trataban de mantener encendidas en los pasillos exteriores, apagándose por la fuerza del viento.

Oscar miró por la ventana de su habitación, viendo la negrura de las afueras y escuchando como el viento aullaba como lobo.

\- Deberías estar durmiendo. – No separó los ojos de la visión de la oscuridad, reconociendo la voz y el olor de su acompañante.

\- Tú también, se supone que mañana tienes clase temprano. – André se acercó de forma silenciosa, viendo el leve temblor de la mujer cuando un trueno resonó a la lejanía.

\- Sé que le temes a las tormentas.

\- Ya no soy una niña. – Gruñó, girándose para ver los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo. – Pero siempre eres bienvenido. – Susurró, acercándose para poder abrazarlo. – Creí que estarías con Manuel.

\- Quiso que me fuera a beber con él, pero no quise, tenía que venir a casa para poder estar contigo. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – No vine antes porque mi abuela me pidió ayuda para cargar un poco de leña a su habitación, hace frio además de la lluvia.

\- Debe estar nevando. – Olfateó la camisa de André, sintiendo el perfume con aroma a maderas finas que le había regalado cuando había iniciado el nuevo año escolar en la Universidad. – Quisiera que José estuviese aquí.

\- También lo echo de menos, además, podrá estar trabajando con nosotros.

\- ¿Por la causa?

\- Por la causa. – Oscar se separó, dejándose caer sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos.

\- Llegará el día en que tendré que decidir de qué lado estaré, si con mis amigos o en contra de ellos. – Percibió como la cama se hundía, André acurrucándose a su lado.

\- ¿Qué elegirás?

\- Me sorprenden las palabras apasionadas de los que buscan la libertad de la Capitanía, me siento tentada por esa idea, en especial, porque podría ser yo misma sin pensar en lo que otros quieran sobre mí.

\- Estás en el preciso momento en el cual ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

\- Lo sé. – Puso una mano en una mejilla masculina, percibiendo la piel suave, libre de barba, sus dedos subiendo para delinear las gruesas cejas negras. – Tengo miedo de lo que pueda venir a futuro, sé que las provincias rebeldes serán sometidas por la fuerza.

\- Pues nosotros no nos dejaremos amedrentar. – Detuvo la mano que lo acariciaba con la suya propia, enredando sus dedos con los de la joven. – No debes temer, todo lo que pueda venir será por el bien de nuestra patria.

\- Cuando estaba en España, decidí que no quería morir o, mejor dicho, no quería morir por el rey, porque su libertad no era mi causa, porque España no era mi tierra. – Detuvo sus palabras, separándose de André para sentarse en la cama. – Yo nací en Talca, cabalgué por el río Claro, bebí en cuanta chingana existe contigo y con José, me eduqué en Santiago y solo fui a pelear a España, mi vida está aquí, con el rey está mi muerte.

\- Oscar… - Se sentó, atrayéndola a su pecho, escuchando un suspiro tembloroso.

\- Estoy contigo y con tu causa. – Agarró el rostro de André, asegurándose de ver sus ojos para que él pudiese comprender sus palabras. – Contigo no tengo ningún secreto, me conoces más de lo que yo misma lo hago, José es mi hermano de armas, el hermano que elegí, pero tú…yo moriré el día en que tú lo hagas.

\- En la vida y en la muerte siempre estaremos juntos. – Volvió a tomar su mano, sonriendo.

\- ¿La nana compró dulces de monja? – Murmuró con voz suave.

\- Voy por algunos y una botella de vino. – Se puso de pie para salir de la habitación, Oscar recostándose en la cama, apartando las colcas para cubrirse solo las piernas mientras cerraba los ojos, escuchando los sonidos de la noche.

Su camino seria lo que ella decidiera.

* * *

El 27 de julio de 1811, cerca de las nueve de la mañana, unos cinco soldados interrumpieron el inicio de las sesiones del Congreso justo en el día en que, se suponía, debía ser conformada una nueva junta de gobierno. El plan, que consistía en echar a todos los monárquicos del Congreso, dejando solo a los exaltados – o independentistas – liderados por Rozas. Sin embargo, el pequeño piquete solo logró propagar un poco de ruido antes de ser detenidos por los guardias del Congreso.

Bastante suerte tuvieron, pues no fueron castigados como se suponía debían ser, solo quitándoles sus cargos en el regimiento, sin ser arrestados ni pasados por corte marcial.

* * *

Oscar bebió un poco de su vaso mientras observaba a André conversar con Juan y Luis de la Carrera, Manuel entreteniéndose en un baile con una moza cualquiera. Alain, al lado de la coronel, solo rodó los ojos, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho mientras escuchaba las risotadas de los otros hombres en la chingana.

\- Bebe, no es un buen vino, pero ¡que diablos! Para festejar es bueno. – Invitó la rubia, tomando el cántaro de greda donde estaba el vino de la mesa para servirle un poco a Alain.

\- No sé porque están tan alegres, los realistas cada vez sospechan más y pronto se darán cuenta de nuestras intenciones. – Tomó un sorbo de vino, apretando los ojos al percibir un gusto acido sobre la dulzura de la bebida.

\- Lo sé, no debes decírmelo, lo veo todos los días, O'Higgins y el resto tratan de tomar el control del Congreso, pero los monárquicos son más. – Detuvo sus palabras al escuchar como la música se detenía, unos pasos resonando sobre el suelo de tierra, una voz conocida volviéndose a escuchar después de mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Así los quería pillar! Festejan mientras yo me dejo los pies en el camino en mi apuro de volver a verlos. – Luis y Juan pestañearon un par de veces antes de acercarse corriendo a su hermano, tirándose sobre él para abrazarlo, Oscar poniéndose de pie para acercarse a los Carrera.

Detalló el rostro de su amigo, él luciendo mucho más maduro que la última vez que lo había visto, calzando el traje de húsar que tanto lo enorgullecía, uno de un tono verde con hilos y botones de plata, bastante diferente al uniforme que ella misma portaba, el cual era similar al que usaban Luis, Juan y Alain: casaquilla azul, pechera blanca, pantalones blancos y hombreras rematadas con hilos de oro, al igual que los botones, siendo diferentes solo las solapas, que en su propio uniforme era de un color rojo fuerte.

\- Te salvo la vida y ni siquiera me saludas. – Increpó José, Oscar sonriendo antes de darle un puñetazo en un hombro, aprovechándose de la diferencia de estaturas aun existente.

\- No sabía que eras un caballo.

\- Apenas volvemos a vernos después de un año y ya me estás insultando, Jarjayes.

\- ¡Cállate! – Gruñó antes de abrazarlo con gusto, palmeándole la espalda, cediéndole luego su lugar a André.

\- ¿Cuándo llegaste? – Preguntó Manuel, el último en darle la bienvenida, el militar siendo rodeado por sus hermanos y amigos.

\- Hace un par de horas, pero, apenas llegué a Valparaíso, tomé un caballo y no detuve hasta que estuve en Santiago, después fue pensar en dónde podrían estar ustedes, tropa de borrachos. – Bromeó, acercándose a la mesa donde habían estado Oscar y Alain bebiendo, pidiendo un vaso para beber también.

\- ¿Tropa de borrachos? ¿Acaso no te has visto en un espejo? – Reclamó la coronel, José apurando el vino antes de contestar.

\- Lo dices porque eres francesa, Jarjayes, tú, André y Alain no sienten el vino cuando lo beben por ser de Francia, pero los mortales, mis hermanos y Manuel, si son una tropa de borrachos.

\- Idiota. – José volvió a beber, cubriéndose la boca para toser un poco antes que la moza que había estado bailando con Manuel se acercarse con una paila de greda llena de pasta de ají con cebolla y ajo, pan amasado y unas prietas recién salidas de la olla, llenando el aire con su perfume a aliños fuertes y sabrosos.

\- Así si da gusto ser recibido.

\- Si nos buscaste fue por algo. – Murmuró Alain, alcanzando un pan para untar en la salsa picante, Carrera asintiendo.

\- Regresé lo más rápido posible, supe que habían abierto un Congreso y, aunque pienso que es una gran idea, no conseguiremos nada respetando la política, los realistas no se irán por las buenas, solo lo harán con fuego y espada. – Dijo, mirando a su camarilla con gesto serio. – El capitán Fleming, el que capitaneaba el barco en el que regresé, vino a cobrar impuestos para la corona.

\- ¿Y eso qué? – Preguntó Luis.

\- Dependerá de su respuesta lo que habremos de hacer de ahora en adelante. – Bebió más vino antes de abrir la boca nuevamente. – Debemos planificar bien nuestros pasos y juntar fuerzas, todo sea por la libertad. – Le dio un breve vistazo a Oscar, tratando de leer los pensamientos de la mujer. – Supongo que estás con nosotros ¿verdad, Oscar?

\- Supones bien, moriré por lo justo, por nada más, y eso es nuestra independencia. – Carrera sonrió, mascando un buen trozo de humeante prieta.

José miró hacia arriba, posando su mentón sobre las manos cruzadas, sus ojos deslizándose por toda la chingana hasta quedarse pegados en la cara de André.

\- André ¿tú estás con nuestra causa? – Preguntó con rostro inocente, el mismo que colocaba cuando jugaba bromas cuando era un niño, Oscar frunciendo el ceño ante la pregunta ¿acaso José podía estar cuestionando la fidelidad de André?

\- Si, lo estoy. – Su voz sonó fuerte y clara, Juan y Luis sonriendo mientras Alain descansaba su espalda el respaldo de su silla, esperando a ver qué sucedería.

\- Entonces tendrás que cortarte el cabello. – Su gesto cambió, tornándose serio.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – No fue André quien interrogó sino Oscar, apretando los puños, dando un paso hacia adelante.

\- El cabello largo es de los monárquicos, nosotros estamos con la independencia, por la libertad de todos, desde el más pobre de los hombres nacidos en estas tierras y, si no te has fijado en casi todos los hombres que están aquí, ellos usan el pelo corto. – Explicó Carrera, moviéndose para sacar un pequeño puñal de su cinturón. - ¿Qué dices, André?

\- Que es poco para lo que pretendemos los que amamos a nuestra patria. – Dijo el joven Grandier, tomando el puñal para luego colocarlo debajo del moño que amarraba su cabello, cortándolo con decisión, las hebras negras, ahora más cortas, deslizándose hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros, enroscándose sobre sí mismas, recordándole a Oscar al André de diez años que entró con ella en el Convictorio Carolino.

Puso el moño con su coleta recién cortada sobre la mesa, como si fuese una ofrenda para Carrera, él sonriendo antes de tender la mano para que el puñal le fuese devuelto, levantando su vaso para brindar junto con los demás.

\- Yo guardaré esto. – Oscar tomó el cabello cortado, apretándolo en su mano.

\- ¿Y para qué vas a querer eso? ¿Acaso con André no te alcanza? – Bromeó José, ganándose un ceño fruncido de parte de la rubia.

\- Es para recordar este día. – Mintió, su verdadero propósito era guardarlo para siempre tener un recuerdo de André, una parte de él que nadie pudiese quitarle.

\- Bueno, quédatelo, nadie te reclamará eso. – Dio por finalizada la conversación, bebiendo de nuevo.

Más tarde, de regreso a casa, Oscar buscó el joyero que André había hecho para ella, oliendo los mechones cercenados para luego meterlos en una pequeña bolsa de seda que guardó dentro del joyero junto con un broche que don Mateo le había regalado por motivo de su cumpleaños.

Esos eran los pocos tesoros de adulta que podía conservar y nadie se los quitaría.

**Para describir un poco más a José me base en el capítulo "Carrera: príncipe de los caminos" de la miniserie "Héroes", aunque el actor no es tan efusivo ni alegre como me imagino a Carrera (Manuel en mi cabeza no se parece en nada a Benjamín Vicuña, para mí es Pedro Sienna) **


	43. Capítulo 42

Los ojos verdes de André observaron el rostro de José, él apoyando su espalda en un muro del patio principal de su hogar, mirando a unos mocosos cepillar su caballo mientras Rosa relinchaba pacíficamente a su lado.

\- He pensado lo que vamos a hacer, tengo un destacamento listo, atacaremos mañana temprano.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudar? – Carrera le dio un vistazo, sonriéndole antes de contestar.

\- Avísale a Oscar, ella debe mantenerse firme en su lugar, será nuestra ayuda dentro del Congreso. – André asintió, su pelo corto bailando con la fresca brisa que refrescaba los calurosos días que antecedían la primavera.

\- Ella está dispuesta a morir por esto. – Susurró el profesor, el otro hombre asintiendo, estirando sus brazos para luego bostezar.

\- No puede morir antes de que le digas que la amas. – Un fuerte sonrojo se extendió por las mejillas de André, desviando la mirada para evitar los ojos inquisidores e inteligentes de José.

\- Ella no me ama, solo soy su amigo. – Un relincho lo interrumpió, observando como Rosa cabeceaba al caballo de José, como si estuviese acariciándolo mientras el otro animal se sacudía y con él, las ramas más bajas del limonero, tirando algunos azahares al suelo, llenando el ambiente con el agradable aroma cítrico de las flores.

\- ¿A un amigo se le promete seguirlo hasta la muerte? – Preguntó, Grandier mordiéndose el labio inferior, apretándolo entre los dientes hasta que sintió un leve gusto a sangre. – Ella te ama, aunque no lo demuestre.

\- ¿Y si te equivocas? No solo perderé mi corazón si le digo lo que siento, la perderé a ella, a mi vida entera por no saber controlarme. – André miró el horizonte sin ver nada realmente, en sus ojos formándose la imagen de la mujer que tanto quería. – No quiero cometer un error.

\- Te mete en su cama, habla de ti posesivamente y detestaba que te usara como excusa para que se cuidase cuando estábamos en España. – Dio un paso hacia adelante, llamando la atención de los pequeños peones, sus ojillos observando brillantes al joven patrón que parecía un príncipe o un rey, un halo de poder, de verdadero valor rodeándolo de forma imperceptible. – Es demasiado tonta como para siquiera darse cuenta de lo que siente.

\- Ella no es tonta. – Musitó con suavidad. – No me voy a arriesgar a perderla, aunque tú digas que no lo haré. – Sintió como sus ojos se humedecían, cerrándolos para evitar que José lo viese así. – Aunque yo me haya jurado decirle que la amo cuando volviese de España.

\- Bien, pero no sabía que eras un cobarde.

\- No es ser cobarde, José, yo no podría vivir lejos de ella, es mi luz, si mi amor por ella debe permanecer en las sombras, lo dejaré, si mi vida debe acabar para que ella pueda vivir, lo haré.

\- El amor es una pena eterna. – Reflexionó Carrera, tocándose los labios con el índice, mirando al suelo mientras trataba de concentrarse. – Cuando los dos se den cuenta que están juntos…que sus corazones van juntos, quizá la muerte venga por ti o por Oscar, como le pasó a esos dos en el libro de Chatelet.

\- Tal vez deba leerlo, me ayudaría a desilusionarme y dejar de esperar cosas que nunca van a pasar. – José apretó un puño, conteniéndose de darle un buen golpe a su amigo para que entendiera sus palabras.

\- Haz lo que quieras, eres un necio enamorado de una ciega y, algún día, recordaras mis palabras. – Bufó. – Ahora vamos por algo de beber, quiero quitarme este mal sabor de boca que me deja tu patetismo.

\- Cuando te enamores te va a pasar.

\- No lo creo, yo iré por todo cuando conozca a la indicada, no me dejaré amedrentar por nada ni por nadie.

* * *

_4 de septiembre, 1811_

El Congreso Nacional, desde que había sido fundado ese mismo año, se había esforzado en promulgar leyes que fuesen en favor a los criollos, incluso cuando muchos de estos estuviesen a favor de la corona y votasen en contra de las propuestas, muchas veces influenciados por el poder eclesiástico.

Los moderados, como Bernardo O'Higgins, trataban de impulsar proyectos como la creación de cementerios públicos, pues muchas personas, en especial los pobres, no tenían como ser enterrados en las iglesias, el lugar de descanso definitivo durante la colonia; también quisieron derogar la esclavitud, pero los sectores más conservadores se opusieron tenazmente, incluso ocultando esclavos y mintiendo sobre niños hijos de esclavos.

En cuanto a educación, Juan Egaña y Fray Camilo Henríquez propusieron fundar más escuelas y promover las ciencias y matemáticas entre el pueblo llano.

Pero el Congreso fallaba, no era suficiente pues los realistas tenía posesión de él, por eso, José Miguel de la Carrera, vestido con su uniforme de húsar de Galicia, verde y elegante, montando su caballo, fue en busca de sus hermanos, quienes, listos, salieron con sus granaderos rumbo al Congreso.

Juan de la Carrera había usado su arma en el hombre que se había atrevido a gritar "_traición",_ atemorizando a cualquier otro que quisiera abrir la boca. Cerca de las doce del día, José había mandado a Juan Zorrilla junto con doce hombres a arrestar a Francisco Javier de la Reina para evitar que se opusiera a su escaramuza.

Cerca de sesenta hombres marcharon detrás de los hermanos Carrera, junto con algunos exaltados como Manuel Rodríguez, sus hermanos y André.

\- ¡Revolución! – Se escuchó entre los soldados y también desde las ventanas de las casas que se abrían para dejar ver al joven príncipe a la cabeza de sus caballeros, listo para librar a su patria de los opresores.

Alain, junto con los artilleros, iba detrás, deteniéndose cuando llegaron a su objetivo, el antiguo palacio de la Real Audiencia, acomodando los cuatro cañones que habían traído, escuchando las instrucciones de Luis de la Carrera, ajustando el ángulo de cada uno, listos para disparar.

Oscar, junto con sus hombres, cerraron las puertas del Congreso, apuntando a los honorables que estaban dentro para que ninguno saliese. Víctor Manuel no había asistido ese día por estar bastante enfermo, así que él no fue partícipe de los hechos de ese día.

Los diputados se vieron detenidos, forzados a escuchar los reclamos de los hombres fuera, decidiendo que eso era mejor que morir.

Fue Oscar la encargada de llevar las demandas de los rebeldes a los diputados, quienes reconocieron entre los que se acumulaban fuera a compañeros de labor que habían decidido irse después de no ser escuchados en el Congreso.

Un hombre en especial, Fray Joaquín Larraín, el verdadero instigador de la suerte de golpe de estado, se presentó delante de todos, parándose derecho al lado de José Miguel.

Fray Joaquín le facilitó un papel a José quien se lo entregó a Oscar. Los diputados, enfadados y hambrientos, leyeron las peticiones, reconociendo la mano de sus enemigos políticos, sin embargo, no querían alargar el asunto y, menos, derramar sangre, así que aceptaron de mala gana las peticiones, aunque algunos, como Juan Egaña, pudieron leer entre líneas, descubriendo las triquiñuelas que se estaban usando para ascender al poder.

José entró en la sala del Congreso, discutiendo junto con Fray Larraín y otro hombre, pero pronto se vio cansado, marchándose con sus hombres, mientras Oscar y sus soldados se mantuvieron en su lugar, vigilando los movimientos de los diputados, lista para volver sus armas contra quienes consideraba enemigos a la causa patriota.

Lamentablemente ni ella ni José ni siquiera André se dieron cuenta de que eran títeres en las manos de Fray Joaquín Larraín y que confiar en él sería un error que les pesaría en el futuro.

Solo pensaron en el primer golpe que habían dado, el primero, pero no el único.

* * *

El sol se levantaba, brillando por entre las hojas de los árboles que rodeaban el ranchito, el aire perfumado por las doradas y peludas florecillas de aromo.

Un zorzal, como niño pequeño, se acercó a saltitos a la entrada de la casa, picoteando alrededor para sacar un jugoso gusano, deteniendo su tarea un fuerte bramido que rompió el silencio que llenaba el humilde lugar.

Una mujer sostuvo un bulto en brazos, cantando con suavidad mientras su pequeño hijo moqueaba, tratando de acercarse al pecho de su madre quien, después de mucha insistencia, se dejó vencer, sentándose en una silla mecedora que habían construido para ella, moviendo su escote para amamantar al niñito.

\- ¡Misia…! – Escuchó que gritaban, ella más preocupada en mantener a su hijo contra su pecho. - ¡Misia Raquelita!

\- Dime, Eulalia. – Abrió los ojos para ver a su sirvienta, una mujer de piel negra como la noche y ojos amarillentos, enfermos, mientras sus dientes refulgían blancos. Illanes había logrado esconder su riqueza de forma que pareciera un lugar pobre, tan pobre como rico era el interior del rancho, teniendo incluso un par de sirvientas que ayudasen y cuidasen a su mujer como lo que era, toda una dama de sociedad.

\- Fui a lavar la ropa de su mercé Toñito y escuché ruidos cerca del estero. – La voz de la sirvienta sonó alarmada, Raquel apretando al niño contra su pecho, mirando a la otra sirvienta, una mestiza, quien estaba preparando la comida, para poder ordenar que tomasen los fúsiles que Braulio siempre mantenía en casa, listos para ser disparados.

\- Si es alguno de esos dragones desertores o algún miembro de la guardia, disparen a matar. – No hubo titubeos en la voz de Raquel, ella misma poniéndose de pie para ir hasta la habitación que compartía con Illanes, dejando a su hijo en medio de la cama, regresando con sus sirvientas para tomar también un arma, una pistola un poco más pequeña que los fusiles.

Las tres mujeres salieron, Raquel a la cabeza, moviendo el gatillo, lista para disparar hasta que unos pasos la alertaron, tensándola.

\- Si hubiera sabido que me iba a recibir así, Raquelita, me hubiese quedado con Neira. – La alta figura de Braulio Illanes se hizo paso entre las ramas más bajas de los aromos, su pelo oscuro llenándose de pelusas amarillas y olorosas.

\- ¡Braulio! – Gritó Raquel, tirando el arma al suelo para luego correr hasta los brazos del hombre, colgándose de su cuello, olfateando la piel húmeda, aromatizada con jabón de almizcle.

\- Yo también la eché de menos, mujer. – Susurró mientras ella se le encaramaba encima como una gata melosa, sus bocas encontrándose en un beso que buscaba saciar las pasiones dormidas por los meses que estuvieron separados.

\- Vamos, Antonio estará feliz de ver a su padre. – El cuatrero sonrió sobre los labios de la dama, poniendo una mano en el cuello femenino, apreciando su finura y la suavidad de su piel, mirando fijamente los ojos grandes y brillantes. Pensó que había sido una buena idea parar antes en el riachuelo cerca de la casita a lavarse la sangre que aun manchaba su camisa y sus manos con un jabón de caballero fino que Raquel había logrado comprar para él; se había cambiado también de ropa, esforzándose en verse decente para su mujer.

\- Mi chiquillo…debe estar grande. – La mujer asintió, Illanes avanzando a la casita sin que ella se le soltara, las sirvientas regresando a sus tareas, agachando la mirada para evitar ver a sus amos en tan íntima situación.

Illanes se sentó en la cama, Raquel soltándose al fin para alcanzar a su hijo, tomando al infante, quien se removió antes de lanzar un lloriqueo que acabó después de reconocer el aroma de su madre. Braulio se movió para recibir al niño, quien abrió sus ojitos para ver a su padre, pestañeando un par de veces, reconociendo el rostro de cuatrero.

\- Se parece mucho a usted. – Susurró Raquel, sentándose a su lado, acariciándole un brazo al hombre.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Pero él no será un cuatrero como su padre! ¡Él será patrón, nunca peón! – Dijo con alegría, viendo los cabellos rojos en la mollera de Antonio, igual de cobrizos que los de su Raquelita. - ¡Mírelo! ¡Si hasta parece que quiere agarrar el corvo y ponerse a pelear! – Rio, el niño manoteando el aire para luego comenzar a babear.

Se quedaron en silencio, Illanes viendo los ojos marrones de su hijo, sonriendo como un niño.

Él, que solo sabía traer muerte, había logrado hacer vida, algo tan bello, tan precioso que nadie podría quitarle.

Mataría a quien hiciese falta para darle lo mejor a Raquel y Antonio y solo moriría por ellos.

Su familia.

_**Los Larraín, desde tiempos inmemoriales, tratando de meter sus manos en el poder (y les funcionó bastante bien) El primer Golpe de Estado por parte de Carrera fue algo sencillo, con el apoyo de los guardias del Congreso y varios personajes influyentes. **_

_**Comienzan traiciones, pugnas por el poder hasta que regresen los españoles al poder.**_

_**André, pobre André, un poco patético hablando con José sobre lo que siente Oscar ¡José es el único con dos dedos de frente que puede ver el corazón de los dos!, pero bueno, él es bastante intuitivo, aunque no tanto con las serpientes que se pelearán con él por el poder.**_


	44. Capítulo 43

\- ¡Coloqué el poder en sus manos y no ha hecho nada de provecho! – Gritó José Miguel, golpeando con fuerza la superficie del escritorio, Rozas mirándolo como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

\- Eso dice usted, pero debe ver que formar un nuevo país…

\- ¡Nada de nuevo país! Usted lo único que pretende es enaltecer a la familia de su señora, traicionando a desparpajo igual que Fray Joaquín. – Carrera se enderezó, sus ojos marrones chispeando ira. – Usted y ese cura del demonio han hablado pestes de mí, lo sé, mientras ustedes quedan como mártires, todos ustedes, otomanos de mierda.

\- ¡Modere sus palabras! ¿Sabe con quien está hablando? – Contestó Martínez de Rozas, su rostro convirtiéndose en la imagen viva de la indignación.

\- Si, si lo sé. – La voz de José sonó fuerte y clara, su estampa guerrera haciéndose clara ante la mirada incrédula del presidente de la Junta Provisional. – Un imbécil, eso es lo que usted es, pero sepa que yo lo puse en el asiento que ocupa ahora y soy yo quien lo quitará ¡nadie más!

\- ¡No me venga con amenazas, mocoso! – José se acercó de dos zancadas, agarrando al hombrecito de las solapas de su chaqueta que trataba de emular la moda inglesa, levantándolo levemente.

\- Yo no amenazo, mierda, yo cumplo. – Gruñó, soltándolo con desprecio para luego darle la espalda y salir del despacho del honorable hombre.

Solo dio un par de pasos antes de ser detenido por Oscar, ella haciendo una seña para que lo acompañase hasta su oficina, ambos ignorando al oficial San Bruno, quien apretó los dientes.

\- ¿Acaso estás loco? – Carrera frunció el ceño, mirando a su amiga, quien lo observaba como una bestia lista para saltarle encima. – Sabes que ese infeliz puede levantar cargos contra ti y mandarte a fusilar sin miramientos.

\- No lo hará, me teme y le teme a mis hermanos…

\- Yo no podré defenderte, no puedo desde mi posición hacer nada que signifique estar en contra de las instituciones de gobierno, el golpe fue una excepción solo porque los mismos diputados y los demás guardias dieron su apoyo.

\- Entonces debo quedarme callado mientras observo como esos infelices se enriquecen a costa del pueblo. – Oscar pudo percibir la frustración de su amigo, quien se tensó visiblemente. – Egaña tenía razón, pero no lo escuché…usaron al pueblo y a mí como peones.

\- Debes esperar, ten paciencia.

\- ¡¿Paciencia?! ¿Tú me pides paciencia? Tú, que no pudiste estar un par de meses en Inglaterra mientras te curabas ¿me vienes a pedir paciencia?

\- Si, yo lo hago porque sé como eres cuando estás ofuscado, actúas sin pensar. – Se acercó a la ventana abierta, poniendo sus manos sobre el cristal. – Confiaste en quien no debías.

\- Bien, guardaré las apariencias y me dedicaré a empaparme de la política interna, incluso ya he estado hablando con algunos menos embusteros que Fray Joaquín.

\- ¿Cómo quién?

\- Fray Camilo, es de los pocos religiosos que aun rondan el Congreso y que está verdaderamente interesado en la educación de los hombres y mujeres.

\- Lo he visto, él y Manuel de Salas impulsaron la ley de libertad de vientres. – Se giró para mirar a su amigo, él respirando profundo antes de darse la vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Después hablaremos! ¡Iremos por un poco de chicha y unas buenas prietas!

Sin agregar nada más, salió de la oficina, dejando sola con sus papeles y sus armas.

Ella caminó hasta su asiento detrás del escritorio, dejándose caer mientras escuchaba los ruidos fuera de la habitación, preguntándose cuando, cuando estallaría la verdadera guerra que el orgullo de José estaba atrayendo.

* * *

\- ¡Su Mercé Panchito! – Oscar apenas había desmontado de Cesar cuando escuchó a una sirvienta llamarla, irguiéndose rápidamente mientras los mozos de cuadra llevaban a su caballo al pesebre.

\- Dime, Olivia.

\- Su padre, su mercé, me mandó a decirle que quería hablar con usted. – La rubia miró el rostro moreno de la criada, los ojos grandes y la cara ancha.

\- Dile que voy a cambiarme de ropa e iré. – Olivia asintió, Oscar abriéndose paso hacia el pasillo principal para ir a las habitaciones de los patrones, ignorando a la niñera que la llamaba para que fuera a merendar.

Agradeció que la palangana tuviera agua fresca, humedeciendo su rostro ante de quitarse la casaquilla militar y la blusa que usaba debajo, quedando solo con una suave y transparente camisola de seda y una suerte de corsé cubriéndole el tronco.

Se sentó en la cama para quitarse las botas y las medias, estirándose antes de escuchar como tocaban a su puerta.

\- ¡Adelante! – Gruñó, poniéndose de pie para ir a la cómoda y buscar alguna prenda más agradable y fresca para los días cada vez más calurosos.

\- Tu padre te manda a llamar. – Apenas escuchó la voz de André, alcanzando una blusa sencilla, con un par de botones de marfil en el frente.

\- Si, Olivia ya me lo dijo. – Se dio la vuelta, ignorando la mirada de su amigo mientras se agachaba para recoger un par de zapatos mucho más blandos que las botas. - ¿Sabes que es lo que quiere?

\- No. – Quiso apartar los ojos, pero no pudo evitar devorar la figura semidesnuda de la coronel, detallando las ondas doradas que bajaban como si fuesen un rio de oro, salvajes aun por haber sido peinadas por el viento mientras su dueña cabalgaba a toda prisa hasta casa. No estaba muy alejada de las fantasías ocultas que lo acompañaban en sus noches solitarias cuando Oscar no lo llamaba a su habitación.

\- Detesto que me llame sin decir para qué. – Se colocó la blusa, abotonándola rápidamente para calzarse los zapatos y salir, dejando a André detrás, sin sospechar la clase de sentimientos que se escondían detrás de la mirada verde, oscurecida por el deseo que la ingenuidad de Oscar despertaba en él.

* * *

El general respiró profundo mientras esperaba que su hija menor apareciera en su oficina, escuchando el repiqueo del reloj de péndulo que decoraba una esquina, observando la oscilación del pesado objeto de metal que se movía de un lado al otro mientras las manecillas de reloj seguían su camino repetitivo sin descansar.

\- ¿Me llamaste, padre? – Movió la cabeza para ver a su hija, su orgullo hecho carne, su versión femenina, estilizada como si hubiese sido esculpida por los mismos ángeles, la más bonita de sus seis hijas y la más fiera.

\- Si. – Contestó con un monosílabo, poniéndose de pie para acercarse a la mujer, agradeciendo internamente ser un par de centímetros más alto que ella.

\- Tú dirás. – Se le quedó mirando, preguntándose cuando había cambiado tanto, en qué momento había dejado de ser ese pequeño rayo que corría por todas partes y lo buscaba para que le leyese o lo arropase antes de irse a dormir. Quizá había dejado de necesitarlo en el preciso instante en que dejó que André llegase a la vida de su hija favorita.

\- Quiero que renuncies a la guardia del Congreso y regreses al regimiento del Príncipe.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Miró incrédula a su padre, parpadeando un par de veces antes de soltar una carcajada, como si hubiese escuchado alguna clase de broma.

\- ¡No te rías! ¡Te hablo enserio! Vas a abandonar ese puesto y regresaras al regimiento, ya hablé con el comandante Barrientos, él no tiene ningún problema en que…

\- ¿Y quien te dijo que yo abandonaré mi puesto? Si no me equivoco, fuiste precisamente tú quien me colocó como guardia personal del gobernador.

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Del Gobernador! ¡No del Congreso! – Exclamó, dando un par de zancadas hasta el ventanal que daba al primer patio, abriéndolo para permitir que el aire perfumado con las flores de la primavera entrara. – El último gobernador está muerto y me niego a que estés rodeada de personajes que no merecen respeto.

\- Es la primera vez que me hablas como si fuera una mujer. – Susurró, apretando los puños.

\- Es porque lo eres, eres mi hija y harás lo que te digo.

\- ¿Esperas obediencia de mí? – Quiso acercarse a su padre, deteniéndose solo para apretar los dientes, frustrada. – Me criaste para ser tu replica, así que no creas que haré lo que se antoje, me diste libertad para decidir sobre lo que quería y no, desde niña ha sido así, aunque a veces camuflaste tus deseos como si fuesen míos.

\- Hija…

\- Si te da miedo alguna insurrección, recuerda que José y sus hermanos son mis amigos y que conozco a los políticos patriotas, no tendrás que lamentar mi muerte. – Una suave melodía llenó los oídos de Oscar, adivinando que su madre tenía que estar tocando el clavicordio, ignorando como siempre el trato que su marido le daba a su hija. – Casi muero en España, pero no lo hice, quizá mi vida era más valiosa aquí que allá.

\- Tu deber era servir al rey.

\- ¡No! ¡Tu deber era servir al rey! – Repitió, tensando sus hombros. – Mis deberes son los que yo elija y, ahora, mi deber es estar en el Congreso, te guste o no.

\- ¡Eres mi hija y me debes obediencia!

\- No soy como mis hermanas, no soy sumisa como ellas y no aceptaré tus ordenes, general. – Sin esperar respuesta de su padre, se dio la vuelta, saliendo de la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder llegar a su cuarto para encerrarse con un par de botellas de vino o aguardiente, pero una suave voz la detuvo, viendo a su madre asomarse fuera de la sala de costura.

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Aceptó de muy mala gana, entrando con su madre a esa salita que parecía haber estado vetada para ella toda su vida, teniendo sus hermanas permiso para entrar y dedicarse a hablar con su madre.

\- Dime, madre. – Georgette miró a su hija, sonriendo levemente antes de abrazarla, sintiendo el suave calor de ella, su delicado aroma a rosas, incluso su delgadez.

\- Creo que no lo digo muy seguido, pero estoy muy feliz de que seas mi hija. – Susurró separándose de la joven, caminando para acercarse al banquillo del clavicordio, evitando mirar a la rubia. – Tu padre cree que siempre toma las decisiones correctas sin siquiera consultarle a los demás.

\- …

\- Pero si no hubiese sido por eso, te habría perdido antes de tiempo. – Dijo con los ojos humedecidos. – Sé que te envió a España con la intención de que cumplieras su sueño y te convirtieras en una mártir, nunca lloré tanto como cuando vi que te ibas, porque sabía que había una posibilidad de que no volvieses, recuerdo que odié a tu padre por eso. – Se secó una lágrima rebelde, mirando el techo con sus ojos azules brillando. – Agradezco el hecho de que te quedaras aquí, de saber que, aunque estuvieras en el colegio o en el regimiento, siempre regresarías a casa, a cenar con nosotros, a entrenar con tu padre o con André, a tocar el violín o el piano, a ser tú misma.

\- ¿Para qué me dices esto, madre? – La mujer mayor miró a su hija con firmeza, Oscar devolviéndole la mirada de la misma forma.

\- Oscar, tú tienes la posibilidad de cambiar el destino de esta capitanía, tú y tus amigos pueden hacernos libres y, si tu padre no quiere entender eso, no te preocupes, tengo suficientes amistades e influencia para lograr que tú no te separes del camino que has elegido.

\- Madre…yo…

\- Amo a tu padre, lo amo más de lo que puedes pensar, pero también te amo a ti y una madre siempre querrá ver a sus hijos felices por sobre todas las cosas, aun si eso significa que ir en contra de los deseos del marido. – Se puso de pie, en sus ojos brillando la decisión. – Tu camino es lo que tú decidas, nada más ni nada menos.

\- Si, así es. – Musitó con una sonrisa.

Se arrodilló al lado de su madre, apoyando la cabeza en su regazo.

Georgette acarició el cabello rubio y suave, peinando algunos rizos salvajes.

Su marido le había dado libertad a su hija, pero estaba en sus manos que ella siguiera disfrutándola.

* * *

Se sonrojó al ver al hombre frente a ella, cerrando la puerta después de que él entrara, tratando de parecer lo más calmada posible, sin embargo, el militar le atraía y la hacía sentirse nerviosa.

\- Si busca a mi hermano, él está en el regimiento y Carmela lo iba a ir a buscar para que la ayudase con unos problemas que ella tenía.

\- Ya lo sabía, sirvo con Alain, Diane. – Luis sonrió con ternura. – Dejé a Carmelita con su hermano y aproveché para poder venir a verla sin tener que tener la cara amargada de Alain cerca.

\- ¿Para qué querría verme usted? – El joven hombre la agarró de un brazo, apresándola contra un muro del pasillo que llevaba a la cocina, acercando su rostro al de la muchacha antes de mirar el techo.

\- ¿Su madre está?

\- Duerme una siesta. – Apenas contestó, sintiendo la pesada mirada de Carrera sobre ella, cerrando los ojos para evitar mirarlo.

\- ¿Y la deja sola? Usted, tan bonita…cualquiera podría entrar y hacerle daño. – Puso una mano en la mejilla femenina, escuchando un suspiro tembloroso. – Hablaré con Alain para que contrate a alguien que la acompañe. – Diane atrapó la mano del artillero, abriendo los ojos para ver el rostro orgulloso de Luis.

\- Mi hermano no puede darse esos lujos, su sueldo aun es bajo y…- Se vio detenida por unos labios que besaron su mano, esos mismos labios acariciando su frente.

\- No quiero que nada malo le pase, Diane, usted es demasiado preciosa para mí. – Rozó su nariz con la de ella, respirando el aroma a azahar que parecía exhalar, aroma a pureza y delicadeza.

\- Luis…- Apenas pudo susurrar, sintiendo como él presionaba su boca con la propia en un beso delicado, suave que terminó tan rápido como empezó.

\- Usted me gusta como mujer, Diane, desde la primera vez que la vi, yo no he podido sacarla de mi cabeza, usted es por quien me gusta venir a esta casa, usted es mi estrella del amanecer y del anochecer, su luz me acompaña todo el día y espanta los malos sueños en mis noches en el regimiento, por eso…por eso no puedo aguantar la idea de que algo malo pudiese sucederle, que usted, mi estrella, me abandone. – La joven sintió como su cabeza comenzaba a girar, sintiéndose alagada por las palabras apasionadas que el hermano menor de José usaba, el único hombre con las suficientes agallas como para ignorar las amenazas de Alain para con ella.

\- Yo…yo no sé qué…- Fue interrumpida por los labios del joven Carrera, sintiendo como él la apretaba en un abrazo que la hizo sentir algo cálido en el pecho, su boca besándola superficialmente, sin atreverse a profundizar, como si solo quisiera quedarse con el sabor de la muchacha impregnado.

\- No diga nada, solo permítame estar cerca suyo. – Musitó en un soplido, separándose de golpe cuando escuchó como crujían las escaleras, mirando a la madre de los hermanos Soissons asomarse por la barandilla, saludándola antes de salir corriendo del hogar.

Diane evitó mirar a su madre, procurando el que ella no se diera cuenta de sus mejillas coloradas.

Imposible fue su tarea, pues su sonrojo no la abandonó hasta entrada la noche, haciendo pensar a su madre y a su hermano que estaba enferma.


	45. Capítulo 44

Miró como el hombre y sus sirvientes revolvían los objetos de la oficina, algunos saliendo con varios objetos valiosos para meterlos en baúles, ocultándolos.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces? – El hombre se irguió, observando con el ceño fruncido a Víctor Manuel, dando un par de zancadas para acercarse a su primo.

\- ¿Qué crees que hago? Ya no es seguro que nos quedemos aquí, debemos huir ahora. – Torció la boca, en obvio desprecio al joven que se había convertido en un lastre para él, pero era un buen cristiano y esa imagen pública del hombre bueno que le tiende la mano al huérfano, al desamparado, le había gustado demasiado, tanto que era capaz de poner su mano sobre el hombro de Víctor Manuel en público para luego lavársela varias veces en privado.

\- ¿Dónde irás?

\- Esos insurrectos del demonio están aterrorizando toda esta tierra. – Miró los ojos dorados del teniente, bufando molesto. – Hasta Lima está siendo sitiada por esos inmundos, solo hay un lugar donde podemos escondernos, un lugar donde los indios son tan bravos que no dejaran pasar a esos que proclaman que toda la capitanía les pertenece, esos indios que nuestro rey respeta y con quienes hacemos tratos. – Un sirviente pasó al lado de su patrón, Víctor dándole un vistazo. – Chiloé es el lugar más seguro por ahora, debemos ir allá.

\- ¿Debemos? Yo no iré a ninguna parte, debo defender los intereses del rey aquí.

\- ¿Te estás escuchando, imbécil? Van a comenzar a matarnos solo por defender lo justo, entraremos en guerra y estamos en obvia desventaja si piensas que están expulsando a los realistas, ya viste lo que hicieron con don Francisco Javier y ni que decir con lo que le hicieron a Figueroa.

\- Mi hermano…él no estaría de acuerdo con que yo…- Una pesada mano lo tiró al suelo, don Rodolfo respirando superficialmente, realmente molesto.

\- Mira, imbécil, te he aguantado todos estos años, huacho de mierda, he soportado el tenerte cerca porque mi prima era tu madre, si Vicente hubiese sido el que hubiera venido, otro gallo cantaría, pero me mandaron a una porquería como tú que ni siquiera barba pudiste desarrollar. – Dijo en voz baja, San Bruno tratando de sentarse antes de que una bota aplastara su pecho. – Si te quieres quedar, bien, que te maten, una preocupación menos para mí y mi familia, una boca menos que alimentar.

\- Hice un juramento… - Trató de quitarse el pie que lo oprimía, sin embargo, Rodolfo era mucho más fuerte y pesado que él, a pesar de tener varios años más encima, y es que era un hombre acostumbrado a imponer su voluntad a la fuerza, su cuerpo apoyando su férrea disposición al castigo físico, aunque, curiosamente, los golpes y todo su odio jamás habían alcanzado a su esposa e hijos, solo a los sirvientes, esclavos esencialmente, y a su primo Víctor Manuel. Que había hecho el menor de los San Bruno para ganarse el odio de uno de sus únicos familiares vivos era algo que aún no comprendía.

\- Ojala te arrastren por la Plaza Mayor. – Se alejó, Víctor sentándose mientras se sobaba el pecho, respirando irregularmente. – Si tu decisión es quedarte aquí, te quitaré todo mi apoyo, no puedo seguir echando dinero en una causa perdida como tú, así que sal ahora mismo de mi casa. – El más joven tragó grueso, cerrando los ojos mientras asimilaba las palabras de su primo, bufando en voz baja.

\- Me voy con ustedes. – Rodolfo hizo una mueca, poniendo sus manos en las caderas mientras miraba al teniente.

\- Bien. – Fue lo único que dijo, dando un par de zancadas para poder salir de la habitación.

\- Necesito despedirme de alguien. – Levantó su mirada dorada, los ojos fríos de lobo, grises, de su primo devolviéndole la mirada.

\- Tienes tres horas, ni un minuto más, es lo que nos demoraremos en terminar de empacar todo y partir a Valparaíso.

\- ¿Y mis cosas?

\- Ese es tu problema. – Víctor se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el pecho y limpiándose las manos en el pantalón, irguiéndose para mirar a su primo.

\- También tengo que renunciar a mi puesto.

\- Entonces quédate, mierda, no tengo tu tiempo, mi familia me importa mucho más que tú y tus lloriqueos, además, esos facinerosos no te dejaran partir por las buenas. – Víctor se quedó en silencio, meditando las palabras de su primo.

\- Tienes razón. – Dijo finalmente. – Voy a decirle a uno de los sirvientes que arregle mis pertenencias.

\- Apresúrate.

* * *

La joven rubia se sintió intimidada por la penetrante mirada azul que vigilaba sus movimientos, quejándose cuando la aguja se resbaló por quinta vez y le pinchó un dedo, gimiendo levemente mientras una gota de sangre aparecía en la diminuta herida.

\- Señor…señor Oscar, si sigue mirándome así, yo… - La otra mujer se puso de pie, acercándose a un estante para sacar un libro y hojearlo mientras Rosalie observaba fascinada su imagen altiva, su pelo rubio suelto, su cuerpo delgado que creaba la idea de una falsa masculinidad, pero su rostro desvirtuaba la idea, demasiado hermoso para siquiera ser de un ser humano real; cuando había asistido a catequesis le habían hablado de los ángeles como criaturas de beldad increíble, criaturas andróginas creadas por dios para vigilar a la humanidad. Su señor Oscar, desde la primera vez que lo había visto, le había parecido un ángel, la representación de carne y hueso del arcángel Miguel con la espada en mano, listo para atacar.

\- He estado pensando, Rosalie, y no creo que sea muy seguro para ti que te sigas quedando con nosotros.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? – La joven tembló, sintiendo como el miedo le recorría el cuerpo entero.

\- Lo mejor para ti es que te vayas a quedar con un familiar de José y prima de mía, ella podrá cuidar de ti y no tendré que preocuparme de que te pase nada malo.

\- ¡No! Señor Oscar, por favor, no me pida que me vaya, la señora Georgette me necesita y yo no quiero dejarlo.

\- No es algo en que tengas injerencia, la decisión ya está tomada, es por tu seguridad, Paula Jaraquemada acaba de enviudar y necesita compañía ahora que está sola.

\- ¡No! – Se lanzó a las piernas de Oscar, abrazando sus rodillas mientras lloraba, gimiendo en voz baja mientras la militar rodaba los ojos. - ¡Pídame cualquier cosa menos que lo deje! ¡Mi señor Oscar, no me abandone!

\- Entiende que es por tu bien, si pudiera enviar lejos a André también lo haría, pero él no se dejaría mandar y a él lo necesito cerca.

\- ¿Y a mí? ¿no me necesita? Yo la necesito a mi lado, saber que está aquí, que puedo verla, olerla o siquiera escuchar su voz. – Oscar se agachó, poniéndose a la altura de la más joven, colocando su dedo índice en el mentón de la chica, procurando verla a los ojos, detallando su rostro algo redondo y agradable, aunque con un inconfundible aire infantil e inmaduro.

\- ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si algo malo te pasara por mi culpa? Rosalie, eres mi hermanita, quiero lo mejor para ti y en casa de Jaraquemada está eso, tu seguridad y mi tranquilidad.

\- ¡Su mercé Panchito, lo buscan! – Interrumpió Olivia, una sirvienta, Oscar separándose de Rosalie para colocarse de pie.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Uno de sus hombres, su mercé, ese que parece niña de tan bonito. – Explicó la mujer, la señorita de la casa asintiendo antes de seguirla a recibir a su visita no programada, Rosalie quedándose sentada en el suelo, tratando de comprender aun por qué debía irse.

* * *

Víctor Manuel miró el suelo mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas que decir, respirando el aire tibio del recibidor de la casona, mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de escuchar los pasos rápidos de su superior, levantando la vista para ver a la mujer que tanto iba a anhelar durante su exilio.

\- Dígame, soldado.

\- Mi señora. – Hizo el correspondiente saludo militar, su pelo apenas moviéndose detrás de él. – Vengo a despedirme de vuestra merced.

\- ¿Qué dice? – Oscar cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, haciendo una mueca.

\- Lo que ha escuchado, no estoy de acuerdo a la dirección que está tomando el gobierno provisional, que no permite que los que le somos fieles al rey nos podamos expresar, así que he decidido marcharme. – Sostuvo la mirada azul, buscando que la imagen delante de él se imprimiera en su pupila de por vida para jamás olvidarla. – Solo vine a despedirme de usted.

\- Respeto sus ideales, soldado, aunque sean diferentes a los míos, si debe marcharse, lamentare su partida, pues no solo se va un compañero en armas, sino alguien a quien considero un amigo. – Le tendió una mano, Víctor asintiendo antes de tomarla para acercársela a los labios, besando con delicadeza la suave piel para consternación de Oscar, poco acostumbrada a esa clase de atenciones.

\- Hasta pronto, mi coronel Oscar.

\- Hasta pronto, teniente San Bruno. – El hombre se giró, saliendo de la estancia con paso elegante, dejando atrás su corazón sin que Oscar lo supiera.

"_Señora mía, te han lavado el cerebro, pero cuando vuelva, te rescataré de esos infelices que se llaman amantes de la patria y te demostraré que tanto puede amarte un hombre como yo."_

* * *

_\- _Alain. – Llamó Luis, mirando a su amigo asentir antes de seguirlo a su oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Estás conmigo y con mis hermanos? – El soldado asintió, Carrera dejándose caer en su asiento, mirando la luz que entraba por su ventana e iluminaba las paredes blancas de la oficina, cerrando los ojos antes de abrir la boca nuevamente. – Necesito que elijas a diez de nuestros mejores hombres, a los más fieles y aguerridos.

\- Lo haré, pero ¿para que los necesitas?

\- Juan, José y yo ya estamos cansados de que nos usen, nosotros, que tenemos el poder militar en nuestras manos, no podemos dejar que nos pasen por encima ni que se justifiquen con que defienden al pueblo cuando eso es una vil mentira.

\- ¿Planean otro golpe?

\- Confío en ti, Alain, tú eres mi segundo al mando, solo por eso te digo esto.

\- Lo sé.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio, Alain percibiendo la tensión que parecía exudar el más joven de los Carrera, pero él tenía razón, no podía dejar que lo usasen para fines ajenos a la libertad de la patria.


	46. Capítulo 45

Cerró los ojos, aspirando el suave aroma de las rosas que se abrían a la luz del sol de primavera.

Apretó los dientes al sentir un pinchazo de dolor en el costado, justamente sobre la vieja cicatriz. Empujó la puerta de vidrio que daba directo a una pequeña salía de té, bostezando y estirándose, doblándose sobre si misma antes de sentir otro pinchazo, bufando molesta, quizá las preocupaciones del último tiempo le estaban haciendo sentir dolores pasados.

\- Su mercé Panchito. – Se recompuso cuando escuchó la voz de Olivia llamándola, parándose firme sobre sus pies.

\- Dime.

\- André y el señor Manuel le esperan en su oficina, su mercé. – Oscar asintió, hundiéndose los labios con la lengua.

\- Gracias, Olivia. – Despeinó su cabello mientras su caminaba con seguridad por el pasillo, ignorando las bonitas pinturas religiosas y de flores que lo decoraban.

\- ¡Oscar! – Respiró profundo al escuchar su nombre desde la oficina de su padre, gritado con la suficiente fuerza para llegar hasta sus oídos. Bufó como un gato antes de ir al lugar de donde la llamaban, encontrándose con su padre y un hombre con largos mechones ondulados.

\- Padre, no es un buen momento para… - Se vio interrumpida por el viejo general, el hombre levantándose para poder mostrar de mejor forma a su ilustre visita.

\- Deja que te presente al conde…

\- Víctor Clement Florian de Girodelle, madame. – Oscar enarcó una ceja, observando al hombre, que, por su mirada, parecía tener una edad que su rostro no representaba, tensándose cuando le tomó una mano para besarle el dorso. – Nunca creí ver una estrella tan hermosa de nuevo.

\- Si me disculpa, me están esperando. – Se soltó con rapidez, observando directamente los ojos estilizados del hombre, recordándole vagamente a San Bruno, ambos con una belleza etérea, rayando casi en lo irreal.

\- ¡Oscar! – Otra voz la llamó, ella sonriendo levemente antes de ver a su mejor amigo entrar en la oficina. – Señor, disculpe mi intromisión. – André hizo una profunda reverencia, el padre de Oscar sonriendo como un niño con una mascota nueva.

\- No importa. – Dijo. – Tenemos una visita ilustre, amigo personal de don Mateo.

\- Lamentablemente llegué demasiado tarde para verlo, me enteré de que estaba muerto cuando desembarqué en Lima, se suponía que verlo era la última parte de mi viaje por América antes de regresar a Inglaterra.

\- Si, él ya estaba viejo, aunque era un gran hombre. – Musitó la mujer con los ojos brillantes

\- Lo sé. – El conde le regaló una sonrisa que no fue correspondida, ella girándose para ver a su amigo.

\- Vamos, André, antes de que Manuel comience a subir por las murallas. – Lo tomó de un brazo, jalándolo rumbo a un pasillo lateral que dirigía a su oficina personal.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – Inconscientemente, llevó una mano a la cicatriz de su costado, cerrando los ojos antes de asentir.

\- Vamos. – Insistió.

\- Está bien, pero no te esfuerces, sabes que es malo para tu salud. – Hizo una reverencia a su señor y su invitado para despedirse, yéndose con su amiga.

\- Es una criatura muy…interesante.

\- ¿Quién? ¿André?

\- No, vuestra hija, señor mío. – Se lamió los labios. - ¿Dijo que su nombre era Oscar? – Preguntó, volviendo a sentarse.

\- Oscar Francisco de Jarjayes.

\- Increíble.

"_¿Es posible? ¿Volviste de entre los muertos, bella mía? Eres tú, hasta tus gestos, todo, tu hermoso rostro y tus bellos ojos azules, tan brillantes y orgullosos como la última vez que los vi"_ apretó una mano sobre su rodilla, tratando de evitar que su anfitrión notase sus emociones _"pero él también volvió, se negó a dejarte sola."_

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene su hija, general?

\- Veinticinco. – Contestó el hombre. – Si no me equivoco, usted sirvió con Oscar François de Jarjayes en Versalles.

\- Oscar era hermosa, una diosa en la tierra además de una excelente guerrera. – Dijo, volviendo a pararse. – Si me disculpa, tengo que ir a refrescarme, no me agrada demasiado el calor.

\- Déjeme que le indique donde…

\- No se preocupe, le preguntaré a algún sirviente, espéreme aquí, regreso pronto. – Salió sin dejar que el otro hombre terminara de hablar, dando un par de pasos, deteniéndose cuando vio a Oscar con André.

Esa mujer no podía ser su Oscar, ella había nacido cuando su adorada diosa estaba viva, pero era imposible no reconocer lo idéntica que era a la mujer que lo rechazó.

Aguzó el oído, deleitando con esa voz que había sido apagada por un puñado de balas volver a sonar, tan fuerte y clara como en sus días de juventud.

\- José no está pensando con la cabeza, se está dejando guiar por su orgullo herido.

\- En cierto modo, es igual a ti, tú tampoco te detienes a pensar sosegadamente las situaciones. – Escuchó la voz de André, apretando la quijada con rabia. – Como lo que pasó con Rosalie, la enviaste donde doña Paula sin que te importasen sus sentimientos.

\- Era lo que debía hacer, si pudiese, a ti también te mandaría lejos; he escuchado algunos comentarios en el Congreso…tienes estudiantes cuyos padres se quejan de tu influencia para con sus hijos, un tal Arriagada, por ejemplo, parece que ha comenzado a tomar tus palabras demasiado enserio.

\- No es mi responsabilidad si los jóvenes no entienden el mensaje de fondo de mi discurso. – Dijo despreocupado. – Pero hablaré con Arriagada, ese muchacho es un cabeza hueca capaz de hacer cualquier imbecilidad, aunque me sorprende que mis palabras hayan calado en él, en especial, porque a primera vista me detesta.

\- Lo que digas. – Se escucharon sus pasos, siendo seguida por el hombre para luego abrir una puerta y desaparecer.

El aristócrata se movió de su lugar, retomando su camino para buscar algún lugar donde refrescarse. Quizá no era la mujer que una vez había amado, pensó, pero era tan parecida que le daba miedo.

Quedarse allí sería una tortura, lo más acertado era volver a Inglaterra a defender sus propios intereses para jamás volver a ver a ese reflejo de su amadísima Oscar.

Eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Despertó sobresaltada, pestañeando rápidamente mientras trataba de orientarse antes de sentarse en la cama, girando su cabeza para mirar a su lado, respirando agitada, su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

\- André…- Movió el brazo de su amigo, tratando de despertarlo, pero parecía una tarea casi imposible, en especial, porque se había quedado en su cuarto en un momento de extrema borrachera, aprovechando que el día siguiente era domingo y ninguno de los dos acostumbraba ir a misa. – André. – Lo agitó con más fuerza, sintiendo como lágrimas cosquilleaban en sus párpados, recordando vagamente la pesadilla que había tenido.

\- Déjame dormir…me duele mucho la cabeza. – Musitó con suavidad el hombre, girándose para tratar de descansar.

\- Estás…estás bien.

\- Claro, el aguardiente no puede conmigo. – Abrió un ojo, tratando de vislumbrar el rostro de Oscar a través de las tinieblas de la noche. – Si quieres que me vaya, solo dilo. – Se sentó en la cama, apretando los ojos antes de apoyarse en el hombro de la militar, respirando el pesado olor del destilado de vino.

\- Estás bien. – Repitió, llevando sus manos al rostro masculino, tratando de reconocer las facciones que estaba acostumbrada a ver desde que era una niña pequeña.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó alarmado.

\- Tuve una pesadilla. – Murmuró. – Soñé contigo.

\- ¿Y eso te da miedo? Me ves todo el día ¿y ahora vengo a asustarte?

\- ¡No! ¡Te vi morir! Te vi morir frente a mí, lo vi. – A pesar de la oscuridad, André pudo ver el agua salada brillar en los ojos de Oscar. Tomó el delicado rostro entre sus manos, acercándolo al suyo hasta que sus narices se rozaron. – Eras tú, estoy segura, un poco más maduro, pero eras tú. – Le tomó una mano con una propia, apretándola. – Tus ojos estaban pegados al cielo, perdiendo brillo y yo…yo solo podía llorar.

\- Estoy vivo, aquí, contigo, no debes tener miedo, nunca te voy a dejar, eres lo más importante para mí, yo moriré el día en que tú lo hagas. – No se atrevió a besarla, separándose para volver a recostarse. – Ven aquí y durmamos otro rato, aun es de noche. – La rubia asintió, acurrucándose en el calor del pecho masculino, sintiendo la suavidad de la tela de la camisa de André contra su mejilla.

Se quedó despierta hasta que escuchó un suave ronquido, la respiración de su mejor amigo volviéndose acompasada. Ella cerró los ojos, la imagen propia y la de André aun presente en su pupila, aunque…el uniforme que usaba en el sueño era azul y dorado, muy alejado al del regimiento o al de la guardia del Congreso y André…él llevaba también un traje militar.

Quizá el aguardiente le había pegado realmente fuerte y le estaba haciendo tener sueños alucinógenos.

* * *

_15 de noviembre, 1811_

Entraron como si fuesen gatos, los hombres de Juan acorralando a los guardias y algún diputado despistado mientras Luis, Alain y Juan seguían a José de cerca. En el patio, desde los corredores superiores, Manuel y Zorrilla apuntaban con sus armas a un secretario y al Oidor.

Oscar, con fuerza, empujó la puerta de la oficina del presidente de la Junta, José sonriendo levemente antes de entrar en la oficina, secundado de sus seguidores.

\- Juan Martínez de Rozas, queda oficialmente destituido de su cargo. – Dijo el joven enfundado en su amado uniforme verde.

\- ¡¿Qué dice, muchachito?! – Rozas se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un arma cargándose, Juan Carrera apuntándole a la cabeza.

\- Oyó lo que dijo mi hermano, viejo de mierda, levántese de ese asiento y vuelva a Concepción. – Bufó el Carrera mayor, las armas de Luis y Alain sumándose a la ofensiva.

\- Ustedes no tienen…- El ruido de un balazo calló a Rozas, el cuadro detrás de él mostrando un agujero bastante amplio.

\- El próximo va a ser en su cabeza, imbécil. – Amenazó Juan, su hermano mirando al "honorable" hombre fijamente.

\- Ya escuchó, regrese a su hogar y no se vuelva a entrometer en asuntos políticos.

\- ¡Se van a arrepentir de esto!

Ese día, José dio su segundo golpe militar, creando un triunvirato en donde participaban un representante de Concepción, O'Higgins, y uno de Coquimbo, José Gaspar Marín, sin embargo, el poder de facto estaba en manos de José Miguel Carrera.

Lamentablemente, ese poder quebró la frágil estabilidad de la Capitanía.

Una lucha de egos se estaba gestando sin que los participes pudiesen hacer algo para cambiar.

El camino a la libertad se estaba escarpando de forma abrupta.

**Girodelle solo ****tiene**** un cameo solo porque se me ocurrió, aunque pienso mandarlo a ver a Víctor Manuel, les hará bien conocerse. **

**Vi _Bolívar, el héroe_ y me causo demasiada risa, pero también me ayudó a entender que no debo salirme mucho por la tangente cuando cree más personajes para la historia o con las propias personalidades de los principales (aunque José jamás tendrá el pelo violeta y nunca le pondría a un personaje un nombre tan obvio como "Tiránico")**

**Desde este capítulo en adelante, O' Higgins tendrá un papel cada vez más preponderante hasta que llegue el hermano de cierto soldadito que se fue a Chiloé.**

**Me encantan sus comentarios, me ayudan a tener ganas de actualizar (aunque este demasiado cansada últimamente), así que si quieren, dejen el suyo, aunque siempre con respeto. Las críticas solo pueden hacerme mejorar.**

**(Trataré de escribir capítulos más largos, lo juro por mi santa madre :D)**


	47. Capítulo 46

Caminó con cuidado por entre las matas de espino, mirando para todos lados mientras sujetaba su corvo, listo para acabar con algún guardia Nacional incauto que anduviese de chismoso por sus tierras.

Esos de la Guardia eran peores que los dragones, porque eran brutos recogidos de la calle que creían que tenían derecho a meterse donde no los llamaban, iguales a los dragones, solo que los antiguos policías coloniales tenían cierta elegancia a la hora de apresar a los delincuentes, elegancia y delicadeza que los guardias nacionales no conocían.

Una risa infantil lo detuvo, asomándose por entre los arbustos para ver a un par de niños jugar con un perro y un gato.

Eran una niña y un niño, la muchachita con el pelo mal trenzado y un vestido de paño grueso tiraba de una lana que el gato quería cazar, mientras que el niño corría con el perro detrás.

El canino se detuvo, alzando sus orejas y olisqueando el aire, siendo imitado por el gato, el perro andando cauteloso hasta los arbustos donde el hombre con el corvo se encontraba, olfateando otro poco antes de comenzar a saltar y ladrar de alegría.

\- ¡Ya cállate, Mañoso! – Mandó a callar el hombre, los niños acercándose corriendo, la niña llevando a su gato en brazos antes de imitar al perro, los dos saltando de alegría al reconocer a la persona mayor.

\- ¡Papá! – Gritaron los infantes al unísono, olvidándose de todo para lanzarse a los brazos de su padre.

\- Mis chiquillos…- Susurró el hombre mientras abrazaba a sus hijos, olfateando las cabezas de los niños, sus hijos mayores, mellizos los dos. - ¡Elvira! ¡Anda a llamar a tu maire y dile que ya llegue!

\- Como usté mande, taitita. – La niña, de no más de diez años, salió corriendo por un sendero, seguida por su gato, directo hasta una casona que, aunque no lo pareciera por fuera, era lo suficientemente cómoda como para alojar al mismo virrey del Perú.

El otro niño se agarró de la mano de su progenitor, tirando de él mientras parloteaba de lo que había hecho mientras su padre estaba lejos, diciéndole incluso que ya sabía leer y escribir, además de las matemáticas básicas.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la casona, una mujer no muy alta, con cuerpo redondeado por los embarazos, pero firme por el trabajo diario, esperaba parada en el umbral, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas cuando vio a su marido aparecer de la mano de su hijo Cosme.

\- Ya vine, vieja. – Dijo con una sonrisa poco habitual en él, la mujer sorbiendo antes de correr para lanzarse al cuello del hombre, olfateando su aroma.

\- ¡Miguel, mi Miguel! – Los niños fueron a buscar a sus hermanos menores, dejando solos a sus padres, el ambiente llenándose con el sonido de sus respiraciones y el cacareo de unas gallinas a la lejanía.

\- No lloré, Leonor, no ve que yo también me pongo tristón y lo que quiero es disfrutar de usted y mis hijos.

\- Disculpe, es que…es que…- Se separó de él, tratando de contener sus lágrimas, frotándose las mejillas.

\- Si entiendo, mujer, ahora vamos con los chiquillos, hace mucho que no los veo y quiero saber que han hecho sin mí. – Neira le dio una sonrisa resplandeciente, enamorada, antes de agarrarle una mano y guiarla hasta el interior de su hogar.

* * *

_20 de noviembre, 1811_

\- ¡Felicitaciones, señor secretario! – Gritó de forma burlona André mientras Manuel alcanzaba un vaso con vino, bebiendo todo su contenido de un trago.

\- José lo hizo porque necesita a alguien de su confianza para poder manejar las oficinas, no porque me haya encontrado apto para el trabajo, porque si fuera eso, te hubiese puesto a ti en mi lugar.

\- A mi no me metas en esas cosas, escuchar las quejas de los vecinos todos los días, no podría hacerlo.

\- Pero si puedes escuchar las de Oscar todo el día. – André bufó en voz baja, llevándose su propio vaso a los labios, apenas bebiendo un sorbo del vino agrio.

\- No la metas en tus tonterías.

\- ¡Te pones como ella! Aunque dicen que cuando uno ama, comienza a copiar algunos aspectos del objeto de su amor.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – Grandier enarcó una ceja, interesado por lo que Manuel decía, el, ahora, secretario de gobierno se echó a reír.

\- Cursilerías mías, André, solo eso. – Hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole peso a sus propias palabras. – Hace poco volví a ver a la señorita Francisca.

\- ¿Qué? – Rodríguez solo sonrió con suavidad, mirando de forma soñadora su vaso.

\- Sí, la vi, de lejos, en el mercado, ella iba con un par de sirvientas, se veía tan hermosa como la última vez que tuve la oportunidad de verla. – Musitó.

\- Manuel…

\- ¡No soy un santo, eso lo sé! Pero esa mujer…ella siempre a sido la única que ha logrado mover hasta la última fibra de mi corazón, la única que he deseado como un imbécil durante todos estos años.

\- Oscar no me ha contado nada de ella.

\- No tendría que saber nada, hice algunas averiguaciones y salió hace un par de meses del convento para celebrar su compromiso con un tipejo de Concepción.

\- Entonces ya está casada. – El cabello castaño de Manuel se agitó cuando él negó, una enorme sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

\- No, ese sujeto huyó a Chiloé para evitar ser apresado y que sus bienes fueran confiscados.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Tengo mis contactos, André.

Detuvieron su charla cuando una mujer regordeta dejó un plato lleno de viandas sobre su mesa, ambos apresurándose a comer mientras pasaban las grasosas y deliciosas carnes de cerdo con vino que parecía estar calentándose bajo el calor de las cercanías del verano que contrastaba con las, extrañamente, frías noches.

\- José va a hacer cambios en el Congreso.

\- ¿Qué clase de cambios? – Manuel se golpeó el pecho para pasar un trozo particularmente grande de pan amasado, apresurándose a tomar vino para aclarar su garganta.

\- Ve a las reuniones que tenemos, a ti y a Oscar les va a interesar lo que vamos a hacer, el próximo año seremos un país libre del yugo de España de una vez por todas.

\- No he tenido suficiente tiempo. – Murmuró André.

\- Pues hazte el tiempo, esto te va a interesar mucho, en especial, porque sé que estas consiguiendo el apoyo de los más jóvenes desde tu puesto en la Universidad.

\- Hago todo lo que puedo por la patria.

\- Y, algún día, la patria te retribuirá cualquier sacrificio que hagas por ella. – Le sonrió Manuel antes de morder una longaniza jugosa y picante. – Tus hijos y tus nietos podrán vivir libres de la opresión gracias a ti.

\- Ojala así sea.

\- Confía en mí, así va a ser.

* * *

Soñó, soñó con un bonito vestido vaporoso, blanco con detalles ¿dorados? ¿turquesas? Los colores iban variando, como si fuese una tela tornasol, sin embargo, no podía opacar la piel blanca que relucía junto con el cabello hermosamente recogido, un par de mechones rodeando el precioso rostro donde los ojos azules brillaban, acentuados por el delicado maquillaje.

Esos ojos lo miraron fijamente mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios pintados de carmín; estiró una mano para tratar de tocar la deseable imagen antes de que desapareciera, regresando como una mujer con el ceño fruncido, tensándose cuando al fin pudo tocarla.

Volvió a cambiar, esa mujer acercándose para abrazarse a su cuello, su cuerpo delgado apretándose al de él, casi pudo sentir su olor, el mismo olor de la real, su perfume, su calor. Pudo sentir su piel bajo sus manos, la suavidad de sus labios, los ojos entrecerrados.

Abrió los ojos asustado cuando escuchó su voz, sudando mientras se sentaba, respirando agitado. Se estiró para poder encender la lámpara del velador, apretando los ojos para poder acostumbrarse a la luz, la imagen de la mujer de sus sueños presentándose como un calvario frente a sus pupilas.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Oscar con vestido? – Se pasó la lengua por sobre los labios, tratando de humedecerlos, calmando su respiración. – Me estoy volviendo loco. – Su cuerpo reaccionando de forma inconsciente, mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando sintió que su sangre se acumulaba en una sola parte. - ¡Maldición!

La deseable imagen de su sueño se combinó con las de la Oscar real, esas en donde, sin que ella lo sospechase, la devoraba con los ojos. Su corazón latió con rapidez mientras pensaba en ella, en su pelo rubio, en esas blusas que usaba cuando no estaba en el Congreso, esas que realmente rayaban con la indecencia, pero que era parte de su esencia, de esa libertad innata que brotaba por cada uno de sus poros. Aunque lo que en verdad amaba eran los pantalones que se abrazaban a sus piernas como una segunda piel; un vestido jamás podría igualar esa sensualidad inocente, salvaje, que Oscar poseía.

Deslizó una mano por debajo de su colcha. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, en su adolescencia se había vuelto una práctica común cuando regresaba a casa de su encierro en el Convictorio, donde el maestro de Teología maldecía a viva voz toda clase de placeres carnales, nombrándolos de pecado, condenando a cualquiera que quisiera experimentarlos.

Por un segundo pensó en la experiencia adquirida gracias a Gema, pero pronto la olvidó, no podía compararla con Oscar, no cuando para tomarla se había imaginado a su mejor amiga entre sus brazos.

\- ¿André? – Todo su ser se congeló cuando escuchó esa preciosa voz, su mano volviendo a posarse sobre la colcha, temblando como si en verdad hubiese cometido un pecado terrible. – André.

\- …

\- André, sé que estás despierto ¿puedo entrar? – Oscar insistió, la respiración del profesor volviéndose pesada al escuchar el tono suplicante en la voz femenina.

\- N-no. – Apenas pudo contestar.

\- ¿No?

\- Es-estoy cansado y…y necesito dormir. – La puerta se abrió antes de que pudiese echarse la colcha encima y fingir tratar de dormir, Oscar mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, detallando las facciones doradas por la luz de la lámpara.

\- Y yo necesito a mi mejor amigo, solo quiero descansar un poco y no puedo porque he escuchado truenos a lo lejos. – André aguzó el oído, percibiendo los molestos ruidos que anunciaban una tormenta primaveral.

\- Oscar…no es un buen momento para…- Cerró la boca cuando ella se sentó en la cama, pasando un brazo por los anchos hombros masculinos y descansaba la cabeza sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Qué hacías? – Se acomodó lo mejor posible para que ella no pudiese notar el bulto que se escondía bajo la colcha, agradeciendo usar una gruesa por las noches anormalmente frías a esa altura del año.

\- Tr-tratar de dormir. – Musitó, viendo como la mano delicada y pálida de la militar se posaba peligrosamente cerca de donde su orgullo masculino se levantaba. No podría aguantar mucho, menos aun con el objeto de sus deseos y provocador de sus bajas pasiones tan cerca.

\- Pues intentémoslo juntos. – Se sintió mareado cuando vio los ojos de Oscar, su boca palpitando de ansías por probar la femenina, sus manos acalambrándose por el deseo de quitarle el camisón y ver sus virtudes para calmar a sus propios deseos carnales con esa piel suave.

\- ¡Voy a la cocina!

\- ¿Qué? – Como pudo, se sentó en el borde de la cama, procurando esconder su cuerpo de la mirada azul, dándole una sonrisa que parecía divertida, pero que escondía el sufrimiento de André.

\- Voy…voy por algo de comer, vuelvo enseguida, tú acomódate. – Gruñó con suavidad.

\- Pero…- Sin atreverse a verla de frente, salió casi corriendo de su propia habitación, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

No regresó a su cuarto hasta que estuvo seguro de haber apaciguado la pasión que sentía, deteniéndose en la puerta de la habitación cuando vio a Oscar acurrucada en la cama, dormida como una niña pequeña.

¡Malditas pruebas impuestas a un hombre que no pretendía ser un santo! Suspirando, buscó un libro en su pequeño estante, sentándose en la cama para leer a la luz de la lámpara, negándose a quedarse dormido.

No podía arriesgarse a abusar de la confianza de Oscar mientras ella, inocente, solo quería mantenerse lejos de sus temores nocturnos.


	48. Capítulo 47

Los ojos de hielo miraron fijamente a la niña de piel morena que luchaba por sostenerse sobre sus pies mientras Isabel y Rosa le aplaudían sus maromas, el pelo negro de la pequeña amarrado en dos trenzas largas.

\- ¿No me va a decir que no le ve el parecido? – Dijo Isabel, su madre, cuando dejó a su hija menor con Petronila, la niñita morena, jugando al calor del sol que alumbraba uno de los patios centrales de la hacienda Las Canteras. – Puede que no tenga sus ojos azules ni el pelo rojo, pero cuando me mira, lo veo a usted, hijo mío.

\- Lo sé, por eso me niego a que su madre trate de arrebatármela, pero no puedo acceder a lo que usted me pide, madre.

\- Usted más que nadie puede entender el dolor de ser un hijo no reconocido por su padre, Bernardo, Petita merece tener el apellido de su padre, el que usted luce tan orgulloso. – Los ojos claros de Isabel Riquelme se llenaron de lágrimas. - ¿Sabe como la llaman los sirvientes? La huacha Riquelme, tal y como lo hacían con usted.

\- No puedo hacer nada por Petronila, por más que así lo quiera, si le doy mi apellido, mis ambiciones políticas se verán seriamente comprometidas.

\- Pero muchos hombres influyentes tienen hijos ilegítimos. – O'Higgins asintió, centrando su vista en los ojos maternales de su madre, esos que había tenido que aprender a amar después una vida entera lejos del seno materno.

\- Y no los reconocen hasta que es muy tarde, madre.

\- ¡Misia Isabel! ¡Don Bernardo! – Gritó una sirvienta, deteniéndose al ver el ceño fruncido del dueño de casa.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Anselma? – La voz de la madre de O'Higgins pareció suavizar el ambiente.

\- Misia Nieves llegó. – Anunció la sirvienta, el rostro de doña Isabel iluminándose mientras se abría paso al interior del hogar seguida de cerca por su hijo mayor mientras Rosa tomaba a Petita de la mano para ir a la cocina por algo de comer.

En la sala principal, una joven mujer movía su abanico con compulsión, tratando de refrescarse infructuosamente, realmente cansada por el viaje en pleno verano.

\- ¡Hija mía! – Se sobresaltó cuando doña Isabel la saludó, poniéndose de pie rápidamente, alisando con una mano la delicada tela blanca de su vestido.

\- Madre. – Contestó un poco más sobria, pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios, recibiendo a su madre con un fuerte abrazo.

\- Mi niñita.

\- Nieves, se bienvenida, mi casa es su casa. – La voz de Bernardo sonó formal y seca, los suaves ojos de un tono marrón claro de Nieves Puga Riquelme de Borne mirando a su medio hermano con cierto dejo de dulzura.

\- Muchas gracias, Bernardo. – Isabel Riquelme miró a sus dos hijos, notando lo diferentes que eran, incluso Rosa no se parecía en nada a sus hermanos, aunque eso quizá tenía que ver con el hecho de que no tuviesen el mismo padre, pues Bernardo tenía rasgos típicamente irlandeses, herencia de su padre, mientras que Rosa era más gruesa, rechoncha, no tan bonita como otras mujeres de su edad, muy parecida a su propio padre, el único marido por las de la ley que doña Isabel había tenido. La última, Nieves, era una mujer hermosa, siempre lo había sido, desde que era un bebé, de suave piel lechosa, ojos vivaces y largo cabello negro, fruto de un amorío con Manuel Antonio Puga, poco después de enviudar. Ella se había casado por decisión propia con un irlandés, Juan Agustín Borne Anderson, un hombre tan apuesto como aguerrido que había hecho muy buenas migas con su cuñado, quizá por la ascendencia de ambos. – No me quedaré mucho tiempo, Agustín está en Chillan, pero quiere que vayamos a Concepción, parece ser que quiere pertenecer a vuestro ejército, hermano.

\- Un hombre tan bien preparado como Borne siempre es bienvenido, Nieves. – Bernardo hizo un gesto que a la mujer más joven le recordaba a los de su marido, aunque quizá eso se debiera a que su hermano mayor había vivido varios años en Inglaterra, bajo la influencia de ingleses, escoceses e irlandeses.

Un sirviente se acercó a O'Higgins, él asintiendo antes de volver a hablar, llamando la atención de las dos mujeres.

\- El almuerzo está servido, Rosa nos está esperando en el comedor. – Anunció. - ¿Nos acompañas, Nieves?

\- Por supuesto. – Dijo la joven, sonriendo mientras se levantaba de su asiento, agarrando un brazo de Bernardo, doña Isabel prendiéndose del brazo libre.

* * *

\- Señorita Oscar. – Se tensó al girarse y ver el fino rostro del conde que había visitado su casa, tragando grueso antes de contestar.

\- No soy "señorita" Oscar, mis allegados me llaman coronel o simplemente Oscar. – Gruñó con rabia, observando de forma fugaz, el camino que daba al Congreso, golpeando ofuscada el suelo, maldiciendo internamente la idea de dejar a Cesar en las caballerizas del regimiento cercano en vez de llevarlo con ella para huir de la molesta presencia del francés.

\- Bien, es igual a su prima en eso, a ella tampoco le gustaba que la llamasen señorita, siempre era Monsieur o señor, aunque a mí me gustaba llamarla mi diosa sílfide.

\- ¿Acaso yo le pregunté eso? – La voz de la mujer sonó molesta, apretando los puños a los lados de su cuerpo, tratando de controlar su mal humor.

\- No, pero es que usted es tan parecida a ella…aunque usted está viva.

\- Si me disculpa, mi guardia está a punto de comenzar y no tengo tiempo para estas conversaciones superfluas, puede buscar a alguna mujer que le guste hablar de idioteces, le aseguro que abundan en las chinganas, no creo que le vayan a hacer el asco a una persona de su categoría.

\- Pero no me interesan esas mujeres, son demasiado comunes, se emboban por cualquiera y no merecen el esfuerzo de ser conquistadas. – Con un gesto elegante, el conde le tomó una mano, llevándosela a los labios para poder sentir la suave textura de su piel. – Usted es la única mujer que me recuerda a mi adorada comandante.

\- ¡Déjeme en paz! – Ordenó, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse con la ira que estaba experimentando.

\- Ese joven…André…es idéntico al único hombre con el que nunca pude competir por el amor de Oscar. – Musitó, la militar dando un paso hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse. – Una vez le dije que él era el destino de mi Oscar y que ella jamás se había dado cuenta, pero ahora me preguntó ¿qué tan verdaderas fueron mis palabras como para que ese destino os siguiera en una nueva vida?

\- ¡No meta a André en sus idioteces, conde de mierda! ¡Si no fuera amigo de don Mateo…ya lo hubiese matado! – Gruñó, girándose para caminar con paso rápido hacia el Congreso, evitando mirar hacia atrás para no toparse con ese tipo que parecía obsesionado con esa prima que ella jamás había conocido.

Girodelle solo observó el camino tomado por la rubia, sin atreverse a seguirla, sonriendo al encontrarse con ese espíritu guerrero que tanto había amado en su momento.

\- Me pregunto si ya sabes que lo amas, hermoso reflejo. – Sonrió al aire, respirando profundo. – Es hora de que parta, enloqueceré si sigo aquí ¡Oscar, desde el cielo, guía mis pasos, te lo suplico! – Musitó suavemente para luego ir a la casa del hombre que lo estaba alojando.

* * *

Doña Paula Jaraquemada paró su tejido, acomodándose en su asiento antes de que una sirvienta se acercase con un pequeño brasero encendido y unas hojas secas de hierbas aromáticas, echando unas cuantas al brasero de donde se levantó una nube de humo aromático, perfumando la salita.

Rosalie, a su lado, continuó cosiendo aunque de vez en cuando se enjugaba una lágrima.

\- ¿Aun echas de menos la casa de Jarjayes? – La joven asintió, dejando la tela que estaba cosiendo a un lado, cubriendo el rostro con las manos. – Cuando Oscar me pidió que te cuidase, lo hizo porque sabía que yo cuidaría bien de ti.

\- No dudo de las buenas intenciones del señor Oscar, pero me duele pensar que se pudo deshacer tan fácilmente de mí. – Susurró.

\- Oscar es una buena mujer, lo más seguro es que a ella también le dolió que vinieses a mi hogar. – Trató de razonar la mujer, sin embargo, Rosalie no lo vio así, llorando abiertamente.

\- Si me lo hubiera pedido, me hubiese quedado hasta la muerte allí, porque el señor Oscar es lo más importante para mí.

\- ¿Estás escuchando lo que dices? – Habló doña Paula con voz irritada. – No puedes olvidar que Oscar es una mujer al igual que tú, además que los berrinches de niña malcriada no te hacen ver bien cuando ya tienes edad suficiente como para casarte. – La regañó. – Entiendo que en tu cabeza la imagen masculina de Oscar te impida aceptar su verdadera naturaleza, pero debes entenderla de una vez por todas.

\- …- La rubia hipeó un poco antes de levantar la mirada y ver con sus grandes ojos azules el porte elegante e imponente de Jaraquemada, asintiendo.

\- Ya verás, un día llegará un hombre del que te enamoraras tanto que te hará perder la razón y, que si lo pierdes, sentirás que pierdes tu propia vida, alguien que te llenará de alegría y felicidad, Rosalie, confía en mí.

\- Me cuesta creer eso. – Una muchachita de servicio entró en la sala, entregándole a doña Paula un sobre laqueado, ella sonriendo cuando reconoció el sello de su familia antes de quitarlo y apresurarse a leer lo que le mandaban, dejando d lado el estado melancólico de Rosalie.

\- ¡Son noticias de Mateo! – Dijo sonriendo. – Dice que le va bien con los negocios de importaciones en Nueva Orleans. – Su voz sonó con cierta nostalgia mientras recordaba a su hijo mayor, quien había partido a E.E.U.U, nación aun joven, con la intención de prosperar bajo el alero de unos parientes españoles ya avecindados en el territorio de Luisiana. – ¡Este niño no sabe escribir! Dice que va a mandar a alguien, pero no puedo entender más que el nombre, el apellido está demasiado mal escrito.

\- ¿Cuál es el nombre, doña Paula? – Preguntó Rosalie, mucho más calmada, aunque con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja por haber llorado.

\- Bertrán…no, Bernard, Bernard Cha…Chat…¡no puedo leer esto! – Gimió frustrada. – Pero bueno, enviará a un hombre de su confianza para que nos de noticias de él y me ayude.

\- ¿Un hombre?

\- Ojalá sea alguien bien educado. – Suspiró la mujer mayor. - ¡Pero bueno! ¡Ya es bastante tarde, Rosalie, vamos por un poco de té y unos dulces!

* * *

Diane sirvió un par de platos con sopa mientras su hermano miraba a Luis con el ceño fruncido, el joven Carrera sonriendo como un bobo mientras la joven mujer colocaba un plato humeante frente a él.

\- Sé que vine a hablar contigo, pero no puedo negarme a este manjar de dioses. – Dijo para luego hundir su cuchara en la sabrosa sopa de verduras. – Creo que voy a pedir su mano, señorita Diane. – Un fuerte sonrojo invadió las mejillas de la hermana menor de Alain, tratando de ocultarlo girándose para darle la espalda a ambos hombres.

\- Ni siquiera pienses en acercarte de esa forma a mi hermanita, Carrera, Diane aun es una niña.

\- Pero si yo quisiera casarme, sería con una mujer como tu hermana, Alain, además no cometería ningún pecado al quererla para mí, todos los hombres necesitan a un ángel como ella a su lado. – Dijo apasionado, aunque con el suficiente tino para evitar exponer los encuentros fugaces, clandestinos, que disfrutaba con la joven cuando su hermano no estaba en casa. – No puedes negarle el ser amada y respetada.

\- Dime para que viniste.

\- Para pedir la mano de Diane en matrimonio. – Su voz sonó totalmente calmada, Alain atragantándose antes de que Carrera se echara a reír, burlándose de su amigo. – Aun no es tiempo para que me case, quiero ver mi patria libre, pero te juro que, cuando lo haga, será con la señorita Diane.

\- ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

\- Pues si esa es la condición, no me queda de otra. – Se puso de pie, agarrando a Diane por la cintura para luego girarla, suspirando antes de besarla, riendo sobre sus labios cuando Alain dio un grito ahogado, su madre entrando en la cocina solo para ver la escena del menor de los Carrera con su hija en brazos. - Ahora si te voy a decir para que vine.

\- ¡Crápula! ¡Pervertidor de niñas inocentes! ¡Hijo de…!

\- Respeta a tu madre y a tu hermana, además yo amo a Diane como solo un hombre amaría a un ángel como ella. – Gruñó Luis, admitiendo sus sentimientos ante una sonrojada Diane y un ofuscado Alain. – Quiero que seas mi cuñado y que sigas siendo mi mano derecha en el regimiento; mi intención hoy no era declarar mis sentimientos por Diane, pero creo que, como amigos, me conoces lo suficiente como para que veas la sinceridad de mis palabras.

\- Si te mato ahora, Diane me odiaría, lo sé. – Cerró los ojos, respirando lentamente. – Si le haces daño a mi hermana, yo mismo te mataré.

\- Bien. – Apretó las manos antes de volver a abrir la boca. – Mañana José te va a nombrar como nuevo capitán de la Guardia Nacional, se supone que sería una sorpresa y una recompensa por tu trabajo a favor de la libertad, yo quería que te nombrara comandante, pero dijo que con tu formación y tu amor por el trabajo duro, pronto te ascenderían de puesto.

\- Ya no seré tu mano derecha en el regimiento.

\- No te preocupes, sé que lograras muchas cosas fuera de mi sombra, necesito que te labres un nombre propio.

\- Es lo que haré, es lo que haré. – Dijo Alain.

Doña Agnès sonrió antes de ir por un poco de vino, alegando que tenían mucho que celebrar, el nuevo nombramiento de su hijo mayor y el noviazgo de su hija, quien ni siquiera había aceptado los sentimientos de Luis, pero su madre solo tenía que ver su rostro para poder darse cuenta que sin palabras, Diane dejaba ver un amor juvenil, inocente, por el joven hombre.

* * *

\- ¡Álvarez!

\- ¡Señor! – El soldado se paró derecho frente a Benavidez, haciendo el correspondiente saludo militar mientras su superior lo miraba fijamente.

\- Mi coronel Oscar recibió esta mañana a uno nuevo que mandan del regimiento, como tú ya sabes como funciona todo en la guardia, ella te encomienda que lo entrenes y le muestres las instalaciones antes de que mi coronel le dé un puesto definitivo.

\- ¿Es el que viene en remplazo…en remplazo de San Bruno? – Le costó decir el nombre, temblando levemente al recordar al teniente que se había marchado sin siquiera despedirse.

\- Sí, Benavente…su familia está a favor del Congreso y su expediente militar es brillante, por eso mi coronel permitió que se nos uniese. – Explicó. – Ve a los cuartos, está esperándote allí. – Álvarez asintió, despidiéndose de Benavidez para ir a la parte posterior del Congreso, donde estaban los cuartos destinados a los guardias que debían acuartelarse cada dos semanas para mantener la seguridad de los diputados.

Abrió la puerta sin siquiera golpear, encontrándose con su nuevo compañero de espaldas, acomodando sus pertenencias en un baúl junto a una cama libre.

\- Usted debe ser el nuevo. – Dijo con seguridad, el otro hombre girándose para mirar al soldado.

\- Remigio Benavente, señor. – Se presentó, sonriendo mientras veía el rostro barbudo de Álvarez.

\- Juan Gregorio Álvarez. – Le tendió una mano, el otro tomándosela para apretarla con algo de fuerza. – Un gusto.

\- El gusto es mío. – Algo en el tono de voz de Benavente calentó la sangre de Álvarez, desviando la mirada del rostro lampiño de su nuevo compañero.

\- Si ya tiene todo listo, acompáñeme. – Los ojos de caramelo marrón de Benavente se alegraron, acercándose a Álvarez para seguirlo al exterior. – Aquí no se aceptan visitas de amigas ni amantes.

\- No se preocupe, no tengo ni amigas ni amantes. – Dijo riendo el nuevo.

\- Mi coronel Oscar es bastante estricta con las normas, así que… - Remigio detuvo a Álvarez, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

\- No se preocupe, hombre, conmigo no tendrá ningún problema, solo tendrá gustos. – Murmuró sin que el otro entendiera el doble sentido de sus palabras. - ¿Cuántos guardias están acuartelados esta semana?

\- Unos veinte, pero se dividen en cinco cuartos, el que usted está ocupando lo compartirá solo conmigo.

\- Bien. – Susurró. – Creo que no me recuerda, estuvimos juntos en el regimiento, aunque usted iba mucho más adelantado que yo.

\- Tiene razón, no lo recuerdo. – Gruñó con algo de incomodidad, saliendo por fin de la habitación. – Vamos donde mi coronel para que le asigne alguna tarea.

Benavente asintió, sonriendo.

Aunque fuese contra la naturaleza, al fin había vuelto a ver l único ser que había amado y deseado desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Y, por el brillo en los ojos de Álvarez, podía decir que él tampoco era inmune a los encantos de los hombres.

Eso era algo…fascinante.


	49. Capítulo 48

\- ¿Puedes pasarme el martillo? – La mujer asintió antes de tomar la herramienta, escuchando el cacareo de las gallinas mientras los hijos de las sirvientas, los futuros peones de la casona, jugaban con trompos y unas bolitas de greda cocida.

\- Se supone que eres un hombre educado, no deberías estar haciendo estás cosas. – André levantó su mirada, dejando el martillo recién adquirido a un lado.

\- Esto me recuerda que aún soy un sirviente, que a pesar de mi educación, mis raíces están abajo en el escalafón social. – Tomó un lápiz y trazó unas cuantas líneas sobre la madera que estaba trabajando. – Además, esto me hace recordar a mi padre.

\- Tus manos…están llenas de callos. – Susurró, empujándolo para que le hiciese un espacio en el banquillo, tomándole una mano para tocar las durezas que decoraban la palma.

\- Las tuyas también. – Oscar rio, soltándolo para cruzar los brazos sobre el mesón donde se ubicaba el improvisado taller de André.

\- Los míos son pequeños, solo por el uso de armas, totalmente explicables, pero los tuyos…

\- Ya te lo dije, además, no soy de quienes se quedan quietos como estatuas o se entretienen con banalidades, me gusta poder crear. – Contestó, tomando la gubia más ancha para comenzar a rebajar donde había dibujado una línea gruesa.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a trabajar la madera?

\- Curiosa… – Dijo burlón, soplando las rebabas de madera. - Recuerdo lo que mi padre hacía, además de que el antiguo carpintero de la casona me enseñó lo básico, el resto es solo imaginación.

\- Yo no podría hacer esto.

\- Tú tienes otros talentos, la música, por ejemplo, ¿recuerdas cuando intentaste enseñarme a tocar el violín? Creo que nunca había escuchado algo tan horrible. – Ambos rieron.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces?

\- Una sorpresa. – Se acomodó el cabello para evitar que le cayera sobre los ojos, evitando mirar a la mujer a su lado.

\- ¿Para quién? ¿Acaso tienes una novia que no conozco?

\- Eso te gustaría ¿no? Así te desharías fácilmente de mí.

\- ¡No digas tonterías! Si te gusta alguien debes decirme, solo yo puedo darle el visto bueno para que puedas tener una relación con ella.

\- Creí que eso lo tenía que hacer mi abuela.

\- No compartes tanto con la nana como conmigo. – Musitó, sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano, observándolo fijamente. – Cuando regresé, pensé que te encontraría con mujer e hijos, incluso creí que te podrías haber casado con Rosalie, aunque después eso me pareció una verdadera locura.

\- Solo hay una mujer en mi vida aparte de mi abuela y esa eres tú. – Dijo de forma despreocupada. – Puede que otras intenten ocupar tu sitial, pero ninguna podrá significar lo que tú para mí.

\- ¿Y qué significo para ti? – El profesor tembló, deseando morderse la lengua por hablar de más, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde.

\- Tú siempre lo dices, somos…somos como el día y la noche, parece que nunca se juntan y que son muy diferentes, pero sin uno no existe el otro.

\- Entonces ¿yo soy el sol?

\- No, tú eres la luz, esa luz poderosa, eterna, que siempre me guía para ser mejor, para superar cada obstáculo que haya en mi destino, yo solo soy un pobre hombre bajo tu dominio.

\- Ajá, dices que yo te empujo a ser mejor, pero tú eres quien me ayuda a estar centrada, a comprender lo que sucede a mi alrededor, quizá por eso eres un buen maestro. – Le sonrió. – Ahora dime, ¿Para quién es la sorpresa?

\- ¿Para quién más? Hay alguien de cumpleaños en poco tiempo y no he preparado nada.

\- ¿Es para mí?

\- Por supuesto. – Continuó tallando.

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- Una sorpresa. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Pero te digo que no he olvidado que no me diste nada por mi cumpleaños, así que para que tengas esto, tienes que pensar en que me vas a obsequiar y no vengas conque el presente de Navidad vale por dos, porque para Navidad también preparó algo para ti.

\- Ya sé, ya sé, he estado tan ocupada que simplemente lo deje pasar, pero te prometo que te daré el mejor regalo del mundo. – Se acercó al hombre, apoyando la cabeza en un poderoso brazo. – Detente un poco y déjame dormir aquí, es cómodo y fresco.

Antes de poder responder, escuchó un suave ronquido.

Oscar se había quedado dormida.

* * *

_2 de diciembre, 1811._

Con paso resuelto, José Miguel Carrera entró en el Congreso, dejando a las afueras del edificio a decenas de soldados, apuntando sus armas con firmeza hacia el lugar que, hasta entonces, era el centro del poder en Chile.

Alain, junto con su escuadrón de guardias, se aseguró de evitar que ciudadanos ordinarios corrieran riesgos innecesarios.

Entrando en la sala de diputados, Juan, Luis, Manuel y la misma Oscar evitaron que los honorables se pusieran de pie, apuntándoles con sus armas antes de que José hablase.

\- Queda suspendido el Congreso hasta avisar a las provincias del reino. No necesita ser un cuerpo permanente; por consiguiente, nada obstruye la suspensión. El poder legislativo es esencialmente incomunicable por los representantes, y solo puede serlo por la voluntad de los que lo confieren. Todas las demás facultades, inclusas las que piden las tropas, quedan en el Poder Ejecutivo. – Dijo.

\- ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! – Se levantó uno, el arma de Juan apuntándole.

\- Me atrevo porque ustedes, seres viciosos, no han visto que nuestro país no tiene la trayectoria de otros con mucha más historia, quieren copiar, siempre copiar lo bueno, pero sin detenerse a pensar en cómo debemos dirigirnos a ese punto, como es ese camino que debemos recorrer. – Su voz sonó fuerte, atronadora, como si algún dios hablase por la boca del Carrera. – No somos realmente independientes y no se le ha entregado el poder a los pueblos para poder votar por sus representantes, todos los que están aquí, en su gran mayoría, llegaron solo porque tenían el dinero suficiente como para poder comprar los votos, están siendo ineficaces, ¡nos están llevando a la ruina!

\- Mire, mocoso…

\- No vengan con que se oponen a mis órdenes. – Gruñó José. – Si alguno de ustedes lo intenta, serán apresados por traición y fusilados como lo hicieron con ese desgraciado de Figueroa.

Los demás diputados solo pudieron guardar silencio. Con pesar, votaron a favor de lo dicho por José Miguel.

A partir de ese día, el Primer Congreso Nacional dejaba de funcionar a favor de un nuevo gobierno con José Miguel Carrera a la cabeza.

* * *

Observó largamente el mar que se extendía por las inmediaciones de la isla, unos cuantos lugareños mirándolo a él como si fuese una especie de aparición. Su chaqueta miliar absorbió una gota salada empujada por el viento desde el rompiente que había cerca, oscureciendo de forma apenas visible la tela azul.

\- Ojala podamos volver pronto, no podre acostumbrarme a comer papas todos los días ni a solo beber chicha de manzana. – Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó a su primo a sus espaldas.

\- Si las cosas siguen como hasta ahora, tendremos que agradecer tener papas para comer, esos insurrectos perfectamente nos podrían cortar las provisiones y eso es lo terrible, pues tendríamos que esperar meses para que llegase algo desde España y ni siquiera podemos pensar que nos enviaran algo desde Valdivia, ellos también tienen que estar parapetados y esperando lo peor. – Contestó el militar. – El rey está apenas logrando mantenerse en su lugar mientras Napoleón y Pepe Botella usurpan la corona, así que nosotros no somos su prioridad.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar aquí?

\- Es agradable, el aire no es tan sofocante como en Santiago y la gente parece ir mucho más lento, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, hasta la forma de su habla es cantarina. – Rodolfo rodó los ojos, girándose para mirar el terreno que había logrado comprar en las cercanías de Castro, molesto por la idea de tener que quedarse más tiempo allí del que tenía presupuestado.

\- Este lugar solo tiene dos estaciones, invierno y primavera, el verano no alcanza sus campos y el otoño muere antes de teñir las hojas, siempre hace frío y el aire está húmedo, además, dicen que si vas por el bosque, te encontraras con brujas.

\- Supersticiones. – Su primo lo dejó solo, caminando de regreso a la casa que habían logrado adquirir junto con los terrenos. No es que a Víctor Manuel le gustase la isla, pero prefería ver lo positivo antes que quejarse todo el día como su primo, además, confiaba en que pronto podría regresar a su puesto, a defender los intereses del rey y, lo más importante, volver a ver a Oscar.

El ruido de los cascos de caballos y ruedas llamaron su atención, girándose finalmente para ver un elegante coche ser tirado por caballos negros como la noche hacia un camino entre una pequeña arboleda, seguramente con rumbo hacia la casa del comandante que lideraba a los soldados que se reunían en la isla junto con los indios que seguían la causa a favor de la corona. De a poco, se estaba formando un ejercito lo suficientemente grande como para derrotar a los insurrectos de Santiago.

A la mañana siguiente, se presentó en el cuartel del regimiento, una división del recientemente creado Ejercito Real de Chile, donde él tenía el mismo puesto que había obtenido durante su tiempo como guardia del Gobernador.

La curiosidad invadió su ser al ver a sus compañeros y subalternos luchar por mirar hacia el patio interior del cuartel, abriéndose paso a empellones.

\- Pero ¿qué sucede aquí? – Uno de los soldados apenas se giró para darle un vistazo, regresando a su posición inicial mientras contestaba.

\- Un conde, mi teniente, uno venido desde Inglaterra, está en el patio con mi comandante Campusano.

\- ¿Tanto revuelo por un simple hombre?

\- Es que su merced no lo ha visto. – Dijo el mismo soldado. - ¡Es igual a su merced!

\- ¿Qué tonterías dices? – Bufó antes de echarse a reír, deteniéndose abruptamente cuando por fin vio al famoso conde al lado de su superior, recibiendo los honores de otros militares de alto rango.

Unos ojos afilados, brillantes, se abrieron sorprendidos al ver a Víctor Manuel, viendo esos rasgos que él conocía de memoria, pues los veía todos los días desde que había sido capaz de reconocerse frente a un espejo, solo que el cabello del joven soldado era de un color más oscuro que el del conde, los irises brillando dorados bajo el sol.

\- ¡Teniente San Bruno! – Víctor separó su mirada del conde, apresurándose a enderezarse y saludar a su superior. - ¡Venga y rinda sus respetos al conde de Girodelle!

\- ¡Como su merced mandé, señor! – Con paso resuelto, se acercó a la ilustre visita, los demás soldados observando maravillados ambas figuras, solo diferenciadas por el cabello y ojos. - ¡Teniente Víctor Manuel San Bruno a sus órdenes, conde de Girodelle! – El rostro del más joven se tensó al ver su propio rostro con un par de años encima delante de él, sonriendo orgullosamente.

\- Veo que la muerte no me esperó y mandó a mi doble antes de tiempo. – Dijo Girodelle con tono gracioso. – Aunque he de decir que tampoco esperó a mis seres queridos, eso lo pude comprobar con mis propios ojos.

\- Si me disculpa, debo ir a cumplir con mi ronda. – Se despidió tal y como lo dictaba el ejército, alejándose con velocidad.

No le importaban esas idioteces sobre ser parecido a alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

Lo único que importaba para él no estaba cerca.

Algún día la volvería a ver.

Volvería a ver a su Oscar.

**Les traigo este capítulo deseándoles felices fiestas patrias a mis compatriotas.**

**Agradezco los comentarios que me han dejado, me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Y al fin Girodelle y San Bruno se conocen! Uno perfectamente podría ser el hijo del otro, aunque no estén relacionados.**

**Tengo un par de personajes nuevos que van a ir apareciendo (el primero ya apareció, pero ya lo iré desarrollando)**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	50. Capítulo 49

_4 de enero, 1812_

Elegantemente, dejó la tacita ricamente decorada sobre su platito, alcanzando un delicado dulce que mordió suavemente.

\- No viniste a tomar el té conmigo, de eso estoy seguro. – La mujer levantó su vista, mirando los mismos ojos marrones que ella misma poseía. - ¿Quizá me vienes a desear feliz año nuevo? Aunque estuviste conmigo en la celebración de fin de año, así que eso sería bastante ridículo ¿acaso quieres hablar de mi cuñado?

\- Cierra la boca. – Ordenó, José enarcando una ceja. – Por favor. – Agregó. – Tienes razón, no vine a tomar el té contigo, sino que vine a hablar de un tema bastante delicado contigo.

\- Te escucho. – Se acomodó en su asiento, observando el bonito perfil de su hermana mayor, quien, a pesar de los sufrimientos pasados, parecía tan rozagante como una adolescente.

\- La noticia del compromiso de Juan me sorprendió un poco, pero debes saber que me hace sentir más tranquila que al fin él quiera sentar cabeza.

\- Lo sé, necesita una mano firme, pero tierna que lo contenga y lo devuelva a su sitio, sabes que tiende a sr un poco llevado a sus ideas y bastante obtuso cuando cree que está en lo correcto.

\- Estuve pensando, si él se casa, tú también debes hacerlo.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Y yo por qué? Estoy muy bien soltero, Javiera. – La mujer miró a su hermano menor, un hombre muy bien parecido, alto, aunque no tan corpulento como su hermano Juan.

\- Estás llamado a guiar a esta patria a la libertad, por lo cual debes tener una imagen intachable, algo que sea admirado tanto por hombres de la aristocracia como por los más humildes. – Desvió la mirada hacia el techo, suspirando. – Hasta el momento, he podido detener las habladurías sobre ti y tu disipada vida, incluso los rumores que vienen desde Lima, pero no sé cuánto tiempo podré seguir haciéndolo.

\- ¿Y por eso quieres que me case?

\- Piénsalo, un matrimonio estable te daría la ventaja, tendrías descendientes para poder dejarlos bien posicionados en el gobierno.

\- ¿Y ya has pensado en alguna mujer que tanto insistes? – Gruñó con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios.

\- Si.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Oscar. – La sonrisa desapareció de los labios de José, observando a su hermana como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Ya lo escuchaste, Oscar es todo lo que tú puedes buscar en una mujer, es hermosa, de buena familia, sus padres son amigos de los nuestros, tiene un impecable historial militar y la conoces desde que son niños. – Se detuvo al escuchar una carcajada, viendo a su hermano ponerse de pie.

\- Parece que has trazado una excelente estrategia, pero en tu plan hay un pequeño error.

\- ¿Y cuál sería?

\- Simple, no me puedo casar con alguien a quien considero mi hermana.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Oscar puede ser hermosa y contar con todas las cualidades que la harían una excelente esposa para cualquier hombre sobre la tierra, pero jamás la tomaría para mí porque es mi hermana en armas, la respeto y la quiero como te quiero a ti, a Luis o a Juan. – Se pasó una mano por los ojos, riendo levemente. – Además, ni la amo ni me atrae como mujer.

\- Pero eso se puede solucionar.

\- Ella ya tiene quien la ame y a quien amar, no me voy a interponer entre ellos para que tú puedas llevar a cabo tus ideas locas.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Ella es como mi hermana y no cometeré incesto solo porque así lo quieres! – Miró a su hermana mayor directamente a los ojos, bufando. – Si me llegara a casar con Oscar, sería un matrimonio sin fruto, porque jamás me acostaría con ella.

\- José…

\- Mejor preocúpate de tu marido y sus lealtades. – Salió de la salita, dejando a Javiera sola.

Llegó a su habitación, realmente molesto.

¿Por qué debía casarse? Eso era una idiotez, no podía pensar si quiera en enamorarse de alguien cuando estaba tan ocupado con los problemas de gobierno interno.

No le mencionaría a Oscar las ridículas ideas de Javiera.

* * *

\- Yo, Juan José de la Carrera y Verdugo, os tomo a usted, doña Ana María, como mi fiel y amada esposa hasta que la muerte nos separe. – Las grandes manos de Juan tomaron las finas de la joven que desde ese momento en adelante sería su mujer, apretando las levemente sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Yo, Ana María Cotapos, os tomo a usted, don Juan José, como mi fiel y amado esposo hasta que la muerte nos separe. – Los ojos marrones del Carrera brillaron cuando vio a su novia devolverle la sonrisa, sus preciosas facciones iluminando se cuando el se acercó y le beso la frente, separándose después de unos segundos de oler las flores de azahar que adornaban la mantilla que ella se había colocado para cubrir su lustroso cabello negro.

\- Lo que Dios ha unido que no lo separe el hombre. – Habló el sacerdote detrás de la pareja, mirando hacia el cielo. – Podéis iros en paz.

José y Luis se acercaron a su hermano mayor para felicitarlo mientras la joven Ana María era guiada por su madre hasta la gruta de la Virgen para que ofreciera su ramo de novia como ofrenda, buscando la bendición divina para tener una feliz vida conyugal.

\- Si no supiera que Juan y Ana María se llevan doce años, diría que tienen la misma edad solo por ver sus rostros. – Murmuró Oscar, André asintiendo. – Creí que esa joven tenía más edad para ser novia de Luis que de Juan.

\- A Luis le gusta otra joven, creo que la conoces, es la hermana de Alain.

\- No hay tanta diferencia de edad.

\- Es común que exista una brecha tan grande, creo que quieren novias jóvenes para adecuarlas a los gustos del marido. – Oscar asintió, dándole la razón a su amigo. – Tus hermanas, por ejemplo, todas se casaron cerca de los quince años.

\- Lo sé, hasta Gertrude se casó a los catorce, cuando todavía estábamos en el Convictorio. – Se pusieron de pie junto con los padres de Oscar para ir a felicitar a la feliz pareja. André se preguntó cuántas veces un simple criado podía ver el matrimonio entre dos personajes de alta cuna como Juan y Ana María, pero también pensó en todas las maravillas que había podido presenciar sólo por ser el amigo y ayudante de Oscar. Ella tenía razón, era un hombre culto, educado por los mejores profesores solo porque su camino estaba unido al de la joven rubia. Pero ni eso le permitía estar en la misma posición que el objeto de sus penas y amores.

\- Vamos, la fiesta es en la casa de los Carrera, pero primero van a pasar por la gruta de Santo Domingo. – Oscar se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras; detestaba ese lugar con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, el vulgo no tenía que saber la clase de tormentos que allí había padecido a manos del Inquisidor. Para el común de las personas, era el lugar donde dos buenos hombres de Dios habían muerto por una terrible coincidencia, así que merecían ser recordados de alguna forma. – No te preocupes, no puede hacerte daño. – Susurró suavemente.

\- No debo temerle a los muertos. – Contestó, dando sendos pasos hacia afuera de la iglesia, André siguiéndola de cerca.

André y ella montaron sus caballos mientras los padres de Oscar se subían al coche familiar, los demás invitados imitándolos para ir a la fiesta.

Cuando pasaron por frente de la florida e improvisada gruta que contenía un par de imágenes e dos monjes de rodillas delante de un cristo sangrante. Un ligero pinchazo de dolor atravesó el hombro izquierdo de la militar, apretando las riendas de Cesar para evitar caer al suelo.

Sus demonios del pasado regresaban a pesar de estar en el infierno real desde hacía años.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la propiedad de los Carrera, el baile comenzó, todo convirtiéndose en risas y diversión.

André se quedó en una esquina, entablando una animada conversación con otros hombres acerca de lo que le esperaba al país.

Algunas mujeres se escondieron detrás de sus abanicos mientras observaban a Oscar con su elegante uniforme de gala, quien solo sonrió mientras bebía un fino licor especialmente comprado para la ocasión.

\- Es hora de que comience el baile. – Anunció don Ignacio, alegre mientras su hijo mayor besaba las mejillas de su flamante esposa.

Los músicos comenzaron a tocar sus instrumentos, varias parejas moviéndose hacia la pista de baile, Manuel acercándose a una mujer para invitarla a bailar.

\- ¿No vas a bailar? – Oscar se sobresaltó, sin embargo, sonrió antes de darle un vistazo al hombre a su lado.

\- ¿Para qué? Todas las jovencitas parecen embobadas con los cinco mejores partidos de la fiesta.

\- Manuel, André, Luis, tú y yo. – Dijo burlón. – Aunque tú no eres un partido viable, eres mujer.

\- Luis tampoco, míralo allá. – El más joven de los Carrera no se despegaba del lado de la hermana de Alain, su familia invitada como amigos personales de Luis y José. Diane, sonrojada, trataba de seguir el tema de conversación del militar.

\- Creo que ya veo el próximo matrimonio de la familia. – Rio cuando una jovencita de ojos brillantes se acercó a Oscar, balbuceando antes de invitarla a bailar, la militar aceptando de muy mala gana.

Después de esa joven, unas cuatro más se pelearon por poder bailar con Oscar, José riendo de forma disimulada.

* * *

No creí encontrarte aquí. – Oscar apenas apartó la vista de la vela que se consumía delante de la estatua de la virgen María en la capilla de la casona familiar, respirando profundo el aroma de los crisantemos que llenaban los jarrones que la decoraban.

\- Vine a…pensar. – André se acercó, sentándose a su lado.

\- Deberías estar durmiendo, pronto va a amanecer y no has descansado nada.

\- Tú tampoco, creí que estarías profundamente dormido, por eso no fui a tu habitación. – Le dio un vistazo, agarrándole una mano para apretarla con la propia. – ¿El matrimonio es la única forma en que una mujer se sienta completa?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Eso, parece ser que las mujeres solo pueden ser hijas de alguien, esposas de alguien, madres, hermanas de alguien, y si no, tienen que dedicar su vida a Dios.

\- Si lo dices por la boda, tú no eres una mujer común y corriente, no estás comprometida y tienes libertad de hacer lo que se te antoje. – Con la mano libre, le alcanzó el mentón, acariciándole levemente la suave piel femenina.

\- No soy considerada una mujer por las mismas mujeres, ya lo viste en la fiesta.

\- Ellas solo se dejaron llevar por el uniforme, además, debes reconocer que eres tan bonita como un ángel, así, cualquiera se confunde.

\- Idiota. – Apenas murmuró, sonriendo. – Tú no bailaste.

\- Me entretuve con la conversación y la comida, aunque me hubiese gustado bailar contigo. – Le guiñó un ojo, acercando su rostro al pálido de la mujer. – Solo te quitaste la chaqueta y las botas, ni siquiera has cepillado tu cabello para irte a dormir.

\- Y tú tampoco te has cambiado de ropa.

\- Buen punto. – Se alejó, poniéndose de pie. – Vamos a comer algo a la cocina y después vayamos a beber algo, si no puedes dormir, esperemos el amanecer juntos, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos.

\- André…- Detuvo el parloteo de su amigo.

\- Dime. – La llama de la vela iluminó el rostro masculino, Oscar tragando levemente antes de negar.

\- Nada, vamos por vino.

* * *

\- Debes sentirte muy honrado por las votaciones, Concepción completo te eligió como diputado de Guerra. – Martínez de Rozas bebió de su copa, mirando al hombre pelirrojo parado al lado de la ventana que iluminaba su oficina principal.

\- Debería sentirme así, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que está ocurriendo en Santiago.

\- Déjalos con sus experimentos, ese mocoso de Carrera aprenderá por las malas que no debe provocar a la gente que quiere el bien por la patria. – Bernardo se giró, observando a su padrino político con hastío.

\- No podemos dividir al país, no ahora, estoy seguro que los españoles pronto enviaran a sus fuerzas para poder recuperar el territorio rebelde.

\- ¿No estarás pensando en aliarte con ese y su gente?

\- Puede que sea un mocoso inmaduro, pero hay que ver lo brioso que es, tiene poder de convencimiento y la gente cree en él.

\- En Santiago, porque acá su influencia no llega. – Volvió a beber, apretando los labios. – Es un idealista y está rodeado de consejeros que no son de fiar.

\- Como sea, estoy dispuesto a entrevistarme con él si así fuese posible una alianza entre Santiago y Concepción, necesitamos un gobierno central fuerte para poder hacerle frente a lo que se viene.

\- Me parece que tiene razón. – Musitó Rozas, poniéndose de pie. – Él tiene muchos partidarios poderosos, podríamos vernos beneficiados de convencerlo de ser nuestro aliado.

\- Creo que enviaré un emisario para concretar esa entrevista, me gustaría hacerla en territorio neutral, Talca me parece un buen sitio.

Rozas asintió.

Pronto el sueño de la independencia se podría concretar, solo tenían que luchar un poco más.


	51. Capítulo 50

Se rascó la nariz antes de separar la vista de su libro, mirando el rostro anciano de su abuela, quien solo apretó su cucharon en las manos.

\- ¿Hay algún problema, abuela? – Preguntó preocupado.

\- Nada, solo estaba pensando. – Susurró, girándose para volver al fogón.

\- ¿En qué?

\- Te pareces tanto a tu padre. – Le dio una mirada de soslayo. – Solo tu cabello es diferente, solo eso tienes de tu madre.

\- Abuela, yo…

\- Tienes hasta esa sonrisa pícara, tu padre siempre sonreía así cuando se metía en problemas, creía que así evitaría sus castigos. – Sonrió mientras se enjugaba una lágrima. – Criarte a ti fue como criar de nuevo a Étienne, aunque el destino puso mejores oportunidades a tu alcance.

\- A veces me cuesta recordar a papá y a mamá, era un niño cuando murieron y mi vida a cambado mucho desde entonces. – Cerró el libro, cruzando las manos sobre la mesa. – He hecho cosas que jamás imaginaría que el hijo de un carpintero podría hacer.

\- Eres un buen muchacho. – Se le acercó, acariciando su cabello. – Aun no comprendo porque lo cortaste.

\- Era muy difícil de cuidar. – Mintió. – Además, creo que papá lo llevaba así. – Su abuela asintió, peinándole los mechones negros con cariño.

\- Debes tener cuidado con tus amistades y esos ideales que te metieron en la cabeza, no quiero que termines como tu primo André.

\- ¿Por el que me bautizaron así? – La anciana asintió. - ¿Qué le pasó?

\- Murió hace años durante las barricadas antes de la toma de la Bastilla. – Los ojos de la vieja mujer brillaron con tristeza. – Todo por amor. – André la miró con atención. - ¡Pero bueno! ¡Ya basta de cursilerías! ¡Ve y llévale la merienda a mi niña Oscar, debe estar hambrienta! – Mandó, cruzando los brazos mientras su nieto se levantaba para preparar la bandeja con comida para la señorita de la casa. – Pobre de ti que te quedes en el pasillo y te comas lo que le mando a mi niña ¡Te rompo el cucharón en la cabeza si lo haces! ¿me oíste?

\- ¡Pero si yo no hago nada! ¡No soy Manuel como para comerme todo lo que está a mi alcance, abuela! – Se quejó cuando sintió como lo jalaban de la oreja, la mujer mayor sonriendo.

\- Aun puedo alcanzar tu oreja, mocoso malcriado ¡ahora sal de antes de que mi niña muera de hambre!

\- Ya voy. – Gruñó molesto, dejando a su abuela sola.

La mujer suspiró cuando se quedó sola, mirándose las manos mientras pensaba en lo parecido que era su nieto a alguien más que su propio padre. Su nieto era idéntico a ese primo que había visto un par de veces cuando visitaba a su tía en el palacio en el que ella trabajaba. Ese muchacho parecía ser inteligente y bien educado, aunque en sus ojos siempre brillaba la melancolía. También recordaba a la mujer a la que su primo siempre acompañaba y, algunas veces, podía jurar que era su querida niña Oscar en otra vida.

\- ¡Señora nana, aquí están las frutas para la mermelada! – Un muchacho de tez oscura la sacó de sus pensamientos, dejando una canasta llena de moras sobre el mesón de la cocina.

\- Ya te oí, muchachito, no es necesario gritar. – Regañó, el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Su mercé siempre se queja que soy muy silencioso ¡y cuando hablo fuerte se queja! ¿Quién la entiende?

\- Deja de molestar y ve a buscar a Zoraida, tráeme agua fresca también. – Él asintió, corriendo hacia el patio de servicio.

* * *

André se quedó de pie fuera de la habitación de Oscar, escuchando una suave melodía provenir desde el interior. Temeroso de interrumpir, abrió la puerta con todo el cuidado posible, tratando de evitar el ruido de la cerámica de las tazas y los platos llenos de dulces para no importunar la práctica de la militar, quien solo sonrió ante el mal intento de silencio por parte del profesor.

\- Si crees ser un gato, debo informarte que no lo eres, parece que estuvieses caminando sobre huevos. – Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de la rubia, apresurándose a apretar la bandeja para evitar que se le cayese.

\- No quería interrumpirte. – Dejó la bandeja sobre una mesita.

\- Ya iba a dejar la práctica, tengo que comer algo, muero de hambre. – Sonrió antes de dejar el violín sobre su cama con sumo cuidado.

\- ¿Qué tocabas?

\- Siempre te quejas de que me dedico exclusivamente a Mozart, así que hoy varíe y me decidí por una pieza de Vivaldi, aunque necesito un contraparte.

\- Podrías haber tocado un capricho de Paganini. – La mujer rodó los ojos, sentándose y esperando a que el joven le sirviera una taza de té.

\- José está contento con la inauguración del periódico.

\- Lo sé, pero se ha estado quejando de que le falta un periodista, el periódico no tiene ni dos meses de funcionamiento y se queja de algo tan superfluo.

\- Fray Camilo lo controla. – Bebió un sorbo de su taza, lamiéndose los labios antes de alcanzar un dulce horneado. – Escuché que O'Higgins planea entrevistarse con José.

\- Es algo bueno, los dos buscan lo mismo. – Dijo André.

\- Me tocará acompañarlo, parece que la cita será en Talca.

\- Pues vamos. – La mujer sonrió, irían juntos a tierra neutral por el bien de Chile.

* * *

"_Estimado hermano:_

_Escribo esto desde el destierro en el que los traidores del rey me han enviado, obligándome a huir como si fuera un ladrón, en medio de la noche y con lo que podía sostener en mis manos._

_Sé que tu situación no es mejor que la mía, pero por lo menos tú estás en tierras donde se te respeta, mientras que yo debo aguantar la humillación de ser un desertor de mi puesto en la Real Audiencia._

_He conseguido que, en el regimiento en que estoy ahora, se me respete el grado militar alcanzado a pulso, pero eso no quiere decir que sea lo mejor para mí. Estamos hacinados en una isla sin riquezas mientras que los traidores, esos insurrectos, se llenan los bolsillos con el oro que pertenece por derecho a su majestad el rey._

_Espero que esta desagradable situación sea prontamente solucionada, pero tendré que esperar hasta que la guerra contra los franceses termine._

_Hermano, me gustaría que algún día pudiésemos volver a vernos, pues debo reconocer que no recuerdo tu rostro, pero sé que nuestra sangre y el cariño de hermanos será más grande que cualquier olvido pasado._

_Me despido dejándote mis parabienes, deseando que puedas sobrevivir la guerra._

_Víctor Manuel San Bruno Rovira"_

\- Y, hermano San Bruno, ¿buenas noticias? – Le preguntó un soldado a su lado.

\- Malas noticias. – Gruñó, mirando a los otros soldados beber. – La colonia donde vive mi primo entró en rebeldía. – Omitió el nombre de su hermano.

\- Eso les durara poco, los sarracenos no saben como llevar un gobierno. – Dijo el otro soldado en medio de una risotada. – Nosotros solo debemos preocuparnos en ganar la guerra.

Vicente asintió, poniéndose de pie para ir hacia el salón de oficiales, acercándose a la chimenea en la que ardían unos leños, lanzando la carta dentro, observando como el papel se consumía por el fuego.

No respondería la carta.

Primero era derrotar definitivamente a los franceses, después, él mismo iría a América a destruir a esos traidores a la corona.

* * *

\- Estos tiempos son convulsos, todos lo que son leales al rey han huido, aunque hay algunos que no lo han hecho. – Bebió de un sorbo el contenido de su copa, levantando su mirada para ver a la mujer con la que había compartido casi toda su vida.

\- Lo sé, muchas de mis amigas se han marchado.

\- Mi postura es tibia, pero la de Oscar es clara, ya no puedo decidir sobre ella. – Se acercó a su esposa, apretando la mandíbula. - No podré evitar que la maten si el rey decide tomar cartas en el asunto.

\- Tampoco podías defenderla cuando la mandaste a España y ya ves, está aquí, viva, a pesar de que la mandaste a morir en la península. – Susurró sin atreverse a levantar la vista, mirando obstinadamente el suelo.

\- Yo no la mandé a morir, lo que hice fue para que pudiese conocer el mundo y se diera cuenta de que tan dolorosa es la guerra.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con la manera de pensar de mi hija, además, ella tiene todo el derecho de apoyar a quien quiera.

\- Estaba pensando en enviar a André de vuelta a Talca y separarlo de Oscar, creo que él tiene mucho que ver con la forma de pensar de ella.

\- No puedes separarlos, no sin que Oscar se sienta traicionada. – Georgette tragó con dificultad mientras levantaba la vista. – No puedes quitarle al único amigo verdadero que has permitido a su alrededor,

\- Los hermanos Carrera también son sus amigos. – Gruñó, girándose y dándole la espalda.

\- Solo André la conoce y logra comprenderla en su totalidad, no puedes quitarle eso.

\- A veces pienso que fue un error ponerlo cerca de Oscar. – Apretó la mandíbula. – Ponerlo a la altura de mi hija…él es hijo de plebeyos, debería solo dedicarse al servicio, lo mandé a educarse para que fuese la mano derecha de Oscar y…y…

\- Y ahora es un respetado profesor de la universidad.

\- ¡Un subversivo! No quiero imaginar que será del futuro de ambos.

\- Decidiste el destino de dos niños sin que te importasen sus deseos y aspiraciones. – El padre de Oscar suspiró mientras escuchaba a su mujer. – No puedes volver sobre tus pasos y tampoco cambiar de opinión, pero si puedes conocer la postura de tu hija y la de André.

\- Quiero que ella viva. – La voz del hombre sonó con suavidad. – Quiero que sea plena y que nadie le haga daño.

\- Entonces, no se lo hagas tú. – Cerró los ojos, respirando profundo. – Nuestra hija, la única que tenemos cerca, necesita nuestro apoyo.

René de Jarjayes se quedó en silencio, escuchando su propia respiración.

Sin darse cuenta había sido acorralado por sus propias decisiones sin tener opción de escape.

Oscar ya no le pertenecía.

* * *

\- Misia Paula, llegaron visitas. – Se apresuró a avisar una sirvienta, llamando la atención de las dos mujeres en la sala de tejido.

\- ¿Quién? – Un hombre alto y joven entró, acompañado por otra sirvienta, quien hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse. - ¿Y usted es?

\- Bernard Chatelet, ayudante de su hijo Mateo en Nueva Orleans, señora. – Se apresuró a hablar el hombre, nervioso al conocer a la mujer mayor. – Pregunté en la ciudad como llegar aquí, pues no me anuncie por lo cual le pido disculpas.

\- ¿El ayudante de Mateo? – Preguntó doña Paula, Rosalie levantándose de su asiento para ver al joven recién llegado.

\- Así es.

\- ¡Pues sea bienvenido! ¡Matilde, ve a prepararle un cuarto al joven, debe estar cansado! – Gritó la mujer, saliendo de la sala para apresurarse en preparar todo para que la visita estuviese cómoda, sintiéndose de pronto apurada por la idea de que el recién llegado le diera noticias de su adorado hijo.

Rosalie miró con curiosidad al muchacho, quien se sintió incomodo ante el escrutinio, dándose la vuelta y dándole la espalda a la muchacha rubia.

Necesitaba entregar la carta que el joven Mateo había mandado para su madre.

**Por motivos de trabajo (evaluación docente) me veo en la obligación de tomarme hasta fin de mes, así que no actualizaré en las próximas semanas para abocarme en el estrés de mi labor.**

**Volveré para mi cumpleaños y fin de semana largo, aunque ojala sea antes.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	52. Capítulo 51

\- Cuénteme un poco de usted, Bernard, después de todo, viene de tierras lejanas, tiene que tener más de una historia. – Dijo doña Paula, llevándose su taza a los labios para beber un poco de té.

\- Pues ¿qué quiere saber de mí, señora? – Preguntó con un acento extraño, tensando los hombros mientras Rosalie lo miraba fijamente.

\- Su familia, su profesión, porque debe tener una ¿o no? – La dueña de casa lo miró inquisitivamente, buscando una respuesta en los ojos claros de su visitante.

\- Tiene razón. – Tomó una honda inspiración antes de abrir la boca. – Pues soy hijo de franceses nacido en la capitanía de Yucatán, en Nueva España, y mi profesión es la medicina.

\- ¿Un médico? ¿Y como un médico terminó como ayudante de mi hijo?

\- Nunca se me dio bien el deseo de practicar lo que estudié, así que mi padre, notario en Veracruz, me tomó como su ayudante, aprendí de administración y leyes con él, además, me interesé en el periodismo mientras era estudiante, participé en el Jornal Económico Mercantil de Veracruz y mis artículos eran bien vistos por los lectores. – Alcanzó una taza para poder beber un poco de té, tensando la mandíbula antes de continuar su discurso. – A Mateo lo conocí en Veracruz cuando él necesito de un notario para cerrar un negocio con un comerciante de telas.

\- Ya veo, seguramente impresionó a mi hijo.

\- Si, señora, vuestro hijo reconoció ms habilidades y me contrató como su mano derecha, así fue como fui con él a Nueva Orleans.

\- Vuestra historia es interesante, señor Chatelet. – Dijo doña Paula.- Ahora quisiera noticias de mi hijo.

Rosalie perdió el hilo de la conversación mientras veía el rostro del joven hombre, asombrándose por el parecido que tenía con André Grandier, desde la forma de la nariz hasta el como el cabello caía por sus hombros, el tono de su piel…solo sus ojos eran diferentes, los ojos de Chatelet eran azules, un azul oscuro, atormentado por pensamientos que no expresaba con palabras.

\- Rosalie, muchacha, deja de ver al pobre hombre como si fueras a saltarle encima. – Rio la dueña de casa, la joven mujer desviando rápidamente la vista, avergonzada.

\- No se preocupe, señorita Rosalie, no todos los días puedo ver a una joven tan bella como usted, por lo cual no es un problema para mí el que se me quede viendo. – La rubia se sonrojó, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse.

\- Si me disculpan, iré a la cocina a pedir que traigan más té. – Sin decir más se levantó, haciendo una leve reverencia para salir de la salita de té.

No se percató en como era seguida disimuladamente por un par de ojo azules, que tan pronto como abandonó la habitación, regresaron a ver a su interlocutora.

\- Es una joven muy extraña, pero también muy dulce. – Se sobresaltó al oír la voz de doña Paula, quien sonrió suavemente. – Vivió con un familiar mío durante varios años antes de venir a vivir conmigo.

\- Es una muchacha que se ve agradable.

\- Lo sé, aunque su edad para casarse ya pasó hace mucho, sigue viéndose como una niña pequeña, como una linda muñequita de adorno. – Se puso de pe, siendo imitada por el hombre. – Bien, señor Chatelet…

\- Llameme Bernard, me siento más cómodo así.

\- Como guste, Bernard, me dijo que le interesaba el periodismo ¿verdad?

\- Si, señora.

\- Pues conozco a alguien con quien usted podría trabajar.

\- ¿No necesita un administrador?

\- No, tengo a alguien de mi confianza. – Le sonrió. – Pero no se preocupe, porque como amigo de mi hijo, usted nunca tendrá nada que temer, considéreme su madre en estas tierras.

\- Gracias, doña Paula.

\- Ahora vamos por algo de beber antes de la cena. – Se sostuvo la falda del vestido, caminando con paso elegante, siendo escoltada por el joven hombre.

* * *

El olor a tierra seca, a polvo que recién se levantaba envolvió al grupo que cabalgaba toda prisa por entre los espinos a los lados del camino real, persiguiendo como lobos a una pequeña caravana que iba desde Santiago hasta Talca con algunas mercancías y un montón de cartas y edictos gubernamentales.

\- Te dije que esto no era una buena idea. – Gruñó Illanes mientras pateaba una piedra, un pesado olor metálico levantándose desde los cuerpos tirados en el suelo. – Unas pocas monedas de oro y papeles, ¡esto no alcanza pa' na'!

\- Creí que eran esos que estaban huyendo de Santiago, pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para equivocarse. – Contestó Neira, saltando fuera del carruaje con un fino jarrón que lanzó al suelo, haciéndolo añicos. – Mejor vámonos a los montes, es tiempo de que los arrieros anden con sus animales, será más fácil conseguir unos cuantos para venderlos por ahí.

\- Ni las bestias son buenas, solo sirven para faenarlas y comerse la carne. – Siguió quejándose Illanes, sosteniendo entre sus manos su cuchillo favorito.

Neira lo miró con el ceño fruncido antes de girarse para darle órdenes a sus hombres.

Illanes solo bufó, llevando una mano a su pecho para soltarse el pañuelo que llevaba amarrado, olfateando molesto el aire estival.

Su Raquelita no comería carne de caballo, pero esperaba que pronto la situación mejorara.

Solo tenían que asaltar un par de haciendas para que sus propias familias tuviesen un trozo de pan para llevarse a la boca.

\- Mañana partimos a Curicó, si no nos quieren dar las cosas por las buenas ¡por las malas será! – Arengó Miguel, montando a su caballo. - ¡Vamos!

Braulio lo siguió en silencio, al igual que los otros hombres.

El día siguiente sería mejor.

* * *

\- Pues al fin pusimos es circulación nuestro periódico, La Aurora de Chile. – Sonrió José, mirando con orgullo a Oscar, quien solo negó.

\- Pareces un niño pequeño.

\- Es un gran adelanto para nosotros, coronel Jarjayes, todas las naciones que se precien de serlo tienen un medio de comunicación, este puede ser uno bastante simple, pero efectivo, la idea es poder promover los ideales republicanos entre la gente. – Habló Fray Camilo Henríquez.

\- André debería ayudarnos con algunos artículos, es un hombre de cultura que de seguro sabrá como llegar a las masas. – Se quejó cuando sintió un golpe en su brazo, Oscar mirándolo con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

\- No lo metas en tus tonterías.

\- Bueno, pero necesitaremos ayuda con el periódico.

\- Ya encontraras a alguien. – Musitó suavemente la militar, saliendo de la pequeña casita que albergaba la imprenta que a duras penas había conseguido Carrera.

Todo parecía increíblemente certero para las ideas liberales de José, pero presentía que toda esa calma antecedía a una tormenta que los arrastraría hacia el más profundo de los pozos.

Eso la asustaba, aunque trataba de no demostrarlo.

Solo esperaba que sus presentimientos fueran errados.


	53. Capítulo 52

_15 de abril, 1812_

\- Como sabes, tengo una entrevista con Bernardo Riquelme en Talca. – Enarcó ambas cejas, sus labios curvándose en una suave sonrisa que recordaba a la que colocaba cuando era niño y quería hacer una travesura.

\- Se hace llamar O'Higgins, quienes se burlan de él lo llaman Riquelme. – La voz de Manuel sonó fuerte y clara, haciendo una obvia corrección que se ganó una carcajada de parte de Carrera.

\- Riquelme…O'Higgins, da lo mismo, el caso es que debo entrevistarme con él y debo dejar un reemplazante mientras tanto como interino en la Junta.

\- Podrías dejar a André o a Oscar, hasta a uno de tus hermanos podría ser un buen remplazo durante tu ausencia. – José negó sin abandonar la sonrisa.

\- André y Oscar me acompañaran a Talca, ellos conocen la ciudad, crecieron allí y el padre de Oscar tiene terrenos donde mis hombres podrán guarecerse durante el tiempo que estemos allá. – Alcanzó un vaso lleno de vino, refrescándose la garganta de un sorbo. – Luis me va a acompañar y Juan…su comportamiento está cada vez más extraño, desde que se casó, no parece ser mi hermano mayor sino un desconocido.

\- Debe ser porque aún es un recién casado.

\- Como sea, pero tú, como ministro de guerra, me debes obediencia. – Volvió a sonreír. – Tú podrás con la tarea, solo tienes que tener cuidado con los vecinos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿acaso quieren provocar una revuelta sin ti?

\- No, pero hay uno que no deja de molestar por las rondas de los militares, aunque debería corregirme, no es un vecino, sino vecina.

\- ¿Vecina? – Preguntó con curiosidad, sus ojos marrones chispeando.

\- Si, la conoces, Francisca de Paula, parece una gatita mimada, pero tiene garras, así que mantente atento, nunca se avisa con anticipación.

Manuel no agregó ninguna palabra, pero por la expresión de su rostro, José supo que había logrado su cometido. A pesar de todo, su amigo era un ser transparente y su interés por la señorita de Paula no habían desaparecido ni con el pasar de los años.

Carrera se sintió satisfecho.

Bien podría ser el Cupido de su generación sin siquiera proponérselo.

* * *

Se sobó las manos antes de golpear la puerta de madera, apretando los labios en un mohín gracioso y confiado, entrecerrando los ojos, esperando que alguien le abriese.

\- ¡Carmela! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verla! – La muchacha sonrió cuando escuchó a doña Agnès hablarle de esa forma tan cariñosa, mirándola con sus ojos oscuros y brillantes. – Pase, pase a tomar un poco de jugo de manzana, cocí unas pocas para hacer una compota, pero el agua estaba tan sabrosa que preferí tomarla aparte.

\- Yo pasé a saludar no más y a dejarle su encargo de hierbas.

\- ¿Pero que dice? Diane estará contenta de verla. – Carmela accedió a la insistencia de la mujer mayor, siguiéndola al interior del hogar.

\- Con cautela, miró alrededor del pasillo, tratando de que sus pasos no se escucharan mientras la mujer mayor caminaba con resolución hacía la cocina, entrando con ella a la cálida estancia que olía a cazuela y hierbas secas.

\- Vamos a almorzar en unos minutos. – Asintió, quedándose de pie, sin embargo, la dueña de casa la invitó a sentarse, Diane apareciendo sosteniendo unos preciosos platos de porcelana, regalo de parte de Luis por el cumpleaños de la joven.

\- ¡Carmela! – La saludó con alegría, dejando los platos sobre la mesa mientras abrazaba a la joven mujer que consideraba una amiga. – Que gusto volver a verla.

\- Lo mismo digo, Diane. – Se oyó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, el sonido de pesadas botas militares haciendo eco en toda la casa.

Alain frunció el ceño cuando vio a Carmela, apretando la mandíbula antes de hablar.

\- Vine a comer, madre. – Dijo, quitándose el sombrero que era parte de su uniforme, uno tubular, de color negro, con adornos dorados y rojos.

\- Alain, saluda a la visita. – Ordenó doña Agnès, el capitán bufando por lo bajo.

\- Buenas tardes, Carmela. – Su voz sonó desganada, la muchacha desviando la mirada, incomoda.

\- Buenas tardes, capitán Soissons. – Soltó con un dejo de cortesía, sintiéndose fuera de lugar al no poder contestarle como se lo merecía, pero le debía respeto a Diane y doña Agnès, ellas merecían que se comportara un poco más civilizada que de costumbre.

\- ¿Acaso ahora su merced se domesticó? Porque desde que la conozco, su merced me ha saludado así. – Dijo filoso, Carmela apretando sus manos sobre la falda, tratando de controlarse.

\- Me parece que debo saludarlo de acuerdo a su categoría, capitán.

\- Quizá este dolida, porque cuando la conocí, me pareció que estaba interesada en Luis, pero como él se decantó por mi hermanita…- Carmela se puso de pie tan rápida como un resorte, lista para darle un golpe.

\- Creo que es mejor que me vaya, aún tengo que ir a la Iglesia de San Francisco, ayudaré a fray Tomás con su consulta médica. – Sintió sus mejillas calentarse por la rabia, relamiéndose los labios. – Hasta luego doña Agnès, Diane. – Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dando zancadas tan largas como su falda le permitía.

Cuando estuvo a punto de salir, sintió una presión en una de sus muñecas, moviéndose como si fuera un gato salvaje, tratando de soltarse, pero el apretón se hizo más fuerte, haciéndole doler.

\- Vamos, solo estaba bromeando, necesita comer antes de ir a ser enfermera. – Carmela bufó, largos mechones negros cayendo sobre su frente pálida.

\- Suélteme, no necesito de su humor de mal gusto. – Dijo en voz baja. – Y si quiere saber, Luchito es solo un buen amigo, nada más.

\- Si se va, mi madre me regañará por ser descortés.

\- Pues no me interesa, déjeme en paz. – La presión de su muñeca desapareció. – Me quedaré a comer si no quiere que lo regañen, pero no vuela a dirigirme la palabra, señor capitán. – Se peinó el cabello con los dedos, acomodando cada onda por sobre sus hombros, haciendo contraste con su tez blanca.

Sin decir más, se dirigió de vuelta a la cocina, sin mirar la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba los labios del militar.

Alain, por su parte, subió a su habitación para refrescarse, pensando que era divertido molestar a la pequeña mestiza.

* * *

_20 de abril, 1812_

Observó el precioso perfil de su versión femenina, apretando los labios mientras ella simplemente mojaba los suyos en su copa de vino, sonriendo suavemente.

\- ¿Algo que deba saber, padre? – El general se estremeció, apartando la mirada sin contestarle a su hija. – Padre, de verdad, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?

\- Nada, solo me sorprende lo parecida que eres a mí, casi no tienes nada de tu madre. – Susurró.

\- Muchas personas que te conocieron de joven me han dicho que soy muy parecida a ti. – Le dio un vistas rápido, sonriendo con liviandad. – Incluso soy tan tozuda como tú, padre, porque nunca desisto de lo que me propongo.

\- Supe que acompañaras a José Miguel Carrera a Talca.

\- Así es, tiene agendada una reunión con Bernardo O'Higgins y, como parte de su guardia, debo acompañarlo.

\- Se quedaran en nuestra casa. – Afirmó, su mandíbula apretándose visiblemente, ensombreciendo el rostro del hombre con un gesto amargo.

\- Es lo que pretendía, la hacienda de Queserías está demasiado alejada y el camino es peligroso, los bandidos no temen lanzarse contra militares y civiles con tal de tener algo con que alimentarse.

\- Lo sé. – Se puso de pie, acercándose a su hija, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. – Cuídate. – Apenas pudo murmurar, soltándola de inmediato, como si su contacto le quemara, saliendo de su propia oficina con paso rápido.

Tenía miedo de parecer débil frente a su orgullo hecho carne.

Antes de ser un militar, un general, un noble con más ancestros celebres de los que podía recordar, era un padre

Y no podía temer, un padre siempre debe ser fuerte frente a sus hijos, aunque por dentro muriese de terror por la incertidumbre que le daba el futuro de su hija favorita.

* * *

Los sirvientes se apretujaron en la entrada de la casona, observando maravillados a los soldados que cabalgaban protegiendo a la comitiva de la que era parte el joven amo.

La mujer rubia desmontó, caminando con paso elegante hasta sus sirvientes que la miraron emocionados.

\- ¡Su mercé Panchito! – Gritó Zulema, ganándose una sonrisa galante de parte de Oscar.

\- Espero que las habitaciones para mis invitados estén listas.

\- Como su mercé mandó, toitito está listo.

\- Bien, descansaremos y nos refrescaremos antes de la comida. – Los peones se acercaron para recibir a los caballos y llevarlos a las pesebreras.

\- Así que aquí naciste, Jarjayes. -Frunció el ceño antes de dar un par de zancadas al interior de la casona, escuchando como los capataces guiaban a los soldados a sus respectivas habitaciones. - ¡Oye! ¡Eres una terrible dueña de casa!

Oscar bufó mientras se hacía paso hacia su habitación, ignorando a la gente a su alrededor, más interesada en quitarse la chaqueta militar y las botas, ya tendría tiempo para dar órdenes.

\- Se confía porque te trajo, pero creo que es ella quien debe encargarse de nosotros. - Dijo José, mirando a André.

\- Mandó a un mensajero antes de que viniéramos, solo tengo que hablar con Estelina por sus habitaciones, aunque creo que la tuya y la de Luis deben estar en el ala oeste de la casona.

\- La tienes demasiado mimada. – Susurró con una sonrisa. – Cuando quieras imponerte, ella no te hará caso.

\- No es mi mujer. – Dijo André, sintiendo una leve incomodidad en el vientre al pronunciar esas palabras. – Soy solo su amigo.

Lo primero que hizo Oscar al entrar en su habitación fue quitarse la chaqueta, respirando con calma mientras soltaba el cuello de su blusa, dando un par de pasos hacía su velador, agradeciendo internamente que Estelina hubiera dejado una botella de vino, tomándola para beber directamente de ella.

Con un suspiro, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su cama, paladeando el gusto del vino joven y fresco.

\- Ya acomodé a José y Luis en sus respectivas habitaciones, Zulema quedó en mandar a llamarnos cuando la comida esté lista. – Se estiró en la cama, girándose para mirar los ojos verdes de André.

\- Gracias, se supone que esas son mis tareas, pero estoy muy cansada. – El hombre se sentó en la cama, acercando una mano al pelo rubio, acariciándolo con suavidad.

\- Mi habitación también está lista.

\- ¿La de Gertrude? – André crispó los dedos, tratando de apartar su mano, pero Oscar fue más rápida, deteniéndolo. - ¿Cuál habitación está lista?

\- La que ocupé cuando era un niño. – Musitó suavemente, mirando como la rubia se tensaba.

\- Te dije que te hospedarías en la Gertrude, es la más cercana a la mía.

\- Oscar, yo no soy parte de la familia, soy un sirviente y…

\- ¡Me importa muy poco tu discurso! ¡Te dije que quería que durmieras allí, pero no me escuchaste! – Se sentó en la cama, respirando agitada. – No eres un sirviente.

\- Los de aquí podrían pensar mal si me quedo en esa habitación, puede que trabaje en una universidad y que crea en la igualdad, pero no puedo empujar mis ideales a la gente que no los entiende. – Logró separarse, poniéndose de pie.

\- Mandaré a buscar tus cosas y mudarlas al cuarto que yo te asigné.

\- Y yo las devolveré al cuarto que me corresponde como sirviente. – Oscar también se puso de pie, mirando hacia arriba los ojos verdes que brillaban con seriedad.

\- ¿Cuál es tu intención al oponerte a mis ordenes? – Entrecerró los ojos, molesta, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- Esta vez no vinimos solos, si estuviésemos de vacaciones, cedería a tus caprichos sin ningún problema, pero José no dejara de molestarte con tu intención de que esté correteando alrededor de tus faldas. – Dijo. – Además, tu reputación podría estar seriamente comprometida si los soldados se llegan a enterar de tu cercanía conmigo.

\- Tú y yo…tú y yo…

\- Sé lo que quieres decir, pero debo pensar por los dos, nadie más que tú y yo podemos comprender el grado de unión que tenemos. – La envolvió entre sus brazos, apoyando una mejilla en el pelo rubio. – Recuerda que no eres una niña, no puedes hacer lo que quieras.

\- Si pudiese hacer lo que quisiera, ya habría azotado a José por imbécil. – Olfateó el aroma de André, arrugando la nariz al sentir el olor a polvo que el camino le había dejado en la ropa. – Vete a cambiar de ropa, apestas.

\- Mira quien habla. – Murmuró, riendo entre dientes antes de recibir un puñetazo en las costillas.

* * *

Oscar, sentada en el sitial de honor del comedor, observó como José comía como si nunca lo hubiese hecho, olvidando las normas de etiqueta ante la mirada atónita de los sirvientes, acostumbrados a las costumbres afrancesadas de los dueños de casa. Los más viejos habían sido instruidos en la elegante etiqueta francesa por la institutriz de las hijas del matrimonio Jarjayes mientras que los más jóvenes habían aprendido lo que los viejos recordaban.

José no tenía ni idea de ese pulimento fino ni le interesaba, solo una sonrisa y podía conseguir que hasta la más fina de las muchachitas lo deseara con pasión. Muy diferente era Luis, acostumbrado desde niño a ser educado, además de tener ese porte elegante que era innato en él.

\- He visto cerdos comer con más elegancia que tú. – Dijo Oscar, llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca, ignorando el gesto ofendido de José.

\- Para que tener elegancia, Oscar, si estoy entre amigos. – André rio suavemente ante las palabras del Carrera mayor mientras Luis solo suspiraba, Oscar alcanzando una copa vacía que un sirviente se apresuró en llenar con vino.

\- Se supone que eres algo parecido a un líder.

\- Los líderes son extraños, todos lo saben, por ejemplo, he escuchado que Napoleón le teme a los gatos. – Rio con ganas. - ¿Temerle a una bola de pelos? ¡Eso es una idiotez! – Soltó burlón.

\- Cállate y come, después podrás burlarte de quien se te antoje. – Dijo Oscar, levantando la vista y frunciendo el ceño de inmediato cuando notó que una de las muchachas del servicio no le quitaba los ojos de encima a André, quien no se daba por enterado, comiendo y bebiendo sentado a su derecha.

\- Lo que diga, coronel Jarjayes. – Volvió a reír, bebiendo un sorbo de vino que detuvo su risa, pues le provoco un fuerte ataque de tos al casi ahogarlo.

La mujer solo apretó la mandíbula mientras Luis y André ayudaban a su amigo, sus ojos mirando fijamente a esa sirvienta, detallándola como un halcón a su presa.

Si no fuese por la presencia de Luis y José, la muchachita hubiese tenido un tenedor clavado en alguna parte blanda de su cuerpo.

* * *

André respiró el aire frío de otoño que entraba por su ventana, sonriendo levemente antes de acercarse a la palangana con agua fresca, mojando un paño para refrescarse antes de ir a dormir.

Sonrió de forma inconsciente al recordar su discusión con Oscar, cerrando los ojos. ¿Acaso había alguna remota forma de no amarla? Ese amor que nacía en su pecho desde que había visto el gesto tierno en los ojos de Oscar cuando, después de haber peleado cuando apenas llevaban unos minutos de conocerse, ella había entrado a la cocina y se había sentado a su lado, pidiendo una disculpa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

No era un hombre y eso la había impactado profundamente. André solo había atinado a abrazarla y susurrar las mismas palabras de aliento que los vecinos le habían dicho cuando sus padres habían muerto. Esos ojos azules, ligeramente alargados, grandes y brillantes, lo habían mirado con una serie de emociones que no estaba muy seguro que una niña de cinco años pudiese experimentar.

Algo en su interior le dijo en ese momento que, para bien o para mal, su vida estaría atada para siempre al destino de la hija del patrón, esa niña que no podía ver los mundos diferentes en que habían nacido y que era tan tozuda que aceptaba cualquier reto sin pensarlo dos veces, sin siquiera medir las consecuencias.

Se colocó una camisa limpia con rapidez al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, sacudiéndose el pelo con una mano, murmurando que debería cortarlo pronto.

\- ¡Pase! – Escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, unos pasos ligeros llamando su atención. Sabía que Oscar prefería usar algún calzado ligero antes de dormir, pero sus pasos jamás carecían de fuerza, por lo cual se giró, dándose cuenta de que no era precisamente su mejor amiga quien había entrado en su cuarto. - ¿Se le ofrece algo? – La muchachita de servicio se mordió el labio inferior, mirando fijamente el hermoso rosto masculino, suspirando antes de dar un paso hacia adelante.

\- Sí. – André arqueó una ceja, detallando el juvenil rostro manchado por quemaduras de sol, el cabello rubio ceniciento que caía tieso sobre la espalda y hombros. No parecía tener más de dieciséis o diecisiete años, apenas una niña.

\- ¿Qué? – Vio una chispa de deseo en los ojos mieles de la jovencita, frunciendo el ceño cuando miró los ojos impuros de la niña, apretado la mandíbula cuando ella llevó sus manos a su blusa, quitándosela antes de dejar caer la falda también, dejando ver su cuerpo aún en desarrollo, dando otro paso hacia André.

\- A usté. – Musitó con suavidad, pero al hombre le pareció que había escuchado el graznido de un ganso, alejándose un paso de la muchachita. – No tenga miedo, yo no muerdo. – Recordó esas palabras en otra boca, el recuerdo de Gema apareciendo fugazmente en su mente, algo que desapareció casi de inmediato cuando sintió las ásperas manos de la joven sobre su camisa, tratando de acercarse al pecho masculino.

\- Salga de aquí. – Dijo con enfado, ella negando.

\- Usté es muy bonito, más que esos soldados que acompañan a esa señora que se cree hombre. – Se puso de puntillas, empujando su aliento fragante a menta hacia la barbilla de André.

Por la intercesión de la Providencia o de algún dios desconocido, la sirvienta se había separado de golpe justo antes de que él se viera tentado a empujarla. Se congeló cuando escuchó una respiración forzada, dientes perfectos chocando con rabia entre ellos, los ojos de Oscar brillando como si fuera una de las furias ascendida directamente del Averno para castigar a la sirvienta de la cual ni siquiera sabía el nombre.

\- ¡Mocosa del infierno! ¡Puta! ¡Sal de aquí ahora! – Sin importarle la desnudez de la niña, la tiró fuera de la habitación de André, agarrando su ropa para lanzársela.

\- Oscar, cálmate. – Ella se giró, mirándolo de forma desorbitada.

\- ¿Acaso tú la llamaste? ¿Querías…querías estar con ella?

\- No, ella vino sola, dijo que…- Sin poder evitarlo, Oscar había salido corriendo de la habitación, revolviéndose como un gato salvaje cuando André la detuvo, agarrándola de la cintura y levantándola un par de centímetros del suelo.

\- La voy a matar, esa perra quiso…no lo voy a permitir, no voy a permitir que se vaya sin un buen escarmiento. – Bufó, André asustándose con las palabras que habían salido de la boca de la rubia.

\- Cálmate, tranquila. – Susurró contra su oído, respirando levemente ese aroma que lo enloquecía. – Oscar, no cometas una locura.

Sintió como ella se relajaba en sus brazos, soltándola, aunque arrepintiéndose de inmediato, pues la mujer escapó con dirección a la cocina.

* * *

\- ¿Qué miechica hiciste, mocosa tonta? – Regañó una mujer mayor al ver a su hija llegar desarreglada a la cocina, con la mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillando de frustración.

\- Ná, mamita, no hice ná. – Antes de poder agregar otra cosa, una pesada mano cayó sobre una de sus mejillas, tirándola al suelo de una sola bofetada.

\- ¡María! – Gritó la sirvienta, observando horrorizada como la nariz de su hija goteaba sangre, manchando el suelo de la cocina semi desierta.

\- ¡Toma todas tus porquerías y márchate ahora! ¡No quiero putas como sirvientas! – Dijo con cólera Oscar, ignorando la mirada atónita de la madre de María.

\- ¡Su mercé…su mercé Panchito!

\- Tu hija trato de meterse en la cama de André. – Gruñó con rabia. – Tú también, largo, largo de mi casa.

\- Pero, su mercé…- Sin saber muy bien que hacer, la mujer se arrodilló al lado de su hija, tratando de detener la sangre que seguía fluyendo como de un manantial inagotable.

\- ¡Nada de su mercé! ¡Levántate y lárgate de mi casa! – Sintió la presencia de André detrás de ella, pero no se molestó en mirarlo, estando demasiado concentrada en la mocosa que se creía seductora y no era más bonita que un pasto salvaje.

\- Si usté echa a mi mamita, yo voy y empiezo a gritar que su amigo se aprovechó de mí. – La voz de la jovencita sonó fuerte y clara, levantando la mirada, desafiante. – Tengo un golpe y puedo ponerme a llorar como loca, naide va a dudar de mí. – La mano de Oscar comenzó a picarle, tentada con darle una paliza que esa mocosa jamás pudiese olvidar, pero André le agarró una muñeca, como adivinando sus intenciones.

\- Suéltame, André.

\- No hasta que te calmes. – Se retorció, apretando los dientes cuando miró a la niña ponerse de pie.

\- ¿Acaso usté está celosa? – Los ojos claros de Oscar se estrecharon, mirando a la adolescente que le devolvía la mirada con una ceja arqueada. - ¿Quería que le ofreciera mis encantos?

\- ¿Qué mierda insinúas, mocosa idiota? – La madre de la joven quiso callar a su hija, sin embargo, parecía que el sentido común había abandonado a la niña.

\- Eso, su mercé no parece una mujer, se viste como hombre y anda con hombres de arriba para abajo, de más que es una…- No pudo terminar de hablar, una fuerte cachetada callándola, el rostro de la militar apretado en una mueca de odio puro.

\- Oscar, tranquilízate. – Llamó suavemente André, tomándola por los hombros.

\- ¿Qué me tranquilice? ¡Insinuó que yo soy…soy…! – Gruñó asqueada, tratando de soltarse del agarre de su amigo. - ¡¿Y por qué estás tan tranquilo?! ¡Esa mocosa se te ofreció! ¡Te amenazó con acusarte de haber abusado de ella! – Se giró, observando el rostro calmado de su mejor amigo.

Por un segundo, quiso que él sintiese toda la rabia, todo el odio que estaba experimentando.

Se sintió un poco mareada antes de empujar su rostro contra el de su mejor amigo, apretando los ojos con fuerza mientras sus labios chocaban con la boca masculina en un beso duro, crudo. Oscar rabió contra André, mordiéndolo con fuerza hasta que sintió un leve sabor a sangre, sus oídos zumbando mientras su corazón parecía querer escapar de su pecho.

Con esfuerzo, se separó del hombre, tragando con dificultad al mirar una gota roja adornar la comisura de sus labios.

\- Pueden quedarse esta noche, mañana veré que hacer con ustedes. – Susurró, agachando la mirada. – Lo que pasó aquí…nadie debe saberlo, si abren la boca, les cortaré la lengua, se los juró. – Sin decir más, salió en completo silencio mientras André se quedaba como clavado al suelo.

* * *

Se sobó las mejillas antes de enredar sus dedos en su propio pelo, jalándolo hasta sentir dolor, gruñendo en voz baja, como si estuviese loca.

\- Oscar. – No quiso levantar la vista, sabiendo que se encontraría con un par de joyas verdes brillando con mil preguntas que no estaba muy segura de poder contestar.

\- Ve a dormir. – Dijo suavemente.

\- ¿Porqué…? – Ella tragó lentamente, mirando la punta de sus zapatos.

\- La furia es como el alcohol, un muy mal consejero. – Susurró. – Te…te besé porque estaba enojada contigo, con esa mocosa, conmigo misma por no controlarme…por suerte estabas tú, porque habría besado a cualquier hombre con tal de quitarme la frustración de encima.

\- Oscar…

\- Perdóname, actué como una tonta, ni siquiera pensé en ti, solo era yo, como siempre. – Dejó que André la abrazara, hundiendo el rostro en el pecho masculino, dejando que las lágrimas brotaran con libertad. – Incluso te lastimé.

\- Tranquila, no te preocupes, estabas enloquecida, esa muchacha logró sacarte de tus casillas. – Le besó el pelo, escuchándola suspirar entrecortadamente. – Lo mejor será que vayas a dormir, mañana estarás mejor.

\- Duerme conmigo, prometo…prometo que no te besaré nuevamente. – Pidió, André sonriendo levemente.

\- Está bien, aunque eso no fue un beso. – Su voz sonó como el murmullo de un riachuelo, tan bajo que Oscar creyó que había imaginado esas palabras.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Nada. – Contestó.

Algún día, se dijo, le enseñaría a la Coronel lo que era un verdadero beso, uno deseado por ambas partes.

* * *

_31 de abril, 1812_

Luis apretó los labios mientras miraba a su hermano acomodarse el cuello de la chaqueta antes de ir a la entrevista con O'Higgins.

\- Aún pienso que es una mala idea esa de que vayas a reunirte con el huacho ese.

\- Es diplomacia, Luis, si no lo hago, los de Concepción creerán que solo busco enaltecerme como los Larraín cuando lo nuestro va más allá, además, necesitamos su apoyo, los realistas pueden haber huido, pero están esperando el momento propicio para lanzarse de regreso sobre nosotros y volver a oprimirnos.

\- Tengo un batallón completo para poder repelerlos, no necesitas serpientes traicioneras a tu alrededor. – El más pequeño de los Carrera se acercó a su hermano mayor, quien solo le dio un vistazo, sonriendo con liviandad. – No te ciegues a la verdad, José, Riquelme no es de confiar, igual que Rozas.

\- Voy a medirme con él, buscar algo de apoyo, pero jamás me rendiré ante alguien con un pasado tan oscuro, hermanito, no soy tan estúpido como Oscar dice, yo también puedo reconocer las intenciones de esos que se llaman políticos y solo nos quieren como marionetas. – Puso un mano sobre el hombro derecho de su hermano, mirándolo a los ojos. – Chile será libre, eso es lo más importante.

\- …- Luis no respondió, solo apretó los labios mientras asentía, girándose para salir de la habitación provisional de José.

Cerca del mediodía, José finalmente salió de la habitación, acomodándose las mangas, su cabello pulcramente peinado, su rostro limpio de cualquier barba, mostrándose confiado e, incluso, un poco petulante.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras se paraba derecho en medio de la sala principal de la casona, sonriendo ante el gesto aburrido de Oscar, quien negó mientras André le susurraba algo al oído.

\- Debemos ir a tu entrevista con O'Higgins, así que deja de pasearte como gallo en gallinero y vayamos por los caballos.

\- Solo te quejas porque soy bien parecido. – Dijo Carrera con aire petulante, mirando a Oscar de reojo, casi como si quisiera desafiarla.

\- Si tu intención es enamorar al hombre, creo que te equivocaste desde el principio, según sé, le gustan las mujeres. – José frunció el ceño, apretando los puños, Oscar riendo entre dientes.

\- Sin decir una palabra, salió por la puerta principal, Zulema corriendo para para alcanzar a la mujer rubia antes de que ella también saliera.

\- Su mercé Panchito, la comida está lista, ¿volverán pronto?

\- Sírvele a los soldados, no creo que regresemos muy temprano, para cualquier otra cosa, consúltale a André, él queda como dueño de casa hasta mi regreso.

\- Como su mercé mande. – Sin decir más, salió seguida por Luis, André haciendo una seña con la mano.

José solo dejó que su caballo trotara por la avenida empedrada, Oscar dándole alcance rápidamente mientras Luis miraba la pequeña ciudad que llevaba pocos días conociendo.

\- ¿Alguna jovencita bonita? – Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz burlona de su hermano, frunciendo el ceño.

\- No soy tú, hermano, yo sé serle fiel a la mujer que amo. – Dijo serio. – Me sorprende que esté tan tranquilo cuando dos de las personas más importantes de nuestra patria están aquí. – Se quedó mirando a unos niños que corrían detrás de un aro, riendo con verdadera alegría. – Creo que es un buen lugar para vivir cuando Diane y yo nos casemos.

\- ¿Y me vas a dejar con Javiera y Juan en Santiago? Piensa en mí, hermano, tú eres el que más se parece a mí…

\- Qué raro que digas eso, Luis no es un ladino, infantil e irresponsable, casi ni parece ser tu hermano. – Contestó con una sonrisa.

\- Creí que estarías más callada después de tu pelea con André. – Su voz sonó provocadora, la mujer rubia apretando la mandíbula.

\- Yo no peleé con André, solo lo regañé por tener un corazón tan blando con gente que no se lo merece. – José reprimió una carcajada antes de que ella espoleara a Cesar, doblando en una esquina para llegar lo más rápido posible al lugar de la cita.

\- ¡Lo que digas, Jarjayes! ¡Pero escuché que querías arrancarle los ojos la otra noche! – Se burló, cabalgando para darle alcance.

No notó el sonrojo en las mejillas de la mujer cuando mencionó _esa_ noche ni como, involuntariamente, paseaba su lengua por sobre sus labios resecos.

José solo sabía una cosa.

Estaba en camino por decidir el futuro de Chile.

**El capítulo más largo hasta el momento.**

**Solo diré que el próximo será igual o más largo.**

**Nos leemos en los comentarios :)**


	54. Capítulo 53

José Miguel desmontó fuera de la casa de la entrevista, cercana a la segunda Iglesia Matriz de la ciudad, en la plaza de armas.

Dentro, en el primer patio, un grupo de religiosos discutían acaloradamente, uno de ellos apretando los labios, mirando el suelo, tratando de concentrarse en las palabras de sus interlocutores.

\- Si el maestro Molina estuviera aquí, seguro nos podría dar una mano, pero está tan lejos, su sabiduría no alcanza a llegar a estas tierras. – Habló uno de los sacerdotes, vestido de un impoluto negro adornado con una chaqueta larga de terciopelo rojo, una banda del mismo color en la cintura de su túnica.

\- Lo sé, padre Cienfuegos, pero…- Oscar interrumpió la conversación, parándose derecha para anunciar la llegada de la comitiva de Carrera, uno de los sacerdotes levantando la cabeza para observar a los recién llegados.

\- ¡Luis! ¡José! ¡Amigos míos, tanto tiempo sin verlos! – El clérigo, un hombre joven de un poco más de veinte años se acercó con paso rápido a los tres jinetes, observando alegre a los hermanos Carrera.

\- ¿Eres tú, Albano? – Dijo Luis con una sonrisa, el otro hombre asintiendo para luego estrecharle una mano. – Cumpliste tu palabra, eres un hombre de Dios.

\- Espera un momento ¿eres el niño pequeñito que siempre iba a mi casa con Luis?

\- Así es. – Desvió su mirada hacia la mujer un par de pasos atrás de los Carrera, reconociendo ese rostro entre los recuerdos de su niñez en el Convictorio Carolino. – Buena mañana para su merced, Oscar Francisco de Jarjayes. – Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos unos segundos.

\- Buena mañana para usted también, su excelencia Pereira y Albano. – Contestó la militar, haciendo una elegante reverencia.

\- Me han hablado lo suficiente de vuestra merced como para saber que sois una heroína, una verdadera amazona.

\- Espero estar a la altura de esas palabras, aunque recuerdo que vuestra merced era un pequeño diablillo que amaba repartir dulces condimentados con pasta de ají. – Sin poder reprimirse, el padre Albano estalló en una risotada que llamó la atención de los otros sacerdotes, el padre Cienfuegos acercándose para saludar también a los recién llegados.

\- Tan difícil de olvidar a la primera persona que bauticé hace tantos años. – Se dirigió a Oscar, ella alcanzándole una mano para besar un pesado anillo de oro, como pidiendo su bendición. – Aun recuerdo cuanto discutí con vuestro padre por su decisión de criaros como hombre, pero puedo ver que sois la unión perfecta de ambos sexos, pequeña Oscar.

\- Gracias, su excelencia.

\- Aunque aun piense que es contranatura pretender que…

\- Será mejor que nos adelantemos a la entrevista, O'Higgins y yo no vinimos a perder nuestro tiempo en discusiones absurdas del pasado, padre Cienfuegos, además, Oscar es mucho mejor soldado que muchos hombres conozco. – Interrumpió José, dando un par de zancadas hacia un pasillo resguardado por soldados con uniforme rojo, muy parecido a las casaquillas del ejercito español que había visto durante su servicio.

No esperó ser recibido con vítores, así que cuando un soldado apuntó su arma contra él, solo hizo un gesto seco, moviendo su mano para apartarla de su camino.

\- Usted no da ningún paso más, debe identificarse primero. – Habló con cierto nerviosismo el soldado, ganándose una mirada de reproche de parte de José.

\- Vengo a una entrevista, muchachito, además, las armas no se sostienen de revés. – Gruñó molesto antes de que Pereira y Albano interviniera.

Ya en el interior de la casona, seguido por Oscar y Luis, fue conducido a una salita donde ya estaban Juan Martínez de Rozas y Bernardo O'Higgins, este último usando un uniforme militar similar al que usaba Oscar, una medalla en el pecho que lo distinguía como Teniente Coronel del Ejército, un grado más abajo que Oscar y Luis.

A pesar de que su rango aun era menor que el de O'Higgins, Carrera no se amainó y, con su característico orgullo, camino lentamente hacia los dos hombres que bebían tranquilamente brandy. Su uniforme, verde y plateado, le daba una seguridad que ni siquiera la mirada fría de Bernardo podía empañar. Él no era un niño, él era un líder.

\- Sea bienvenido, Carrera. – Saludó con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa Martínez de Rozas, observando fijamente al joven hombre, su escolta apareciendo de entre los soldados vigías.

\- No vengo a ser bienvenido, vengo a hablar por la patria y la libertad, mi señor. – Dijo con seguridad, un sirviente acercándose con una bandeja de plata y tres copas servidas.

\- Beba con confianza, ninguna de esas copas tiene veneno si eso es lo que piensa. – Dijo Martínez de Rozas burlón al ver la ceja arqueada de José, Oscar respirando profundo, como presintiendo la explosión de mal genio del Carrera mayor, quien solo se contuvo de contestar como debía por una mano apoyada en un hombro, su hermano pequeño calmándolo con un simple gesto.

\- Es un gusto volver a verla, lady Oscar. – La rubia frunció el ceño, observando el rostro rubicundo de O'Higgins, quien solo le sonrió con cortesía.

\- ¿Lady Oscar? ¿Qué clase de trato es ese? – La sonrisa de Bernardo creció, sintiendo de pronto que estaba delante de un pequeño cervatillo poco acostumbrado al mundo real, ese donde ella era una mujer común y corriente.

\- Ya no es una niña ni una adolescente, así que usaré el trato que aprendí en Inglaterra para las damas que, como su merced, poseen sangre noble. – Oscar apretó tanto que pudo escuchar sus dientes crujir.

\- Llámeme coronel Oscar o coronel Jarjayes o, mejor aún, absténgase de dirigirme la palabra, que aquí quien importa es José, no yo. – Su voz sonó cortante, manteniendo su mirada fija en los ojos helados de Bernardo O'Higgins.

Sin perder más tiempo, los cinco pasaron a sentarse en los asientos dispuestos en la sala, José en medio de Luis y Oscar.

\- Estamos aquí para poder decidir que es lo mejor para nuestra patria, no puede ser que existan dos juntas de gobierno, provoca desestabilización, muchos vecinos ilustres no saben a quien obedecer o quien recurrir en caso de que los realistas regresen. – Dijo Rozas. – Es primordial que ahora se pronuncie un verdadero cambio, que los líderes políticos regresen a su lugar y que los militares protejan el bienestar de la población civil.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con "lideres políticos"? – Preguntó José con el ceño fruncido.

\- Las personas preparadas para guiar a la patria a la libertad, con carrera y edad suficiente como para poder vislumbrar las necesidades de la población.

\- Personas como usted. – Rozas asintió, el Carrera mayor entrecerrando los ojos. - ¿Qué opina usted, O'Higgins, sobre las intenciones del señor Rozas?

\- No podemos seguir divididos, los realistas buscaran nuestras debilidades para poder resistir cuando al fin decidan atacar. – Contestó firme. – Debemos unir fuerzas.

\- Bueno. – José se puso de pie. – Hace tiempo reconocimos la Junta de Concepción, debe haber un frente que pueda dar batalla a los españoles que seguramente vendrán del sur. – Dijo. – Esta breve entrevista se da por terminada. – Su voz sonó firme. – No es mi intención seguir hablando con el titiritero y su marioneta. – Susurró tan bajo que Oscar apenas pudo escucharlo. Se acercó a Rozas y O'Higgins, estrechando sus manos en una fría muestra de caballerosidad, dándose la vuelta para salir del lugar.

La entrevista había durado menos que el tiempo que le tomó llegar hasta la casona.

Solo había sido una perdida de preciosos minutos que nadie le devolvería.

* * *

Bebió de su copa, mirando por el ventanal, pensando, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Pronto servirán la cena. – Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de André, cerrando los ojos. – Mañana regresaremos a Santiago si es lo que te preocupa.

\- No. – Se giró, sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente. – Estaba pensando.

\- ¿Algo te incomoda?

\- O'Higgins me llamó de una forma en la que no estoy acostumbrada. – Musitó, dejando la copa en el escritorio de la oficina para acercarse a su mejor amigo, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho. – Estoy acostumbrada a que la servidumbre me llame su mercé Panchito, en el regimiento soy coronel o señora y para ti Oscar, pero jamás me habían llamado como él lo hizo.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? – Sostuvo la mano en su pecho con la propia, sintiendo la piel suave y fría, apretándola, tratando de darle su calor.

\- Lady Oscar. – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona. – Según él, es el tratamiento que le dan los ingleses a las damas de sociedad.

\- ¿No te gusta? – Ella se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada.

\- No lo sé.

\- Lady Oscar. – Susurró. – Me gusta, lady Oscar. – Rio hasta que ella le dio un golpe en el pecho, quejándose levemente.

\- Vamos a comer, idiota, y no te burles o voy a pensar que José se ha juntado demasiado contigo. – Sus ojos brillaron, soltándose para salir de la oficina, seguida por André.

* * *

\- Supongo que debe ser difícil estar aquí. – Remigio levantó la vista, sonriendo levemente antes de contestar.

\- Los primeros días, Álvarez, pero ya no llevo un par de semanas aquí, además, es mucho más agradable que estar en casa. – Los ojos de Benavente se veían claros, tan límpidos como los de un niño pequeño.

\- ¿Acaso no lo quieren en su casa? – Álvarez se acercó a la litera donde estaba sentado Benavente, mirando curioso al hombre delgado, detallando la mandíbula estrecha y los pómulos altos, el cabello corto que caía ondeado sobre las cejas finas, ojos grandes y levemente afilados que le daban una expresión femenina, delicada. Si fuese una mujer, sería una muy hermosa.

\- Digamos que…no soy lo que padre deseaba. – Dijo con una sonrisa triste, juntando sus dedos para tronarlos, desviando la mirada para evitar a Juan Gregorio. – Mis hermanos mayores tampoco…a ellos no les gusta que esté cerca, creo que, de haber sido posible, me hubieran intercambiado por mi madre.

\- ¿Qué dice?

\- Mi madre murió cuando nací. – Trató de secar una lágrima con disimulo. – Toda mi vida ha sido una recriminación, padre siempre dice que soy un asesino, que maté a mi madre. – Su voz sonó temblorosa, respirando profundo cuando sintió que Álvarez colocaba una mano en su hombro. – Estar en el servicio me ayuda a no pensar en eso.

\- Aquí todos somos una familia. – Le sonrió. – Así que no se amargue con esas cosas. – Remigio lo miró fijamente antes de asentir, una pequeña sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

\- Gracias, Álvarez.

\- Ahora vamos por un plato de sopa caliente antes de que Ramírez se la termine.

Benavente rio suavemente, poniéndose de pie.

Por el momento, no había otro lugar en el que quisiera estar más que en esa habitación.

* * *

_31 de mayo, 1812_

Tragó fuertemente, apretando la mandíbula antes de levantar la mirada, observando a la mujer que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a André, su boca torciéndose en una mueca de hastío que trató de disimular, sabiendo que, si José se daba cuenta, sería una nueva forma de burlarse de ella.

\- Esa mujer no deja de mirarte. – Dijo hosca, llevándose el vaso de greda a los labios para beber un buen sorbo de vino.

\- ¿Quién? – Se giró lo más disimuladamente que pudo, observando a la mujer que no veía desde que Oscar había regresado de España.

\- Creo que quiere hablar contigo. – André se quedó rígido en su asiento, colocando el vaso sobre la mesa para evitar que se le cayera, respirando profundo. - ¿La conoces?

\- Si.

\- ¿Es tu amiga? – André negó suavemente, Oscar tensando las manos. - ¿Tu amante? – Escupió con los dientes apretados, sin dejar de mirar a su mejor amigo.

\- Ni lo uno, ni lo otro, es solo alguien que conocí hace un tiempo, cuando estabas en España.

\- ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? – Masculló, frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo que su vista enrojecía de ira.

\- Es una prostituta. – Dijo suavemente, sin atreverse a mirarla.

\- Te acostaste con ella. – Su voz salió segura y dura, apretando las manos con rabia.

\- Si. – Ella se puso de pie sin decir nada más, saliendo rígida, dejándolo solo.

Apresurándose, saco un par de monedas, dejándolas sobre la mesa para correr hacia afuera, viendo como ella se alejaba como alma que lleva el diablo, Cesar cabalgando a toda velocidad rumbo a casa.

Tenía que seguirla y hablar con ella, porque no comprendía su reacción.

* * *

Ya en casa, Oscar caminó con paso pesado hasta su habitación, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta. Con rabia, pateó un banquillo, empujándolo contra un muro, haciendo lo mismo con los muebles que decoraban su habitación.

\- Oscar. – Escuchó como la llamaba, sintiendo como su mano se enredaba en su muñeca, haciendo un gesto brusco para separarlo, tensándose.

\- ¡Suéltame!

\- Por favor, cálmate. – Suplicó el hombre, mirando como su mejor amiga trataba desesperadamente de alejarlo.

\- No te atrevas a tocarme, André Grandier, porque si lo haces, yo no responderé de mis actos. – Amenazó, dando pasos inseguros, tratando de no tropezar con algún banco tirado en el suelo. – Te odio. – Masculló, las sienes latiéndole.

\- Te dije lo que querías saber, Gema es parte de mi pasado, nada más.

\- ¿Y eso me tiene que contentar? Me duele que no hayas contado antes, me molesta que yo ya no sea importante para ti. – Sus manos se crisparon, lista para darle un golpe.

\- Todos hemos hecho cosas de las que no nos sentimos orgullosos, Oscar, quizá si me acosté con Gema un par de veces, pero…pero estaba tan borracho que no podía controlar mis propios deseos.

\- ¿Tratas de justificarte?

\- No. – Se miró los pies, respirando profundo antes de cerrar los ojos. – No soy un santo, no debo serlo, estoy hecho de carne y hueso, no de yeso, siento dolor y siento deseo carcomerme. – Inhaló profundo, escuchando como Oscar apenas se movía de su posición frente a él, esa posición en donde ella parecía juzgarlo como un juez del Hades. – Hay una mujer…una que es mi vida entera y yo…yo no puedo mantenerme lejos de ella, es un potente imán que me atrae sin dificultad alguna.

\- ¿Es esa mujer…Gema? – André negó, levantando la vista para observar a la mujer rubia, sus delgados brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. - ¿Rosalie?

\- No.

\- ¿Acaso te enamoraste de una china? O quizá sea una india o una mestiza. – Su voz salió filosa, su respiración contenida mientras miles de emociones se revolvían en su interior, la principal, una terrible que le lastimaba el corazón y corroía su amor propio.

\- No. – Musitó suavemente, acercándose a la militar, ella retrocediendo, tratando de alejarse. - ¿Quieres saber a quién amo? ¿a quién vi mientras estaba con Gema? A quien juré amar toda mi vida, defenderla de todo, protegerla del dolor, pero que la arrancaron de mi lado sin que yo pudiese hacer nada, esa que me pide dormir con ella, que la abrace como si fuese un amigo cuando todo mi ser sabe que no puedo, que no quiero ser solo su amigo, tampoco su hermano. – Oscar tembló cuando sintió el muro en su espalda, viendo como André la había acorralado sin siquiera esforzarse. – No sé si mientras estuvimos separados pensaste en mí ni tampoco sé si ahora me ves como un hombre, pero sí sé que desde siempre mi corazón te ha pertenecido. – Le acarició con suavidad una mejilla, percibiendo el calor de su piel. – Si quieres, desaparezco para siempre de tu vida, puedo vivir con eso, pero eso no quitara lo que siento por ti. – Le tomó un mechón con la mano libre, llevándoselo a la nariz para sentir su aroma, sonriendo levemente, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

\- Yo…yo no sé qué decir. – Articuló con dificultad, tratando de concentrarse mientras esa mano rozaba sus labios. – Solo sé que siento que mi corazón se retuerce cuando pienso en ti con otra mujer.

\- Esos son celos. – Dijo casi con seguridad.

\- Eres…eres mi mejor amigo…no…no lo eres, yo no sentiría esta rabia en mi interior porque un amigo se va con otra, José es mi amigo y jamás he sentido eso por él. – Quiso sostenerse de algo, pues su cabeza comenzaba a girar, su respiración volviéndose pesada. – Me confundes, me irritas, mi cuerpo completo no sabe qué hacer cuando estoy contigo, me siento en paz cuando duermo a tu lado, mi alma te necesita. – Puso una mano en el pecho masculino, sintiendo la suavidad del lino de su camisa y el fuerte latido de su corazón. – No quiero que me dejes, no puedo pensar siquiera que no estás aquí, a mi lado. – Esa ira que le había entumido las manos convirtiéndose en un agradable sopor. – No he dejado de pensar en ese beso que te di delante de esas chinas…

\- Eso no fue un beso. – Contestó André, rozando su sien con los labios, preparándose mentalmente para el momento en que ella lo empujase.

\- Entonces, maestro Grandier, enséñame. – Por un segundo, se sintió atrevida, deslizando su mano hacia arriba, segura de que ese no era el comportamiento de una señorita y menos de una mujer con sentimientos tan confusos como los de ella. Tal vez había bebido demasiado vino y no era dueña de sus acciones, aunque su cuerpo entero estaba palpitando ante la cercanía de André y, debía reconocer, no era la primera vez, pero jamás había sido tan poderoso.

\- No sabes lo que pides. – Le besó la frente. – Sácame de esta habitación, porque sé que yo no puedo irme por mi propia voluntad. – Sopló su aliento caliente en la piel delicada.

\- No, no sé qué pido. – Murmuró, levantando el rostro, su mano apretándose contra la parte posterior del cuello masculino, empujándolo hacia abajo, apreciando con delicia la diferencia de estaturas, recordando vagamente las palabras que un día José dijo en España. – Bésame.

\- Oscar…- Sintió como su sangre espesaba, apoyando sus labios con los de ella, apenas rozándolos, conteniendo la respiración antes de presionar, la boca de Oscar abriéndose para dejar pasar la lengua masculina que comenzaba a querer participar en la unión.

Un golpe en la puerta los trajo de vuelta a la realidad, André obligándose a separarse de la mujer, escuchando con una sonrisa un pequeño quejido de insatisfacción.

\- ¿Niña Oscar? ¿André? ¿Están allí? – Los ojos brillantes de Oscar se abrieron de miedo, apenas pensando en una estrategia rápida para que la abuela de André no viese el desastre que era su cara con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios levemente hinchados.

\- ¡Adelante! – Ordenó, girándose hacia la ventana, mirando hacia afuera algún punto indefinido, percibiendo como sus oídos palpitaban. Escuchó como André se movía detrás de ella hasta dejarse caer en una silla.

\- Mi niña, solo quería avisarte que tu baño está listo. – Tembló ante la idea de que él pensara en su cuerpo siendo acariciado por el agua.

\- Gracias, nana, iré de inmediato. – Contestó sin siquiera voltearse, cerrando los ojos cuando la puerta se cerró.

\- Oscar…

\- El padre Teodoro siempre decía que una clase a la mitad no era una clase. – Se giró, entreabriendo sus ojos para mirar a André, él devolviéndole la mirada con una pasión mal disimulada. – Iré por mi baño, espérame en tu habitación. – Se mordió el labio inferior, acercándose al profesor, posando su mano derecha en un hombro. – Quiero un buen vino.

\- Mi abuela entra sin llamar a mi habitación. – La abrazó por la cintura, enterrando su rostro en el vientre de la mujer. – Iré por vino y te esperaré aquí. – Tembló cuando sintió los dedos finos peinar su cabello. – Si me quedo aquí, contigo, no voy a responder por mis actos.

\- Me arriesgaré, eres un reto y yo nunca he dicho que no a los retos. – Jaló unos mechones para separar el rostro que calentaba su estómago, su interior palpitando. – Es mejor que vaya, sé que volverá y nos interrumpirá. – Sus ojos brillaron con una luz que André no supo cómo interpretar.

Con dificultad, se separó de él, suspirando profundamente antes de salir de la habitación por una puerta lateral, cerrando con pestillo para evitar ser seguida por André, acercándose a la puerta por la que entraba el servicio al baño para bloquearla también.

El agua vaporosa la esperaba, emanando el suave aroma del aceite de rosas que su nana había puesto en su tina. Se apoyó en la bonita pared adornada con molduras blancas y doradas, resbalando hasta el mármol frío del suelo, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

Se lamió los labios, percibiendo el sabor de la boca de André, tan diferente a ese gusto a sangre que había probado cuando había lo había besado con furia. Suspiró cuando un recuerdo saltó a su mente, algo que había pensado que era un sueño, por lo cual lo había ocultado incluso de sí misma, pensando que lo había olvidado definitivamente.

Un beso, uno antes de marcharse a España, uno dado una noche en que, amargada, había peleado por otro hombre.

Tenía que apresurarse antes de que su cuerpo actuara por sí mismo y corriera a unirse al de André.

No podía dejarse llevar, tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría.

Pero hasta su mente parecía estar confabulada para poder saciar sus deseos.

Quizá se estaba volviendo loca.


	55. Capítulo 54

La joven se sacudió las manos mientras se sentaba en el suelo de la casita donde vivía con sus padres, viendo como su padre ponía un hato de plantas secasy y otro de frescas delante de ella para que pudiera comenzar a armar los paquetitos que vendía en la ciudad.

\- Tenemos que hacer las bolsitas de chilco para doña Fernanda, se las acabó todas en la semana y necesita más. – Dijo la joven mientras su madre entraba con ramas de oloroso ajenjo.

\- Esas mujeres de la ciudad…hasta tragan natre para no quedar preñadas de sus amantes. – Gruñó la mujer, poniendo las manos en la cadera. – No quiero ni saber que tú te estés juntando con esas señoras, escuchaste Carmela.

\- No, mamita, pero debe ver que tan bien se venden estas yerbas, esas mujeres son perezosas y no tienen buena mano para esto, además, no saben que tomar y cada cuanto deben hacerlo. – Contestó Carmela, atando unas ramitas coloridas de culle colorado, algunas florecillas violetas cayendo al suelo de tierra. – Mi mamita Soledad me enseñó bien. – Murmuró.

\- No se te vaya a olvidar las achicorias.

\- No, taitita. – Levantó los ojos de su tarea, sonriendo suavemente mientras su madre le acercaba las bolsitas de tejido bruto para echar los ramos, algunos listos para ser vendidos.

\- Termina eso y te vas a acostar, mañana sales temprano a vender eso para que regreses a ayudarme con los remedios para nuestra gente. – Carmela asintió, sonriendo cuando su madre le tomó una mano cuando terminaron de llenar las bolsitas.

\- Anda a descansar, niña, yo pongo esto en el fresquito para que no se echen a perder.

\- Gracias, mamita. – Se puso de pie para pedir la bendición de su padre, persignándose antes de irse a su habitación, un pequeño cuartucho lateral a la casa de adobe.

Se lavó y se cambió de ropa, calzándose su camisón antes de acostarse y taparse hasta las orejas, sabiendo que el día siguiente debía levantarse con el primer canto del gallo.

Ese sería un día muy largo.

* * *

Se sumergió en el agua tibia, escuchando como el agua se desbordaba y caía en el suelo marmolado, sin embargo, se quedó bajo el agua hasta que sintió que el aire comenzaba a faltar en sus pulmones, emergiendo y respirando a resuellos.

Su pelo había perdido su tono dorado brillante, convirtiéndose en una paleta de amarillos y ocres, con agua deslizándose por los mechones empapados hasta la superficie del agua de donde estelas de oloroso vapor se levantaban hacia la habitación.

No quería salir de allí, sabía que afuera la esperaría André con el vino que había pedido junto con años de deseos reprimidos y su propia lengua floja que había pedido algo lejos de los territorios de un coronel como era ella.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, como el de una adolescente, mientras agachaba la cabeza y sentía el calor impreso de los labios del profesor sobre los suyos, una sensación agradable que abría un portal desconocido para ella.

Meditó un par de minutos que parecieron horas, pensando, recordando. Alzó su mano izquierda, observándola, mirando fijamente el dedo que había cobijado el anillo de la madre de André, ese mismo anillo que tantas veces había besado durante su estadía en España, tratando de empaparse con la fuerza de su mejor amigo, intentando acortar la distancia con lo que ella conocía como su hogar.

\- Hogar. – Apenas murmuró, cerrando los ojos, el rostro juvenil y risueño de André apareciendo desde la oscuridad de sus pensamientos. Él era hogar, su hogar, uno que defendería con uñas y dientes, pues sabía que alguien más querría ocupar su lugar en el corazón masculino. No lo permitiría, André era suyo, tanto como ella era de él, hasta la muerte.

No era una concepción del amor dulce y tierno, de amantes amorosos que desenvuelven a sus doncellas con ternura, no. La posesividad había despertado en su interior cuando esa puta había puesto los ojos sobre André, los celos habían emergido como un volcán. No podía dejar que nadie le quitara lo que era suyo, necesitaba marcarlo, romper su piel con los dientes, dejar cardenales por toda su piel morena, nacidos por saciar sus deseos, necesitaba que jamás quisiera ver o tocar a otra mujer, que fuese totalmente adicto a ella.

Con eso en mente, salió de la tina, alcanzando la suave toalla de lino preparada a un lado, secándose con premura mientras veía las simples prendas que su nana había dejado para que se cambiase de ropa.

Solo necesitaba la camisa y el pantalón, el resto era innecesario.

El abrigo de esa noche se lo dejaba a André.

* * *

\- ¿Los viste salir de aquí? – Dijo burlón José, bebiendo vino mientras Manuel sonreía. – Esta es la noche de suerte para nuestro André, amigo mío, esta es la noche que Oscar entiende que lo ama.

\- O la noche en que él vuelve como perro regañado a las faldas de Gema. – Carrera hizo un gesto, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No, Oscar podría destriparlo como a un pescado si a él se le ocurriese volver, ya sabes, es su André y nadie más puede tocarlo.

\- Por lo menos sería un poco feliz antes de la turbulencia que se nos avecina. – Dijo Manuel. – Los españoles pronto mandarán su ofensiva y tratarán de recuperar a la capitanía rebelde.

\- Y nos encontrarán aquí, armados hasta los dientes, listos para dar la pelea. – Miró a su amigo. – Ahora brindemos por Oscar y André, que sus hijos gigantes puedan heredar esta tierra y que la protejan con su sangre. – Alzó su vaso, esperando que Manuel hiciera lo mismo, haciendo un gesto cuando lo hizo para luego vaciar el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago.

* * *

Entró en la habitación con paso tembloroso, mirando el suelo delante de ella antes de levantar la vista y mirar al hombre sentado cerca de la ventana, un par de copas encima de la mesa en compañía de una botella de vino.

\- Lo estuve pensando y…y creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a mi cuarto. – él apenas le dio un vistazo, empecinándose en concentrarse en la botella de vino.

\- ¿Por qué? – André tragó grueso, abriendo la botella para poder llenar una copa con vino y beber un sorbo para refrescar su garganta, pensando las palabras precisas que quería decir, su corazón ya había sido expuesto ante la mujer que era su vida entera.

\- No puedo quedarme, Oscar, no puedo hacerlo sabiendo que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí.

\- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que sientes tú por mí? – Preguntó ella, apretando sus puños. – Me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí, pero ¿qué significa eso? ¿acaso significa que vas a desperdiciar la oportunidad que te estoy ofreciendo? – Bufó sin pensar realmente en lo que decía.

\- ¿Acaso me deseas? – Se puso de pie, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Tu cuerpo siente necesidad por el mío? ¿Tú corazón quiere pertenecerme? – Dio una honda inspiración, dándole la espalda para ver un muro blanco adornado con una pintura dedicada a una escena de alguna guerra ocurrida en un pasado distante.

\- ¿Acaso tú deseabas a Gema?

\- Eso fue diferente. – Siguió en su posición de forma obstinada.

\- Entonces quieres decir que no te atraigo lo suficiente. – Musitó, apretando los puños. – Dices que me amas, pero ¿qué significa eso si no me deseas?

\- Antes de que salieras de esta habitación te di una prueba de mi deseo por ti. – Ella miró al suelo, suspirando quedamente. – Te amo, Oscar, te amo tanto que cada vez que respiro lejos de ti es una agonía. – Se pasó una mano por el pelo, respirando entrecortadamente. – No sabes que tan terrible para mí fue el que te marcharas a España, yo…yo pude sentir como mi corazón era arrancado cuando el barco se alejaba.

\- Mi corazón se quedó aquí.

\- Junto a Manuel. – Oscar levantó la mirada, su ceño frunciéndose mientras trataba de entender lo que él había dicho. – Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, mañana tengo clase, debo descansar.

\- ¡No!¡Tú no te mueves hasta que me expliques que demonios tiene que ver Manuel con todo esto!

\- Tengo que descansar, es enserio Oscar. – Dijo con voz titubeante, girándose, pero evitando mirar a la rubia.

\- No vengas con idioteces, no tienes que descansar, mañana es domingo, no tienes que ir a la universidad. – Bufó con molestia. – Ya te dije, no sé lo que me provocas, pero sí sé que ahora estoy furiosa con la idea de que salgas de esta habitación y me dejes sola. – Se pasó una mano por la cara. – Me desconozco, yo no soy así.

\- Oscar, yo…

\- Eres la mayor influencia en mi vida, solo tú eres capaz de entenderme sin siquiera proponérselo. – No despegó su mirada de la masculina, tratando de que él comprendiera tormenta que no podía controlar, esa sensación que le inundaba el cuerpo completo.

\- Solo soy un sirviente. – Levantó una mano, tocándole una mejilla. – Vivo para cumplir tus deseos.

\- No eres un sirviente, estudiaste, tienes una profesión. – Dio un par de zancadas hasta la puerta, tomando la manija para abrirla. – Eres libre de rechazarme, puedo aceptarlo, tú quieres amor y yo realmente no sé qué es lo que siento por ti, solo sé que va mucho más allá de lo que he escuchado que es el amor.

André cerró los ojos un segundo, abriéndolos para ver a la mujer parada frente a él, sosteniendo la puerta abierta para que decidiera.

Tragó lentamente, pensando muy bien su siguiente paso.

Uno que lo convertiría en un tonto afortunado o en un cobarde sin remedio.

Apretó los labios antes de repetir los pasos de Oscar, parándose frente a ella, saboreando la diferencia de alturas, viéndola hacia abajo, encontrándose con sus brillantes ojos como zafiros.

Puso su mano derecha sobre la femenina que sostenía la manija.

Él ya había hecho su elección.

* * *

_01 de Junio, 1812_

Luis le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar del caballo, sin embargo, la mujer rubia la rechazó, bajando con elegancia.

\- Por más que trato de ser un caballero contigo, siento que a ti no te importa.

\- No soy una dama, deja tus atenciones para Diane. – Respondió Oscar con el ceño fruncido, agarrando las riendas de Cesar para llevarlo a las caballerizas del Palacio, siendo imitada por el Carrera menor.

\- Creí que José exageraba al decir que eres diferente a las otras mujeres, pero, ahora que te conozco bien, puedo decir que es la verdad, tú me recuerdas a esas leyendas de mujeres guerreras, de esas mujeres salvajes que atacaban a los hombres sin temor. – El joven se detuvo, mirando la espalda estrecha de la mujer. – Hasta fuiste a la guerra, casi sacrificas tu vida por un rey que no merece ni una sola gota de nuestra sangre.

\- Pero regresé y nadie me podrá obligar a volver a servir a ese ejército. – Le dio un vistazo al artillero, sonriendo levemente. – Parece que andan vendiendo algo. – Señaló con la cabeza a la joven mujer con pelo suelto y falda amplia, que sostenía un canasto al lado de su cadera.

\- Carmelita debe estar vendiendo sus yerbas o quizá quiera ver a Alain. – La muchacha hizo un gesto con la mano apenas vio a los dos militares, quienes le sonrieron galantemente.

Ella se acercó rápidamente a los dos, parándose derecha cuando Cesar relinchó.

\- Buen día, señorita. – Saludó Oscar, la joven correspondiendo.

\- Supongo que anda con sus ventas. – Carmela asintió. - ¿Después irá a ver a Diane?

\- Por supuesto, Dianita me encargó unos tecitos para su maire, además de irla a saludar. – Contestó la muchacha.

\- La saluda de mi parte y le dice que más tarde iré a verla.

\- Como su mercé diga, Luchito. – Oscar desvió la mirada, sintiéndose tentada por alejarse y llevar a su caballo de una vez por todas a las caballerizas.

\- ¿Y que anda vendiendo? – Preguntó Carrera.

\- Chilco, culle colorado, achicoria…se venden bien en las chinganas.

\- ¿Por qué? – Intervino curiosa Oscar.

\- Además de servir para la fiebre, también sirven para que las mujeres no traigan más cristianos al mundo, las mujeres de la vida alegre, como dice mi taita, pagan bien por ellas, como no tienen tiempo de nadar buscando y tampoco conocen de plantas. – Respondió Carmela, moviendo las bolsitas de tela. – Unas sirven para regular el cuerpo femenino y para el hígado.

\- Véndame una bolsa. – Dijo rápido Oscar, buscando una bolsita en las alforjas de Cesar, un monedero que había aprendido a llevar después de que André dejara de ser su sombra día y noche.

\- ¿A su mercé? – Luis también se sorprendió, mirando a Oscar con una ceja enarcada.

\- Si, a mí, estos días no me he sentido muy bien, creo que me voy a resfriar y usted dijo que esas plantas servían para la fiebre.

\- Si su mercé lo dice, le creo. – La miró a los ojos, sosteniendo con firmeza la canasta. - ¿Qué quiere?

\- Chilco. – Carmela asintió, buscando entre las bolsitas, tomando una y alcanzando otra, dándoselas a Oscar, quien le dio una brillante moneda de oro.

\- No tengo cambio para esto. – Susurró la muchacha.

\- Quédeselo, Considérelo un regalo o un pago para el futuro.

\- Le di ruda también, recuerde tomarse un tecito de las dos todos los días, va a ver como surte efecto. – La militar la miró como si no entendiera, Carmela asintiendo con suavidad.

Sin siquiera decir otra palabra, Oscar se alejó de los dos jóvenes, apresurándose para entregar a Cesar a un mozo de cuadra para luego ir a su oficina, apretando con fuerza las bolsitas con las yerbas.

* * *

_Junio, 1812_

Le sonrió a su hermano, sin embargo, él se limitó a hacer una mueca, mirándose los pies.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Juan? – Preguntó, sentándose en la amplia silla, descansando sus brazos sobre el escritorio, pareciéndole a Juan uno de esos políticos añosos que buscaban su propio bien sin importarle nadie.

\- He escuchado unos rumores.

\- ¿Rumores? – La voz de José sonó divertida, cosa que irritó profundamente al Carrera mayor, apretando los puños a los lados de su cuerpo, manteniéndose de pie, como un subordinado. - ¿Qué clase de rumores?

\- Tú estás intentando apropiarte de todo el poder. – José lo miró incrédulo antes de comenzar a reír, como si las palabras de su hermano fuesen una broma.

\- ¿Qué imbecilidades estás diciendo? – Dijo sin parar de reír.

\- ¡No es una broma! Te estas convirtiendo en un dictador y yo…yo no dejaré que lo hagas. – La risa de José se apagó, él tratando de comprender las intenciones de su hermano mayor.

\- ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?

\- Acusaste a Rozas de ser un megalómano y tú…tú estás siguiendo sus pasos. – José se puso de pie, golpeando con fuerza la madera del escritorio.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Quién te metió esas ideas en la cabeza? – Lo vio como si fuese un desconocido, respirando rápidamente. - ¿Acaso te juntaste con esa alimaña de Rozas? ¿Estás tratando de levantarte en mi contra?

\- Yo solo dijo lo que he escuchado y visto, no eres el único que quiere la independencia y solo te has concentrado en ver por tus propios intereses.

\- Esas no son tus palabras. – Bufó, alzando una mano, intentando calmarse. - ¿La familia de tu mujer nos quiere poner en contra?

\- No metas a Ana en esto. – Se paro derecho, como si estuviese listo para asestarle un golpe a su hermano menor. – Si vas a ser un tirano, ¡yo mismo te voy a detener!

\- No sabes lo que estas diciendo. – Bufó con rabia contenida. - ¡Sal de aquí, mierda! ¡No te quiero volver a ver nunca más! – Juan solo lo miró fijamente antes de asentir y girarse hacia la puerta, saliendo de la oficina de su hermano sin detenerse.

En su corazón, sabía que estaba en lo cierto y no quería hundirse junto con José.

Oscar corrió a la oficina de Carrera cuando escuchó como los muebles dentro eran tirados con violencia, algunos crujiendo como si se rompieran.

Temiendo lo peor, empujó la puerta, encontrándose con su amigo fuera de sí, pateando una pequeña silla lateral con violencia.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces? – No se acercó, pensando que era demasiado riesgoso para ella enfrentarse a Carrera en ese estado, sin embargo, José se detuvo, dándole la espalda, aunque para Oscar se hizo visible el como los hombros del joven sargento temblaban. - ¿José?

\- ¿Querer lo mejor para mi nación es ser un megalómano? Quité a Rozas porque era una escoria, alejé a los Larraín porque deseaban todo el poder para ellos… ¿eso me hace un tirano?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Mi propia sangre me acusa de querer dominar, de querer tener el poder total en mis manos, ¿acaso no soy quien está promoviendo el periódico y la propagación de las ideas republicanas entre el pueblo? – Se acercó a la ventana, observando la calle que daba directo a la plaza. – Quiero que todos participen, que el país que sueño se establezca con el esfuerzo de todos, con el amor de todos.

\- ¿Fue Juan quien vino?

\- Mi hermano mayor, el menos inteligente de los cuatro, tan cortas son sus luces que ni siquiera puede pensar por sí mismo; esos que se llaman su familia política lo están poniendo en contra mía, casi puedo adivinar sus deseos, enemistar a los hermanos para dar el golpe de gracia y quedar ellos con el poder, hacer que los hijos de esclavos vuelvan a ser propiedades, que las personas no puedan pensar por sí mismas, que no puedan leer e informarse. – La luz de sol entró de lleno cuando movió las cortinas, iluminando todo. – Mis enemigos trataran de todas formas que Luis también crea esas mentiras y que la gente piense lo peor de mí.

\- Pueden desearlo, pero tú debes ser más inteligente, no puedes dejar que vengan y destruyan lo poco que hemos logrado en este tiempo. – Dijo Oscar, acercándose un par de pasos a su amigo. – El sol está demasiado brillante, cierra un poco la cortina, que está iluminando todo y molesta un poco. – José levantó la barbilla, girándose para mirar a la coronel.

\- El sol lo ilumina todo. – Dijo. - ¡El sol lo ilumina todo! ¡Eso es, Oscar! ¡Si André no me matase, te besaría, amiga mía!

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Se asustó un poco al ver el cambio de ánimo tan extremo de Carrera.

\- El sol lo ilumina todo, ricos y pobres, nos hace iguales ¿Qué otra cosa nos hace iguales? – No esperó que Oscar contestase. – El conocimiento, eso hace que hasta el más pobre pueda pensar por sí mismo, eso es lo que haré, hombres y mujeres, sin distinción, educándose, aprendiendo, sabiendo que todos somos iguales, que nadie esta por sobre el otro, para luchar por lo que es justo. – Sus ojos brillaron casi tanto como el sol, recordándole a la militar vagamente al niño que hacía tantos años él había sido. – La luz del conocimiento iluminara a todos y espantara a las tinieblas.

\- José…

\- Haré lo que dijiste, seré más inteligente que ellos y, de paso, le demostraré a Juan que está equivocado.

Sin decir más, salió de la oficina, dejando a Oscar sola en medio del desastre que él había hecho en un estallido de ira.

* * *

Los cinco hombres entraron en la casucha, tan silenciosos como el diablo mismo, observando el interior pobremente iluminado por la luz de la luna llena. Los ojos de Neira brillaron con luz propia al ver la mesita pobremente adornada y el Cristo crucificado de fina manufactura colgado en un muro bruto, desnudo de cualquier pintura o cal.

Hizo una seña para que uno de los hombres, Hilario Rojas, se acercara a la puerta entreabierta que separaba el único dormitorio del resto de la casa. Rojas se acercó en silencio, casi caminando en puntillas, pero cuando al fin pudo entrar en el cuarto, un fuerte golpe en su pierna derecha le dio la bienvenida, rompiendo el hueso de la tibia.

Rojas chilló antes de desmayarse por el dolor, Neira mismo acercándose para darse cuenta de que el dueño de casa estaba de pie, bien despierto, con un garrote en una mano y un chuzo de hierro forjado en la otra, ambas armas siendo empuñadas con fuerza.

\- ¿Quién mierda se creen para venir sin invitación? – Reclamó el dueño de casa, tirando el garrote al suelo para agarrar con las dos manos el chuzo, levantando la pesada herramienta por sobre su cabeza.

\- Que diosito lo pille confesao, porque aquí usté se murió. – Dijo amenazador Miguel, sacando de su cinto su pistola, sin embargo, el otro hombre se adelantó, dándole un golpe en la cabeza al bandolero, escuchándose el crujido del hueso al romperse gracias al canto del chuzo, una herida profunda abriéndose en la testa de Neira, él cayendo desmayado al lado de Rojas, su cara manchándose con el rojo de su propia sangre.

\- ¡Mejor se van de aquí o los mato a toitos! ¡¿Me escucharon hijos de puta?! ¡O los mato! – Volvió a blandir el chuzo, los otros dos hombres sanos apresurándose a entrar y arrastrar a los desmayados fuera, jurando entre dientes volver a matar al valiente e idiota dueño de casa.

Casi una hora después, el grupo logró llegar a donde los bandoleros estaban acampando, Illanes separándose de la fogata que los iluminaba de golpe.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda pasó?! – Preguntó mientras ayudaba a bajar a Miguel del caballo.

\- El cristiano que tratamos de asaltar casi nos mata, iñor. – Gruñó uno de los sanos, mientras Rojas resollaba en el suelo y Miguel balbuceaba ordenes en medio de su inconciencia.

\- ¡Chemimaire! ¡Manden llamar a Rioverde, que venga con toito para coserle la cabeza a Neira y para curarle la pata a este otro imbécil! – Medio gritoneó, un par de mulatos asintiendo para emprender una loca carrera a la casa del curandero que muchos tenían por brujo, uno de los tantos que atendían a los bandoleros sin importar la hora que fuese.

Braulio bufó con rabia.

Apenas Neira se recuperará, él mismo mataría al temerario que no había respetado su autoridad.

Los días de ese cristiano estaban contados.

**_Después de un largo tiempo, regrese con esto (no es lo que quería, pero estoy satisfecha)_**

**_Ahora les dejo para que hagan sus predicciones ¿Oscar logró su cometido? ¿Carmela adivinó? ¿Qué pasará más adelante?_**

**_Dejen sus comentarios._**

**_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._**

**_(Feliz cumpleaños para Oscarita y feliz Navidad para todos quienes lean esta historia)_**


	56. Capítulo 55

\- Deja de mirar el camino, muchacha, que ese hombre debe haberte olvidado hace tiempecito. – Gema suspiró mientras se acomodaba su asiento improvisado sobre la mesa, cruzando las piernas, levantando levemente su falda.

\- Hacia tanto tiempo que no lo veía, sigue igual, tan caballero y fino. – Sus ojos se perdieron por la puerta abierta de la chingana hasta un arbusto que crecía cerca de la calle.

\- Pasó una semana, mocosa, ya deberías olvidar a ese hombre, ni siquiera te miró cuando vino, ese soldado rubio fue quien te miró. – Gema sonrió con tristeza, cerrando los ojos.

\- Oscar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién es ese Oscar?

\- No era un soldado, doña Fernanda, era una mujer…una mujer llamada Oscar. – Contestó. – Manuel me habló de ella y Andresito la llamó mientras estuvo conmigo. – Habló con suavidad, moviendo la cabeza para mirar a la dueña de la chingana. – Ella es a quien Andresito esperó, a quien ama.

\- Es una mujer muy hermosa. - Dijo doña Fernanda, mirando el suelo mientras reflexionaba sobre el verdadero sexo del soldado rubio que había bebido como en día de asueto. – Pero parece inalcanzable para los hombres, se viste y se llama como un hombre, quizá tengas suerte y ese Andresito se desilusione de la mujer.

\- Pero yo no tengo nada que ofrecer. – Murmuró Gema, pasándose una mano por el pelo, escuchando a unas gallinas cacarear en la calle mientras unos perros ladraban a lo lejos. – Soy una puta y no tengo nada que sea solo mío, ni siquiera la ropa.

\- ¡Ay, niñita! Nadie te obligo a trabajar en esto, tú misma quisiste venderte a los hombres y no te ha ido nada mal.

\- Es porque aquí o me caso con un hombre que no quiero o me vuelvo monja, sirvienta o puta. – Gruñó con rabia. – Así veo como el hombre que deseo se va detrás de otra.

\- No te veo como monja, además, para ser monja, hay que tener dinero, una familia respetable…algo que tú no tenías.

\- Esa mujer…esa Oscar…hasta un padre loco tiene, uno que la crío como hombre, uno que la hizo volverse militar…que se la metió por los ojos a Andresito.

\- Basta de tonterías, cabra lesa, el corazón quiere lo que quiere, tú no te puedes imponer a los deseos de ese hombre. – Replicó doña Fernanda, poniendo una mano en su cadera, dejando la escoba apoyada en una mesa de coligue y mimbre.

\- Pero…pero…

\- ¡Pero nada! Ahorita anda al mercado y tráeme unos choclos para el almuerzo. – Mandó, la mujer frunciendo el ceño antes de ponerse de pie, tendiendo una mano para que la dueña de la chingana pusiera un par de monedas.

Refunfuñando, salió de la chingana, maldiciendo una vez más el no poder estar con el hombre que deseaba.

* * *

Paula Jaraquemada miró a la joven Rosalie bordar entre suspiros, frunciendo el ceño cuando la muchacha se pinchó un dedo.

\- ¿Alguna razón para estar tan distraída? No creo que quieras que tus dedos parezcan alfileteros. – Rosalie se sobresaltó, dándole un vistazo rápido a la dueña de casa antes de regresar a su costura.

\- No, señora. – Las ricas telas que cosía se retorcieron en sus dedos cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta, negándose a levantar la mirada cuando el ayudante del hijo de doña Paula entró con una gran sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

\- Los muros de la salita de costura nunca le habían parecido tan poco lustrosos en comparación al brillo de los ojos oscuros del joven Chatelet.

\- ¿Alguna noticia importante, Bernard? – Preguntó elegantemente doña Paula, Rosalie observando fijamente sus manos, viendo casi con obstinación la aguja entre sus dedos.

\- Una muy buena, señora. – Dijo de buen humor. – Conseguí trabajo en el periódico de Don José Miguel Carrera.

\- Pero ¿un trabajo de qué?

\- Trabajare redactando artículos junto con Fray Camilo Henríquez, artículos variados, pero siempre centrados en los ideales de una republica independiente, textos que hagan que el pueblo pueda darse cuenta de que necesitan decidir sobre su destino sin el yugo de algún rey o dictador. - Doña Paula cruzó las manos sobre su regazo, asintiendo con suavidad.

\- Entonces se irá.

\- Así es, Don José dijo que podía quedarme en la casa del periódico, queda cerca de la plaza de armas y podré hacer un mejor trabajo, podré ir al antiguo Palacio de la Real Audiecia. – Explicó. – Hay una pequeña habitación para mí, viviré con Fray Camilo y una anciana que hace los quehaceres en el lugar.

\- Lo echaré de menos, Bernard. – Dijo la dama, el joven hombre asintiendo.

\- Yo también, doña Paula, a usted y la señorita Rosalie, a ambas las echaré de menos. – La rubia apretó los labios antes de ponerse de pie, saliendo de la salita sin decir una palabra.

Caminó con rapidez por entre los pasillos de la casona, queriendo perderse dentro. Agradeció llegar a su habitación, encerrándose para luego lanzarse sobre la cama, abrazando la almohada con fuerza, humedeciendo la tela con sus lagrimas mientras trataba de ahogar sus gemidos con pena.

Le gustaba demasiado hablar con Bernard, había aprendido de su vida y se había sentido bien poder conocer a alguien como él, inteligente, culto y caballeroso. Le recordaba a André, pero también tenía algo de su adorado señor Oscar, el brillo en sus ojos, como un guerrero, solo que Chatelet parecía querer mantener ese fuego en control absoluto.

En vez de felicitarlo y desearle lo mejor, no pudo evitar sentirse traicionada.

No era lo que había sentido por su adorado señor, era un sentimiento más grande, más asfixiante, algo que no la dejaba dormir de noche y que, en ese preciso momento, le estaba amargando el espíritu.

¿Eso sería algún tipo de amor?

* * *

Tosió un poco mientras apretaba las riendas de su caballo, mirando fijamente el camino por donde un coche había enfilado a toda la velocidad que los caballos permitían, como si huyeran de un fantasma o de algún demonio entre los espesos matorrales que se levantaban por los lados del camino.

Con el cuidado que lo caracterizaba, silbó una melodía parecida al canto del zorzal, siendo respondida casi de inmediato por otro trino que reconoció, respondiendo con un par de silbidos hasta que escuchó el relinchar brusco de un par de caballos a la lejanía junto con gritos.

Subiéndose a su caballo, cabalgó hasta que llegó donde sus hombres que apuntaban sus armas a los dueños del coche, él desmontando para sacarse la chupalla, mostrando una cicatriz bastante visible en el nacimiento del pelo, una línea recta, aun fresca, rosada, que mostraba el ataque que había sufrido durante un robo con un mal final.

Escupió el suelo, prometiendo por milésima vez encontrar a quien lo había lastimado para matarlo con sus propias manos. Illanes le dio un vistazo antes de sonreír como niño pequeño, levantando un par de cadenas de oro macizo una más delgada que la otra, pero ambas valiosísimas.

\- Mira que buen botín, Miguel, y aun nos faltan revisar los cofres, pero por ahora, puedo asegurar que tendremos comida segura hasta el final del invierno.

\- No hables tan fino o los otros se van a burlarse de ti.

\- Raquelita me está enseñando. – Murmuró el hombretón, rascándose el puente de la nariz. – Ella dice que es bueno que hable bien.

\- Ya, ya, mejor revisemos alforjas y demases, y a esos cristianos mándelos con el creador. – Dijo Neira, indicando a los ocupantes del carruaje, dos hombres que parecían ser mercaderes. – Nos vamos para Curicó. – Dijo con simpleza, caminando entre sus hombres para sentarse en un pedrusco, sobándose con la mano derecha la cicatriz, meneando la cabeza, pues, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se sentía mareado y el lugar donde le había dado el chuzo le escocía.

Tendría que ir a un médico de verdad a que le revisara donde le dolía.

* * *

_12 de junio, 1812_

\- Bernard Chatelet. – Presentó con una enorme sonrisa, pasando un brazo por los hombros del joven. – Nos acompañará a mí y a Camilo en el periódico.

\- ¿Sigues con esa idea?

\- Por supuesto. – Se mordió el labio inferior antes de continuar. – Camilo ya tiene escritos varios ensayos a publicar en próximo número y Bernard escribirá artículos sobre lo que es la libertad.

\- Nunca te había visto tan contento, ni cuando regresaste de España. – La sonrisa de José murió por unos segundos antes de regresar con fuerza.

\- Ahhhh, pero que en mi regreso no cumplí uno de mis sueños que es este. – Soltó al joven, caminando hasta la imprenta, mirando las letras móviles.

Oscar observó a Chatelet, frunciendo el ceño cuando percibió el parecido que él joven hombre tenía con André.

\- No te preocupes, Bernard, ella es así, desconfiada al principio, pero después veras que es una gran amiga con quien puedes contar. – Dijo José, girándose, jugueteando con un par de tipos de hierro forjado, negros por la tinta usada para imprimir los periódicos.

\- Me sorprende un poco que, viniendo de tan lejos y con tanta preparación académica, se dedique a solo trabajar en un periódico. – Carrera se carcajeó al escuchar las palabras de la rubia.

\- Es como André, también esta bien preparado, pero tú lo tienes apartado desde niña para que sea tu ayudante o…. – Cerró la boca cuando Oscar lo miró, sus ojos brillando con furia asesina.

\- Tenemos que irnos, debes volver a firmar documentos.

\- Bueno, es mi deber. – Dijo José, aun sonriendo. – Si Dios lo quiere, pronto podremos hacerlo todos, como una verdadera nación, como una verdadera democracia.

Después de despedirse, salieron de la pequeña casa que albergaba a la Aurora de Chile, dejando atrás a Fray Camilo y a Bernard.

\- Acostúmbrate, aquí hay de todo, una mujer criada como un hombre, peones educados como grandes señores, los principios de la igualdad que no todos pueden gozar, pero que muchos deseamos que se puedan alcanzar. – Dijo el fraile antes de ir a la sala. – Voy donde doña Berta, ya es hora de almorzar.

\- Bernard se quedó en silencio, pensando en las palabras del fraile.

No sabía dónde se había ido a meter.

* * *

Tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa de su escritorio, suspirando antes de tomar los documentos que José le había pedido que revisara, leyendo uno por uno mientras tomaba notas en un cuaderno, tachando líneas completas antes de reescribirlas.

Manuel suspiró, dejando la pluma sobre la mesa y tirando un montón de bolas de papel al suelo. Se sobó los ojos, murmurando un "adelante" cuando escuchó que golpeaban su puerta.

Un hombre de piel extremadamente blanca, con cabello corto y rizado, entró, sonriendo suavemente.

_\- Hey, my friend,_ ¿qué haces tú? – Dijo en un español terrible, con un fuerte acento estadounidense.

\- Tratando de escribir el prólogo del reglamento constitucional, Joel. – El hombre se acercó, sentándose con porte elegante en la silla frente al escritorio de Rodríguez, observándolo con sus ojos de un profundo azul oscuro. Joel Roberts Poinsett, enviado especial del presidente James Madison, político y botánico, había hallado en José Miguel Carrera y sus cercanos un nicho de verdadera amistad. En su labor de Cónsul estadounidense, se había acercado al trabajo de Manuel con la intención de ayudarlo a redactar una constitución. Su país natal creía fervientemente en la idea de que los países debían ser republicanos, autónomos, cosa que él también pensaba.

\- Yo también debería trabajar en eso, pero…pero... ¿cómo lo dicen ustedes? _I can't work hungry_. – Rodríguez no comprendió, mirándolo fijamente hasta que Joel señaló su estómago. – _Hungry_, Manuel.

\- Hambriento. – Dijo el abogado, riendo antes de ponerse de pie. – Vamos, te llevare a un lugar donde sirven la mejor comida de todo Santiago. – Le dijo, abriendo la puerta de su oficina para dejarlo pasar antes. – Quizá un poco de aire me haga bien para poder escribir lo que necesito.

_\- I think I should work with you_, Manuel, la política no es trabajo para un solo hombre. – Dijo Poinsett, caminando por el pasillo iluminado por la luz del pobre sol de invierno que trataba de sobreponerse a las nubes.

\- Lo sé. – Murmuró.

Pasaron frente a unos guardias, quienes hicieron el respectivo saludo militar, correspondido por un asentimiento de parte del norteamericano.

\- Deberías aprender mi lengua, Manuel, podrías acompañarme a mi país cuando regrese o ir a _England, Scotland or Ireland, they are really beautiful countries._

\- Me gustaría, sería algo bueno para mí.

\- José sabe algunas palabras. – Dijo con su acento.

Poinsett se subió a su caballo junto con Manuel, su camarada político y amigo guiándolo por entre las calles llenas de hombres, mujeres y niños; vendedores gritando sus productos, guardias nacionales caminando y vigilando a la población. El cónsul estadounidense observó lo diversificada que era la gente que pululaba en las calles, muy diferente a su país; las capitanías españolas lo habían sorprendido en ese aspecto: negros, blancos, indios, mestizos, todos habitando como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, algunos negros, seguramente esclavos, vestidos con trajes elegantes acompañando a sus amos, quienes hablaban con ellos como si fueran personas comunes y corrientes, los indios caminando con niños pequeños y mujeres blancas. Era como si fuese un día cualquiera en un mundo donde lo único realmente diferente era el nivel social de cada uno.

\- ¿Acaso tu país no es así? – Se sobresaltó en su caballo cuando escuchó la voz de Manuel, sin embargo, sonrió levemente antes de contestar.

\- No, yo no estoy acostumbrado a ver indios entre gente blanca.

\- Una de las pocas cosas que el reino español hizo por nosotros, la reina Isabel la católica estipuló que todos los miembros de su reino fueran tratados de forma igual, que se le diera educación y se respetara su posición, siempre y cuando aceptaran a Cristo en sus corazones, es por eso por lo que ves a tantos indios por aquí, también negros y muchos hijos naturales y legítimos mestizos, mulatos, saltatrás, lobos y muchos más.

\- Mi gente no se une a ellos, es…es_ impossible_, somos diferentes. – Manuel enarcó una ceja, sin saber si sonreír o fruncir el ceño.

\- Supongo que es porque somos diferentes, es decir, incluso tu religión es diferente a la mía, pero eso no es excusa para no considerarte un amigo. – Detuvo a su caballo y desmontó, Poinsett también deteniéndose para seguir a Rodríguez hasta una pequeña casa escondida entre dos casonas enormes. – La comida es buena y no es demasiado costosa.

\- Lo que tú digas, amigo.

* * *

Se removió entre sueños, estirando un brazo mientras trataba de mover el otro, sonriendo cuando no pudo hacerlo, escuchando un quejido bajo, su acompañante girándose para abrazarse a su pecho e impedir la huida que, inconscientemente, había presentido.

Murmuró algo incomprensible para luego besar el pelo suave, apenas iluminado por la luz pálida de la luna y las estrellas, suspirando al sentir el roce de las sabanas suaves en su piel.

\- Ya es hora de que me vaya a mi cuarto, pronto va a amanecer y debo ir a prepararme. – Susurró, riendo levemente cuando ella apretó su agarre, empujándolo hasta que estuvo de espaldas para recostarse sobre él. – No te comportes como una niña, debo irme para disimular un poco.

\- ¿No ves lo cansada que me dejaste? No puedo moverme del lugar donde estoy, así que te tienes que quedar aquí hasta que amanezca. – Contestó ella con voz adormilada.

\- Claro, y que alguien me descubra aquí, de esta forma, y me desuellen vivo en el patio principal. – Escuchó la femenina risa cantarina, sabiendo que ella no solía reír así, con tanta calma, como si el mundo exterior no existiese. – Oscar…

\- Está bien, para que después no digas que no preocupo de tu salud y bienestar. – Se alejó, sentándose sobre sus rodillas sin molestarse en cubrirse. André la observó, detallando el cabello despeinado y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, mostrado orgullosa la feminidad que durante el día estaba celosamente oculta.

\- Me gusta verte así. – Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, sonriendo como él lo estaba haciendo.

\- Pues, profesor Grandier, debo decir que su figura no tiene nada que envidiarle a un dios griego. – Musitó entre risas, alcanzando una sábana para cubrirse cuando él se sentó también, obligándose a salir de la cama para alcanzar su ropa.

\- Si tu padre o tu madre escuchasen lo que hacemos…te encerrarían en un convento y a mí me mandarían a Juan Fernández o peor. – Se sentó en la cama para ponerse los zapatos, enderezándose cuando sintió como ella lo abrazaba por la espalda, apoyando la mejilla en la tela de su camisa, sintiendo el calor tranquilizador de su cuerpo.

\- No los dejaría. – Oscar masajeó su carne cubierta, suspirando levemente. – Nadie tiene derecho a tocarte ni castigarte, solo yo puedo, eres mío. – Escuchó una leve carcajada, apretando su agarre.

\- Es hora de que te duermas, debes descansar, el día será cansador. – Oscar se separó, cayendo de espaldas en la cama, estirando una mano en un vano intento de encontrar alguna cosa con que cubrirse. – Déjame a mí, los días están refrescando y no es bueno que pases frío, puedes enfermarte. -Susurró mientras la arropaba, evitando mirar sus ojos brillantes y emocionados. – Descansa, debes dormir.

\- Dormiría muy bien si te quedaras. – Dijo en voz baja, cerrando los ojos. – Me gusta sentirme así.

\- ¿Cómo?

P- or unos minutos, puedo olvidar quien soy, lo que mi padre espera de mí, lo que todos esperan de mí. – Sintió un beso en su frente. – Solo somos tú y yo y se siente realmente bien.

\- Creo comprender lo que quieres decir. – Se sentó de nuevo en la cama, escuchándola suspirar antes de girarse en la cama y darle la espalda.

\- Llevamos tan poco y ya siento que estoy robando tiempo que no tengo. – Murmuró, percibiendo como André se ponía de pie y salía sigilosamente de la habitación.

Observó el lugar iluminado por la luz plateada de la luna, sabiendo que, como cada noche, le costaría volver a dormir sin el joven Grandier al lado.

A veces se quedaba despierta hasta el amanecer, pensando, analizando la situación en la que se había metido junto con André, pero, al mismo tiempo, debía reconocer que, tarde o temprano, algo entre los dos sucedería, aunque a veces se decía que había apresurado las cosas.

Con un suspiro, se giró nuevamente, cerrando los ojos para conciliar el sueño.

En la mañana debía trabajar temprano.

* * *

Bernard puso una mano sobre sus ojos mientras escuchaba a Fray Camilo tararear mientras movía su pluma sobre el papel, él mismo bostezando después de terminar un artículo acerca de los derechos de los ciudadanos.

Se puso de pie para dejar el documento en el escritorio del sacerdote, quien apenas levantó la vista de su propio trabajo.

\- Ya contamos con el apoyo de la Junta, pronto el Instituto Nacional será un hecho y no un sueño. – Los ojos pequeños y vivaces del fraile brillaron con alegría, garabateando en otro papel un símbolo, las iniciales de la tan añorada escuela. – No solo se educarán los hijos de los terratenientes, todos podrán hacerlo independiente de su posición económica o su origen social, no se discriminará a nadie, hijos de negros, blancos, indios, todos juntos aprendiendo para hacer de este un país mejor.

\- Es algo bueno, pero creo que no todos los padres verán el valor de la educación, Fray Camilo.

\- Para eso estamos nosotros, muchacho, de a poco, iremos convenciendo a la población, nadie más que un ser humano educado puede decidir por sí mismo. – Dejó la pluma en el tintero, juntando sus manos para mirar bailar la llama de la lámpara. – Solo así todos serán realmente iguales.

\- Lo sé, aunque no creo que los terratenientes quieran enviar a sus hijos a la escuela con los hijos de sus propios peones.

\- Conozco un ejemplo cercano, André Grandier, es de orígenes humildes, huérfano, su abuela es la niñera de la casa de la comandante de la Guardia del antiguo Congreso y del Junta Nacional, Oscar de Jarjayes; su padre decidió educar a André, pagando hasta su doctorado.

\- Quizá sea un hijo no reconocido del buen hombre. – Murmuró mordaz, caminando por la pequeña oficina que era la redacción de la Aurora de Chile. – Muchos hombres ricos cubren su vergüenza con dinero, mandándolos lejos…

\- Ojalá fuera eso. – Dijo el fraile. – René de Jarjayes le hizo a André lo que le hizo a su propia sangre, decidir por él. – Tragó antes de continuar. – Por lo que sé, André llegó al servicio de los Jarjayes cuando era un niño, después de que murieron sus padres, pero desde ese minuto, su vida se convirtió en otra pieza del ajedrez del viejo general, todo para mantener su nombre a flote después de solo haber tenido hembras como hijas. – Levantó la vista para mirar un cuadro de San Camilo de Lelis frente al Cristo crucificado. – Pero volviendo al tema, el ejemplo de André me puede servir para aquellos que crean que las clases inferiores a ellos son menos dotadas intelectualmente, en crear el ideal de igualdad que tanto he anhelado. – Se puso de pie y se acercó a la estantería, paseando sus dedos por encima de los lomos de los libros gastados y añosos. – Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que entre en el seminario, ¡si te contara de todo lo que he hecho desde entonces! Incluso fui acosado por la Inquisición. – Dijo entre risas.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

¿Tienes tiempo para un par de historias? – Preguntó, regresando a su asiento.

\- Por supuesto. – También se sentó, mirando al sacerdote con gesto curioso.

Tenía bastante tiempo para escuchar las peripecias de Fray Camilo.

**Al fin un capitulo nuevo.**

**Voy a tratar de concentrarme más para traer el próximo en un tiempo récord.**

_\- Joel Roberts Poinsett: Político y botánico estadounidense, encargado de viajar por Latinoamérica por encargo del presidente de turno, se quedó un tiempo en Chile, haciéndose amigo cercano de José Miguel Carrera. Contribuyó en la escritura de la primera Constitución Chilena, además de colaborar con la bandera. Es quien recibe a José Miguel Carrera cuando este viaja a E.E.U.U. para conseguir apoyo en la guerra de independencia. Es más famoso por ser quien introdujo la flor de nochebuena desde México a E.E.U.U.  
_

_\- El Instituto Nacional fue, en principio, un proyecto de Fray Camilo Henriquez publicitado a través de la Aurora de Chile. En 1813 comienza la planeación para establecer el Instituto en el antiguo convento Carolino, siendo fundado el mismo año, sin embargo, los realistas, en 1814, lo cerraron por creerlo un invento descarriado de los subversivos. Finalmente, fue reabierto en 1818, bajo la rectoría del presbítero José Manuel Verdugo._


	57. Capítulo 56

Con aire solemne, Javiera Carrera cosió dos largos trozos de tafetán de seda, uno blanco y otro amarillo.

Escuchó los pasos elegantes de su esposo al ingresar en la sala, apenas separando la vista de su trabajo para mirarlo, viendo el ceño fruncido del hombre, cosa que contestó con una suave sonrisa, sabiendo que él odiaba esos gestos.

\- Tu hermano no piensa que tienes una familia por la que preocuparte. – Javiera apretó los labios, dejando la tela llena de alfileres sobre la mesita de centro para luego ponerse de pie.

\- José es mi familia, más familia mía de lo que tú podrás llegar a ser. – Dijo con fiereza. – Ahora ve a ver a los niños, deben estar esperando que vayas a revisar sus deberes.

\- Ese es vuestro deber, esposa mía, para algo eres mujer. – Los ojos de miel se levantaron, observando fijamente al hombre con quien se había casado después de enviudar, el precioso rostro de Javiera apretándose con ira.

\- Estoy ocupada, para tu pesar, mis hermanos y yo deseamos quitarnos el yugo español de una vez por todas. -Bufó, su marido, Pedro, viéndola con gesto iracundo, apretando una mano para contenerse de abofetearla. – Además, con tus achaques y quejas pareces más mujer que yo, así que deja de molestar.

\- Algún día, Javiera, algún día te arrepentirás de estar ayudando a tus hermanos con esta locura, no ves el peligro, nuestro rey no se quedará con los brazos cruzados, mandará gente y yo no voy a mover un dedo para ayudarte cuando te apresen, incluso haré que mis hijos se desentiendan de ti. – Ella volvió a bufar, sin embargo, mantuvo su rostro impasible, levantando el mentón con toda la dignidad que su sangre le daba, apenas frunciendo el ceño para darle un aire más autoritario.

\- Y algún día tú verás que equivocado estuviste al apoyar a ese a quien llamas tu rey, además de morder la mano de quien te da de comer. – Sonrió con burla, viendo como su marido se tensaba visiblemente. – No olvides que tienes techo y comida por ser parte de mi familia, y que solo tienes trabajo por la piedad de José, que por ser un buen cristiano no quiso lanzarte a la calle como lo mereces. – Volvió a sentarse, agarrando las telas para seguir su trabajo, aguantando estoicamente las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

No se paró la vista de las finas telas hasta que escuchó los pasos de su marido alejándose de la sala, respirando profundo para luego seguir cosiendo, ignorando la quebrazón de cerámicas que se escuchó en la habitación contigua, que, como la explosión de la ira de un volcán, no se detuvo durante larguísimos minutos.

Javiera suspiró quedamente. Esa noche dormiría con un cuchillo en la mano.

* * *

Un fuerte alboroto hizo que se separara de su lectura, levantando la cabeza unos segundos para asegurarse que lo que había escuchado era real, percibiendo como unos pasos furiosos se acercaban con velocidad a la puerta de su oficina, un puño golpeando con fuerza la madera, decidido a exigir su atención.

Manuel se puso de pie, una ansiedad no muy propia de él apropiándose de su ser, curioso por saber quién podía estar necesitándolo con tanto fervor.

Abrió la puerta de golpe solo para sentir un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho haciendo una mueca adolorida antes de llevarse una mano para tocar el golpe. Con un leve quejido, miró hacia su agresor, una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en sus labios cuando vio los grandes ojos marrones y el pelo trenzado elegantemente en un peinado delicado.

\- Lo siento, Manuel, traté de detenerla, pero la señorita Francisca no quiso esperar por una cita. – Apenas escuchó la voz de Oscar, asintiendo tontamente a lo dicho por la militar.

\- Solo venía a informar sobre los abusos que sus hombres están cometiendo. – Gruñó la mujer. – Algunos soldados de esa guardia nacional que crearon se la pasan fanfarroneando en las calles, molestando a la gente decente.

\- Si quiere, señorita Francisca, puede pasar a mi oficina e informarme de los abusos que, usted cree, nuestros hombres han hecho sufrir al pueblo. – Se hizo a un lado, la mujer mirándolo fijamente antes de entrar en la oficina. – Gracias, Oscar, yo me encargaré.

\- José te mandó a llamar, no puedes estar entreteniéndote con nadie, la reunión es importante, Joel también participara. – Manuel asintió, guiñándole un ojo.

\- No me demoraré, además, es trabajo de todos mantener a nuestra gente contenta. – Explicó, Oscar frunciendo el ceño antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a su propia oficina.

Rodríguez trató de cerrar la puerta, sin embargo, Francisca se aclaró la garganta, acomodándose un guante mientras lo miraba como si fuese a saltarse encima y arrancarle una parte del cuello.

\- No hace falta que nos encerremos a discutir, señor mío, solo he venido a decirle que controle a los hombres que pusieron para cuidar las calles y controle el comercio, hay personajes que creen que pueden inflar los precios bajo excusas baratas. – Dijo con voz dura, caminando lentamente por la oficina, apenas mirando los documentos que estaban esparramados en el escritorio de Manuel.

\- Todo lo que usted quiera, señorita, hablaré con José para solucionar los problemas que usted me está informando, si hay algo más que le moleste, no dude en decírmelo, estoy aquí para todo lo que usted necesite. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Pues le estoy sumamente agradecida. – Dio un paso hacia el frente, sin embargo, no pudo seguir avanzando, pues Manuel, de forma involuntaria, había bloqueado su paso. – Si me deja, mi mucama está esperándome afuera, tengo que ir a confesarme.

\- Disculpe. – Murmuró, apartándose para ver como ella salía sin siquiera despedirse, sus pequeños zapatos taconeando por el suelo de madera, haciendo ver a la pequeña mujer como un ser de temer.

Manuel la miró con una sonrisa boba adornándole los labios, no era la muchachita que recordaba, no lo era y eso no podía más que fascinarlo. Parpadeó para salir de su ensoñación, pasando una mano por su rostro antes de regresar a su escritorio. Buscó unos cuantos documentos para llevarlos a la reunión con Poinsett y Carrera.

Ya tendría tiempo para rebuscárselas y volver a ver a la señorita Francisca.

* * *

Diane miró el portón de madera custodiado por dos hombres de impecable uniforme azul de húsares adornado con botones dorados y cuello rojo, muy similar al uniforme de los guardias del Palacio de la antigua Real Audiencia. El sombrero era diferente, en vez de ser un orgulloso sombrero noble con penacho de plumas, era algo parecido a un tubo de color azul, adornado con botones brillantes de color oro, con el borde superior del mismo color. En el cuello de la chaqueta se destacaban sendos sables bordados con hilo de plata, en el pecho, justo sobre el corazón, el emblema de la Guardia con el nombre del regimiento en latín.

El portón custodiado estaba abierto y se podía ver a los guardias caminar de un lado a otro, marchando, rumbo a quien sabe dónde, algunos montados en sus caballos, listos para hacer su ronda, otros arreglando sus chaquetas con orgullo.

Algunos soldados vieron a la adolescente, uno que otro sonriendo socarronamente mientras miraban el rostro juvenil y precioso. Uno valiente, sacando pecho como palomo en búsqueda de pareja, caminó con una sonrisa, ignorando a los dos hombres que, igual que él, se dirigían a Diane.

\- ¡Diane! – Los ojos de la muchacha brillaron cuando vio a su hermano y a Luis, él último corriendo a su lado como un niño pequeño para mirarla, asegurándose de que era real, para luego sonreírle con gesto enamorado.

\- Se te perdió algo, soldado. – Habló Alain, mirando al hombre que también quería acercarse a su hermanita.

\- No, señor. – Contestó rápidamente, dándose la media vuelta e ignorando las carcajadas de sus compañeros.

Aligerando el ceño, Alain se acercó a la joven pareja, cruzando los brazos antes de hacer un gesto con la cabeza para llevar a Diane y a Luis a la calle, evitando que los soldados se alborotaran y quisieran pasarse de listos con la joven mujer.

\- Solo vine a traerte esto. – Susurró ella, sonrojada, agarrando firme un paquete de la pequeña canasta que se escondía bajo su manta. – Son dulces de monja, mamá quiso que te los trajera para endulzarte la guardia.

\- Gracias. – Dijo escuetamente el capitán, incomodo al ver como Carrera parecía algo bobo mientras miraba a Diane. – Ahora todos estos infelices van a pensar que eres mi novia o algo por el estilo. – Gruñó con enfado, apretando el paquete de papel tosco.

\- No digas tonterías, Diane no es ciega. – Luis rio de su propio chiste, ganándose un gruñido.

\- Debo irme a casa, mamá se preocupará si tardo en llegar. – Alain asintió, sonriéndole con ternura.

\- Y yo la acompañaré, no puedo dejar que mi adorada novia sufra algún percance en el camino. – Soltó el Carrera, escuchando con deleite la suave risa femenina y otro gruñido de parte de Alain. – Deja eso o van a pensar que eres un perro en vez de hombre.

\- Si no fuera porque me preocupa mi hermanita, la dejaría irse sola, pero…

\- Tengo tu permiso y con eso me basta. – Le tendió un brazo a Diane. – Vamos querida, después de dejarte a salvo en tu casa debo regresar a mi regimiento. – Hizo un gesto de despedida, Diane agitando una mano antes de enlazar su brazo derecho con el de Luis.

Con paso regio, caminó acompañado por la muchacha, quien, azorada, iba con la vista pegada en el suelo.

Luis sonrió con orgullo, mostrando sin vergüenza a todo quien quisiera a la mujer que amaba, dando miradas mortales a todo aquel que osara siquiera mirar con algún tipo de deseo a Diane. Ella era pura, un ángel, la inocencia hecha carne y no dejaría que nadie manchase eso.

\- ¿Te avergüenza que te acompañe? – Murmuró Luis, observando como Diane se ponía rígida, deteniéndose a su lado, ella alzando la mirada para verlo directo a los ojos.

\- No…es que yo…

\- Estuve pensando, pronto hay una cena en casa en honor al cónsul de E.E.U.U., Alain está invitado, pero yo…yo quiero invitarte a ti personalmente. – Miró sus brillantes ojos, grandes y llenos de emociones. – Quiero que vayas como mi novia oficial, que todos vean que estoy orgulloso de ti, que te amo más que a nadie en el mundo y que, si dios me lo permite, seré tuyo para siempre. – Dijo, volviendo a sonreír, su rostro de hombre joven iluminándose. - ¿Qué dices? Si aceptas, te llevaré a comprar un vestido tan bonito como tú, aunque creo que eso es imposible, nada es más bello que tú.

\- Estaría encantada de acompañarte. – Diane lo miró y, si no hubieran estado a la mitad de la calle, él la habría besado hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Retomaron el camino, una sonrisa que parecía jamás poder borrarse, decoró el rostro de ambos.

* * *

\- Bonita novia, capitán Soissons. – Alain escuchó a uno de sus subalternos, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Es mi hermana, soldado, y la novia de Luis Carrera, así que no venga con tonterías ¡y vaya a prepararse para su ronda! – El soldado se paró derecho y asintió, asustado por la voz atronadora de su superior.

Alain caminó con paso marcial hasta su oficina y cerró, dejándose caer en su silla. No dudaba del amor que Luis pudiese sentir por su hermanita, pero, aun así, había un peso en su corazón que no podía desechar, como un mal presentimiento.

Quizá eran celos de hermano mayor, aumentados por el hecho de haber sido casi un padre para Diane desde que el suyo murió cuando él tenía ocho años y su hermanita aún menos.

Esperaba que solo fuese eso.

* * *

Tendió una mano a su lado, seguro de encontrar un cuerpo tibio, abriendo los ojos cuando no halló nada. Respiró lentamente antes de sentarse en la cama y girar la cabeza para ver a la señorita de la casa sentada con una copa de vino en la mano derecha y apenas cubierta con una blusa, su pelo revuelto, despeinado, dándole un aspecto aún más salvaje que el que tenía durante el día. Recordó una noche, varios años antes, en que la había visto sentada en su cama y ella le había recordado a una virgen, a un pulcro ángel sin mancha, inocente y pura, limpia de la suciedad del mundo, ignorante de la realidad, de la injusticia, de la terrible realidad que era ser un humano común y corriente.

Siguió mirando, deleitándose con la vista de sus ojos azules perdidos en la lejanía, en el negro recortado de los cerros y en las hierbas iluminadas por la luz de la luna. La vio llevarse la copa a los labios, respirando agitado cuando giró la cabeza y lo miró de lleno, sintiéndose expuesto ante los afilados ojos femeninos.

\- Creí que no despertarías hasta mañana. – Apenas murmuró Oscar, rellenando su copa y llenando otra para acercársela a André.

\- Para que veas, no puedo dormir sin ti a mi lado. – Dio un sorbo al vino, paladeando el sabor que se combinaba en su boca con el sabor de los labios de Oscar. Ella se sentó en la cama, apretando el cristal sin pronunciar palabra alguna. – Si quieres que me vaya, solo dilo, me visto y me voy.

\- No…aun falta mucho para que amanezca y hoy quiero tenerte un poco más. – Bebió más, apenas sorbiendo el vino.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- A veces me pregunto…me pregunto si no quieres otra cosa de la vida ¿acaso esto es lo que deseas? ¿estar escondido? ¿solo ser mi amante? Algún día mi padre deseara que me case y me obligará a hacerlo, lo sé, él no tiene otro heredero y, estoy segura, que él querrá tener alguien que siga el apellido cuando ya esté muerto.

\- No pido más de lo que tengo, Oscar. – Se acercó a ella, cerrando los ojos para luego olfatear el aire a su alrededor, su perfume de rosas combinándose con el aroma de la unión de sus cuerpos, suspirando levemente mientras ella le quitaba la copa y la dejaba en la mesa al lado de la ventana. – Aunque te cases con otro hombre, yo te seguiré amando, eres la única mujer que he amado durante años y no voy a dejar de hacerlo hasta la hora de mi muerte. – Ella regresó a su lado, viéndolo fijamente, como si no creyese lo que decía. – Eres lo más precioso en mi vida, si algún día te casas, si ya no puedo verte, ese será el día de mi muerte. – Murmuró, tomándola del mentón para acercarse y besarla con suavidad.

No esperó una respuesta de Oscar, presionando más el beso para profundizar, negándose a pensar de verdad que ella pudiese ser de otro, pertenecerle de forma real a otro mientras él se quedaba en el olvido, como un perro callejero que había tratado de alcanzar la felicidad. Contuvo la respiración cuando deslizó la mano por debajo de la blusa, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando escuchó su suspiro al apenas rozar uno de sus pechos, separando su boca de la de ella para besar sus mejillas, deleitándose con el gemido ahogado que salió de los labios femeninos.

Apenas se separaron, ella levantando los brazos para que le quitase la blusa, apresurándose a apartar las mantas para regresar a ese espacio en que ambos desaparecían para ser uno solo, donde no importaba la diferencia de clase.

Sintió la tibieza de su piel en sus manos, mordiendo su mentón en un vano intento de lograr silenciarse mientras Oscar hacía lo propio con su labio inferior. Acarició sus clavículas con los pulgares, un espasmo recorriendo su espalda cuando los finos dedos femeninos se clavaron en sus omóplatos.

\- André…- Cada cabello de su cuerpo se erizo cuando escuchó su voz llamarlo, apresurándose en besarla.

Si estaba en sus manos, nunca se separaría de ella, ni en la vida ni en la muerte.

* * *

Había una pequeña iglesia en una orilla del camino, apenas una choza que se levantaba como recordatorio para los viajeros que dios los estaba cuidando desde las alturas, pero, como era un camino lateral poco usado, la iglesia estaba tan derruida como san Damián antes de que San Francisco de Asís se acordara de ella. Con los labios apretados, Miguel observó la cruz carcomida que se alzaba hacia el cielo, apuntando un punto invisible en ese gris nuboso. Cuando era un niño, en los días en que su madre estaba tirada en el suelo borracha y con la boca sangrante por un golpe de su padre, miraba hacia el cielo y pensaba, observando las nubes y las estrellas, si había algo más para él o si había hecho algo malo para merecer tanto castigo en los escasos años que vivió con sus progenitores.

Dejó de preguntar de maldades cuando mató a su primer cristiano, su puño apretándose instintivamente, recordando el cuchillo que se había impregnado con sangre roja, caliente y como esta se había pegado en su mano, como se había secado y como ese olor a hierro se le había pegado en la nariz. Esa vez se había lavado las manos como loco, casi se había arrancado la piel hasta que un cuatrero se le había acercado y le había dicho que de ahí en adelante tenía que deshacerse de todos los que se interpusieran en su camino, que nadie tenía derecho de meterse con él y que la vida no estaba hecha para los llorones ni los débiles. Tenía doce años cuando escuchó esas palabras y su alma se había endurecido alrededor de ellas, aprendiendo a ser una criatura diferente, empujado por la necesidad y las ganas de tener más, de tener un techo sobre su cabeza y algo caliente en el estómago.

Volvió a mirar la iglesia, recordando la pequeña capilla perdida entre los cerros cerca de Pencahue donde había conocido a su esposa cuando él tenía veinte años y ella apenas quince, una palomita saliendo de su nido para ver como era el mundo, inocente a más no poder, criada de una viuda que se apiadó de ella y la cuidó como si fuese su propia sangre. Aun era inocente, ella no sabía lo que él hacía para llevar pan a la mesa, para tenerla como se merecía y jamás lo sabría. Pero había días, cuando regresaba a casa, en que ella lo miraba y parecía atravesarlo, parecía conocerlo y saber cual era su verdadera ocupación, sin embargo, mantenía la boca cerrada, medio comprendiendo que era más seguro el silencio, el secreto, lo que necesitaba para mantener su familia unida y a sus hijos felices y orgullosos de llevar el apellido de su padre.

\- Aunque te le quedes viendo, no se va a hacer más bonita. – Volvió a apretar los labios cuando escuchó la voz de Braulio detrás de él, apenas girando la cabeza para ver al hombretón cubierto por una gruesa manta de castilla de color negro. – Harto fea la iglesia, ni una pintura le dejaron en los muros para que alguien rece.

\- Ni las piedras son buenas, pero es un buen lugar para esconderse por mientras, hasta nos puedes confesar. – Braulio lanzó una risotada al aire, palmeando un hombro de Miguel, negando sin perder la sonrisa.

\- Cuando era un mocoso si, pero ya recorrí mucho como para volver, de monaguillo me queda el padre nuestro y un rosario viejo. – Dijo Illanes, restregándose la nariz para calentarla. – No puedo ser hombre de dios cuando ya le vendí mi alma al diablo, Miguel. – Susurró, mirando su mano derecha. – No aceptan a los huachos pobres en el claustro y tampoco aceptan las cosas que me gustan. – Dio un paso hacia adelante, escuchando a lo lejos un trueno, pronto llovería. – Me quedo con lo que tengo ahora, con mi Raquelita y mi Toñito, como cura la tendría que esconder con vergüenza, pero como libre puedo ir a verla y decir que es mi mujer, que es mía y nadie me la va a quitar.

\- Ya. – Dijo Neira, caminando rápidamente hasta la entrada de la ruinosa iglesia. – Dios no quiere a los pobres, solo podemos darle las migajas que nos tiran de arriba y eso no es suficiente, nos manda dolor, pena, muerte, ¡puro sufrimiento!

\- ¡Alto ahí! ¡No vayas a soltar una blasfemia! – Gritó Illanes, dando un par de zancadas para alcanzar a su compañero bandolero, un rictus severo ensombreciendo aun más las facciones de Miguel, quien lanzó un suspiro forzado.

\- Yo ya soy una blasfemia. – Apenas murmuró, girándose para mirar los ojos oscuros de Braulio, relajándose visiblemente para calmar al otro hombre. – Vamos adentro mejor, ya deben haber hecho un potingue para llenar el buche. – Quiso sonar gracioso, sin embargo, la amargura en sus ojos le jugó una mala pasada, pero Illanes prefirió pasarla por alto, limitándose a silbar cuando una pesada gota le mojó una mejilla. - ¡Un cafecito de trigo, eso es lo que quiero! Y de paso nos lees alguna cosa.

\- …- El hombretón rio de buena gana nuevamente, entrando detrás de Neira a su morada temporal, viendo como las piedras estaban iluminadas por las llamas de una hoguera alrededor de la cual, como polillas atraídas a la luz, un puñado de hombres se restregaban las manos para tratar de entrar en calor. Con una sonrisa tranquila, buscó bajo su manto un librito de hojas desgastadas, viejo de tanto uso, uno de sus tesoros. Sabía leer, bastante mal, silabeaba bastante y le costaba comprender algunas cosas cuando lo hacía, pero sabía y eso lo diferenciaba del resto de la banda. Era bruto, bastante violento cuando se necesitaba y su sangre fría era una fortaleza a la hora de asaltar y matar a quien tuviera que hacerlo, pero aún así, una pizca de refinamiento lo hacía resaltar, esa pizca de conocimiento que su madre le había dejado antes de morirse y dejarlo solo en el mundo. Sin embargo, su Raquelita no sabía que él podía y sabía leer, incluso ella había creído posible enseñarle, pero Braulio se hacia el desentendido, cruzando letras y leyendo mal las palabras más fáciles. Quizá era un poco tonto, pero lo hacía porque cuando estaba en casa, con ella después de amarse con la furia que a ella le gustaba, se acurrucaba en su pecho desnudo, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel y ella le besaba el pelo antes de encender una vela y alcanzar alguno de los libros que había conseguido para que no se aburriera. Raquel le leía mientras le peinaba cada mechón de la cabeza, adormeciéndolo, y, durante esos minutos, él se sentía un niño nuevamente y, muchas veces, se le escapaba una lágrima al recordar como él se acurrucaba de la misma forma en el pecho de su madre.

Escupiendo al suelo, se acercó al fuego, haciendo una seña para que le alcanzaran un tacho con café justo en el mismo momento que el cielo se abría y vomitaba una gruesa y espesa cortina de agua.

* * *

_04 de julio, 1812_

Las asistentes a la cena bebieron de sus copas mientras Joel Roberts Poinsett decía algunas palabras de agradecimiento, mirando a aquellos que con tanto cariño lo habían acogido en su tierra.

Después de la comida, todos se movieron a una sala contigua del gran comedor de la casona de don Ignacio de la Carrera, quien se había sentido honrado de organizar la cena en honor de una de las fechas más importantes del país natal de Poinsett.

Oscar se entretuvo con la conversación de Alain mientras André y Manuel debatían con el mismo Poinsett, un pianista entreteniendo a los invitados con una suave melodía.

Todos quedaron en silencio cuando José levantó una mano.

\- Este es un día importante para Joel y también para nosotros. – Dijo José. – Queremos que la nuestra sea una patria libre, sin la opresión de los españoles, todos iguales, educados para luchar por hacer lo mejor por nuestra tierra. – Se humedeció los labios antes de continuar, sonriendo. – Pero ¿de qué carecemos? Los reinos desde tiempos inmemoriales han usado estandartes con bestias y lugares reconocibles de sus terrenos y eso es lo que nos falta, algo que nos reconozca, que cada persona que pise esta tierra sepa que está en Chile, que aquí encontrará libertad, que nadie podrá coartarlo siempre y cuando actúe en aras de la verdad, la justicia y el conocimiento. – Hizo un gesto, llamando a Javiera a su lado. – Mi hermana aquí presente cosió con sus propias manos una bandera, uno de nuestros nuevos símbolos. – Un sirviente se apresuró en traer una larga vara de madera oscura donde una bandera colgaba gracias a una cuerda de seda finamente tejida.

\- Los tres poderes del estado. – Dijo Fray Camilo Henríquez, José negando mientras bebía un sorbo de vino de una copa que había alcanzado de una bandeja.

\- No, es el azul del cielo sobre nuestras cabezas, el blanco de la nieve de nuestras montañas que recorren todo nuestro territorio por el este y el amarillo brillante del sol que nos saca de la oscuridad, la oscuridad de la esclavitud, de la deshumanización, de pensar somos diferentes cuando somos la misma cosa.

\- ¡Viva Chile! – Gritó Manuel, siendo seguido por André y Luis, Juan viendo desde un rincón el acontecimiento, pensando en cómo cuadrar los ideales de su hermano con la imagen que su familia política estaba pintando de él. Los demás asistentes aplaudieron con fuerza.

José se llenó de orgullo, pronto vería a su gente libre, solo tenía que esperar un poco más.

**Después de bastante tiempo regreso con este capítulo con la esperanza de que les guste.**

**Estuve reflexionando mientras escribía este capítulo (que estaba en pausa desde febrero)y creo que José Miguel Carrera es mi María Antonieta, no es como si las historias trágicas de este libro fueran dos o tres, pero creo que José la historia verdadera de José tiene ese potencial, esa fuerza que se necesita y lo hace destacar por sobre los otros personajes (con un final terrible)**

**Para ponerme más en papel de Neira estuve leyendo los libros "Eloy" de Carlos Drogett y "El bandido Neira" de Rene Leon Echainz, aunque no me agrada mucho porque no se menciona a Braulio Illanes, quien era uno de lugartenientes de Neira, por lo cual la personalidad y correrías de Illanes son de cosecha propia. Además, estoy preguntando a mis papás como eran los lugares donde nacieron y crecieron, el Chile de antes, con lugares verdaderamente alejados y campos muy diferentes a los de ahora.**

**Un dato sobre la guardia nacional de Chile es que nació con el nombre de Húsares de la Gran Guardia, fundada en 1812 por José Miguel Carrera.**

**Espero tener más inspiración y no demorarme tanto en volver a actualizar.**

**(Escuchen las canciones "El bandido" de Los Cuatro Cuartos, "El Ciruelo" de Pedro Mesone y "El Cautivo de Til Til" de Patricio Manns, son fuente de inspiración para esta historia)**

**No duden en comentar la historia, siempre se agradece.**


End file.
